Là où le regard ne porte pas
by Zofia.cc
Summary: [La fin en ligne] Vous voulez voir les Maraudeurs ? Dommage, Holly est aveugle, elle ne pourra vous dessiner un portrait. Heureusement la jeune Alice est là pour l'aider. Mais, vous avez bien dit une aveugle a Poudlard ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Enfin

**Je reposte le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfiction avec quelques simple modifications, comme par exemple quelques fautes d'orthographes en moins...**

**Sachez que sa rédaction a été entamé bien avant le tome 6 mais la fin prend en compte les horcruxes le seul réel ecart avec l'histoire, la magnifique histoire de madame Rowling est le professeur de potion, et peu etre que bientôt je réparerais cet ecart ;-)**

**Enfin bref !**

**Je vous remercie de posez les yeux sur cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous distrera un peu.**

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

**Chapitre 1 : **

Elle se leva, dans l'obscurité totale, comme depuis six ans maintenant. Elle sortit de son lit d'une façon très adroite et s'étira longuement. Encore une journée à affronter avant son départ. Elle entendit Dermina qui avançait dans la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Dermina était la veille elfe de maison des Vaquora. Des ? Non, on ne peut plus dire « des », il ne restait plus qu'une seule Vaquora à ce jours, Holly.

Dermina lui demanda gentiment si elle avait passé une bonne nuit, lui annonça qu'elle avait récolté les derniers fruits et légumes de la saison et qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop pour elles deux seulement. Après ce bref rapport, Dermina retourna à ses occupations. Holly aimait beacoup son elfe, c'était le seul être vivant à vraiment la connaitre, la seule a qui elle puisse se confier.

Une fois levé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se prépara longuement. En faite, en y repensant cette journée n'était pas si dure à affronter, demain c'était le grand départ pour Poudlard et elle serait bien occuper à faire tous ses préparatifs et puis il fallait bien donner ces légumes à quelqu'un. Les Potter étaient les seuls amis de ses parents avec qui elle avait garder contacte. James, le fils de Jack et Elliana, était âgé d'à peine un an de plus qu'Holly. Les Vaquora et les Potter c'était liée d'amitié depuis l'arriver des Vaquora dans la vallée, effectivement, peu de sorciers habitaient les allentours. James et Holly était donc amis d'enfances, mais depuis la mort des parents d'Holly, les sentiments de James avait changer envers la jeune fille, inconsciament il avait fini par se comporter en grand frère protecteur avec la jeune fille.

Cela était sûrement dû au fait que depuis l'accident, la jeune fille avait perdu là vue...

Elle avait passé deux mois entier chez elle et en avait assez des ces interminables vacances. Holly aurait très bien pu inviter quelques unes de ses amies, la maison était plutôt grande et il y aurait sûrement eu la place pour quelques personnes en plus mais Holly avait-elle vraiment des amies ? C'est sur, elle s'entendait bien avec tous le monde, on aurait même pu dire que certaines filles de Gryffondor était ses amies, mais au bout du compte elle se sentait bien mieux toute seule qu'avec elles. C'était pourtant idiot de se comporter ainsi, elle savait bien qu'Alice essayait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher d'elle, mais malgré son handicap, Holly « voyait » bien que les filles de Gryffondors restaient plus avec elle par compassion que par un véritable lien tel que l'amitié, et puis Holly connaissait bien les Maraudeur, raison de plus pour rester avec elle... Elles étaient très gentille, Holly n'en doutait pas, mais ses amies se serait sûrement bien passé d'elle quelques fois…

Il serait peut être temps de changer de sujet. Elle n'avait pas invité ses amies un point c'est tout ! De toute façon elle les reverrait dans quelques dizaines d'heures à peine alors rien ne servait de repenser au passé.

Après un bref séjour dans la cuisine et une bonne discutions autour d'un petit déjeuné avec Dermina. Holly décida de sortir un peu, étant très matinale, la jeune fille se promenait souvent avant que le soleil ne soit à son zénith. Elle décida donc d'aller voir dès maintenant du « beau monde » comme elle disait. Ceux qu'elle qualifier de ce nom était la famille Potter.

Après la catastrophe qui avait tué les parents d'Holly, les Potter avaient toujours été là en cas de besoin. N'habitant qu'à une petite heure de chez elle, Holly allait souvent les voir pour leur apporter quelques petites choses que lui offrait son jardin. Et aujourd'hui, dans le panier qui se balançait à son bras il y avait un bon kilo de fraises, des carottes, une vingtaine de tomates bien rouge et trois grosses salades. Elle connaissait le chemin qui l'emmenait chez James par coeur, elle avait une très bonne mémoire et savait exactement ou se trouvait chaque racines et chaque pierre qui dépassait du sentier, elle savait exactement à quel moment tourner et ou éviter les branches qui entravaient la route. Elle connaissait tellement ce chemin, que ses gestes étaient naturels, si une personne la croisait sur cette route sans croiser son regard vide, jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner que la jeune fille était aveugle.

Elle arriva vers dix heures à la grande maison des Potter. Elle s'approcha du portail et avant même qu'elle ne le touche pour l'ouvrir, les grandes grilles s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Sans mal, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volé. James ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entrer dans la maison, il accourait déjà vers elle !

- Ah Holly ! Te voilà enfin ! Je t'attends depuis plus d'une semaine !  
- James ! N'agresse pas Holly voyons ! Elle n'est pas encore entrée qu'elle est déjà obligée de t'écouter, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne vienne pas souvent.  
- N'importe quoi ! répondit mécontent le concerné. Je ne l'agresse pas du tout, je lui montre avec enthousiasme que je l'adore... Il faut que tu fasses la nuance Sirius. Holly dis lui que je ne t'ai pas agresser.  
- C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? demanda Elliana sur un ton amusé et évitant ainsi à Holly de prendre parti entre James et Sirius. Holly ma chérie comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien, merci beaucoup, je vous amène quelques légumes et les meilleures fraises de la région.  
- Hum… On va se régaler ! fit James.  
- Oh tout ça ! Mais il ne fallait pas, c'est beaucoup trop.  
- Mais Elliana, que veux tu que j'en fasse ? Dermina et moi partons pour Poudlard demain, ce serait un sacrilège de gâcher tant de bonnes choses.  
- Bon puisse que c'est ainsi j'accepte, mais tu restes à déjeuné, argumenta Elliana  
- Je…  
- Elle accepte, bien évidemment, répondit James à sa place.  
- Bon c'est pas tout mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire nous ! continua Sirius en prenant Holly par le bras.  
- On revient à midi !  
- Ok, fait bien attention à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtise Holly !  
- Nous ? Des bêtises ? Mme Potter voyons…  
- Sirius je t'ai déjà dis un bon millier de fois de m'appeler Elliana.  
- Je n'y peu rien c'est plus fort que moi ! A toute à l'heure.

Sirius entraîna Holly vers la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, quand à James, elle l'entendit monter à l'étage. Holly ne se souvenait pas que les garçons fut un jour si pressé de la voir. Elle se laissa guider par un Sirius silencieux qui la mena jusqu'à la clôture du jardin.

- Sirius tu vas te décider à me dire où nous allons à quel moment exactement ?  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, ma chère nous allons dans le champ en face de la maison. Celui de monsieur Valverdu (1). Ce vieil homme possède plusieurs hectares de terrain et ce fiche pas mal de cette parti-là, comme M. Potter est fan de quiddich il à accepter de laisser James s'entraîner au dessus du champ, mais il a bien sur d'abord pris ses précaution pour que aucun moldus ne puisse voir ce qui se passe dans cette parti du ciel, ce que je trouve totalement inutile vu que nous sommes dans un trou perdu et que jamais aucun moldu ne s'aventurerai jusque ici.

Holly rit aux paroles de Sirius, celui-ci se montrait très galant, il passa de l'autre côté de la clôture, et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras tel une princesse, Holly se senti très gêné, mais ne refusa pas. Elle pouvait faire bien des choses malgré son handicap, elle se sentait à l'aise les deux pieds ou sur terre ou dans l'air, mais il faut avouer que dès qu'il était question d'escalader un mur ou une clôture, elle était complètement déboussolé et n'avait plus d'équilibre. Sirius, James, Peter et Remus savait bien cela pour avoir essayé d'emmener Holly avec eux dans quelques unes de leurs escapades. Les quatre compères, les inséparable, ou plus simplement ceux que l'on nommait les Maraudeurs, était habituer à parcourir le château, le parc du château, la foret du château, bref connaissaient Poudlard comme leur baguette.

Il la reposa à terre. Elle fut alors beaucoup mieux et continua :

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je vous regarde volé ? ça va être un peu dure !  
- Non, mais je vais laisser James t'expliquer, il arrive.

James passa par dessus la clôture et les rejoint quelques mètre plus loin, trois balais à la main.

- Bon vous êtes prêt ?  
- Près à quoi au juste ?  
- Ah ! Sirius ne t'as rien dit ?  
- Non, il m'a seulement annoncé que ce serait toi qui m'expliquerais.  
- Très bien, alors voilà, tu sais que j'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Gryffondor…  
- Oh oui ! ça pour le savoir, je le sais ! D'ailleurs qui peu ne pas être au courant ? Se moqua la jeune fille.  
- Là elle a bien raison ! le taquina Sirius.  
- Bref… Donc, cette année l'équipe n'est pas au complet, Joris, notre gardien, a fini ses études à Poudlard l'année dernière. J'ai bien réfléchit et je voudrai que tu le remplaces.  
- Quoi ! Je m'en voit très flatté crois-moi, mais je crois que tu as oublier un tout petit détaille. Je suis aveugle James ! lâcha-t-elle légèrement irrité.  
- Ah bon tu es aveugle ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !  
- Pfff, tu vois James je te l'avais dit : elle n'en ai pas capable !  
- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vole très bien !  
- Mmm…  
- Et puis j'arrive à rattraper des souafles même lancé fort en écoutant leur trajectoire dans l'air.  
- Mmm…  
- Sirius ! Arrête avec tes MMMmmm !!  
- Très bien ! Mais après ce que tu viens de nous dire peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'empêche d'être gardienne…  
- Ohh ! Vous avez pas bientôt fini de me faire tourné en bourrique !  
- Non on adore ça ! Mais comme l'as dis Sirius tu n'as aucunes raisons valable de refuser mon offre…  
- Puisse que c'est ainsi j'accepte, mais je ne suis pas si forte que ça vous savez. J'ai beau rattraper les souafles je ne peux pas suivre ce qui ce passe sur le terrain. Et puis si mes adversaires s'approche à plusieurs je ne saurai pas qui l'a…  
- Ça nous le savons bien, mais c'est pour ça qu'il y a des entraînements… Pour s'entraîner si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
- Oh ça va, vous n'allait pas recommencer ! leur répondit-elle amusé.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à voler. Sirius et James, le souaffle en main, essayaient de mettre des buts dans un anneau suspendu au-dessus du sol. Holly volait à merveille, et elle n'avait aucun mal à protéger l'unique anneau. James et Sirius furent grandement satisfaits de leur nouveau gardien. Et, c'est très fatigué qu'ils se mirent à table. Holly avait passé une excellente matinée. Elle ne s'était pas aussi bien amusée tout l'été réuni à part lorsqu'elle était passé chez James la semaine précédente biensur…

A Poudlard, James et Sirius ne se quittait jamais, ils étaient ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « meilleurs amis du monde », avec Peter et Remus, ils formaient les très célèbres Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs… Leurs nom en disait beaucoup sur les jeunes hommes, ils étaient les plus convoiter de toute les filles (en âge approprié) de l'école de magie. Sirius parce qu'il était beau, sur de lui, charmeur, indocile et j'en passe. James parce qu'il était un joueur de quiddich talentueux, il avait aussi beaucoup de charme avec ses cheveux jais en bataille qui lui donnait en permanence l'air d'atterrir de son balai, en faite il était même très beau, gentil, plutôt attentionné envers les filles, de quoi les faire rêvé… Peter lui n'avait rien de spécial, il n'était pas très beau, pas très brillant en cour, au contraire de Sirius et James qui était stupéfiants par leur intelligence, il était simplement un Maraudeurs et c'était suffisant pour être connu, mais ceux qui le connaissait savait qu'il était d'une grande gentillesse et d'une naïveté intarissable. Remus, lui, était de loin le plus mystérieux des garçons de Poudlard, son visage, bien que beau, affichait constamment un air fatiguer, pourtant en cas de besoin il déployait une force surhumaine, aussi le jeune homme était plus que farouche, il fuyait tout le monde à part Sirius, James et Peter, autant dire que certaines jeunes filles rêvait de l'apprivoiser, mais à ce jour aucune n'avais réussi.

Holly quand à elle, connaissait le secret de Remus Lupin. Elle ne lui avait jamais dis qu'elle savait tout, d'ailleurs elle ne saurai même pas dire pourquoi… C'était ainsi, Remus cachait à tout le monde qu'il était un loup-garou et personne ne le savait mis à part, bien sur, les Maraudeurs. Si Holly le savait, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait « senti » dès la première fois ou elle l'avait « vu ». Comme Holly avait perdu sa vue dans des conditions très spécial, tous ses autres sens étaient aujourd'hui décuplés. C'est cela qui l'aidait à passer au-delà de son handicape et à continuer à vivre. Et dès que James les eu présenté elle avait su qu'il était diffèrent, au début elle ne savais pas pourquoi, il était très bizzard : trois jours par moi son odeur se changeait, puis peu à peu, après quelques pleine lune, elle fit le rapprochement. Depuis elle ne l'avait dit à personne…

Le repas se passa à merveille, tous ce qu'avait préparer Elliana était délicieux. Holly parlait peu, elle était plongée dans ses pensés. James dû insister pendant près de trois minutes avant qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'adressait à elle :

- Ouhhou ! Y a quelqu'un ?  
- Hein… Oui, oui. Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensés !  
- Perdu oui mais à miles lieu d'ici ! ça fait au moins trois minutes que j'essaie de te poser une question.  
- Ah bon laquelle ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fait de beau cette après midi ?  
- Eh bien il faut que je finisse de préparer mes bagages pour Poudlard et…  
- Rien d'intéressant quoi ! Alors tu vas rester à la maison et je te raccompagnerai en balai !  
- De toute façon à quoi bon discuter ? Je sais que même si je n'accepte pas, je serai retenu de force…  
- Tu es venu à pied ? s'étonna Sirius.  
- Oui, comment voulais-tu que je vienne autrement ?  
- Mais James ne m'a pas dis que tu habitait à Laroche !  
- Oui c'est effectivement le cas.  
- C'est à plus de deux heures d'ici…  
- Ce que tu peux être borné des fois Sirius ! tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Holly aime beaucoup se promener.

Elliana rit joyeusement tout le long du repas, tandis que Holly reprit son esprit en main.

L'après-midi se passa trop rapidement, en compagnie de James et Sirius il était impossible de vous ennuyer. Comme promis, James la raccompagna en balai, sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour que personne ne les voie. Ce qui n'était pas très commode puisqu'il était obligé de se serai l'un contre l'autre. Heureusement le trajet ne dura que quinze minutes. Avant de repartir James lui lança un « à demain ! » et elle rentra chez elle.

Il était l'heure du soupé et Dermina l'attendait patiemment. Contrairement aux autres sorciers, l'elfe et sa maîtresse s'entendaient à merveille. Sans son elfe la petite Holly aurai depuis longtemps quitter ce monde… Heureusement elles étaient la l'une pour l'autre et elles étaient plus amies qu'autre chose. Elles ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais, il avait était, d'un commun accord avec Dumbledore, que l'elfe passerai deux fois par jour à Poudlard, pour aider Holly dans sa vie quotidienne. Une fois le matin, Holly ne pouvant pas lire l'heure sur un réveil Dermina venait la réveiller et une fois le soir, pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Comme cela, Dermina ne restait pas seule durant plusieurs mois d'affiler.

La jeune fille dîna tranquillement avec son elfe et, comme c'était à prévoir, l'elfe ne voyant pas rentrer sa maîtresse, avais fini de préparer toutes les affaires de la jeune fille. Holly pu donc se coucher de bonne heure, mais de toute façon elle ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. Comme chaque année elle appréhendait la rentrée !

(1) : Valverdu, c'est le nom de mon prof d'espagnol…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Départ

Petit parenthese sur le titre du chapitre : j'ai longtemps hésité entre « Départ » et « Arrivé », les deux aurai très bien marchait mais j'ai décidé de garder ma premiere idée…

Désolé pour les problemes du dernier chapitre (je parle des « center »), pour le moment j'ai du mal avec …

Merci à Lyceia Artemis (ma première revieweuse sur ce site !), je te rassure, c'est promi je posterais minimum 10 chapitre de plus ! (facile il sont déjà fait…)

Et puis aussi à Enola ! aire terrifié non… biensur que non…

**Chapitre 2 :**

Holly était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure quand Dermina vint la chercher. Il était enfin l'heure de se lever. La jeune fille se prépara convenablement, elle s'habilla en parfaite moldu, avec des vêtements choisi par son elfe. Holly devait être jolie vu que Dermina ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était magnifique. Elles déjeunèrent tranquillement puis allèrent dans le salon.

Pour se rendre à la gare, elles utilisèrent la même manière que chaques années, elles prirent de la poudre de cheminette et se rendirent chez Mme. Legut (1), une cousine éloigné de son père. Mme. Legut habitait à quelques minutes à peine de la gare, une aubaine pour tous ceux qui connaissaient la dame, car à chaques rentrées elle leur permettaient d'éviter de nombreux embouteillages et de temps perdu.

La jeune fille et son elfe arrivèrent donc à Londres en quelques secondes à peine. Holly se sentit vaciller puis tomber à terre elle reprit ses esprits et se releva péniblement. Le voyage par la poudre de cheminette avait un étrange effet sur elle, il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, c'est pourquoi elle l'utilisait le moins possible. Dermina lui donna un verre d'eau, elle se sentit mieux mais toujours un peu vaseuse. Elles remercièrent encore une fois Mme Legut de sa gentillesse et s'en allèrent en direction de la gare.

La gare de King's Cross était bondé, comme à chaques rentrés scolaire, Moldus et sorcier confondu. L'elfe emmena sa maîtresse devant le quai 9 ¾, ne pouvant l'accompagner plus loin, elle laissa la jeune fille continuer seule, son caddie à la main.

Holly, couru en direction du passage et traversa le mur, seulement, une fois de l'autre côté elle percuta violemment un autre chariot et les entraîna tous les deux dans sa chute. Le malheureux qui avait oublier de pousser ses affaires jura contre lui-même à voix basse. Holly devina sans mal que c'était Peter Pettigrow. Le jeune homme, cherchant ses amis des yeux avait oublié de s'écarter du passage.

- Holly je suis désolé ! J'avais complètement oublié de me pousser et je ne…  
- C'est pas grave Peter, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, tu pourrais m'aider à rassembler mes affaires, si je le fait seule, je vais sûrement en oublier la moitié !  
- Bien sur !

Et ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à ranger les chariots. Holly, dont les valises c'étaient ouvert sur le sol, rangeait soigneusement les affaires que Peter lui donnait. Une fois fini elle entendit James et Sirius arriver, mais ne vit pas que Peter leur passa discrètement quelque chose. Ils se saluèrent, puis tandis que James et Sirius disaient au revoir à Elliana, elle monta dans le train.

Elle décida de ne pas partir à la recherche de ses amies, elles la trouveraient bien à un moment donné. Donc, après quelques « Bonjour ! Comment ça va Holly ? Tes vacances se sont bien passé ? », elle trouva un wagon calme. Au début elle cru qu'il n'y avait personne, mais après elle sentit l'odeur envoûtante et le souffle régulier de Remus. Il dormait. Elle s'assit donc sur la banquette d'en face et monta difficilement sa valise dans le porte bagage.

Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'elle était installée quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit. Holly reconnu immédiatement Younes Blondel, certainement le plus méprisable et mépriser des Serpentards !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne te fiche pas de moi, je vois très bien que tu n'es pas encore en cinquième année !

Holly ne comprenait plus rien, que se passait il enfin ? Sur la banquette d'en face Remus se réveilla et observa la scène.

- Mais qu'es que tu me veux ?  
- Que tu sortes d'ici bien sur !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal à la fin ?!  
- Oh tu commences vraiment à m'énerver ! Tu ne sais pas lire ?! Tu es dans le wagon des préfets !  
- Blondel tu vas te calmer immédiatement. Holly sait très bien lire mais il aurait été difficile pour elle de le faire vu qu'elle est aveugle. Elle n'as rien fait de mal pour le moment, mais si tu continu je crois qu'elle va te sauter au cou pour t'étrangler vu sa tête.

Holly rougit légèrement et se calma, c'est vrai qu'elle lui aurait bien sauter au coup à ce satané Blondel ! Décidément la journée commençait plutôt mal, d'abord les chariots maintenant Blondel qu'est qu'elle lui réservait encore ? Heureusement que Remus avait été là, il avait remit à sa place Blondel d'une façon calme et n'avait pas perdu ses moyens comme Holly. Il se tourna vers Holly et continua sur le même ton serein :

- Bonjours Holly, comme te la fait remarquer Blondel tu te trouves dans le wagon des préfets.

Le train démarra.

- Bon vu que te train est en route, je vais t'aider à trouver un autre endroit, et je ferais mon tours en même temps, tu restes ici Blondel car il faut toujours qu'un préfet soit présent dans le wagon en cas de besoin, mais tu dois le savoir ?  
- Ouai ça va Lupin ! lui répondit Blondel vraiment énervé. Et toi fait attention je t'ai à l'œil ! continua-t-il à l'adresse d'Holly.

Remus pris la valise de Holly aussi facilement que si c'était un sac à main. Et ils sortirent du wagon.

- Merci beaucoup Remus, je n'avais pas compris que j'étais dans la voiture des préfets mais j'aurais du m'en douter vu que tu étais là.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rougir un peu. Ils parcourraient deux wagons avant que Holly en trouve un pour s'installer. Dedans il y avait ses amies de Gryffondor ainsi que deux garçons de leur classe. Holly sentit que les filles faisaient les gros yeux en la voyant avec Remus. Celui-ci rangea la valise de la jeune fille puis lui dit que s'il y avait encore un problème avec ce Blondel elle devait l'appeler. Holly le remercia puis s'assit entre Alice et Mélissa.

Une fois le garçon partit elle fut bombarder de questions :

- On t'a cherché par tout t'étais où ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Lupin ?  
- C'est quoi le problème avec Blondel ?  
- Est-ce que t'as vu Sirius aussi ?  
- Qu'e…  
- Oui merci les amis j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances !

Ils rirent tous joyeusement, se calmèrent un peu puis Alice demanda gentiment :

- Allez raconte-nous tous s'il te plaît…  
- Bon d'accord. Voilà je suis entrée dans le train et j'ai trouvé un endroit tranquille pour attendre que vous me retrouviez. Dans le compartiment il n'y avait que Remus et il dormait. Seulement Blondel est arrivé dans le wagon on a commencé à s'engueuler. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me voulait. Et Remus à réussi à nous calmer tous les deux. Il se trouvait que j'étais dans le wagon des préfets et, bien sur, il était réservé aux préfets ! Donc Remus m'a aidé à trouver un autre wagon… Voilà ma ptit histoire ! Et vous, tous c'est bien passé ? Et vos vacances ?

Ils passèrent donc le reste du trajet à se raconter les petites anecdotes de leurs vacances et à faire quelques jeux. Les Gryffondors section quatrième année s'entendaient à merveille, pour être au complet il manquait encore deux filles et trois garçons. Etaient présent : Alice Emery, Mélissa Gomez (plus communément appeler sous le pseudonyme de Mione), Morgane Thollet, Johan Morel et Loïc Balddaci.

Puis vint la fin du voyage, Lily Evans entra dans le compartiment pour leur dire de se changer. Les garçons laissèrent les jeunes filles seules. Une fois sortit, Alice ne retourna vers ses amies. Même si Holly ne pouvait le voir, elle su que le visage de son amie était grave. Alice parla lentement, très sérieusement, en faite elle avait peur de la façon dont allaient réagir les filles :

- Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, je… enfin… pendant les vacances… Je ne suis plus vierge quoi !

Un silence se fit dans le wagon, juste le temps d'encaisser la chose. Puis le naturel de Morgane reprit le dessus et « décoinça » tous le monde :

- Et c'était bien ?

Cela provoqua beaucoup de rire, un rire nerveux pour Alice qui avait eu du mal à annoncer la chose, et les autres parce qu'elles s'attendaient bien à ça de la part de Morgane…

Les amies sortirent du train plus soudé qu'avant par ce petit secret.

Elles prirent une calèche commune. Holly était la seule à savoir par quoi était tiré les étranges calèches. Bien sur elle ne pouvait pas voir les animaux mais elle les sentait. Elle les aimer beaucoup. Dans la foret qui était près de chez elle, Holly c'était lier d'amitié avec l'une de ces étranges bêtes. C'est pourquoi, à chaques fois, avant d'entrer dans la calèche elle allait les saluer. Ses amies qui ne se souciaient guerre de la raison qui poussait les calèches à avancer toutes seules et se demandaient toujours ce que la jeune fille faisait. Mais bon Holly était très mystérieuse et elles c'étaient habituer à ne plus trop lui poser de questions.

Le chemin se passa sans encombre jusqu'à Poudlard. Si Holly regrettait quelque chose c'était bien de ne pas pouvoir voir le château de loin, tout illuminer. A chaques fois, ses amies étaient abasourdi par la beauté du lieu et par le plaisir de retrouver le château. Holly rêvait de ressentir ça un jours…

Elles descendirent de la calèche puis entrèrent, à la suite des autres élèves, dans l'immense château. Holly ne vit pas quel était le professeur qui les dirigeaient et cela lui importait peu, elle suivait en silence les autres élèves.

Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors entre Loïc et Mione. Les élèves attendirent patiemment que les premières années fassent leur entré. Holly se perdit dans ses pensés.

Elle se souvenu de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en s'assaillant sur le petit tabouret. Ah ce tabouret ! Il avait d'abord fallu le trouver celui-là ! Pour essayer de savoir où il était, elle avait compté le nombre de pas que faisait les autres premières années avant de s'asseoir, elle estima que ça devait être entre dix et quinze pas dans une direction bien précise. Quand vint son tour, le professeur de métamorphose, charger d'appeler les élèves, se dirigea dans sa direction pour la conduire. Mais sous les yeux de tous, la petite fille aveugle marcha en direction du siège, elle ralentit arrivé à dix pas, puis, à douze son pied heurta quelque chose. Toute la grande salle ne la lâcha pas du regard, toujours ébahi. Deux personnes seulement n'étaient pas affecté par cette léthargie collective. Le premier était le directeur, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Le second, un jeune Gryffondor, un certain James Potter… Le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva Mc. Gonagall, reprit ses esprits et s'avança près du tabouret. La fillette s'assit tranquillement et attendit que la directrice adjointe pose le vieux chapeau tout fripé sur sa tête.

_- Oh ! Mademoiselle Vaquora ! C'est un plaisir de lire en vous, j'ai bien cru que vous n'iriez pas à Poudlard après l'accident… Mais vous voilà et vous êtes fort courageuse d'être ici. En faite vous êtes très courageuse en général, toute la salle attend l'endroit où je vais vous envoyer avec impatience, mais c'est pourtant évident ! GRYFFONDOR !_

Jamais elle n'avait eu tant d'acclamation, toute la salle semblait s'être réveiller avec l'annonce du choixpeau et elle avait eu le droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement, sûrement plus pour sa performance « d'aveugle qui sais se déplacer seule » que parce qu'elle avait été envoyer à Gryffondor…

_- SERDAIGLE !_

Non ! La répartition avait commencé et Holly ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Elle avait même manquer la chanson du choixpeau ! Et bien dit donc, elle s'était encore perdu à miles lieu d'ici dans ses pensés…

- Zirane Léïba  
_- SERPENTARD !_

Voilà et bien une nouvelle année pouvait commencer ! Holly mourrait de faim et espérer que le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, n'allait pas leur sortir un long discours. Mais comme elle connaissait un peu le vieil homme, elle savait qu'il désirait se mettre à table au moins autant qu'elle.

Le bruit d'un couteau qui tape contre du vers fit taire toute la salle. Le directeur commença à parler, avec la même voix sereine que d'habitude :

- Cher élèves de Poudlard, je vais être le plus court possible car comme vous je meure de faim, la salle rit silencieusement aux paroles du directeur. Cette année, comme toutes les autres avant, la foret interdite reste totalement interdite, des règles « d'intérieur », bonne à savoir si vous ne voulez pas être puni, sont affiché sur la porte du bureau de M. Rusard. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet car il faut que je vous annonce autre chose. Voyez-vous, cette été, je me suis poser une question, pourquoi faudrait-il attendre une occasion important pour faire un bal ? Et bien voyez-vous, je n'ai tous simplement pas eu de réponse, la salle rit de nouveau. J'ai donc décidé, d'organiser un bal pour cette fin d'année. Pour les personnes qui rentre chez eux durant les vacances de Noël j'ai prévu de nouvelles horaires pour le retour du Poudlard Express, vous pourrez donc tous assister au bal ! Ah non, excuser moi, les élèves en dessous de leur quatrième année d'étude ne pourront participer au bal que si ils ont un compagnon ou une compagne plus grand qu'eux. Voilà, tous à vos assiette maintenant !

Le discours du directeur fut accompagner de soupires pour les plus petit et de cris de joie pour les plus grand…

Holly mangea très bien, rit beaucoup avec ses camarade et rentra dormir dans son bon vieux dortoir…

(1) : Décidément les profs m'inspire beaucoup !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs

Voili, je ne pense vraiment pas avoir le temps de faire un new chapitre avant ce Week-End, a par peut etre si je reçois une pluie de review, car c'est extremement motivant et inspirant, mais bon on verra...

Bonne lecture, j'espere que vous allez aimer meme si ce chapitre est lion d'etre mon préféré !!

Merci pour ta review Meli-Melo ! Tu as toute à fait raison, Holly n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien ! En tous cas, merci ! Voilà un premier cours, et surtout quelques explications !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cette année, le premier septembre avait était un jeudi (1), les élèves avaient donc une journée de cours avant le week-end, pas trop dure comme semaine…

Holly sentit Dermina venir avant même qu'elle ne la réveille. Dans le dortoir qui comprenait les quatrièmes années, on adorait la petite elfe, elle vous réveillait tranquillement ce qui assurai une bonne journée. Toutes avaient demandé à Holly si l'elfe pouvait les réveiller aussi, et cela depuis le début de leur première année. Dermina avait tout de suite accepté et chaque matin elle tirait les filles, une par une, de leur sommeil. En plus de cela, la jeune elfe, quand elle passait le soir, ne se contentait pas de ranger les affaires d'Holly, il en allait de même pour toute la chambre. Une chambre toujours propre, un réveil doux, qu'espérer de mieux ? Et bien, une amie pour vous conseiller quel rouge à lèvre choisir ou quel pantalon mettre avec tel haut… Il c'était trouvé que Dermina avait d'excellents goûts et toutes les filles l'avait adopté. L'amitié dont faisait preuve la jeune fille et son elfe c'était propagée dans tout le dortoir et aucune fille ne manquait de demander l'avis de l'elfe pour x ou y choses. L'elfe avait réussi à devenir leur amie au même titre que leur femme de chambre et Holly était fière d'elle. Le réveil matin avait donc été banni de cette chambre en même temps que l'arrivée de Dermina…

Holly ouvrit les yeux, et sentit (2) l'elfe devant elle, elle soupira lentement :

- Déjà l'heure de se lever ?  
- Et oui maîtresse. Le soleil pointe le bout de son nez et votre première journée de cours commence en même temps que la sienne.  
- Ah, les bons vieux cours ! Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, merci Dermina.

Pendant que Holly se douchait, Dermina finit de réveiller le dortoir. Les six filles de Gryffondor se rendirent donc dans la salle de bain, elles se connaissaient depuis la première année et il n'y avait aucune pudeur entre elles, c'est pourquoi elles avaient fait aménager la salle de bain de façon collective, bien plus pratique que d'attendre son tour pour une petite douche avec des vitres… C'est ainsi que, le long du mur, s'étendait six jets d'eau ; en face, six lavabos sous cinq miroirs. Miroirs qui avaient, bien sur, chacun subit le sortilège d'_impervius_ mais était - il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ?

Holly, elle, n'avait pas de miroir au-dessus de son lavabo, à quoi bon aurait il servit après tout ? Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux châtains et comme à son habitude, les attacha ; aujourd'hui elle se fit une queue de cheval et revêtit sa robe de sorcière. Contrairement aux autres filles, elle ne soignait pas beaucoup son image, comment d'ailleurs aurait elle fait pour se mettre de maquillage ? Il aurait fallu qu'elle demande à Alice Morgane ou bien Mélissa mais elle détestait être dépendante des autres. Elle ne faisait alors que le minimum, se coiffer et s'habiller, ce qui devait être suffisant car on lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'elle était très jolie.

La jeune fille prévint ses amies qu'elle descendait déjeuner. Elle ne les attendait jamais pour le repas du matin, elles étaient toutes plutôt longues à se préparer et Holly n'était pas très patiente. Elle descendit donc à la grande salle et s'assit à la table de sa maison. James et Remus arrivèrent presque en même temps qu'elle. James se mit à côté d'elle tandis que Remus prenait le siège d'en face.

- Bonjour Holly comment vas-tu ? Bref, en fait je m'en fiche un peu je voulais juste te prévenir que les entraînements commenceront de façon régulière dès ce samedi.  
- Tiens, je me disais bien que James Potter n'était pas matinal pour rien ! Et puis juste comme ça : je vais bien merci.

Holly fit rire Remus.

- Au fait Holly, voici ton emploi du temps.

Et le garçon lui lit ses cours pour la journée. Si Holly avait été accepté à Poudlard malgré son handicap c'était parce que elle était bien plus douer que beaucoup d'élève de l'école. Elle ne prenait pas de note en cours, de toute façon elle n'aurai pas pu les relire, mais elle assimilait tout au fur et à mesure ou le professeur parlait. En gros : elle possédait une mémoire surhumaine ! Elle n'avait besoin d'entendre une seule fois quelque chose pour le connaître par cœur (3). Le nombre d'élèves qui l'enviait n'était même plus comptable.

Son préfet lui apprit donc qu'elle avait soins aux créatures magiques et botanique dans la matinée et double cours de défenses contre les forces du mal l'après midi même.

Elle l'entendit continuer de parler mais elle ne saisissait plus les mots, la voix du garçon était si sensuelle, son odeur si attirante, ses gestes si calmes, si doux…

_  
Dans ta vie tu aimeras,  
Mais très tôt tu mourras.  
Si tu es réellement aimée  
avant la mort,  
Il faut qu'un vrai baiser  
prouve tes efforts.  
Cela est le seul moyen  
Pour que la vie reste en ton sein._

Holly frissonna, Remus arrêta de parler et James se tourna vers elle.

- Holly, il y a un problème ? lui demanda James.  
- Non, je vous assure, tout va très bien, répondit-elle sur le ton le moins convainquant du monde. Je vais être en retard en cours.

Elle partit en courant entendant à peine James lui crier :

- Holly les cours ne commencent que dans une heure !

Elle s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle, elle avait traversé le parc et se trouvait au bord du lac. Elle remit ses idées en place, pourquoi la prophétie lui revenait juste à ce moment là en mémoire ? Elle n'y avait jamais repensé depuis presque six ans ! Qu'est - ce que cela voulait dire ? « _Dans ta vie tu aimeras, Mais très tôt tu mourras._ ».

- Holly tu es sur que ça va très bien ?

La jeune fille sursauta, elle ne s'était pas aperçu que quelqu'un l'avait suivi, pourtant Remus été arrivé juste après elle et pas fatiguer du tout. Holly respira longuement et lui répondit :

- Oui ça va mieux, j'ai eu peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu t'approcher. Tu m'as suivi ?  
- Heu… Bien oui, le jeune garçon se sentit embarrassé, James s'est inquiété de te voir dans cette état et comme il n'est pas très bon courreur il m'a demandé de te suivre pour verifier si tout allait, et je crois que j'ai bien fait, tu es pâle comme un linge…

Holly frisonna un deuxieme fois dans la matinée, cette fois ci c'était parce que Remus venait de prendre sa main. Seulement, il ne vit pas la chose de la même façon et hauta sa cape pour la passé autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Tu es gelée, prends ma cape.

Holly hocha la tête positivement incapable de formuler une phrase de remerciement. Elle comprenait. « _Dans ta vie tu aimeras_ », la prophétie commençait, elle aimait.

Remus s'inquiétant de plus en plus à mesure où le temps passait et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Elle fut accueillie par une Mme. Pomfresh troublée, une patiente avant même que la première journée de cours commence ! Mais elle fut très gentille avec Holly et remercia M. Lupin de l'avoir accompagné. Elle lui conseilla d'aller en cours et lui promit qu'elle s'occupait de tout.

- Très bien à nous ma pauvre chérie, que vous arrive t-il exactement ?

Holly reprit ses esprits et lui expliqua gentiment :

- Madame excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de parler au professeur Dumbledore.  
- Ma chérie, vous dites aller bien mais vous ne vous êtes pas vu ! On dirait que vous venez de voir votre mort et qu'elle vous a serré la main !  
- En quelque sorte c'est ce qui vient de se passer. Si j'ai cette apparence c'est que je dois encore être sous le choc.

L'infirmière regarda Holly avec des yeux ronds.

- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer quel est le mot de passe pour aller au bureau du professeur ou bien m'y conduire, s'il vous plaît ?

Mme. Pomfresh préféra la seconde solution et amena Holly devant la gargouille de pierre, la jeune fille connaissait le chemin pour y être déjà allée une ou deux fois. Elle dit le mot de passe : « dragée surprise de berti-crochu à la fraise ». Holly rit intérieurement, toujours un nom de bonbon comme mot de passe…

Elles montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon, et frappèrent à la porte. Un « entrer » ce fit entendre. En entrant dans la pièce, Holly sentit une légère odeur d'encens.

- Bonjour Pom-Pom, bonjour Miss Vaquora.. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
- A vrai dire je n'en sais absolument rien. Albus, cette jeune fille est venue à l'infirmerie amenée par M. Lupin mais refuse de me dire ce qui lui arrive. Soit disant elle aurai dit bonjour à la mort.

Le directeur se tourna vers Holly, étonné.

- Je sais que vous trouver ça bizarre mais c'est à peu près ça, si je suis venu c'est pour tout vous raconter mais…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ma présence, je m'en vais, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais, jeune fille, ne me refaites jamais une peur bleue comme celle-ci pour rien, vous êtes venus plus blanche que la neige !  
- Oui, encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Et l'infirmière sortit de la pièce.

- Très bien Holly ; maintenant, asseyez-vous confortablement et expliquez moi un peu ce qui c'est passé.

Holly s'assit dans le grand fauteuil de velours et commença son récit.

- Eh bien voilà : ma mère avait certains dons de voyance, seulement elle n'en était même pas au courant elle même. Un jour, peu avant l'accident, nous discutions ensemble dans le salon de chez nous quand elle s'est retournée vers moi, le regard vide, sans aucune expression. D'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne elle a prononcé ces mots : _  
Dans ta vie tu aimeras,  
Mais très tôt tu mourras.  
Si tu es réellement aimée  
avant la mort,  
Il faut qu'un vrai baiser  
prouve tes efforts.  
Cela est le seul moyen  
Pour que la vie reste en ton sein_  
J'étais petite et je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait car quelques secondes plus tard ma mère est redevenue complètement normale et ne niait avoir dit cela. J'ai donc fait des recherches et j'ai abouti à ça : c'était une prophétie. Par la suite je ne m'en suis jamais soucié. Je l'avais mise quelque part dans mon esprit et je l'ai oublié. Mais ce matin, au déjeuner, tout m'ai revenu en tête sans que je ne demande rien à personne…  
- Et avec qui étiez-vous ce matin ?

Holly rougit.

- En fait, je crois que je le sais déjà.

Holly rougit de plus belle et puis, pour changer de sujet, annonça d'un ton grave.

- Monsieur, je vais mourir.  
- Ne dit pas ça Holly tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a un moyen d'éviter ce drame.  
- Monsieur, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Remus Lupin est un loup-garou et que jamais il n'acceptera d'aimer quelqu'un, pour lui ce serait lui donner la mort. Je sais ça car je le ressent.  
- Alors tu savais, cela ne m'étonne pas, ton odorat est infaillible, mais le lui as-tu dit ?  
- Non.  
- Je suis sûr que tu te trompes sur Remus, et puis tu as encore du temps devant toi, tu vas faire des « _efforts_ » et je suis sûr qu'ils seront « _prouver_ ». Maintenant retourne en cours, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça pour toi, je suis sur que tu parviendras à tes fins. Ton cours va bientôt finir, tu n'as qu'à aller à celui d'après directement. J'expliquerai ton absence à ton professeur, mais personne ne saura ce qui s'est dit dans ce bureau. Bonne journée Holly.  
- Merci Professeur.

Holly se rendit à la serre numéro trois pour son cours de botanique, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais les élèves de sa classe ne tardèrent pas à arriver, tous contents de la voir car ils ne savaient pas du tout où elle était passée. Mione lui posa la question la première :

- Holly où étais-tu passé ?  
- Je ne me sentais pas très bien alors je suis allée à l'infirmerie.  
- Ça c'est un comble ! Le jour même de la rentrée, tu n'as pas de chance, lui dit Morgane.

Ils furent coupés par le professeur Chourave qui leur demanda de rentrer en cours. La botanique était en commun avec les Poufsouffle.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances car elles sont maintenant finies ! Et nous commençons cette année par étudier les Bubobulbs.

La grande majorité des élevés poussa un cri de dégoût en voyant l'horrible plante qu'avait pris leur professeur. Holly se tourna vers Alice et lui demanda à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Imagine une énorme limace bien gluante à la vertical qui gesticule et qui est couverte d'énormes pustules brillantes…  
- Eh bien je suis contente de ne pas la voire cette plante là !  
- Mesdemoiselles Vaquora, je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça mais vous ne pourrez pas participer à ce cours, il va falloir récupérer le pus qui est contenu dans les ventricules de la plante et ce pus est extrêmement précieux. Il vous sera impossible de le faire.

Grand nombre d'élèves l'envièrent mais elle, encore une fois, aurait voulu être comme tout le monde, même si ce n'était qu'un détail, et même si ce n'était pas très agréable de récupérer du pus de Bubobulbs, elle aurait voulu le faire.

- Qui peut me dire qu'elle est la particularité de ce pus et pourquoi est-il si important ? Oui mademoiselle Gomez ?  
- Ce pus est un excellent remède contre l'acné, s'il est si important, c'est que la plante ne le produit qu'une seule fois par an, à la fin de l'été. De plus, il est nécessaire d'utiliser des gants car le pus non dilué peut avoir des effets étranges s'il est en contact direct avec la peau.  
- Merci, c'était parfait, vingt points pour Gryffondor. Alors maintenant mettez tous vos gants en peau de dragon et commencez. Vous le récupérerez dans ces bouteilles.

Mione était très intelligente et ne manquait jamais de rapporter des points à Gryffondor.

Le professeur distribua les bouteilles à chaque groupe. Holly se fit décrire par ses amies ce qui ce passait, depuis le temps elles avaient pris l'habitude et lui décrivaient tout avec une précision remarquable. Holly était contente d'être tomber dans la même classe que des filles si gentilles. L'heure passa lentement, mais finit par se terminer. Les élèves avaient récoltés chacun plus d'un litre de pus et le professeur les remercia de la part de Mme. Pomfresh qui allait en avoir grand besoin.

Les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur repas du midi, tous parlaient du cours qui venait de se passer en passant la porte.

Elle devait être à des dizaines de mètres de lui mais son cœur fit un bon faramineux en sentant sa présence. Remus était à la table des Gryffondor…

(1) : je me base sur l'année 2005 pour les dates, c'est plus simple, comme ça je sais exactement quand seront les pleines lunes etc… donc voilà, petite info au cas ou ça vous intéresse…  
(2) : j'ai failli mettre et vit ! pfff la honte !  
(3) : Ahlala ! mon rêve le plus cher ! avec ce don je pourrai peut être obtenir des 10/20 en anglais qui sais ! mais bon ce n'est qu'une fiction alors ne rêvons pas trop… lol !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Amitié

Bon j'ai plein de chose à dire mais je le ferait en fin de chapitre pour ne pas trop vous déranger…

Un enorme Merci tout spécialement à Coweti ! ça me fait très plaisir que tu viennes lire ma fic et en plus que tu l'aimes ! J'espere quece chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

**Chapitre 4 :**

Holly ce retourna vers les autres quatrièmes année et leur expliqua :

- Je crois que ne suis pas encore en super forme et l'odeur de la nourriture me donne envie de vomir. Je retourne dans le dortoir, pour me reposer un peu avant le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Puis, sans attendre de réponses, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce. Elle ne prit pas la direction de Gryffondor directement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait croire, elle avait très faim, ce matin elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner convenablement avant qu'elle n'entende la prophétie, et puis Remus… Remus…

Le garçon occupait toutes les pensées de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit toute flageolent et s'arrêta quelques minutes le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

C'était tellement invraisemblable, mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimer Remus, mais là, c'était complètement diffèrent, elle ne répondait plus de rien en sa présence. Pourquoi ? Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Jamais Remus ne l'aimerait. C'était ainsi, elle aurait finalement préféré ne pas revenir, mais bon ce n'est pas à huit ans qu'on fait un choix si important. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait tant désiré que cette question n'existe pas, ou qu'il y ait une réponse… Mais c'était impossible ! Personne ne savait pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur elle de cette manière. Elle ne méritait pas tous ce qui lui arriver. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses ancêtres avaient commit des erreurs ! Pourquoi devait-elle en payer les conséquences ? Et ses parents, ils avaient été lâche, avaient choisi la facilité ! Elle ne savait même pas s'ils avaient essayer de résoudre le problème. Pourtant s'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu ils auraient pu trouver ! Deux adultes de plus de trente ans mourraient tandis qu'une gamine de huit ans, elle, échappait à cette fin sinistre. Mais à quoi bon ? Ceci n'avait rien changer au fait qu'elle devrait se battre contre la mort une seconde fois ! Deux fois ? Dans une même vie ? Mais c'était trop ! Qu'on la laisse respirer un peu !!! Qu'on la laisse vivre !

- Holly ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille se rendit compte de son état, elle était adossé à l'un des murs du couloir et ses joues étaient trempé de larmes.

- Holly tu m'entends ? Je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! Johan je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Mais Holly…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, je t'en supplie Johan, oubli tout ce que tu as vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'abord tu rates le premier cours de l'année et ensuite je te retrouve en pleure toute seule dans un couloir, alors que tu nous à dis, il y a une bonne demi-heure, que tu allais profiter de ton temps libre pour te reposer. J'avoue que tu es très mystérieuse Holly Vaquora, aucunes filles ne te ressemble. Depuis que nous sommes entrés à Poudlard je n'ai rien appris sur toi. Un accident t'as ôté la vue et tes parents. Mais pourtant tu parais tout le temps heureuse, pleine de joie et contente vivre. Tu sais, tu as le droit d'être triste, ce n'ai pas interdit, personne ne t'en voudra, mais si tu l'es reste avec tes amies explique-leur ce qui ce passe et peut être que ça te soulagera.

- Je vais mourir Johan.

La jeune fille se sentit libre, libre de dire tous ce qu'elle voulait, libre de dire tous ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait senti que le garçon était digne de confiance et qu'il l'écouterai. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça car il resta mué pendant un bon moment. Puis finalement, plus fort que sa timidité il prit Holly dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça tu sais qu'il n'y à pas de raison que…

- Si justement, je vais mourir parce que j'aime.

Le garçon fut encore plus perdu qu'avant, et Holly le sentit alors elle décida que c'était tous ou rien et qu'à jamais il saurait tous sur elle.

- _Dans ta vie tu aimeras, Mais très tôt tu mourras. Si tu es réellement aimée avant la mort, Il faut qu'un vrai baiser prouve tes efforts. Cela est le seul moyen Pour que la vie reste en ton sein_ : c'est une prophétie, je viens de tomber amoureuse, elle se réalisera bientôt. Aujourd'hui tu sais, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin d'aide, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Oui, lui répondit-il simplement

Holly le sera dans ses bras à son tour et lui chuchota un « merci pour tout ». Elle sécha les dernières larmes qui s'étaient égaré sur son visage.

- Holly si on ne se met pas à courir très vite on sera en retard pour le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Holly rit alors, le cœur léger, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait trouver quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait tous dire, toujours, un vrai amis. Ensemble ils parcoururent les derniers couloirs qui les séparaient de la salle de cours. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps, les élèves étaient déjà pratiquement tous rentrés.

- Où étais-tu passé encore une fois ? J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir, lui dit Morgane lorsque Holly vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je me suis égaré dans les couloirs.

- Mais oui bien sur ? Tu me prend vraiment pour une idiote ! Miss Vaquora ? S'égarer dans les couloirs ?

Holly avait sorti la première excuse qu'elle avait trouvé, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas choisi la bonne du tout ! Holly était aveugle et quiconque qui aurait eu un peu de bon sens se serait dit que jamais elle ne pourrait s'y retrouver seule, dans l'immense château, qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit en permanence guider. Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre Holly était particulière. Ses sens étaient beaucoup plus évoluer que n'importe qui d'autre, ainsi, elle avait un sens de l'orientation beaucoup plus développé que la plus part des humains. C'était donc normale qu'elle soit tout à fait autonome.

- Je ne te dirai rien pour cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois évite de me mentir et dis moi simplement que ce ne sont pas mais affaire.

Holly ne put répliquer car leur professeur était entré dans la salle de cour. Tien, depuis la veille, Holly ne s'était même pas demander qui serai leur nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Pourtant elle savait que M Lerwini n'allait pas assurer les cours de l'année suivante. M Lerwini était de passage en Grande-Bretagne quand il avait accepter le poste de professeur, et, comme il pouvait pas reste indéfiniment, il avait prévenu qu'il s'en irait un mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Le directeur avait été forcé d'employer le « passager » (1) car très peu de personnes ne se proposait au poste, on disait qu'il était maudit. Enfin bref tous ça pour dire que le dernier professeur n'avait pas était très compétent et que Holly ne savait absolument pas qui était le nouveau.

Elle voulait se tourner vers Morgane pour lui demander mais une voix chaude et fascinante se fit entendre.

- Bonjours à tous ! Je suis, comme vous vous en doutez déjà, votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

La femme qui parlait avait une voix claire et assuré en plus de cela, elle était étrangement impressionnante, on décelait de la passion dans ses paroles. Leur professeur devait être jeune, vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. Elle paraissait confiante et joyeuse, on aurait pu se demander comment Holly savait tout ça juste en entendant la voix de leur professeur, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'expliquer ? Elle était différente et bla-bla-bla…

- Donc, l'année dernière, le programme était basé sur la protection contre les créatures maléfiques, cette année nous allons plus nous intéresser aux sortilèges de défenses. Et aussi à la défense elle même, en cas d'attaque par sortilège. Pour commencer ce cour, j'aimerai que vous me citiez les sortilèges que vous connaissez déjà, en me donnant un exemples de situation où vous pourrez vous en servir en défense contre un ennemi. Aussi je vous rappelle que lorsque que l'on se bat pour sauver sa vie quelques sortilèges très simples, pourrait un jours vous être utile, même si il ne le paraissent pas.

Encourager par une voix si sereine, nombres d'élèves levèrent la main, le cours passa très vite et il était très intéressent, tous le monde participa, et raconta en même temps ses petites anecdotes. Holly se décida à lever la main et fut interroger par le professeur.

- Oui miss ?

- Vaquora.

- Très bien, alors, à quel sortilège pensez-vous ?

_- Silencio_.

Là plus part des élevés furent étonné de cette réponse, comment qu'un petit sortilège comme celui-ci pouvait empêcher un mage noir de vous faire du mal ? Mme Turrina, elle ne parut pas surprise et un petit sourire aux lèvres elle demanda :

- Effectivement, pouvez-vous nous le mettre scène ?

- Et bien, vous vous trouver face à un mangemort sans pitié, il pourrait vous tuer en un seul sortilège s'il le désirait, mais un petit i _Silencio_ /i et cette éventualité disparaît. Sans voix il lui est impossible de vous lancer un i _Avada Kedrava_ /i . Bien sur au cas ou vous vous trouviez réellement en face d'un mangemort, ce simple sortilèges ne suffira pas a l'arrêter, il lui restera toujours ses points et il en viendra sûrement au rapport de force… Mais un simple i _Locomotor Mortis_ /i résoudra ce problème.

- Très bien Miss Vaquora ! Dix point de plus pour Gryffondor. Quelqun d'autre ?

A la fin du cours, l'avis de tous était unanime, leur professeur était vraiment génial ! Mme Turrina était fantastique, en quartes ans Holly n'avait jamais eu un cour intéressent dans cette matière, et leur professeur avait réussi à les passionner en seulement quelques minutes…

Ils leur restaient un peu de temps avant le dîné et Johan l'entraîna de force à l'écart des autres Gryffonds.

- Est-ce qu'une petite balade dans le parc te tente ?

- Oui, mais si c'est en tête à tête il va falloir s'expliquer devant les autres…

- Ou sinon, on s'éclipse discrètement quand il ont le dos tourné.

Comme c'était le cas à cette instant présent, les deux complices virèrent à droite et se dirigèrent à grand pas vers la grande salle. Les autres ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite leur disparition et ils eurent donc le loisir de ne pas courir à travers les couloirs. Le chemin se passa sans encombre et ils parvinrent au parc quelques minutes plus tard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent mot avant de s'installer confortablement dans un petit coin, non loin du lac. Holly s'adossa à un grand frêne tandis que son ami s'asseyait en face d'elle en tailleur. Elle attendit qu'il lui pose les questions qui le perturbaient.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu tous le monde ? Pourquoi ne t'attaches-tu à personne ?

La jeune fille fut d'abord étonné puis elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Elle ne s'en était même jamais rendu compte. Elle avais toujours pensés que ses copine ne l'aimais que parce qu'elle était aveugle et restait avec elle seulement quand c'était obligé. Elle ne restait donc jamais avec elles en dehors des cours, des repas, quand elle était dans le dortoirs et au moment ou elles faisaient toutes leurs devoirs. On pourrait dire que c'était déjà beaucoup, mais en réalité elle ne partageait pas grands choses avec les filles… Après un long silence qui lui laissa le temps de réfléchir elle répondit au garçon :

- Je ne m'en était jamais rendu compte, je pensait que c'était normal, parce que si elle restait avec moi c'était uniquement parce que j'était aveugle et qu'elle m'avait pris en pitié.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Johan pour qu'il saisisse ce que venait de dire le jeune fille.

- Non mais tu rigoles ? Jamais j'aurai imaginé que tu puisses penser ça des filles ! Elles n'ont pas du tout pitié de toi Holly, tu est une fille intéressante, intelligente et surprenante. Elle savent bien tous ça et c'est pour ça qu'elles restent avec toi. Elles n'ont jamais compris pourquoi tu t'efforçait à les fuirent, elle nous l'ont dis plus d'une fois à Loïc et moi. Elles ont donc choisi de ne pas te déranger.

- Je… Je ne savait pas, dit-elle difficilement.

- Je ne pensait pas que tu étais un cas si désespérer ! Tu caches bien ton jeu tu sais.

Ils rirent joyeusement quelque instant. Holly se rendait compte de sa naïveté, pendant tous ce temps elle c'était éloigné des autres en croyant que c'était ce qu'ils voulait, et eux était distant avec elle parce qu'ils croyaient que c'était ce qu'elle désirait…

- Pourquoi tu vas mourir ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est déjà prévus, c'est ainsi.

- Mais dans cette… prophétie, il n'est pas dit qu'il y a un moyen d'empêcher ça ?

- Oh il y en a bien un, mais laisse tomber, c'est perdu d'avance…

- C'est sur que si tu es pessimiste, tu ne pourras jamais réussir.

- Je ne suis pas pessimiste, mais réaliste.

- Allons Holly ! Quels garçons ne reverraient pas de t'embrasser ?

Holly était abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Johan venait de lui dire que tout les garçons de l'école n'auraient pas refuser de lui offrir un baiser. Elle se mit donc à rire de bon cœur.

- Je ne rigole pas Holly, je suis sur que tu peux mettre n'importe quel garçon à tes pieds !

- Oh non ! Détrompe toi ! Il est impossible que le garçons en question soit séduit par moi !

- Ah bon ? qui ne succomberait pas à ton charme ?

- Remus Lupin, lui dit-elle le souffle court et les joues en feu par tant de compliments.

- Oh je vois. Et bien tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui, seulement le seul garçon qui est convoité parce qu'il fuit toute relation avec autrui, en plus c'est un Maraudeur, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il est très mignon et attire tous les regards des filles… Décidément je comprend pourquoi tu es pessimiste…

Holly soupira, Johan avait enfin comprit…

- Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu abandonnes !

Non, en faite il était impossible de la comprendre.

- Et je te promet qu'on va tout faire pour que tu ne finisses pas dans un cercueil ! A partir de maintenant je t'oblige à voir le bon côté des choses ! Regarde : -1- Tu as beaucoup d'atouts naturels qui plaisent aux garçons, et je m'y connaît.

Holly rougit sérieusement ! Depuis le début de la conversation il ne faisait que la valoriser et ne cessait de la complimenter.

- -2- Tu es une amies de James Potter, qui est lui-même très ami avec Remus, ce qui te permet un première approche. -3- Il t'a dit dans le train que s'il y avait le moindre problème avec Blondel tu devais l'appeler.

- Là tu me perds ! Que vient faire Blondel dans l'histoire ?

Elle sentit les lèvres de Johan remuer et devina un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Non ? Il ne voulait tous de même pas se servir de Blondel pour la rapprocher de Remus ? Apparemment si car quand elle avait pensé ça, son visage l'avait trahi et Johan c'était mis à rire.

- Je ne pense pas utilisé cette dernière option tout de suite… Mais ça servira sûrement au cour de l'année…

- Je ne te connaissais pas si machiavélique cher ami.

- Mais tu ne me connaissais pas tout court chère amie.

- Et bien je sens que nous allons passé une très bonne année ensemble !

Les deux adolescents se remirent à rire une nouvelle fois. La journée qui avait mal commencé fut fortement bien rattrapé, aux côtés de Johan, Holly se sentait invincible. Mais cela ne dura que très peu de temps. Comme l'estomac de la jeune fille criait famine, il durent quitter le parc pour aller manger. Seulement, une fois arrivé devant la porte qui les séparait de la Grande salle, Holly s'arrêta brusquement, elle se tourna vers Johan le tien livide, il vit même ses mains trembler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est dedans.

- Holly n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car le garçon avait saisi le message.

- Il te fait autant d'effet ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! J'ai l'impression qu'en le voyant je vais m'évanouir.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Ressaisis-toi !

- Je n'y arriverais jamais, en plus je n'ai pas du tout confiance ne moi, gémit-elle.

- Alors viens, je vais te mettre en condition psychologiquement. Ma mère est psychiatre, c'est un métier moldu, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression perplexe de la jeune fille. En gros, ça consiste à étudier, diagnostiquer et traiter les maladies mentales. Ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu vas voir.

Il la poussa dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva et l'incita à s'asseoir en face de lui en tailleur. Holly ce demandait bien comment il allait « traiter » sa « maladie ».

- Voilà, ma mère m'a toujours dis : « La confiance en soi n'est pas un état de fait, mais une habitude qui s'acquiert par un exercice régulier. », ça veux dire qu'il faut juste que tu t'entraînes.

- Ok, mais là je meure de faim.

- Ok, on y retourne tout de suite et tu vas faire la bise à Remus.

- C'est bon, mais je ne sais vraiment pas si ça va faire effet.

- Très bien, continua le garçon dont la voix grave avait prit un ton posé, tout est dans ta tête, pour combattre ton malaise il faut que tu t'imagines en face de Remus en pleine possession de tes moyens. Tu dois te voir lui répondre, le faire rire. Tu dois être sur de toi. Pour que ça marche, il faut te concentrer sur l'attitude positive à adopter. Donc, ferme les yeux, oups ! Excuse moi j'avais complètement oublier.

- C'est pas grave continu.

- On commence, suis bien mes instructions, détends-toi, imagine la situation qui t'angoisse avec détaille, redessine dans ton esprit toute la grande salle, les personnes assissent à table, Mione, Morgane, Alice, Loïc, à côté d'eux, Potter, enfin James, Peter, Sirius, Remus. Tu es calmes, tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens. Tu t'assois entre Sirius et Remus. Tu discutes avec lui, il t'écoute avec intérêt, rit à tes blagues, il à l'aire de t'apprécier beaucoup.

Et Johan fait recommençait la simulation encore et encore. A la fin, Holly voyait Remus subjugué par son charme sidéral, son esprit brillant, sa conversation captivante. C'était carrément magique, elle se leva donc d'un air décidé et se dirigea vers la sortit.

- Johan c'est fantastique ! Viens vite, sinon je sens que je vais vraiment tomber dans les pommes, mais cette fois-ci, à cause de mon manque de nutrition !

Une Holly déterminer et un Johan content de lui entrèrent alors dans la grande salle. Holly fut appeler, bien sur, par James qui voulait avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Holly ! Je vois que tu vas mieux ! Heureusement parce que demain c'est notre premier entraînement.

- Au faite, qu'as-tu eu exactement ?

La main de Holly trembla légèrement quand celle-ci entendit la voix, du plus merveilleux des garçons, s'élever vers elle. Mais elle se ressaisit en se projetant une petite pensé positive dans sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas trop, une bonne potion de Mme Pomfresh et j'étais guérie. Je vous laisse, j'ai une faim de loup.

A peine avait-elle prononcé cette dernière phrase qu'elle la regretta, elle avait mis mal à l'aise le jeune garçon et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Mais une fois assise entre Mione et Alice la jeune fille se félicita d'avoir si bien réussi cette première épreuve. Elle avait répondu à Remus !

Elle aurait voulu sauter au cou de Johan pour le remercier mais bon, ça aurait un peu trop attiré l'attention des autres. Alors elle se résigna à irradier de bonheur durant tous le repas. Ce qui, bien sur, ne manqua pas de reporter toute l'attention sur elle… A la fin du repas et en route vers la salle commune elle du donc répondre à l'interrogatoire des Gryffonds de quatrième année :

- Dis donc mademoiselle « je suis malade je vais vomir » on a bien manger ce soir ?? commença Alice

- Et puis, c'est bizarre, toi et Johan vous arrivez ensemble au cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, puis on vous perd de vue. Quand on vous revoit enfin, c'est ensemble à l'heure du repas…

- Alors là Morgane je t'arrête immédiatement. Tu peux t'imaginer tous ce que tu veux, comme une quelconque relation entre Holly et moi, mais sache que jamais tes idées ne se réaliseront. On est juste amis. Si tu ne me crois pas ça m'importe peu.

- Oh c'est bon ! Tu foires tous là ! Maintenant je ne peux même plus imaginer vu que tu m'en donnes l'autorisation… soupira faussement la belle brune.

Tous rirent de bon cœur jusqu'au portait de la grosse dame. Alice lui donna le mot de passe, « magyard à pointes ». Puis ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils qui n'étaient pas occuper par les filles de cinquième année. Loïc fini par demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour demain ?

Tous répondirent qu'ils n'avez rien de prévu sauf Holly qui sentit les regard des autres se poser sur elle en attendant une réponse, elle se jeta alors à l'eau :

- Et bien moi j'ai un entraînement de quiddich.

- Quoi ?? Mais Holly tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu faisais parti de l'équipe !

- Heu… Alice, je crois que j'ai oublié…

- Et à quel poste joues tu ? demanda Mione.

- Je suis gardienne.

- Mais pourquoi Potter t'as choisi ? Enfin ! Tu es aveugle ! dit Loïc.

- Il se trouve que James sait très bien que je sais volé sur un balai et rattraper les souafles.

- J'y crois pas ! HOLLY EST LA NOUVELLE GARDIENNE DE GRYFFONDOR !

Au grand désespoir d'Holly, Morgane avait attiré toute l'attention de la salle commune sur elle. Tous le monde vint alors la félicité de son nouveau poste. Holly, confuse, passa les dix minutes qui suivirent à répondre des « merci beaucoup ». Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Loïc proposa à très haute voix de tous aller la regarder jouer le lendemain. Evidement, tous le monde fut enthousiaste à cette idée…

En montant dans le dortoir, Holly pensa à Remus, elle se demandait pourquoi les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas dans la salle commune ce soir, mais elle se douta qu'ils devaient sûrement préparer une autre bêtise.

Holly fut heureuse de voir Dermina, et, pendant que les autres filles finissaient de se préparer dans la salle de bain, elle lui fit un bref rapport de sa longue, très longue journée.

Quand elle s'endormit, une seule personne occupait ses pensés.

(1) : En faite je viens de regarder Alias alors…

Alors, je commence mon ptit blabliblabla... :

- En premier lieu, je veux prevenir les fans de Cathy Hopkins que je n'ai fait aucun plagiat pour ce chapitre ! Pour moi le mot plagiat signifie : _Imiter étroitement ou copier (une œuvre, un auteur) en présentant l'ouvrage qui en résulte comme sa propre production_. Et, dans mon cas, je previens à l'avance que j'ai imiter (moi j'utiliserai plutôt le terme « je me suis grandement inspiré ») un passage de Grandes questions et petits secrets. Donc voilà pour ceux qui connaissent, vous verez un passage très similaire de celui de Cathy Hopkins car c'est un moment que j'aime beaucoup et il collait parfaitement à l'histoire.

- Ensuite, je m'excuse encore une fois de la longue venu de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrir, mais au bout du compte je me suis bien déchainer dessus ! Deux pages de plus que les autres ! Comme ma bétalectrice ne pouras pas me corriger avant Lundi, j'ai décidé de le poster avec toutes mes horribles fautes de gramaire ! (sachez qu'en réalité, je connaît toutes mes regles de gram, mais mon gros défaut c'est que lorsque je me relis je ne vois pas ou son les fautes !). Si ça vous est insuportable, revenez dans quelques jours !

- Maintenant place à une information qui me chagrine beaucoup. Voyez-vous, j'essais du mieux que je peux d'écrire quelque chose d'original, qui n'a pas trop été vu avant , mais en essayant de ne pas en faire trop. Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est qu'on aime ce que je fait pour mes idées, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu écrire de fiction avant, je trouvais que je piquait tout à JK Rowling. Mais je me suis quand même laisser porter par mon envie, et j'ai tapé sur mon clavier... Enfin bref, ce qui importe c'est que je n'aime pas recopier. J'aime m'inspirer, mais j'aime avoir mes propres idées. Quand j'ai créé le personnage d'Holly, je me représentait sa vie, comment elle ressentait les choses… Par exemples, comme elle pouvait faire pour se déplacer seule dans le château, pour rattraper des souafles, pour reconnaître les autres… En même temps j'écrivais les chapitres, au fur et à mesure ou l'histoire et le perso se développait dans mon imaginaire, j'ai fait un terrible rapprochement ! Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai imaginé ce que voyait Holly de la même manière que ce que voit Dardevil ! Les sons dans l'espace qui permettent de se situer et tous ça, Holly et Dardevil le voient de la même manière ( pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Dardevil, c'est le Héros sans peur, il est aveugle.). Donc voilà moi qui croyais innover je me retrouve à plagier… En plus, même si ça n'apparaît pas encore dans l'histoire, vous apprendrez bientôt que Holly maîtrise l'art du combat à merveille, un petit atout que je comptais dévoiler plus tard et dont je me rend compte que c'est encore un point commun avec Dardevil ! De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne vais rien changer. Pour moi l'histoire et un peu moins intéressante, c'est plus que du recopiage… Mais si vous me dites que vous l'aimer, je vous promet de toujours essayer de vous satisfire et de continuer de l'écrire ! Maintenant que je suis moi-même au courant de cette ressemblance, je vais la mettre à profit. C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu une scène semblable à celle, où dans le film, Dardevil se retrouve sous la pluie avec Electra. Donc voilà, c'est vraiment dure d'écrire, on (je) se (me) rend compte que malgré les efforts que l'on (que je) fait il y à déjà quelqun qui l'a fait avant vous…

Merci de m'avoir écouter (/lu) pendant si longtemps sans perdre patience ! Je vous félicite !

Noubliez pas une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Sensations

Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de poster un nouveau chapitre, mais on ordi (ou plutot son alimentation) m'a lacher Mercredi ! C'était l'horreur totale ! mais maintenant me revoila ! Et pour toi Coweti, voici un nouveau chapitre ! (merci pour tes encouragement et tes compliment ! J'ai mis des persos, j'avais completement oublier ! Merci !)

**Chapitre 5 :**

Holly se réveilla très tôt ce premier week-end de Septembre, avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil pointent le bout de leur nez. Incapable de se rendormir, la jeune fille se leva donc de bonne heure. Elle sortit de son lit avec sa grâce habituelle. Se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se doucha. Elle s'habilla et sortit silencieusement du dortoir. Les cinq autres filles profitaient de leurs jours de repos pour faire une petite grâce matinée.

En entrant dans la salle commune, elle sentit l'odeur de Remus imprégnée dans un des fauteuils. Elle s'assit dessus, et, du bout des doigts, caressa le vieux cuir de l'accoudoir où la main de Remus s'était longtemps posée dessus.

Son toucher, sens aussi évolué que les autres, lui servait rarement. Si elle palpait une personne, elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que la personne durant le contact. C'est pourquoi elle évitait au maximum, tout rapport direct avec les autres. Aussi, elle arrivait à recréer des scènes passées, en tâtant des objets.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, toujours occupées uniquement par Remus.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle sortit de sa rêverie, lorsqu'elle entendit James et Sirius descendre bruyamment de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

- Tiens Holly tu es déjà debout ! Très bien, tu vas pouvoir réveiller nos deux poursuiveuses et ma batteuse préférée !  
- Déjà ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?  
- Sept heure, lui répondit Sirius apparemment très mal réveillé.

Holly se leva donc du fauteuil où Remus y était à peine quelques heures auparavant. Elle monta au dortoir, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup réveiller les gens pendant qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs rêves, mais à contre cœur elle le fit. D'abord, les deux poursuiveuses, des jumelles de septième année, puis la batteuse, une amie de Lily Evans, une certaine Elvira. Non sans pousser de nombreux jurons contre ce « satané Potter », toutes les joueuses se préparèrent, et, balais à la main, elles descendirent dans la salle commune. Holly avait son vieux, mais efficace, Nimbus 69, cadeau de son huitième anniversaire, de la part de ses parents.

Elle soupçonna Sirius de s'être réveillé en sursaut en les voyant arriver, pourquoi ? Allez savoir…

James, le seul à être vraiment de très bonne humeur par cette heure matinale, traîna sa troupe jusqu'au terrain. Holly sentait de plus en plus une étrange chaleur se déplacer dans ses veines. Elle avait le trac, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait revêtir la tenue de quiddich des Gryffondors et voler avec eux au dessus du terrain de Poudlard.

Elle se changea en silence et revêtit son nouveau vêtement au tissu épais. Elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Elle attendit avec les autres que tout soit prêt, pour se diriger vers le terrain.

Entrée dans le stade, elle respira profondément, le trac c'était transformé en une peur plus prenante. Qu'allaient penser les autres joueurs d'elle, et si elle n'était pas assez convainquante, serait elle rejetée de l'équipe ? Maintenant qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'en faire partie lui claquerait-on la porte au nez ? Holly se tourmentait de plus en plus et appréhendait le regard que porteraient les autres sur elle. Une chose était certaine, elle ferait de son mieux.

Leur capitaine, était passé à l'état euphorique, il semblait impossible de le contrôler, Holly n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison qui le poussait à se comporter ainsi.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, à tous.

Sirius lui lança un regard moqueur. Bien sur il savait parfaitement ce que le jeune Potter allait dire, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, tel de « vrais amis ».

- Cette année nous avons ici la meilleure équipe que Poudlard n'ai jamais eue ! Il est impossible que nous ne gagnons pas le championnat ! Je le sais de source sûre !

Tous les joueurs, mis à part Sirius qui semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire, le regardèrent incrédule. Elvira commença :

- Potter je crois que ton rôle de capitaine t'est vraiment monté à la tête cette année, même si tu es le meilleur attrapeur que je connaisse, que nos poursuiveurs sont très bien accordés et que, Black et moi nous nous défendons bien comme batteurs, cela ne suffi pas à gagner. La preuve, l'année dernière nous avons perdu contre les Serpentard, et les Poufsouffle ont remporté le tournoi.  
- Je sais bien que l'année dernière nous n'avons pas gagné, et cela à cause du match contre les Serpentards, James avait maintenant dans la voix une sorte de dégoût, mais nous étions à deux doigts de remporter la victoire. Cette année, nous accueillons un élément clef dans l'équipe, Holly, et je vous garanti que rien, si ce n'est une centaine de détracteur (1), nous empêchera de gagner ! finit-il avec un enthousiasme débordant.  
- Parlons-en un peu de cet élément clef, rétorqua le poursuiveur de dernière année. Nous sommes une équipe, et toi tu décides seul de tout. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu mets tant d'espoir dans une aveugle.

La pire insulte pour Holly était bien de se faire traiter comme quelqu'un d'inférieur juste parce qu'il lui manquer un sens. Les propos du Gryffondor la blessa au plus haut point et la mit dans une colère intense. Si bien qu'elle passa sa jambe de l'autre côté de son balai tapa violemment au sol et s'écria en même temps « Tu veux voir pourquoi James crois en moi ! ». Sa phrase n'avait rien d'une question, et elle n'attendit pas de réponse, pour foncer droit sur les trois anneaux qui étaient proches d'elle.

D'abord elle monta comme une flèche, sa trajectoire était parfaitement droite. Après avoir compter qu'elle arrivait à trente mettre du sol, elle fit un angle de 90 ° et fonça sur l'anneau le plus à droite. Elle se mit à siffler, de plus en plus fort à mesure où elle approchait des buts en fer. Elle entendit d'en bas Elvira lui crier « HOLLY NON ! STOP TOI ! TU FONCES DROIT SUR LE POTEAU ! ». Mais elle en était pleinement consciente, et ne ralentit pas d'une seconde, sifflant toujours avec plus d'intensité. Elle visait exactement, l'endroit où le pilier rejoignait le cercle, et elle était en plein dans la bonne trajectoire. La vitesse que son balai avait atteint une vitesse considérable, et ce n'est seulement qu'une fois arrivée à une cinquantaine de centimètre qu'elle se décida à tourner. D'un geste indescriptible elle fit faire le tour du poteau à son balai, en finissant par remonter légèrement et entrer elle-même dans le cercle des buts. Puis, sans jamais aller moins vite, ni cesser de siffler, elle enchaîna une suite de loopings très serrés en passant dans les cercles où l'on lançait les souafles. L'air se frappait sur son visage et elle se plaisait à voler ainsi, elle avait complètement oublier de la raison de sa colère ainsi que sa colère même. Elle se concentrait à écouter où rebondissait le son de sa voix pour connaître l'emplacement des piliers.

Une fois à bout de souffle, elle se décida à revenir et se posa aisément au sol, près de son capitaine. Elle attendait que ses coéquipiers commentent ses exploits mais aucun ne retrouvaient sa respiration, l'expression « à couper le souffle » leur allait à merveille en cet instant. C'est de fortes exclamations en provenance des gradins qui les réveilla, quelques Gryffondors, qui étaient venus regarder l'équipe s'entraîner, déboulaient les gradins à une vitesse folle pour venir féliciter Holly.

- Waouh Holly je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! s'exclama Loïc.  
- Splendide, époustouflant, commenta Alice.  
- Complètement dément ! continua Mione.  
- Même Potter ne serai pas capable de faire pareil ! ajouta Lily.  
- Très belle démonstration de vol ! fit Remus.

Remus ! Il était là ! Il avait tout vu ! Ce fut au tour d'Holly d'avoir le souffle coupé, mais elle se reprit vite en repensant à l'enseignement de Johan. Par contre elle n'échappa pas au fait de devenir rouge tomate pendant que les autres continuaient de la couvrir de louanges :

- J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! Comment as-tu réussi à éviter les poteaux ?! Tu allais tellement vite ! lui dit Elvira.

Tous y passèrent : Peter, Sirius, les jumelles poursuiveuses, Morgane, Johan, des premières années et le plus incroyable fut les plates excuses de Terry, le poursuiveur de septième année et ses nombreux compliments.

- Merci c'est très gentil à vous, mais bon j'ai beau être assez bonne pour le vol, je suis gardienne alors…  
- Alors vous allez voir pourquoi nous allons remporter la coupe ! coupa James, tout fier de l'avoir à ses côtes pour les prochains matchs !  
- Au fait, en parlant de ces matchs… Il ne serait pas temps de s'entraîner ? fit Holly en espèrant enfin changer de sujet tellement elle était gênée.  
- Avant, Holly, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu sifflais en jouant ?  
- Heu, Elvira, je pense que ça va être un peu long et puis il faut qu'on commence l'entraînement…  
- Non, c'est une très bonne question, l'entraînement peut attendre, le prochain match est dans deux mois et demi. En plus, il faut que j'étudie ton cas, tous ce que tu nous diras peut être important pour t'améliorer.  
- Si vous insistez… Mais moi je m'assois, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Tous suivirent Holly et s'assirent sur le gazon humide de rosée.

- Voilà, je pense que vous savez tous que mes sens sont un peu plus évolués que la normale…

A part les quelques élèves de première année, tous étaient au courant.

- … grâce à mon toucher, je pressens les objets, les personnes, plusieurs dizaines de centimètres avant de les toucher vraiment. Mon odorat m'aide à reconnaître les personnes, chacun a son odeur propre. Et mon ouïe… c'est ma vue. Elle est si développée que je distingue chaques ondes provoquées par un son. Quand ces ondes s'écrasent contre de la matière, mon cerveau travail et me construit une image virtuelle (2) du monde qui m'entoure. Seulement ce n'est pas si facile, je suis très souvent dans le noir complet. Si le son n'est pas assez fort, les ondes ne s'écrasent pas, elles effleurent à peine la matière, je n'ai donc aucune image. Les seules fois où j'ai vraiment l'impression de revoir, sont les jours de pluie. Chaque goutte d'eau provoque des dizaines d'ondes, des ondes naturelles et fortes. C'est de loin mon temps préféré. Maintenant que vous savez tout, j'aimerai que cette petite assemblée ne divulgue pas trop cela, par respect pour moi.

Personne ne l'avait interrompu, et finalement c'était allé plutôt vite. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit ce qui se passait en elle et ça avait été très difficile. Elle espérait que les autres avaient compris car elle ne se sentait pas capable de recommencer tous ce discours.

Les jeunes première année étaient occupés à essayer de comprendre et d'enregistrer tous ce qu'avait dit Holly. Parmi les autres, certains la regardaient incrédules, certain affichaient un visage ahuri.

James fut le premier à reparler :

- Bon, je veux que chaque personne qui se trouve ici, fasse le serment de ne jamais divulguer la moindre information qui a été dite, ou qui va être dite ici.

Comme personne ne voyait d'objection au fait de ne rien révéler de cette conversation, tous firent le serment des sorciers, dont deux première année, pour la première fois de leur vie.

- Très bien. Alors qui connaît un sortilège assez puissant pour qu'il pleuve en permanence sur le terrain ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'un tel sortilège existe, commença Lily, en bonne élève qu'elle était.  
- Mais un plus petit sort, comme celui de _Imbrifico_ peut sûrement être modifié pour faire ce que l'on veut, continua Mione.  
- Oui c'est une très bonne idée, au château on ne nous apprend pas à créer nos propres sorts, c'est trop dangereux, mais je pense qu'on peut y arriver…  
- Vous seriez prête à faire ça les filles ?  
- Je pense que c'est un beau défi, et j'adorerai le relever si Lily m'aide, elle à l'air très forte.  
- Avec plaisir Mélissa.

Le tutoiement c'était vite installé dans ce petit groupe de dix-neuf personnes.

- C'est génial ! Maintenant, Il faut parler à Gordon, en bon commentateur qu'il est, et surtout parce que c'est un Gryffondor, il acceptera sûrement de détailler un peu plus ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Ce sera un grand atout pour nous, car même si Holly est unique, hors du commun et extraordinaire, elle ne peut pas suivre ce qui se passe sur le terrain, comme elle me l'a fait remarquer cet été. Je vais donc demander à Gordon de décrire très précisément ce qui se passe, avec pleins de détails tels, dans quelle main les joueurs adverses portent le ballon, à quelle vitesse ils vont…

Holly repassa au rouge, cette fois plutôt écrevisse que tomate. Quand même, elle n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça.

- Plus rien ne s'oppose maintenant au fait que nous allons gagner le tournoi !! Sinon un manque d'entraînement. Alors commençons !

James était un très bon capitaine, il organisait l'équipe à merveille, il dirigeait tout sans jamais ordonner. Ce fut un superbe entraînement, Holly se demanda pourquoi cette équipe autant soudée que forte n'avait pas gagné la coupe l'année précédente. Puis elle se souvient.

_La pluie tombait en trombe, les deux équipes se saluèrent sur le terrain boueux, on avait beaucoup de mal à entendre l'élève designé pour commenter le match. En bas, les joueurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'apprêtaient à monter dans le ciel. A peine le coup de sifflet avait retentit que tous s'élevèrent dans les airs. Les balles furent mises en jeu et tous les joueurs se mirent en place, chacun à son poste. La première minute de jeu n'avait même pas commençé, aucun essai n'avait été marqué, quand James vit le vif d'or, à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol à peine. Il commença à descendre à toute vitesse dans sa direction sans le quitter du regard, le vent s'écrasait conte son visage. Il n'avait descendu que quelques mètres quand le double coup de sifflet se fit entendre, celui qui annonçait la fin du match. James s'arrêta, mais pourquoi alors que le vif n'avait pas encore était attr… L'attrapeur adverse se pavanait dans les airs, le vif dans sa main droite. James n'y comprenait plus rien, il reregarda en bas mais il ne s'y trouvait plus. Pour lui c'était impossible, inimaginable, de la triche. Il n'avait pas rêvé et même après de très nombreuses protestations, personne ne le cru, il n'avait aucune preuve ! Les Serpentard remportèrent le match 150 à zéro. Avec zéro à un match, il était très difficile de se rattraper. Et même si les Gryffondors avaient remporté tous les autres matchs cela n'avait pas suffi pour gagner la coupe… James venait de perdre le premier match de sa vie et le tournoi par la même occasion…_

- Eh Holly on joue là ! Arrête de rêver.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Holly venait de se prendre son premier but de la journée. Il était bientôt midi et les joueurs étaient épuisés. Quand leur capitaine leur annonça que l'entraînement était fini pour aujourd'hui, ils descendirent tous pour les douches. Du haut des gradins, ceux qui étaient restés jusqu'à la fin les félicitèrent et rentrèrent au château.

Les quatre joueuses, prirent leur temps et discutèrent longuement des performances de Holly. Mais aussi de ses sens.

- Ca veut dire que là, quand on est sous la douche tu nous distincts ?  
- C'est un peu ça, et je peux te dire tous les ingrédients de ton shampooing Elvira. Lait d'amande douce, huiles végétales, eau, et un sortilège pour accoler le tout, suivi d'une bonne dizaine d'autres pour rendre tes cheveux plus soyeux…  
- Eh bien !  
- Juste à l'odeur ! s'exclamèrent les deux jumelles.

Holly fini par rentrer au château pour manger. Le repas se passa sans encombre et l'après-midi fut génial en compagnie d'Alice, Morgane, Loïc et Johan. Mélissa n'était pas là, avec Lily, elles avaient convenu de passer la demi-journée à la bibliothèque pour résoudre ce problème de sortilège, vu qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de devoirs.

Le week-end passa à une vitesse fulgurante, et déjà la première semaine de cours allait commencer. Le dimanche soir alors que la petite troupe de Gryffondor section quatrième année avait épuisé les sujets de conversation, Holly demanda :

- Dis Mélissa, je me souviens que lorsque l'on était en deuxième année, juste après les vacances d'été, on s'est tous mis à t'appeler Mione, mais pourquoi ?

Morgane ri joyeusement, apparemment elle se souvenait de quelque chose de particulièrement drôle.

- Ta mémoire est infaillible Holly, c'est bien pendant les vacances d'été en question qu'on m'a trouvé ce surnom… Mais Morgane va se faire un plaisir de tout te raconter en détaillant bien.  
- Oh oui ! En fait, cette année là, je vous avez toutes invité à venir chez moi, mais Alice était chez ses grands-parents et toi Holly… Je ne sais plus pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue. Donc Mione et moi on a passé une semaine ensemble, mais pas seules, il y avait aussi mon petit frère… Il venait de fêter ses deux ans si je me souviens bien. Avec Mione, on devait s'occuper de lui car mes parents travaillaient. On lui racontait souvent des histoires, des trucs tirés de la mythologie moldue, il adorait çà. On en était à la guerre de Troie, plus précisément à l'histoire d'Hermione. Pour votre culture : c'était l'enfant unique né de Ménélas et d'Hélène, une fille d'une rare beauté, qui était fiancée avant la guerre à Oreste, mais promise à Néoptolème, le fils d'Achille, Oreste le tua afin de l'épouser. Mon frère pris Mélissa pour Hermione, fille d'une rare beauté si vous voyait ce que je veux dire… En tous cas, à cet âge là, il avait un peu de mal à parler et le Hermione se transforma en notre très chère Mione. Je trouvais ce petit surnom trop rigolo alors depuis ce jour je n'ai pas arrêté de l'appeler comme ça et vous m'avez tous suivi !

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que lundi commençait déjà, ils montèrent tous se coucher.

(1) Si vous voyez pas la référence…

(2) Il y a beaucoup de sens différents à virtuel, moi je vous rappelle celui que j'utilise pour qu'il n'y ai pas de quiproquo.  
Virtuel : Qualifie une image ou un objet fictif d'où semblent émaner les rayons réfléchis par un miroir.

Voili, alors ? Comment est ce premier aperçu du quiddich ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Plumes

Coucou ! Je vais essayer de faire vite et de pas être trop longue !  
Ma ptite beta reader vient de se faire opéré des dents de sagesse et j'ai pas le cœur à lui demander de me corrigé mon chapitre… Alors vous allez être obligé de vous taper mes fautes d'ortho ! J'ai fait de mon mieu pour me corriger mais j'ai du stoppé parce que j'étais épuisé…  
Pour ce chapitre pas mal de dialogue entre les quatrièmes années, aussi je suis désolé si j'avance un peu vite dans le temps… Mais bon l'histoire et censée duré toute l'année et si je ne vais pas aussi vite je n'y arriverai jamais… déjà qu'il reste deux mois avant le bal de Noël !

Un grand merci à Coweti ! Heureuse que tu viennes lire ma fic !

Voilà le chapitre :

**Chapitre 6 : **

La première semaine de cours se passa sans trop de problèmes, Holly revit tous ses anciens professeur et constata qu'aucuns n'avaient changé durant l'été, toujours fidèle à leur propres caractères.

Holly retrouva le calme et la sérénité du château qu'elle aimait tant. Cette année cependant, c'était différent, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas assez de temps à vivre pour rester seule et avait choisi de se rapprocher de ses amis. Ils lui avaient tant apporté sans jamais qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, tant donné sans jamais qu'elle ne les remercie.

Dans sa vie, Holly ne c'était préoccupé que de ce qui était concret, elle avait été « aveuglé » pas ses dons physiques et c'était intéressée seulement aux choses matériels. Elle avait appris à aimer les paysages, la nature, les objets, non pour leur beauté visuelle mais pour leur odeur, leur sons, leur matière. Jusqu'à présent elle ne c'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les sentiments, eux aussi, pouvaient être beau. Elle mesurait aujourd'hui l'ampleur de leurs pouvoir sur un être, elle savait maintenant ce qui comptait vraiment, l'amitié, l'espoir, la compassion, la tendresse, l'affection, la dévotion, _l'amour_, tous cela étaient les plus belles choses offertes à l'homme et elle aurait pu en citer encore.

Elle changeait, elle grandissait et surtout, elle se rapprochait de ses amis. Une nouvelle vie commençait en même temps que cette quatrième année.

Les cours c'étaient enchaînés et elle ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'une semaine entière était passée. La vie normal avait repris son cours au château et les entraînements de quiddich apportaient beaucoup de bien-être à Holly, c'était les seuls moments où elle ne pensait plus à Remus, et encore... Les entraînements se déroulaient très tôt le samedi matin, et tous les mercredi soir.

Après le cours, encore passionnant, de défenses contre les forces du mal, Holly décida qu'il était temps qu'elle révèle un peu de sa vieux autres Gryffondors. Elle les amena là où elle allait se réfugier lorsqu'elle voulait être seule, une salle bien spécial dont elle était la seule à connaître l'identité, mis à part les elfes de maison.

Alice, Johan, Morgane, Mione et Loïc la suivaient donc à travers les couloirs du château.

- Tu vas te décider à nous dire où tu nous amène, ou il faut qu'on devine ? s'impatienta Alice.  
- N'essaies même pas de deviner, tu ne trouveras jamais…  
- Oh je vois ! Un endroit secret qui n'est connu de personne ?  
- Non.  
- Oh dommage ! ça aurait été trop bien d'avoir un petit endroit secret rien qu'à nous…  
- Mais Alice, c'est tout à fait ça ! lui répondit Holly, laissant la jeune fille complètement déboussolé.  
- Mais tu viens à peine de dire…  
- Elle à dit que ce n'était pas « un endroit secret qui n'est connu de personne », C'est logique car si elle le connaît il ne peut pas « être connu de personne »! Mais il peut très bien être secret, expliqua Mione.  
- Oh alors toi ! Tu t'es bien fichu de moi !

Et une petite course poursuite débuta dans les couloirs. Petite parce que, à peine Holly avait tourné dans le couloir de droite, qu'elle avait disparu. Alice s'arrêta net, se demandant où elle avait bien pu passé, quand aux quatre autres il cessèrent de rire en voyant le grand couloir vide. Ils l'observèrent longtemps avant que Holly se décide enfin à se montrer.

- Ahhhhhh !  
- Morgane pas si fort !

Ils regardèrent tous Holly, du moins sa tête. Elle était à environ à clinquantes centimètres au dessus du sol mais à moitié dans la cloison du couloir. Finalement, ils la virent en entier, car elle sortit du mur à quatre pattes. Elle se releva et, devant les airs déconcertés de ses amis, s'expliqua.

- C'est une salle secrète que je vous montre, elle est à peine dissimulé, mais il faut pensé à chercher dans cette endroit pour la trouver ! L'entrée est minuscule parce qu'à mon avis, seul les elfes de maison viennent ici. Suivez moi.

Elle se remit à quatre patte pour entrer dans le mur une seconde fois. Johan se mis à son tours dans cette même position et s'avança fermement vers le mur, mais au lieu de rentrer simplement dedans comme Holly il s'écrasa la tête dessus ! Holly ressortit précipitamment et se cogna à son tour, mais contre Johan. Le pauvre garçon allait finir la tête dans les étoile si ça continuait !

- J'avais oublié de vous dire que pour rentrer il faut en avoir envie. Vous avez juste à penser « je veux rentrer dans la salle » et le mur disparaît.  
- Et bien vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je ne passe pas en premier ?

Ils se remirent à rire aux paroles de Johan et ce fut Loïc qui se décida à passer (1).

Holly les attendaient debout de l'autre côté, elle savait trop bien ce qui se passait quand on traversait le mur : absolument rien ! Rien du tout ! On avait l'impression de pénétrer dans de l'air. Mais il fallait avoir envie d'entré dans la salle pour traverser le mur, et elle avait, comment dire, négligé volontairement ce petit détail, juste pour rire un peu…

- Où on est ? interrogea Mione en entrant après Loïc.  
- Aucunes idée, répondit Morgane qui venait d'arriver, je n'y vois rien !  
- On est dans le noir ? demanda Holly qui avait complètement oublier ce détaille, c'est sur que lorsqu'on est aveugle on ne se pose pas ce genre de question…  
- Oui dans le noir le plus complet, garanti Alice, entré à son tour.  
- _Lumos_, fit Johan en arrivant dans la pièce  
- Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent !

Chacun fit le sortilège, mis à part Holly qui n'en avait nullement besoin. Ils découvrir alors la pièce que Holly aimait tant, son « petit » havre de paix. La pièce s'étalait sur une cinquantaine de mètres de longueur et largueur. Le plafond, lui, était à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant était la quantité de plumes qui été stoker dans cette endroit. Des montagnes et des montagnes de plumes ! Toutes différentes ! Il y en avait de partout ! Et les tas étaient si haut… Eux-mêmes marchait sur des plumes.

Morgane commença l'interrogatoire :

- Holly c'était… c'est… comment as-tu trouvé cette endroit ?  
- Heu, et bien… c'est pas très important ! L'essentiel c'est que je l'ai trouvé non ? répondit précipitamment Holly pour esquiver la question.  
- Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? interrogea Mione.  
- Ça fait plus de trois ans… répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix tellement elle était gêné de n'avoir jamais partagé ça avec eux.  
- A quoi ça sert de garder tant de plume ? demanda Loïc.  
- Eh bien en faite, c'est une tradition qui remonte à des milliers d'années… Avant, il était interdit de brûler les plumes d'un oiseau, c'était comme lui couper ses ailes. C'est un détaille banal, mais à Poudlard il à eu son importance puisse qu'on a créé cette salle. Il y a énormément d'oiseau à la volière et donc beaucoup, très beaucoup de plume perdu. Les jeter dans la nature serait une bonne solution mais à mon avis, la très légendaire Rowena Serdaigles à du choisir de faire autrement… Toutes ses plumes, une fois décroché de leur endroit originel sont lavé et on pratique dessus un sortilège qui les empêchent de pourrir. Elle sont donc stoker ici. Si l'entrée là-bas est si petite c'est que les seuls à venir ici doivent être les elfes de Poudlard.  
- Quand je pense que tu connaissais cette endroit fantastique depuis tellement longtemps et que tu ne nous en à jamais parler ! Tu venais souvent ?

Holly rougit :

- Plutôt, en faite pratiquement à chaques fois que je ne restais pas avec vous… C'est un endroit très tranquille pour s'entraîner à voler, je laissait mon balai ici toute l'année et dès que j'avais un moment de libre…  
- Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas plus de lumière.  
- Ca, ça peut sûrement s'arranger… répondit Mione à Alice. _Lumos super id superficies_.

La pièce s'illumina, pour Holly ça ne faisait aucun changements mais les autres furent époustouflé, la lumière semblait provenir du plafond et s'étendait sur toute la surface de la pièce.

- Mione t'es la meilleure ! J'avais jamais entendu ce sortilège… s'étonna Morgane.  
- En faite, c'est avec Lily qu'on l'a découvert, on à fait des recherches sur les sortilèges pour l'histoire de la pluie sur le terrain de quiddich, et on à même pas eu besoin d'inventer un sortilège. Celui pour faire tomber la pluie existe déjà, c'est _Imbrifico_, mais il est très dure à faire, et pour qu'il occupe tout le terrain il suffit de dire derrière _super id superficies_ qui signifie mot à mot : super : au dessus de, is ea id : ce cet cette ces, superficies : étendu d'une surfasse géométrique. Après on met le sortilèges qu'on veux devant et là, le _Lumos_ à très bien marché…(2)  
- Excuse moi de te couper dans tes passionnants discours intellectuel Mione, mais qu'est-ce que vous diriez de s'amuser un peu ?  
- Oh je sais bien que je suis trop intelligente pour toi Alice, répliqua Mione sur un faux ton coléreux qui entraîna un fou rire général.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda Holly.  
- Et bien moi perso je n'ai rien amener… Mais j'ai ma baguette !  
- Oui, comme nous tous Loïc, se moqua Morgane.  
- Ce que je voulais dire c'est : est-ce que ça vous tente des petits duels ? On a une immense salle pour nous tous seul et en plus si on tombe on ne risque pas de se faire bien mal étant donné que tous est recouvert de plumes…  
- C'est une bonne idée ! Je rêve de te faire ta raclée Balddaci !  
- Oh je ne demande rien de mieux cher Thollet !  
- Très bien alors pour notre premier duel de la soirée : le grand, le beau, le fort… Balddaci Loïïïïïc ! Contre la fantastique, la magnifique, la puissante… Thollet Morgaaaane !  
- Eh ! Tu la valorise plus que moi !  
- Maintenant, salut, trois pas, face à face, trois… deux… un… GO ! continua Alice en parfaite commentatrice.

Les deux adversaire lancèrent leurs sortilèges en même temps et le _incarcerem_ enlaça le _chauve-furie_.

- Et bien ça rigole par entre eux ! lança Johan.  
- Ah l'amour… Que peut-on faire contre ? répondit Alice.

Alice Johan, Mione, Holly rirent pendant que le match continuait de se dérouler.

Finalement Morgane réussi à atteindre Loïc avec un _Rictusempra_ qui l'empêcha de continuer le duel. Sa baguette jeta des jets d'étincelles rouge vif et argent, signe qu'elle avait gagner le duel. Elle sera la main du perdent qui garder le sourire, et ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'avoir gagner. En passant près d'Holly il lui souffla quelque chose très bas de façon à ce que elle seule puisse entendre.

- Je l'ai laisser gagner…

Depuis là fin de l'année dernière, Holly était au courant des sentiments de Loïc pour Morgane. Un jour où la jeune fille était encore entrain d'épier Remus (3), elle avait sans le vouloir touché la main de Loïc et elle avait éprouver de la jalousie pour Remus. Après, ne pouvant garder ça pour elle, elle en avait touché un mot sur ce sujet au garçon. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas menti et lui avait révélé qu'il aimerai beaucoup sortir avec la jolie Morgane. Depuis elle ne l'avait plus embêter sur ce sujet mais elle savait bien que le garçon était trop timide pour dire ses sentiments à son amie.

- Maintenant à Alice et Mione ! Je me réserve le sort de Johan.  
- Ok je vais pouvoir me mesurer à gros cerveau !  
- Et c'est méchant ça ! Je vais te museler !

Toutes deux se saluèrent, firent trois pas dans la direction opposer, puis commencèrent le duel.

Au bout de sept minutes environ Mione pris enfin le dessus sur Alice, mais les deux adversaire était de force égale. Mione remporta cette manche avec une allure peu conventionnelle, ses cheveux avaient pris la tinte vert pomme et un volume considérable tandis que le bas de sa robe avait pris feu ! Alice ne s'en tirait pas mieux avec des ongle plus grands que les mains et sa robe de sorcier si rétréci qu'on apercevait presque sa culotte ! Les sortilèges avaient fusé sans qu'elles réfléchissent à ceux qu'elle lançaient. C'est donc en riant que les deux sorcière se serrèrent la main. Mélissa des étincelles Verte et jaune du bout de la baguette. Une fois que les deux jeunes filles eurent retrouvé leurs apparences normal, Alice repris son rôle de commentatrice :

- Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'un duel avant la final ! Alors Holly, Johan, c'est à vous !

Les deux concerné firent comme les autres avant eux et quand le « GO ! » de Alice retentit chacun lança son sortilèges. Holly un simple mais efficace _Expelliarmus_, tandis que Johan avait opter pour un bon _Silencio_, traiter par Holly elle-même en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal une semaine plus tôt. Comme les adversaires étaient à ex equo, Johan n'avait plus de baguette et celle d'Holly ne servait à rien puisse qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire de formules, Alice voulu annoncer la fin du match mais Holly la fit taire d'un signe de main. Ce n'était pas fini, même si ça dépassait les règles du duel, elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Elle se mit donc en position, les points en avant, montrant qu'elle voulait fini à main nu.

- Tu es sûr Holly, je risque de te faire mal…

Holly lui lança un sourire moqueur et Johan compris bien le message. La jeune fille confia les baguettes à Mione et les deux opposants se mirent en place. C'est Johan qui tenta le premier coup. Il n'y avait pas mis la moitié de sa force, ne prenant pas Holly au sérieux, mais celle-ci évita son coup sans aucun mal et n'hésita pas à lui en rendre un gros dans le ventre. Johan tomba au sol le souffle couper, il n'en voulu pas à Holly et se releva même avec un air amusé. Ce coup avait démontrer que le vrai combat pouvait enfin commencer. Pour la deuxième fois Johan essaya d'atteindre Holly et malgré ses efforts il ne parvint même pas à l'effleure, Holly était beaucoup trop rapide et elle n'avait aucun mal à esquiver chacune des attaques du garçon. Elle fini par lui attraper le bras et sans qu'aucun ne voient ce qui venait de se passé il la virent assise sur le dos du garçon bloquant ferment son bras dans le dos.

- Je me rend ! Pitié ne me brise pas les os ! ironisa Johan dans son inconfortable posture.  
- Waou ! Holly ! Encore un de tes tallent caché s'exclama Morgane.

Personne n'avait discuté pendant le combat trop occuper à regarder. Mione lui rendit sa baguette à Holly pleine d'étincelle or et cuivre et Johan leva le sortilège qui empêchait la jeune fille de parler.

Après de nombreuse félicitations et une tête rouge tomate, elle fini par annoncer :

- Je pense qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger, on a qu'à revenir demain pour la finale féminine.  
- Avant d'aller à table on ferait mieux de retourner dans nos dortoirs pour se changer, proposa Mione.  
- C'est vrai je suis pleine de plume, commenta Morgane.  
- Oh ça ! Regardez. _Perspiro_. (4)

Un souffle assez fort et régulier sortit de la baguette de Holly.

- Et c'est comme un sèche-cheveux ! s'exclama Alice dont la mère était Moldu.

Tous se servirent du sort pour se débarrasser des plumes dont ils étaient couvert, Johan était bien sur, celui qui en avait le plus besoin.

- Holly, ne me prend pas pour une idiote, mais comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ? demanda timidement Alice.  
- Ah ? Vous ne voyez pas la sortie ?  
- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, on a aucune idée d'où est le passage, tous les murs se ressemblent tellement ! Et puis c'est grand ici ! s'exclama Mione.  
- En faite, je ne me suis jamais demandé où était la sortie. Quand je veux m'en aller je me dirige simplement vers la porte…  
- Et bien fait le encore une fois et on aura qu'à marquer l'endroit par un signe pour le retrouver, proposa Johan.  
- D'accord.

Arrivé à la sortie, Johan dessina une longue flèche rouge au-dessus du bout de sa baguette, de sorte que maintenant il était impossible de ne pas la retrouver.

Dans le couloir, Alice laissa les autres prendre de l'avance et demanda discrètement à Holly de se joindre à elle. Quand la petite troupe tourna en direction de la Grande Salle, Alice l'emmena dans le chemin inverse. Elles trouvèrent un petit coin tranquille pour discuter, Holly vérifia grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppé que personne n'approchait.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne dans les environs.  
- Ok, en faite, je voulais te demander un service. J'ai vu que tu étais très douée pour le combat à mains nu toute à l'heure, dit-elle pendant que Holly retrouvait petit à petit son tin rougeâtre, et j'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à me battre moi aussi.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre à te battre ?  
- Heu, et bien… Depuis toute petite je vis plus du coté des Moldus que du côté sorcier. Ma mère a voulu que je connaisse les mondes de mes deux origines. Alors, je suis allée à l'école de la même manière que tous les moldus. Là-bas j'était très mal vu, des choses bizarres survenaient en ma présence malgré moi. Une fois, ça à failli finir très mal, je me suis tellement énervé contre une fille de ma classe, que sans le vouloir je l'ai couverte de pustules. Après ça, j'ai été rejeter complètement par les autres. Ils me craignaient. Je ne me suis plain à personne et j'ai tout assumé, je n'ai jamais répondu aux insultes des autres. En grandissant les autres enfants du cartier ont fini par me haïr et sont devenu plus fort que moi physiquement. Un jours ils ont voulu me faire payer, selon eux, j'étais le diable et je ne méritais pas la vie, la voix d'Alice tremblait légèrement et quelques larmes tombaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. J'ai eu la pire peur de ma vie, deux garçons me tenaient les épaules et la fille qui un jour avait été couverte de pustules s'était mis à me giflé, quand elle a sorti un couteau, j'ai crié et j'ai fermé les yeux. Sans savoir comment j'ai fait, j'ai transplané chez moi. A la suite de ça mes parents ont eu une grosse amende de la part du ministère, il avait fallu effacer une partie de la mémoire de environ huit personnes. C'était l'été avant mon entré à Poudlard.  
- Je ne savais, je suis désolé, tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile.  
- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, j'espère que tu comprends maintenant que je suis déterminé à apprendre à me battre. Ma baguette ne vaut rien du côté des moldus et un jour j'aurais peut être besoin de savoir me défendre autrement…  
- Je pense que tu préférerais que ça reste entre nous ?  
- Oui, tu acceptes ?  
- Bien sur.  
- Oh ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Verser des larmes pour un événement si lointain maintenant…  
- Ne dit pas ça : « Pleurer est une faiblesse, mais pas un mal, si tu as envie de mouiller tes jolies joues, assure toi juste que personne ne te voit », c'est mon père qui m'a dit ça un jour, et il avait raison. Pleurer n'est pas un mal, souvient t'en.

La voix de Holly c'était fait ténébreuse. L'évocation de ses parents la rendait toujours distante.

- Merci Holly.  
- On a cas commencer Lundi, après le dîné, dans la salle aux plumes.  
- Parfait ! Allez il est temps de rejoindre les autres, qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver comme excuse ?  
- Une envie pressente d'aller au toilette, on à été obligé de se rendre dans ceux de Mimi Geignarde, ça a donc pris plus de temps que prévu.  
- Mais dis donc, tu es très forte en mensonge toi…  
- Je préfère le terme d'« entourloupe ».

Les deux jeunes filles rirent jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle. Holly entendit le cœur de Alice battre beaucoup plus vite et plus fort, elle lui adressa alors un clin d'œil discret pour la rassuré.

Alice aussi avait ses secrets et elle était ravie de les partager avec elle.

Ce Lundi soir allait être intéressent… Mais pour le moment seule le cœur de Holly importait, Rémus était dans la salle et elle devait se concentrer ses émotions. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle l'aimait, il y avait déjà Dumbledore et Johan et c'était beaucoup trop.

A peine avait-elle rejoint la table des Gryffonds que James l'interpella.

- Holly ! Tu pourrais rester après l'entraînement de quiddich demain ?

Holly se retourna vers ses amis qui écoutaient la conversation, elle leur avait dit qu'ils iraient à la salle aux plumes le lendemain. Elle leur demanda si ça ne les dérangeaient pas qu'elle leur pose un lapin et après une réponse négative elle se retourna vers James.

- Oui si tu veux.  
- Très bien, amènes un peu d'argent.

(1) : Comme les garçons sont Héroïques… Mais bon, si je peux me permettre : ils foncent souvent tête baisser…

(2) : Je sais, je sais, je suis trop nul en latin ! Bon comme vous avez pu voir, je me suis pas casser la tête, j'ai transcrit mot à mot…

(3) : Désolé Morgane, je crois que tu avais deviner qu'entre toi et Remus c'est raté, tu ne sais rien de lui et tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec Holly… Mais Loïc il est pas mal non plus ! Et si un garçon amoureux c'est pas mignon… Moi je suis sur que Loïc finira par te plaire…

(4) : Encore moi et mon latin… Perspiro, as, are, avi, atum souffler constamment. Je sais je me casse pas la tête... Mais je vous l'ai déjà dis un peu plus haut…

Un auteur que j'apprecie Enormementa dit ça :

"**N' oubliez pas que les "Reviews" sont le seul salaire de l' Auteur , c'est aussi ce qui le motive à... écrire vite la suite !"**

Alors si vous lisez ma fic sachez que recevoir des reviews me fait enormement plaisir... Meme si c'est pour rien dire... Alors n'esitez pas, reviewer moi !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Manigances

Je rentre juste d'Espagne, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitres avant...

Coweti, je suis contente que mon one shot t'es plus ! Et que le chapitre aussi ! Bien deviné ;-) effectivement ils vont à Pré-au-lard mais je te laisse lire...

MortCroc, ne t'inquiette pas, je vais pas commencé à m'embarquer à reviser mes temps de latin pour ma fic (etant donné que je ne le faisait meme pas pour mes controles... lol !). Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voici donc la suite !

Takoma, c'est vraiment gentil, merci ! J'ai plus de review sur un autre site alors je suis déjà recompencer... Mais il y a quand meme quelques lecteur qui viennent me lire et me laisser des reviews et tu en fais parti alors un enorme MERCI, a toi !

Et le chapitre :

**Chapitre 7**

Dermina s'approcha d'Holly, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Comme chaque matin l'elfe venait réveiller Holly.

- Bonjour Dermina.

- Bonjour Maîtresse.

- Il est déjà six heure trente ?

- Oui, et vous devez être au terrain dans une demi-heure.

- Alors je me lève.

Holly n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, la douche était courteà peine dix minutes, car elle en reprendrait une dans environ trois heures. Après, elle se fit une queue de cheval haute et sécha ses cheveux bouclés d'un sort. Elle revêtit sa tenu de Quiddichà quoi bon s'habiller autrement étant donné qu'il faudrait la mettre dans quelques minutes. Elle avait laissé le soin à Dermina de choisir ses vêtements pour après, ce qu'elle regretta par la suite…

Elle descendit balai à la main, manger un tout petit déjeuné dans la grande salle, par cette heure matinale elle n'avait pas faim. Puis se rendit sur le terrain. Pendant que les autres joueurs finissaient de se préparer, elle s'éleva dans les airs avec une envie soudaine de faire comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle monta de façon perpendiculaire au sol, compta, un… deux… trois… quatre… cinq… six… sept… huit… neuf… dix. Elle s'arrêta. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, y arriverait-elle encore ? Elle vérifia que personne n'était sur le terrain, même à cette altitude elle sentait la présence des autres. Elle sortit sa baguette, on ne sais jamais, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, elle aurait très bien pu tomber. Elle coinça le bout de bois dans ses cheveuxà vingt mètres du sol il fallait prendre ses précautions. Holly ordonna à son balai de ne plus bouger et de rester dans la même position d'un geste simple de la main, comme lui avait appris sa mère…

Alors elle commença, elle s'élança de tout son corps dans le vide tenu seulement par ses mains à son balai. Très droite, elle fit une fois un tours complet, puis deux, puis trois, elle se prépara à lâcher les main et se mettre debout sur ses pied sur le balai au tour suivant, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait, mais, et oui il y a toujours un mais… Remus venait d'entrer dans le terrain suivit de Peter, Holly se perdit dans ses comptes et ses gestes et elle lâcha prise.

Elle tomba, son balai toujours suspendu en l'air était de plus en plus loin d'elle. Tout se passa très vite.

Quinze mètres avant le sol, elle sortit sa baguette, dix mètres avant le sol, elle la tendit vers le terrain, neuf, elle sentit les joueurs arriver, huit, Remus courrait, sept, James monta sur son balai, six, elle cria « i _Emollio _/i » (1), cinq, elle se mit en boule, quatre, Remus arriva sur la partie molle du terrain et perdit l'équilibre, trois, James était trop loin pour la rattraper, deux, en fait elle adorait tomber, un, surtout ne pas attérir sur Remus, zéro, elle toucha le sol. Il était devenu élastique, comme un trampoline moldu, et elle rebondit dessus, déstabilisant encore plus Remus qui retomba par terre… Elle se remit droite dans les airs et bondit encore une fois de quelques mètres quand elle arriva sur le gazon. « i _Finite incantatem_ /i », elle atterrit gracieusement sur le sol de nouveau dur.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne.

- C'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire ? On vient de te voir faire une chute de plus de dix mètres et arriver indemne et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est "désolée" ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ! Tu as une chance à toutes épreuves mais il ne faut quand même pas trop abuser ! s'exclama Peter.

- J'avais tous prévu, je ne me serais jamais fait mal, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit parce que j'étais sûre qu'il y aurait des réactions comme la tienne. Je sais ce que je fais, je calcule chacun de mes actes et je n'ai pas perdu la tête !

James coupa heureusement cette conversation qui avait très mal débutée en rapportant son balai à Holly. Voyant qu'elle n'avait rien il était allé le chercher.

- Allez ! On a un entraînement à commencer. On s'échauffe d'abord, Elvira et Sirius, vous prenez un cognard et vous vous l'envoyez, Terry tu…

L'entraînement se passa très bien, au bout de deux heures, Holly se prit son dixième but de la journée, elle avait était déconcentrée par l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes qu'elle identifia comme étant Loïc, Alice, Mione et Lily Evans. Elle rattrapa le souaffle qu'elle avait manqué et le lança à Terry. Lily récita une formule « _Imbrifico super id superficies !_ »

Holly éprouva un immense plaisir quand les premières gouttes d'eau tombèrent de partout sur le terrain, la musique de la pluie était le plus beau chant qu'elle avait jamais entendu ! Et maintenant elle avait vraiment l'impression de voir !

Mais cette satisfaction fut de courte durée car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le sortilèges fut annulé. James demanda à ses joueurs de descendre et ils rejoignirent les nouveaux arrivant.

- Lily, tu es la meilleure !

- Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à Mélissa qu'on as trouvé ce sort.

Ça n'empêche pas que tu es la meilleure, la plus jolie…

- Oh c'est bon Potter ! Je te vois venir à dix kilomètres à la ronde ! Et là on s'est éloigner du sujet. Ce sortilège est très bien, mais il suffit d'un simple contre sort pour l'arrêter, donc à ta place je ferais en sorte que ça ne s'ébruite pas cette histoire de pluie… Loïc s'est proposé pour venir jeter le sort une heure avant chaque match de façon à ce que ça ne se voit pas trop… Mais j'ai bien peur que les autres élèves se rendent vite compte de la supercherie… POTTER ARRETE DE ME RELUQUER ! Oh et puis je me demande pourquoi je t'aide ! Qu'elle idiote ! Elvira, on se rejoint à la bibliothèque…

Sur ce, Lily se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie du terrain. Quant à James il leur lança un vague « On a bien travaillé aujourd'hui, on se voit mercredi », avant de courir rattraper la jeune fille.

- Quand même, elle a pas de cœur ton amie pour résister à James comme ça.

- Oh Black ! Et puis toi tu en as un cœur au fait? On ne peut même pas compter le nombre de tes petites amies et encore moins le nombre de cœurs brisés que tu as laissé derrière toi… Alors les histoires de cœur ne t'en mêle pas.

- Oh je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec toi sur un point chère coéquipière. Le nombres de mes petites amies est tout à fait comptable et treize c'est pas beaucoup du tout comparé au nombre de prétendantes que j'ai…

Holly allait en direction des vestiaires quand Sirius se coupa dans sa discussion, fort passionnante, pour l'appeler :

- Holly attend, tu n'as pas oublié que tu devais venir avec nous ?

- Non, je vous retrouve où ?

- Rejoint Peter et Remus dans les gradins quand tu seras prête.

- D'accord.

Elle alla donc dans les vestiaires se doucha et s'habilla. Elle regretta d'avoir laisser le soin à Dermina de choisir ses affaires, car elle se rendit compte que l'elfe avait choisi une des plus belle tenu, et plutôt sexy en plus… Un soutient gorge noire, un haut beige un peu transparent, un jean qui moulait chacune de ses formes de couleur noir, et cape (toujours noire) au cas ou elle ait froid. Elle s'en voulait terriblement car elle n'était pas à son aise du tout dans ses vêtement, elle savait que l'elfe avait choisi spécialement ces vêtements pour épater Remus, mais ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Holly…

- Wouao ! Holly, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça… ça te va très bien. Tu sais fallait pas te mettre en quatre pour les Maraudeurs…

- Oh ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! C'est mon elfe de maison qui m'as choisi ces vêtements et maintenant je me sens très mal à l'aise dedans…

- Eh bien quel incapable cette elfe ! Moi je lui infligerai une bonne correction.

- Non pas du tout ! Dermina n'est pas incapable et elle mérite encore moins une correction ! Elle à voulu être gentille !

La si aimable Elvira qui parle ainsi des elfes de maisons… ça avait mis Holly hors d'elle. Elle se sécha vite les cheveux, les entoura d'un ruban beige et les noua. Puis elle sortit des vestiaires. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on puisse traiter mal un être qui faisait tant pour vous… La douce et agréable odeur de Rémus la calma.

- Holly je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure…

- Non c'est pas la peine Peter, lui répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

- Tu n'as pas mis ta tenu d'écolière ? lui demanda Remus de sa voix douce et angélique que Holly aimait tant.

- Pourquoi ? Il fallait ? interrogea la jeune fille, pendant que Sirius et James les rejoignaient. Je pensais qu'on irait à Pré-au-lard, vous m'aviez demander de prendre de l'agent…

- James tu as toujours raison ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Je sais, répondit l'intéressé en bon modeste qu'il n'était pas. (2)

- Oui on va bien à Pré-au-lard mais on était pas convaincu que tu le sache vu que hier James n'as pas été très explicite. Mais on ne pouvait pas non plus le crier sur tous les toits, car peu de monde sait qu'on peut y aller en dehors des sorties scolaires…

- Et d'abord Holly, comment i _toi_ /i le sais-tu ?

- Comment i _moi_ /i je le sais ? Vois-tu mon cher Sirius, les Maraudeurs ne sont pas les seuls à se balader tard le soir… Et encore moins les uniques personnes à connaître quelques secrets sur Poudlard…

- Mais dis donc la petite Holly est beaucoup plus grande que je ne le pensais… Alors comme ça on se balade tard le soir ? Mais pourquoi on ne t'as jamais vu, tu n'as même pas de cape d'invisibilité…

- Holly doit nous sentir ou nous entendre avant même qu'on ne la voit, elle a donc le temps de s'en aller pour esquiver une éventuel rencontre. Grâce à son ouïe et son odorat, et vu qu'elle connaît le château comme sa poche, elle n'a aucun mal a se faire éviter. Je me trompe ?

- Tu as parfaitement raison Remus.

En même temps que la discussion continuait, ils marchaient vers la sortie du terrain.

- Donc nous allons à Pré-au-lard, mais pourquoi ?

- Voyons Holly c'est simplement pour passer un peu de temps avec toi…

- C'est gentil James mais je ne te crois pas le moins du monde !

- C'est vrai… En fait c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu viennes avec nous…

- Et ?

- Et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à choisir un cadeau pour une fille !

- Ah nous y voilà enfin ! C'est sympa d'avoir pensé a moi, mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que tu es la seule fille avec qui on est tous d'accord pour passé du temps.

Holly rougit, ils étaient tous d'accord, même Remus… Remus… Il avançait derrière elle. Il ne savait pas à quel point c'était dur pour elle de contenir ses sentiments, de ne pas rayonner à chaque fois qu'il lui adresse la parole, de ne pas tomber dans les pommes à chaques fois qu'elle sentait son odeur, de ne pas frissonner à chaques fois que leurs peaux étaient en contact…

Le reste du trajet se passa calmement, elle se fit plus discrète, elle écouta les conversations, répondit quand on lui posait des questions. Quand il arrivèrent dans le château elle sentit plusieurs fois des regards s'attarder sur elleça semblait étonner tous le monde qu'elle traîne vraiment avec les Maraudeurs. Elle pouvait même sentir une odeur de jalousie dans l'air…

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, elle pris le temps de vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages avant de direà l'unisson avec Remus, que la voix était libre (3). James se chargea du « i _Dissendium_ /i » et il entrèrent un par un dans le sombre passage.

Les garçons firent tous le sortilège « i _Lumos_ /i », et entamèrent la descente. Holly quand à elle, resta en haut des escaliers et leur lança ironiquement :

Et bien, je comprend pourquoi les Maraudeurs sont musclés…

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder Holly, la lumière qui provenait de leurs baguettes leurs montra le visage très amusé de la jeune fille.

- Moi j'utilise une manière un peu plus rapide…

- Je t'en pris ma chère, fait nous partager cette manière si efficace.

- C'est avec plaisir mon très cher Sirius, répondit-elle au garçon sur le même ton, qui ne leur ressemblait absolument pas. « i _Levigo_ /i » (4).

Les escaliers en pierre auparavant vieux et escarpé devinrent instantanément lisse, les quatre garçons perdirent l'équilibre et déboulèrent le toboggan improviser d'une façon peu gracieuse. Holly s'assit dessus et glissa longuement avant d'atterrir sur de terre froide et humide. Devant elle, Sirius, James, Peter et Remus étaient pris d'un fou rire, ils formaient un tas de jambe et de bras sans dessus dessous. Ils se relevèrent puis Sirius s'adressa à Holly :

- Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais retrouver le passage comme ça ?

- J'enlève le sort après m'en être servit.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, c'est bien mieux ainsi.

- Oui mais vous auriez su que je connaissais le passage.

- Ah… Et il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que nous cache la petite Holly ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le penses !

- Vas-tu nous les révéler ?

- Et pour quelles raisons le ferais-je ?

- Chère Holly tu te trouves avec quatre Maraudeurs sans pitié…

- Maman aide moi j'ai peur !

Tous se remirent à rire, la discussion repartit sur les secrets de Poudlard, mais ni Holly ni les Maraudeurs ne révélaient vraiment ce qu'ils savaient sur le château. Holly qui avait déjà emprunté le passage, trouva le trajet beaucoup moins long que d'habitude lorsque l'on avait de la compagnie.

Arrivé dans la cave de Honeydukes, il se cachèrent derrière une pile de carton. Les « on peut y aller » et « il n'y a personne » de Remus et Holly se confondirent.

- Et bien dis donc, vous deux vous en formez une paire ! leur dit Peter.

Holly sentit que Remus était mal à l'aise et elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi. Holly n'était pas censé savoir que Remus avait l'ouïe plus développé grâce à sa lycanthropie. Et le jeune garçon ne devait pas se sentir très bien car il devait avoir peur qu'elle découvre son secret… Holly rit aux paroles de Peter sans pour autant y prendre goût, formé une paire avec Remus… Oh si seulement c'était possible…

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et montèrent les escaliers. Holly ouvrit elle même la porte qui donnait sur le magasin, il était vide. Sirius se déplaça vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte en faisant sonner la clochette attendit quelques seconde puis la referma. James et Remus commencèrent alors à discuter de leurs vacances tandis que Peter se dirigeait vers un bocal rempli de bonbon verts fluos.

Dans le passage secret et dans la cave, l'obscurité régnait, mais maintenant la jeune fille se ne sentait plutôt à l'aise. Dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, elle devinait les regards des passants se poser sur elle. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement le fait qu'elle traîne avec quatre garçons plutôt joyeux et bruyant, ou bien qu'ils se demandaient comment une aveugle pouvait être si normal, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître l'idée que c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était habillé assez « sexy »…

Ils firent pas mal de magasin et s'amusèrent beaucoup, mais Holly les trouvait un peu tendu. A onze heures il s'arrêtèrent aux trois balais. Quand Holly toucha malencontreusement la main de Peter, elle lut en lui qu'il avait peur… Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Elle trouvait tous ce manège de plus en plus bizarre, mais elle oublia toute cette histoire quand elle surprit une conversation à la table d'à côté.

-… Les gens n'imaginent même pas à quel point tous cela est grave… Cette guerre a pris des mesures démesures…

- Pas à ce point ?

- Oh si ! Et même bien plus que tu ne te l'imagines ! Je sais de quoi je parle Hector ! Je travaille à la gazette, la jeune femme qui parlait baissa la voix. Nous somme censurés, le Ministère trouve que la population est déjà assez terrifiée ! Chaque nombre de morts, chaque nombre d'attaques… tout et trafiqué ! Tu-sais-qui est devenu trop puissant, personne ne semble être capable de l'arrêter ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! Le nombre de ses Mangemorts augmente chaque jours un peu plus, il a des espions partout ! Les attaques sont de plus en plus désastreuses !

- Chute, Rita calme-toi quelqu'un va finir par t'entendre.

- Oh Hector j'ai peur de la tournure que prend les choses…

- Tu verras ça va s'arranger, je reste près de toi maintenant de toute façon.

- Alors ils ne t'enverront plus en Egypte ?

- Non j'ai demandé à rester ici…

Holly se désintéressa la conversation pour se perdre dans ses pensés, elle n'avez plus repensé à la guerre depuis la fin des vacances. Cette guerre qui durait depuis maintenant presque cinq ans… Un horrible mage noir qui bouleversait le monde pour ses idées idiotes ! En tous cas, cette histoire lui avait fait oublier ses doutes contre les Maraudeurs…

Vers la fin de matinée, la jeune fille resta seule avec James tandis que les trois autres Maraudeurs partaient pour Zonko, le nouveau magasin de farce et attrape. Elle trouvait l'attitude des garçons de plus en plus bizarre, surtout James et Peter…

- Alors où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Chez Dewdrop (5).

- Ah bon ? Mais dis moi elle t'as retourné le cœur cette Lily ! Parce que James Potter offrir un bijou à une filleça c'est encore jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard !

- Eh ! C'est pas du tout Lily !

- Oh ? Tu ne l'appelles plus Evans maintenant…

- C'est pas elle un point c'est tout ! En tous cas tu as raison, je n'ai jamais offert un bijoux à une fille et c'est bien la première fois que je vais entrer dans une bijouterie…

- James, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un bijou qu'il faille acheter, parce que la je crains de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, tu ferais mieu d'attendre une sortie officiel pour Pré-au-lard et je demanderais à Alice, Morgane ou Mélissa de t'accompagner. Je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir te dire qu'elle est la bague la plus jolie et encore moins pouvoir t'aider à en choisir une ! Il vaudrait mieu que je rentre et vous laisser tranquille entre garçons…

- NON ! Surtout pas ! Heu, c'est très important que ce soit toi ! Comme ça se sera un cadeau recherché et bien, pas seulement parce qu'il est beau, répondit le garçon précipitamment.

Ce comportement ne faisait que confirmer les doutes de Holly ! Ils préparaient encore une blague, ou même peut être pire ! C'était obligé : depuis le début du trimestre ils s'étaient montré très calme, aucune ruse à l'encontre des Serpentards ! Il se tramait quelque chose et apparemment ils avaient besoin d'elle : un bijou pour une fille ! Quel mauvaise excuse ! Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt !

Holly détestait qu'on se joue d'elle et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle fit comme si de rien était et continua son chemin.

Ils finirent par arriver à la bijouterie qui se nommait 'Dewdrop', un jeune homme vint les accueillir et leur demanda poliment :

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, lui dit James, je voudrais trouver quelque chose qui plaise à cette jolie demoiselle.

- Bien sur, nous avons reçu il y a très peu de temps, des bijoux venant tous droit de la tombe d'une ancienne grande reine égyptienne. Ils sont ornés de hiéroglyphes magnifiques et fait d'or. Regardez comme…

- Heu ? Excusez moi, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas trop.

Holly fit face pour la première fois au garçon qui les conseillait et celui-ci se rendit compte que la jeune fille était aveugle.

- Oh ! C'est à moi de m'excuser je n'avais même pas remarqué ! Je suis confus !

- Ce n'est rien, mais avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à nous proposer ?

- Bien sur attendez quelques minutes je revient !

James se mit a rire en étant le plus discret possible.

- Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il c'est aperçu que tu étais aveugle !

Mais Holly ne l'écoutait pas, une fois que le jeune homme passa la porte de l'arrière boutique, il oublia de la fermer. Elle l'entendit donc discuter avec… Sirius ! Et oui c'était bien la voix de Sirius « Tu n'oublies pas de lui faire essayer les gants surtout ! Sinon je ne toucherais pas un mot à la septième année ».

Ça devenait de plus en plus étrange ! Pourquoi voulaient-ils lui faire essayer une vulgaire paire de gants ? Mais elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune homme revint avec plusieurs bagues, colliers, bracelets. Tous ces précieux objets étaient dotés de magie, entre la perle qui chante, le pendentif qui chauffe le cœur ou le bracelet qui change de forme à volonté… Puis vinrent les gants, le vendeur les présenta à Holly comme étant « revigorant ».

- Oh ? Des gants « revigorant ». Et vous avez ça dans une bijouterie ? fit-elle le plus innocentement possible.

- Et bien… Effectivement ça peut paraître bizarre… dit-il perdu. Il se trouve que… Enfin… Ils sont fait d'un velours extrêmement rare ! La paire coûte très cher du fait de sa rareté, mais essayez-les je vous en pris, ils donnent une nouvelle vigueur à vos main et les rend irrésistible...

Holly avait envie d'éclater de rire ! Non mais franchement, ils la prenaient pour qui ? Là ça devenait vraiment pitoyable ! Ils croyaient vraiment qu'elle était débile ! Elle essaya quand même les gants, juste pour rentrer dans leur jeu, les mis et sentit comme un gel a l'intérieur, mais très agréable. Maintenant elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'ils complotaient. Venant des Maraudeurs, elle n'était pas étonné, mais très furieuse qu'ils s'en prennent à elle. A quoi est-ce que cela rimait ?

James remercia le vendeur et lui promit de passer d'ici quelques jours pour acheter la bague qu'il avait remarqué. Ils sortirent du magasin.

- Les autres vont bientôt nous rejoindre ?

- Je pense qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous !

- Ah bon ? Parce que moi je vais devoir y allez. Midi est passé et faut que je retrouve mes amis.

- Oh dommage ! Et bien je te laisse. Tu ne vas pas te faire remarquer chez Honeydukes ?

- Voyons James, tu me prend pour_qui_ ? Je croyais que tu me _connaissais_ , lui dit-elle presque méchamment en donnant un ton bien spécial au « qui » et au « connaissais ».

James ne su quoi répondre. Holly partit vite, elle ne voulait pas reste une minute de plus avec eux. Elle reprit le chemin en sens inverse dans le tunnel. Et bientôt se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard une chose était sur : elle trouverait ce que les garçons lui cachaient, foi d'une Vaquora !

(1): rendre mou : EMOLLIO, IS, IRE, IVI et II, ITUM

(2): j'espère que ça veut dire quelque chose cette phrase, mais j'en suis pas si sur… Je l'aime bien alors je la laisse quand même !

(3): y a vraiment des fois ou c'est dur le fait que Holly soit aveugle… Déjà je ne peux faire aucune description physique… Mais bon ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que dans ce passage j'aurais bien rajouter un truc du genre : 'ils échangèrent un regard amusé'…

(4): rendre lisse : LEVIGO(LAEV-), AS, ARE, AVI, ATUM (tr) _(-1 s.VARR)_

(5): dewdrop perle de rosée (en anglais bien sur !)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Explications

Un grand merci à Takoma, Coweti, IthiIsilwen, la suite la voici ! avec un peu de retard…

Mais promis je tarderais pas pour le prochain chapitre ! Vos reviews me font enormement plaisir ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais voici toutes les explications !

**Chapitre 8 : **

Lundi en fin de journée, Holly sortait d'un cours de Potions particulièrement énervant ! Leur professeur, Madame Povince, une personne particulièrement exécrable, leur avait encore une fois demandé beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en étaient capables. La potion avait été spécialement plus dure pour Holly que pour les autres, et elle l'avait lamentablement ratée.

Il fallait couper une plante visqueuse à l'odeur écœurante du nom de « metilia comunis », la mettre dans du lait bouilli, y rajouter une certaine dose de peau de python en tournant sa cuillère dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, et pour finir attendre que le lait monte pour en récupérer la mousse et seulement la mousse.

Cela aurait pu paraître facile, mais pour Holly c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Il avait d'abord fallu couper la « plante », malheureusement pour Holly, elle n'était pas vénéneuse et elle avait du la prendre à pleine main. L'odeur infâme qui s'en dégageait n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Elle ne l'avait pas supportée plus de cinq minutes et même en faisant des efforts, elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes de dégoût. Mme. Povince l'avait bien sur remarqué et ne manqua pas de la couvrir de sarcasmes, « Oh pauvre Miss Vaquora, que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Vous vous êtes cassé un ongle ? Vous devriez immédiatement partir pour l'infirmerie ! ». La plante lui glissa des mains plus d'une fois et elle eu beaucoup de mal à la rattraper. Finalement, avec l'aide de Mione, elle pu passer à l'étape suivante. L'odeur ne s'en allait pas pour autant et Holly failli tomber dans les pommes. Elle réussit quand même à rester consciente, mais se trompa dans le sens des tours. Et ce n'était pas fini, du fait qu'elle était aveugle, elle ne réussit pas à prendre seulement la mousse du lait. Mione se proposa bien pour le faire à sa place mais le professeur lui enleva dix points sous prétexte que c'était personnel et non en équipe que l'on devait faire la potion.

Au bout du compte, Holly sortit du cours furax et à moitié malade et brûlée par du lait bouillant. Alice lui dit discrètement qu'elles pouvaient toujours repousser l'entraînement et aller à l'infirmerie, mais Holly lui garanti qu'il aurait lieu comme prévu. Par contre, elles choisirent ce prétexte pour s'éclipser du groupe.

Holly commença par faire faire plusieurs tractions, pompes, abdominaux à Alice avant de lui apprendre un enchaînement facile, ou elle devait battre des poings et des pieds dans le vide.

- Dis Holly !  
- Oui ? lui répondit-elle pendant que Alice se reposait quelques instants.  
- Je me demandais, pourquoi appendre cette série de coups, alors que dans un vrai combat je ne pourrais sûrement pas l'exécuter en entier ?  
- En fait ça ne te servira pas au combat. Si je commence par ça, c'est pour que tes gestes se développent, au fur et à mesure ils vont devenir plus droits, plus francs, plus précis. Une fois que tu maîtriseras chaque parcelle de ton corps, là on commencera vraiment les exercices.

Elles s'arrêtèrent un peu avant l'heure du dîner, histoire de prendre une douche.

Holly se demandait de plus en plus souvent ce que fabriquaient les garçons. Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-lard, elle avait été froide avec eux. Elle essayait en vain de savoir ce qu'ils préparaient.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours, elle les entendit, ils étaient quelques couloirs devant elle, elle s'immobilisa et se concentra sur ce qu'ils disaient.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle sait qu'on fabrique quelque chose, répéta James.  
- Mais comment elle aurait pu deviner ? On a fait super attention !  
- Sirius, je la connais un peu et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle va bientôt deviner qu'on lui a…  
- Tait toi ! le coupa sèchement Remus  
- Mais enfin Remus qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna Peter.  
- Je sens son odeur, elle n'est pas loin, elle nous écoute peut être déjà.

Holly partit dans le sens inverse, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de les rencontrer maintenant. Elle avait presque réussi à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais Remus avait tout gâché… Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir…

Le mercredi, avant l'entraînement de Quiddich elle avait demandé à Mione si ça ne la dérangeait pas de faire quelques recherches avec elle. Et elles s'étaient rendues toutes les deux à la bibliothèque. Holly voulait absolument savoir pourquoi ils lui avaient fait essayer des gants. Mais même après une heure de recherche, elle n'était pas plus avancé. Mione avait fait tous ce qu'elle avait pu, parcourut des dizaines de livres, lu des centaines de pages, mais rien à faire ! Mettre des gants n'avait rien de spécial, à part s'ils étaient ensorcelé. Seulement Holly n'avait aucun symptôme que l'on décrivait les livres…

Elle oublia l'option bibliothèque, car elle ne voulait pas embêter Mélissa avec ça. Elle lui avait déjà donné assez de son temps.

La fin de la semaine arrivait à grand pas, et Holly n'avait pas du tout envie d'y être, mais elle arriva quand même, envie, ou pas. Le samedi, la jeune fille monta se coucher sans même manger, demain c'était déjà le dix-huit septembre. Qu'est qui se passait ce jour là précisément ? Pourquoi était elle dans un état pareil ? Qui lui coupait toute envie de manger et de respirer ?

Tous simplement parce que ce serait la pleine lune. Jamais elle n'en avait tant redouté une. L'année précédente, même s'il n'avait pas eu un professeur compétent en défenses contre les forces du mal, il leur avait longuement parlé des loups-garous. Les lycanthropes qui étaient recensé par le ministère de la magie, étaient obligés de s'enfermer durant la nuit où la lune était ronde. Seulement, quand les loups étaient enfermés, leur instinct les poussaient à s'infliger des blessures à eux-mêmes, tant ils avaient de rage à dépenser.

Elle ne mangea rien non plus le lendemain, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance que son regard ne puisse la porter vers le visage pâle et fatigué de Remus… Heureusement ses amis ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, car elle aurait été incapable de leur expliquer la cause de son malaise.

Vers sept heures du soir, Remus partit pour l'infirmerie. Holly se demandait comment les trois autres garçons pouvaient rester tranquillement dans leur chambre alors que leur ami partait vers une souffrance imposé. Holly sortit de la salle commune de la tour et feignit une soudaine fatigue.

Dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air frai lui rafraîchit les idées, et elle passa un nombre incalculable de minutes à écouter les bruits de la nuit… Par moments elle croyait percevoir des hurlements, mais elle était bien trop loin pour entendre vraiment le loup crier à s'en tuer les cordes vocales…

Vers onze heures, Marianne et Sandra, les deux dernières Gryffondors de quatrième année, rentrèrent dans le dortoir pour se coucher. Holly fit de même mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil de la nuit.

Elle décida de se lever en même temps que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Après un long détour par la salle de bain, elle descendit de la tour. Sans en prendre conscience, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et entendit le souffle régulier qui s'échappait d'un garçon étendu sur un lit. Rémus dormait. La vie pouvait reprendre ! Et Holly partit déjeuner.

Elle ne passa malheureusement pas une bonne journée, on était Lundi et elle finissait les cours par Potions ! Par contre, elle aimait passer du temps avec Alice dans la salle aux plumes. Cette dernière se donnait à fond dans ce qu'elle faisait et chaques semaines elle épatait un peu plus Holly.

Le mardi, elle sentit que Remus allait mieux, il était toujours fatigué, mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Durant la fin de journée elle se surprit même à penser à ses parents. Chose qu'elle évitait le plus souvent car pour elle ce sujet était douloureux…

En rentrant de la Grande Salle après avoir pris un repas copieux, elle monta faire ses devoirs dans le dortoir, après celui de Métamorphose et celui de Sortilège, elle s'accorda une pose.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut soudainement envie de prendre son parchemin, elle n'avait pas touché le doux écrin de velours depuis la rentrée. Elle alla donc le chercher dans sa malle… Mais il ne s'y trouvait pas ! Impossible ! Elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir sorti ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile à trouver ! Une simple boite de forme cylindrique au revêtement de velours. Non, elle avait maintenant mit la malle en désordre et l'avait fouillé entièrement ! Il n'y était pas c'était certain ! Quelqu'un l'avait pris ! Mais personne ne connaissait cette boîte et encore moins ce qui s'y trouvait dedans à part…

Holly sortit de la chambre telle une furie ! Elle déboula les escaliers jusqu'à la Salle Commune, à peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle commença à hurler :

-JAMES POTTER ! ESPECE DE SALE VOLEUR OU ES-TU PASSE ? JAMES POTTER SORT DE TON DORTOIR IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER A COUP DE PIED AU CUL !  
- Heu Holly ? Ce n'est pas la peine de crier… tenta Lily en tant que bonne préfète.

Mais elle parla dans le vide car Holly ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Du haut des escaliers, elle venait d'entendre un bref « Je sens que ça va faire mal… », puis James suivit de ses trois acolytes descendirent, trop lentement au goût de Holly.

-RENDS MOI IMMEDIATEMENT CE QUI M'APPARTIENT SALE CRAPULE !  
- Holly voyons calme toi… Je te l'ai juste emprunté…  
- EMPRUNTE ? EMPRUNTE ! ET TU COMPTAIS ME LE RENDRE QUAND AU JUSTE ?  
- Holly, si tu te calmes un peu je vais pouvoir tout t'expliquer et…  
-OH CA OUI TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER ! MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS SI JE VAIS ME RETENIR LONGTEMPS DE T'ENVOYER MON POING DANS LA FIGURE !  
- Maintenant ça suffit ! cria Lily en se plaçant entre Holly et le future cadavre. Nous sommes dans une Salle Commune ici ! Holly même si Potter est la pire fripouille du monde il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un tel état ! Enfin Remus viens m'aider ! Tu es préfet toi aussi.  
- Euh… oui ! James, Holly : dans le dortoir immédiatement et on ne discute pas.

Holly suivit l'ordre de Remus, mais uniquement parce que c'était Remus, elle se calma un peu et une fois en haut, elle réussit à ne pas hurler en s'adressant à James.

- Maintenant veux-tu me rendre l'écrin !  
- Holly, écoute-nous…  
- L'écrin d'abord ! Après je t'écouterais peut être !  
- Très bien, tiens, lui dit-il en lui remettant l'objet dans les mains.

Holly détacha la pression et voulu pendre le parchemin qui aurait du se trouver à l'intérieur. Seulement il n'y était pas.

- Co… Comment as-tu réussis à le prendre ! Rend-moi le parchemin !  
- Si tu veux, Sirius, passe-lui.  
- Mais, c'est impossible ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir ! Et puis d'abord dis-moi comment réussi à la prendre la boîte ? Je ne l'ai jamais sortie de ma malle et il t'est impossible de monter les escaliers qui mènent à mon dortoir !  
- En fait… On s'y est pris un peu avant que ta malle ne soit dans ton dortoir…  
- C'est moi qui te l'ai volé, l'interrompit Peter, tu te souviens à la gare ? Tu es rentrée dans mon chariot…  
- Et tu m'as aidé à ranger mes affaires…  
- Tout était prémédité, continua Sirius, Peter devait se placer devant le passage quand on lui en donnerait le signal…  
- Toi tu lui fonçais dedans et il s'arrangeait pour te prendre l'écrin.  
- Vous l'avez depuis le jour de la rentrée ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Tu ne savais même pas ce qu'il y avait dans le parchemin James…  
- Oui, mais je savais qu'il était particulier et que si on ne savait pas comment l'utiliser il restait blanc… J'avais besoin de le montrer aux garçons.  
- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour l'ouvrir ? Je suis la seule qui peux défaire la pression !  
- Justement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si bien protégé… On a dû user de toute notre ruse pour réussir à l'ouvrir…  
- Pré-au-lard… Les gants ! Comment est-ce possible ?  
- En fait c'est Peter qui en a eu l'idée, on ne savait pas si ça allait marcher, mais on a quand même tenté le coup… Quand tu as passé les gants, ils ont pris tes empreintes digitales…  
-« empreintes digitales » ? C'est quoi ça ?  
- Laisse tomber c'est un truc moldu… lui glissa Sirius.  
- En gros, ils ont pris la forme de tes mains, ils ont même pris quelques unes de tes cellules… on les a retourné et Remus les a mis, c'était un peu comme si il avait une couche de ta peau sur les mains. Quand il a essayé d'ouvrir la pression elle n'a montré aucune résistance, et on a pu prendre le parchemin  
- J'ai pas tout saisi… Mais expliquez-moi ce que vous lui voulez à ce parchemin à la fin.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il fallait que je le montre au garçons. Ce parchemin est carrément fantastique ! On devait trouver un moyen d'écrire sur un parchemin et que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir voir ce qu'il y a dessus… Le tien est un exemple parfait ! On a essayé de le lire mais c'est impossible si on ne sais pas comment il faut faire… On aimerait savoir où tu l'as acheté ! Il nous en faut un identique !  
- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible… la voix d'Holly pris un ton plus grave. C'est mon père qui l'a créé.  
- Holly, on est désolés de t'avoir mis dans un état pareil, James ne nous a pas dit que tu y tenais tant, sinon on ne te l'aurait pas pris…  
- Merci Remus, mais en fin de compte je me suis vite emportée…  
- Oui c'est vrai !  
- Oh c'est bon James ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'étais en colère parce que je ne trouvais pas ce que vous maniganciez… Et puis vraiment vous m'avez sous-estimée ! Je déteste ça. Vous aviez vraiment cru que je ne voyais rien à Pré-au-lard ?  
- Bien je dois dire que oui jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses en plan en me disant que j'étais censé te connaître…  
- On pensait qu'on avait pris assez de précautions…  
- Excuse moi de t'interrompre Sirius mais ta discussion avec le vendeur dans la bijouterie tu appelles ça prendre des précautions ?  
- Enfin Sirius ! Je t'avais dit de jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation !  
- Mais je te promet que je l'ai fait Remus !  
- Peut-être, mais le vendeur avait oublié de fermer la porte !  
Holly se mit à rire, toute sa colère avait disparu. Mais de toute façon elle n'aimait pas être brouillée avec les Maraudeurs.  
- Pff quel idiot !  
- Holly c'est trop personnel ou on peut savoir ce qu'il y a sur le parchemin ? lui demanda Remus de sa voix angélique.

Comment pouvait elle résister à Remus ? Impossible !

- Heu… et bien… C'est vrai que c'est plutôt personnel mais… après toute l'ardeur que vous avez mis à essayer de l'ouvrir, je crois que je vous dois bien ça… Avant vous me promettez de ne jamais plus me voler quoi que ce soit ! Et de ne jamais me reprendre le parchemin sans m'en informer !  
- Promis !  
- Foi d'un Maraudeur !  
- Juré !  
- Jamais sans t'en informer !  
- Bon, prêtez moi une baguette, j'ai pas pris la mienne.

Remus lui tendit alors la sienne, bizarrement, Holly se sentit toute drôle avec la baguette de son aimé dans les mains, elle était fine et douce au contact. Elle effleura le parchemin vierge en récitant :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont bonnes. (1)

On pu lire, « pour ma petite Espérance, je t'aime, ton père. ». Puis en dessous, des traits et des traits commencèrent à sortir d'un peu partout sur la feuille, pour à la fin former un magnifique dessin. Deux personnes étaient représentées, une femme dans les bras d'un homme, ils souriaient tous les deux. Le dessin ne bougeait pas.

- Ce sont mes parents, le dessin, c'est mon père qui l'a fait quand j'étais petite. Je le regardais pendant des heures… Mais maintenant je ne peux plus…

Holly retint avec difficulté une larme.

- Espérance ? demanda Remus.  
- Oui, Espérance Holly Iscia Vaquora. Holly c'est mon deuxième prénom.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça pour l'ouvrir… De toute façon, en quelques sorte mes intentions étaient mauvaises alors, soupira James.  
- Pour le fermer il suffit de faire le même geste et de dire « lecture accomplie ».

La jeune fille joignit les gestes à la parole et le parchemin redevint vierge.

- Quand je pense qu'on a passé plus d'une semaine à s'acharner pour essayer de voir comment ça marchait, pour savoir ce que cachait le parchemin et que au bout du compte c'était juste ça… c'est super ingénieux ! lui dit Sirius.  
- Moi j'ai bien aimé les petits mots pour nous décourager quand on essayait diffèrents sort, rajouta Peter.  
- Ah bon je ne savais pas qu'il faisait ça…  
- Holly tu nous pardonnes ?  
- Je sais pas… C'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Mais je vous interdit de recommencer ! Soyez honnête avec moi, sinon ça va chauffer pour vous !  
- Houla moi c'est claire plus jamais je ne t'embête ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses en bas ! s'exclama Peter.

Finalement la soirée se finit bien, tous le monde rit beaucoup. Par contre quand Holly descendit dans la grand salle pour manger, elle ne passa pas inaperçu et la moitié des Gryffondors qui l'avait vu en colère la regardèrent à deux fois pour s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux !

(1) : Franchement si vous voyer pas ou je veux en venir…

Toujours pareil... Si vous pouvez me laisser une petite review... Je vous promet que ça m'apporte beaucoup ! C'est un peu ma drogue... Mon inspiration... (Merci !)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Pirouettes

Coucou à tous, il est tres tard, alors pour être encore devant mon ordi alors que ma mère me crois entrain de dormir, c'est que je vous aime mes petits reviewers ! Enfaite je vous adore tellement que j'ai passé la journée à vous concoter ce petit (et oui je sais... !) chapitre.

Réponces aux reviews (j'adore en recevoir !) :

- Thealie : Contente que ça te plaise ! Holly doit mourir quand ? ça serait trop simple si je te répondais…

- La marrade : Merci c'est vraiment gentil ! ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic plais ! Alors la suite : La voici !

- Takoma : Apres tant de demande je me dépeche de poster la suite ! donc la voici, juste pour vous !

- Coweti : mdr ! Je te la laisse à condition que tu mettes un « © Made of Zofia » dessus ! en tous cas merci beaucoup même si je suis sur que tu trouveras bien mieu !

-

**Chapitre 9 :**

Bizarrement, le temps passait vite en cette nouvelle année scolaire, deux semaines après les explications des Maraudeurs, on était déjà au mois d'octobre. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines… Holly avait la plus merveilleuse des vies, mais elle n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux dessus. Ses amis était géniaux ! Ils passaient le plus claire de leur temps ensemble, souvent dans la salle aux plumes. Et puis il y avait les Maraudeurs… Il y avait Remus. Depuis « l'incident », comme elle appelait leurs explications, le groupe très refermé des cinquièmes années, restait de temps en temps avec Holly et ses amis pour discuter au coin du feu de la tour de Gryffondor.

Le seul à ne pas aimer ces moments passé avec les Maraudeurs était Loïc. Etrangement, le garçon se débrouillait toujours pour 'oublier de finir son devoir de métamorphose', 'être très fatigué', 'devoir réviser ses sortilèges', 'écrire une lettre à une amie'… Le fait était que Loïc était jaloux ! Quand James et sa bande étaient là, Morgane dévorait, presque, Remus des yeux…

Alors qu'ils se racontaient quelques anecdotes un mardi soir (1), Loïc se leva et feinta d'être fatigué. James qui était assis sur un canapé aux côtés de Holly lui souffla alors très bas.

- Il est jaloux de qui ?  
- T'as besoin de poser la question ?  
- Alors c'est bien de Remus ? Mais qui…  
- Pose pas la question alors que la réponse est évidente.  
- Morgane.  
- Elle ne se cache pas trop reluquer Remus…  
- Elle n'a aucunes chances avec lui…  
- Loïc ne supporte pas rester avec lui. Vois-tu : il aimerait bien être à sa place…  
- Faudrait que je lui donne quelques conseilles…  
- Oh oui, tu es un grand séducteur… Mais en faite il faudrait mieu qu'il s'adresse à Sirius parce qu'il est bien plus fort que toi !  
- C'est même pas vrai pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Peut être parce que t'arrive pas à conquérir Lily ?  
- Pf ! Même Sirius n'y arriverait pas ! Moi je suis le seul à ne pas désespérer ! J'ai tout l'année devant moi…  
- Qu'est-ce que vous raconter tous les deux ?  
- Oh rien Remus ! Que des bricoles inintéressante ! C'est pas tous, mais moi aussi je suis fatigué !

Sous les regards suspicieux des trois autres Maraudeurs, James se leva et marcha vers le dortoir des garçons, (2).

Oh comme Holly aurait aimé elle aussi pouvoir reluquer Remus… Elle s'imaginait bien le garçon, mais ce n'était pas pareil… Elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec les Maraudeurs, pouvoir être près de Remus, sentir son odeur, écouter sa voix. Le garçon prenait peu part au conversation, il restait assez distant avec les autres.

- Au faite ! On a oublié de vous féliciter pour le tatouage des Serpentards !  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu Johan ? répondit Sirius sur un ton qui affirmait le contraire. Nous ne sommes absolument pas responsable de la tête de mort qui orne chacun de leur front graisseux.  
- Je me demande comment vous avez fait !  
- Ça c'est secret, lui dit Peter en même temps qu'il lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

Le lendemain, mercredi, Holly se rendit à l'entraînement de quiddich. Le temps était assez maussade, le vent criait aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Il la troublait, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur le jeu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, James fit descendre son équipe et réprimanda Holly.

- Enfin Holly, que ce passe-t-il pour que tu sois nul à ce point aujourd'hui !  
- Il y a du vent.  
- Il y a du… Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Bon décris moi exactement pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à attraper le souaffle.  
- Et bien j'ai du mal à situer les joueurs. Quand un des poursuiveurs lance le souaffle, le vent perturbe mes sens et je n'arrive pas à entendre par ou il arrive… Si seulement il pleuvait…  
- Tu veux dire que si il pleut tu pourrais aisément contrer le son du vent ?  
- Oui, un choc entre une goutte d'eau et un objet est un son pure, il est plus fort qu'un mouvement d'air.  
- Mais c'est parfait ! Il suffit de faire le sortilège de Lily !  
- James, on va se faire remarquer si à chacun de nos entraînements il pleut !  
- Mais Sirius on ne peut tout de même pas s'entraîner quand il ne pleut pas, alors que le match se fera sous la pluie. Mieux vaut prendre le risque et…  
- Non ce n'est pas la peine, en début d'année tu nous a dit qu'il nous était impossible de perdre la coupe. Quand la pluie viendra je serai prête. Tandis que vous tous, ça fait un moment que vous faites parti de l'équipe, des orages vous en avez vu passer plus d'un. Et puis il finira bien par pleuvoir naturellement un jour ou l'autre, l'otomne est déjà là. Le match n'est que dans un mois, on à le temps.  
- Très bien, alors on continue. Holly fait de ton mieux. Elvira et Sirius essayez de plus vous occuper l'un de l'autre, je veux dire par là qu'il faut que vous jouiez ensemble, contrôlez les cognards à vous deux, maîtrisez-les en vous faisant des passes par exemple. Pour les poursuiveurs, c'était très bien, souvenez-vous que lorsque l'on que l'on jouera ce sera sous la pluie, alors il faut que vos passes soit forte et directe.

Deux heures plus tard, James leur permit enfin de stopper l'entraînement. Holly se changea et pris sa douche. A la sortie du vestiaire elle sentit James et Sirius.

- Holly ! On peut rentrer ensemble ?  
- Bien sur. Pourquoi ?  
- Je voulais discuter avec toi.  
- Oh James ! Si c'est sur l'entraînement, je te promet de faire beaucoup mieu le jour du match !  
- Non ça n'a rien à voir.  
- Ah bon ? Qu'es que tu voulais me dire alors ?  
- C'est au sujet de la fois où tu es tombé de ton balai… Juste avant notre sortie à Pré-au-lard tu te souviens ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu essayais de le faire n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu veux dire que…  
- Oui je suis au courant, je devais venir au spectacle avec mes parents, enfin si il avait eu lieu… Tu n'y arrives plus ?  
- Je n'avais jamais réessayé depuis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai brusquement eu envie de retenter le coup l'autre jour.  
- Et tu n'as pas réussi ?  
- Si bien sur ! Voyons James, à chaques fois que je le faisais je tombais du balai exprès!  
- Bon, je sais, je suis un idiot ! Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais même meilleure que ta mère !  
- Remus et Peter sont entrés dans le terrain et ça m'a déconcentré.  
- Ouh ouhhh je suis lààà, commença à dire Sirius en faisant de grand gestes ridicules. Je voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre si passionnante conversation, mais si je pouvais en profiter ça serait sympa ! Parce que là je pige absolument rien !

James et Holly se mirent à rire et c'est le garçon qui fit les explications :

- La mère d'Holly était championne du monde de gymnastique sur balai. Peu après sa mort, elle est une petite fille aurait normalement du donner un spectacle aérien de gymnastique. Cette petite fille c'était enfaîte la propre fille de la gymnaste, Holly. L'autre jour, Holly essayait, arrête moi si je me trompe, de faire la dernière figure de ce spectacle, la plus impressionnante sûrement. En gros elle consistait à tourner autour du balai en se tenant par les mains, de se lâcher, faire une roulade dans les airs, et atterrir debout sur le balai.  
- La figure consistait bien à ça, mais je ne voulais pas faire le tour dans les airs.  
- Et avant tu savais faire ça ? lui demanda Sirius étonné.  
- Oui.  
- Mais tu avais quoi huit/neuf ans ?  
- Je venais de fêter mes huit ans.  
- Et bien dis donc !

Holly rougit, elle n'aimait pas vraiment se mettre en valeur…

- Si tu t'entraînais je suis sur que tu y arriverais.  
- Oui mais pour faire quoi ?  
- Ça pourrait nous servir durant un match par exemple !  
- Ouai tu parles !  
- Bon c'est vrai je vois pas trop comment tu pourrais faire… Mais on sait jamais ! Et puis moi j'aimerais bien voir ça, un spectacle aérien !  
- C'est vrai ça doit être trop cool ! renchérit Sirius.  
- Oh non, non et encore non ! Il n'en n'est pas question et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis !

Pourtant à peine une semaine plus tard, Holly se retrouvait à la salle aux plumes avec son balai, entrain de s'entraîner à faire des pirouettes dans les airs !

Comment en était-elle arriver à ça ? Et bien parce que James et Sirius ne c'étaient pas tu de toute la soirée, et devant Remus, Peter, Alice, Morgane, Loïc, Mélissa et Johan, ils lui avaient demandé pour la centième fois de leur montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Bien sur tout c'était enchaîné, il avait fallu expliquer aux ignorants ce que savait faire Holly et ils c'étaient tous mis du côté de James et Sirius. Holly n'avait pas résister aux demande plus de deux jours, en faite, jusqu'à ce que Remus lui dise personnellement « Allez Holly… ça nous ferait plaisir à tous ! ».

Elle leur avait donc promis qu'elle leur montrerait quelques petites figures à condition qu'ils la laisse un peu respirer !

Donc voilà, maintenant elle s'entraînait, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle avait beau tous les maudire, elle se sentait bien ainsi dans les airs, avec son vieux Nimbus 69, à refaire ses entraînements. Mais elle les maudissait ! Tous ! Non tous compte fait, elle n'arrivait pas à maudire Remus. Mais ils l'avaient fait craquer ! De toute façon c'était de sa faute, elle n'aurait pas du essayer la première fois et comme ça rien ne serait arrivé. Elle s'était dis qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais de gymnastique sans sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir…

Après quelques heures d'entraînement intensif, elle se dit qu'il serait peut être temps de rentrer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais était sur qu'elle avait dépassé le couvre feu. Elle laissa son balai dans la salle aux plumes, il y était en sécurité, et sortit. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se coucher, et décida finalement d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

L'air était frai, la nuit sentait bien meilleur que le jour (3). La jeune fille marcha jusqu'au lac. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe. Demain, jeudi, elle aurait métamorphose, le cour qu'elle aimait le moins en dehors des Potions. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que donnaient ses sorts…

Elle arrêta de penser car elle sentait quelqu'un approcher. C'était Remus. Son cœur fit un bond, comme toujours quand elle sentait sa présence. Elle ne bougea pas, il vint vers elle. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, juste à côté de Holly. Pendant quelques minutes ils ne parlèrent pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Puis quand ils se décidèrent enfin, ce fut en même temps qu'ils voulurent parler. Alors ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu sais que tu as dépassé le couvre feu ?  
- Si je te dis non tu vas me croire ?  
- Je suis préfet, je devrais le dire à un professeur et il te mettrait une retenu.  
- Tu vas le dire ?  
- Je suis un très mauvais préfet…  
- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres garçons ?  
- Ils font… Quelque chose… Et je ne peux pas les aider. Alors je suis sorti prendre l'air. Et toi ?  
- Je m'entraînais… Et je n'ai pas eu envie de rentrer à la tour.  
- Tu as choisi un jolie endroit pour t'asseoir, il y a une très belle vu.

Comme pour exhausser les veux de Holly, le garçon se mit à la décrire.

- En contrebas on peut voir le lac, l'eau est calme, la demi lune se reflète parfaitement dedans. Vers notre droite on peut encore apercevoir quelques lumières allumés dans le château, il est très imposant. En face, bien après l'autre rive du lac, la foret interdite paraît paisible, le noir y est maître… Le calamar géant est entrain de sortir du lac… Des centaures galopent dans sa direction ! Une bataille sans pitié s'engage entre eux…

Holly rit de plus belle avec ce changement soudain de sujet ! Elle lui souffla alors un timide « merci ».

- Comment tu fais pour continuer à vivre… Enfin… Excuse moi !  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
- Si la curiosité est un très vilain défaut. Celui que je déteste le plus, et pourtant je lui doit beaucoup… Vraiment beaucoup…  
- Que voulais-tu dire par « Comment tu fais pour continuer à vivre » ?  
- A huit ans, tu as perdu en même temps ton père, ta mère, et ta vue. Comment as-tu fait pour continuer à vivre ? Beaucoup de personnes n'auraient jamais réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, encore moins à cette âge là.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, j'ai été « aidé » contre mon grès à réapprendre à vivre, je suis courageuse.

Cette réponse suffit à Remus, de toute façon, Holly n'aurait pas était plus explicite.

Après cette révélation, un long blanc s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Puis, Holly profita d'être seule avec l'un des Maraudeurs, pour lui poser une question qui s'agrippait à sa gorge depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un parchemin que personne ne puisse lire ?  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire… C'est un secret, un grand secret, alors il faut absolument que tu ne le révèles à personne.  
- Je ne le dirais pas, même sous la torture !  
- Très bien, je crois que tu es sincère… Depuis longtemps, on explore le château la nuit, c'est devenu un jeu entre nous et Rusard, sauf que même si il est persuader que nous le faisons, il n'a jamais réussi à nous avoir. On connaît bien le château maintenant, mais même pour nous, il est trop dure de retenir toutes ces salles. Alors depuis un moment, on marque nos nouvelles découvertes sur des parchemins, au brouillon. Puis James à eu l'idée, pour que tous notre « savoir » ne soit pas perdu une fois que nous partiront de Poudlard, de faire une carte, et d'y mettre toutes nos découvertes. Seulement, on ne veux pas que cette carte tombe entre de mauvaises mains. James c'est dis qu'on pourrait utiliser un parchemin comme le tien, mais tous nos espoir ce sont écroulé quand on a su que c'était ton père qui l'avait fait, et qu'il avait emporté le secret de sa fabrication avec lui. Maintenant on cherche une autre idée, mais bon… ça risque de prendre du temps… On continu à faire nos excursions… à noter au brouillon ce qu'on trouve… on verra bien ce que ça donne. Ne leur dis pas que je t'ai tous raconté. Je crois que je serais carrément banni du groupe si ils le savaient ! Je te fait confiance.  
- Ce secret sera bien garder.

Holly avait envie que ce moment ne cesse jamais. Qu'il dure pour l'éternité. Remus assit à côté d'elle, qui lui disait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Mais qui avait eu la mauvais idée de dire que tout avait une fin ? Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que c'était la vérité et que bientôt il faudrait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle regagne la tour. Seulement voilà, c'était fatale, à un moment il fallu rentrer.

- Viens il est une heure passé, tu vas mourir de froid si tu restes ici.

Qu'il était gentil. Elle se leva, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le suivre. Elle ne suivit pas la suite des événement, elle était plongée dans un état second. Et, revint enfin du côté des vivants, que lorsque le garçon lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle ne su pas ou elle trouva la force de lui répondre un « toi aussi » car quelques secondes plus tard elle s'écroula sur le sol.

_  
Elle vit la lumière, ça l'éblouissait.  
Des formes bougeaient,  
Elles s'approchaient.  
Elle se sentit tiré,  
Elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds.  
On lui parlait,  
Mais elle n'écoutait.  
Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait les affronter.  
Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résigner,  
Elle était trop épuisé.  
Elle tombait,  
On la soutenait.  
Encore un fois elle se mit a pleurer.  
Elle n'avait pas changer._

_- _

(1) : En faite si vous suivez bien, le mardi en question c'est le 4 octobre… (?)  
(2) : « , sans oublier au passage un petit clin d'œil pour Holly. » Je peut pas mettre ça dans la fic mais c'est tout comme !  
(3) : Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre : la nuit qui a une odeur différente de celle du jour oO… non, non, je ne suis pas folle…  
(?) : je sais que vous êtes entrain de vous dire « mais qu'es que ça peu nous faire qu'elle nous précise que le c'est le 4 octobre ? » alors je vais vous répondre : a vous, rien ! C'est juste que c'est mon anniversaire…


	10. Chapitre 10 : Gamins

Tout d'abords, Merci Thealie, Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Merci La Marrade, C'est très gentil à toi ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite ! Pour les reviews, et bien c'est dommage, mais je m'en contente bien ! Merci Plumette, c'est très gentil ! Bon c'est vrai qu'elle est pas extra, mais c'est ma première et je suis fière qu'on s'arrete la lire et qu'on aime ! Alors voici la suite ! Merci Stephanie, je ne vais pas répondre a ta question car c'est fait dès le début du texte, alors va vite lire ;-) Merci Cowéti, pour le mardi 4 octobre en fait c'est pas important, c'était une manière détourné de dire que c'était mon anniversaire ;-) Ce quel a à la fin il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir exactement…

Merci à tous et voici la suite (grâce à moi1992 qui m'a corrigé ! alors un GRAND merci à toi et tous tes compliments me touchent !) :

xxx

**Chapitre 10 :**

**- **Non Remus, je te promets que ça va beaucoup mieux !

**- **Tu as du sang qui coule de ton nez, si je te lâche tu t'effondreras par terre.

**- **C'est décidé je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

**- **Il ne faut pas… Je vais mieux… Juste un coup de fatigue… Je me suis fait mal au nez en tombant… Ne m'emmène pas à l'infirmerie !

Le garçon portait maintenant Holly dans ses bras, un sous ses genoux, un sous son dos. Soulevé ainsi par Remus, on aurait pu penser qu'elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

Remus avait entendu Holly tomber, il avait déboulé le peu d'escalier qu'il avait eu le temps de monter pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

Holly avait repris conscience à peine quelques dizaines de secondes après être tombée. Remus voulait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, mais il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle s'y rende, car Mme Pomfresh lui poserait beaucoup de questions et que Holly ne pourrait pas y répondre honnêtement. Sa voix était aussi fragile que son corps.

**- **Je vais dormir un peu et ça ira mieux…

**- **Très bien comme tu voudras. Mais tu crois que tu vas réussir à marcher ?

**- **Bien sûr.

Remus la reposa doucement, mais à peine Holly avait touché le sol qu'elle s'écroula de nouveau.

**- **Bon on va faire autrement, dit Remus en la reprenant une nouvelle fois.

**- **Merci… Mais où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix faible.

**- **Tu ne peux pas marcher, je ne peux pas montrer dans ton dortoir… Tu vas dormir dans mon lit…

Holly s'endormit directement dans les bras de Remus. Ce dernier la déposa sur son lit, la recouvrit de sa couette et tira les rideaux qui entouraient son baldaquin. Il se sentait… Bizarre…

xxx

**- **Eh ! Remus ! Ah quelle heures tu comptes te lever ? D'habitude c'est toujours toi le premier !

**- **Je suis dans la salle de bain James !

**- **Mais alors qui… commença-t-il en ouvrant les rideaux du lit. HOLLY ? Remus et toi vous… Dans la chambre…

**- **Mais non James c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… essaya Remus.

**- **Holly et Remus ! s'écria Sirius qui se réveillait à son tour.

**- **Quoi Remus et Holly ? fit Peter qui venait de s'éveiller.

**- **Mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

**- **Quand je pense que vous avez fait ça juste à coté de nous…

**- **Sirius c'est n'importe quoi ! Tait toi un peu et écoute moi.

**- **Oh oui et je veux des détails…

**- **Sirius Black tu es un cas désespéré ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre Remus et moi ! Remus a seulement été très galant avec moi, hier on est rentrés tard et je me suis évanouie sous le coup de la fatigue… et je ne me souviens plus de la suite…

**- **Tu m'as supplié de ne pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie, alors je t'ai laissé dormir dans mon lit.

**- **Et toi ou as tu passé la nuit ?

**- **Sur un canapé de la salle commune…

**- **Pff, nul comme histoire, je préférais celle ou vous aviez fait des trucs crades dans… EH !

Sirius venait de se prendre l'oreiller de Holly, enfin de Remus, dans la figure ! Tous éclatèrent de rire. Finalement Holly, qui était complètement remise, retourna dans son dortoir et la scène se répéta lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre des filles.

**- **Holly ! On se demandait où tu étais passé ?

**- **Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit…

**- **En faite, j'ai dormi dans le lit de Remus…

**- **Quoi ! Toi et Lupin ! s'exclama Morgane.

**- **Oh j'y crois pas ! Vous… Dans la chambre !

**- **Mais c'est pas vrai ! Morgane, Alice, vous êtes aussi perverses que James et Sirius ! Non, il ne c'est rien passé entre moi et Remus ! Oh… et puis pensez ce que vous voulez je m'en moque, leur lança-t-elle avant de partir prendre sa douche.

L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et son corps, la jeune fille réfléchissait pour la première fois depuis la veille. Son passé avait tout gâché, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il refasse surface à chaques fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de Remus ? Plus elle passait du temps avec le garçon, plus elle s'attachait à lui, si c'était possible de l'être encore plus que maintenant… Hier, tout avait été si… parfait. Il était si… parfait. Dans ses bras elle se sentait libre, forte, heureuse. Et finalement, c'était grâce à son passé qu'elle c'était retrouver dans ses bras… Elle perdait complètement la tête ! Tout s'embrouillait en elle…

**- **Heu, Holly, excuse moi de te déranger… On as cours dans une demi-heure…

**- **Déjà ! Merci Mione ! Je me dépêche.

**- **Les autres sont partit déjeuner il y a un moment, je n'avais pas faim… Alors je t'attends. Je prépare ton sac ?

**- **Oui, merci, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

xxx

Elle ne sentit pas Remus quand les Maraudeurs s'assirent à côté d'elle le midi même.

**- **Bon Holly ! Pour la date du mariage on a fixé aux prochaines vacances scolaires, tu vois, c'est pas cool de fêter quelque chose d'aussi important à l'école quand même, alors autant faire ça en dehors, dis Sirius d'une voix sérieuse (que personne ne lui connaissait).

**- **Tu as tout à fait raison et…

**- **Remus arriva, tremper de la tête aux pieds, dans la grande salle. Même si la quasi totalité des personnes présente avait les yeux braqués sur lui, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des Gryffondors.

**- **Ah ! Remus a fini sa baignade, alors comment était l'eau ? continua James.

**- **Holly ne fait pas attention à ces imbéciles. Ils finiront bien par ce lasser de t'embêter avec leur histoires un jours ou l'autre. Ignore-les.

**- **C'est ta technique ? Parce que comprend moi, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le lac…

La plupart des personnes qui avaient entendu Holly se mirent à rire, contente de cette diversion, Holly parla à Remus très bas, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

**- **Merci beaucoup pour hier soir, je tiens à t'aider à te venger, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir après les cours pour organiser leurs fête ?

**- **Avec plaisir ! Tu finis à quelle heure ?

**- **Quatre heures et demie.

**- **Très bien alors à cinq heures à la tour d'astronomie.

**- **Oh mais nos deux tourtereaux complotent… s'exclama Sirius qui avait comprit la supercherie.

**- **Mais non voyons, ils s'échangent des mots doux, Sirius ne soit pas impoli : ne les coupe pas…

**- **Remus tu es vraiment sur qu'ils vont finir par ce fatiguer de ce petit jeu ?

**- **Pas à cent pour cent…

**- **Mais quel jeu ? Moi je les trouve tout à fait réaliste ! Vous m'invitez au mariage ?

Holly se tourna vers Morgane avec les yeux ronds ! Morgane… MORGANE ? Mais oui, c'était bien sa voix, aucun doute là-dessus. Holly n'y comprenait rien, il y avait encore une semaine elle raffolait de Remus et maintenant elle encourageait Holly à se « marier » avec lui.

**- **Oh oui ! Moi aussi je veux être invitée ! continua Alice.

**- **Ok alors on commence la liste…

**- **Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? Moi qui croyais que vous étiez mes amies…

**- **Oh oui on t'adore ! Je vais même m'occuper personnellement de la robe de mariée !

**- **Super ! Il nous faut quelqu'un à la cuisine maintenant ! Pour faire le gâteau de mariage !

**- **Ça c'est pour moi !

Et tout le déjeuné se passa ainsi, Holly et Remus les ignorant ilencieusement. Pathétique ! Minable ! Des vrais gamins ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être puérils ! Oh il l'énervait ! Et pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle mourait d'envie que tous ce qu'ils disaient se réalise !

Soudain Holly fut pris une sensation extraordinaire, les autres, leurs conversations, tous disparu de son esprit pour laisser place à une sorte d'euphorie indéfinissable. Puis elle entendit une voix… une voix très lointaine qui l'obligea d'… NON ! Mais elle ne résista pas à la voix et fit tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Le vide qui c'était formé dans son esprit disparu subitement et elle se rendit compte de ses actes ! Elle venait de sauter sur Remus, bien sur la chaise n'avait pas apprécier et était tomber à la renverse entraînant les deux adolescent avec elle, c'était collée à son corps froid et trempé, et l'avait embrassé fougueusement et à pleine bouche !

La chaise avait du faire un sacré fracas car toute la grande salle avait, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, les yeux braqués sur la table des Gryffondors.

Remus restait sans voix, il n'osait même pas demander à Holly de se dégager de lui. Holly quand à elle avait le cerveau sur 'pause' et plus rien ne fonctionnait normalement chez elle. Elle réussi à reprendre le dessus sur la surprise, se releva, même les professeurs la regardaient. La jeune fille tenta en vient des explications.

**- **Remus je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… j'ai eu une sensation étrange… puis une voix dans ma tête qui m'a ordonné de faire ce que j'ai fait… je n'ai pas réussi à résister… c'était contre mon gré …

Il lui sembla que toute la grande salle avait éclaté de rire en même temps ! Malgré tout ce bruit elle entendit le professeur Mc. Gonagall sortir de table et venir à sa rencontre. Non non non ! Elle vivait un vrai cauchemar !

**- **Miss Vaquora veillez me suivre, lui dit elle sèchement.

Holly lui emboîta le pas, et elles ne parlèrent pas avant d'être dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor.

**- **Enfin Miss ! Votre comportement est outrageant ! Venant de vous je m'attendais à mieu ! Vous êtes une jeune fille studieuse, vos résultat son excellent malgré un très présent handicape. Habituellement vous avez une attitude très correcte, mais je dois avouer que je suis dépassé par les événements ! Enfin Miss ! En plein milieu de la grande salle ! En tant que votre directrice je me doit de vous punir pour votre cet acte exubérant, je vous enlève donc dix points, et vous me rédigerait un parchemin où vous m'expliquerai ce qui a été mal dans votre conduite.

**- **Mais enfin ! C'est injuste ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas été maîtresse de mes actes…

**- **Il faut vous retenir en publique ! Apprenez a vous maîtrisez !

**- **Mais non ! Ce n'est pas dans ce sens professeur ! J'essaye de vous dire que mon esprit à était contrôler par quelqu'un d'extérieur !

**- **Cela devient complètement absurde ! Personne dans cette école n'utiliserait un sortilège si puissant… Mademoiselle je n'aime pas que l'on me mente ! Je vous retire encore cinq points !

**- **Mais je…

**- **Ça suffit maintenant ! Allez à votre prochain cours ! Je veux cette punition pour demain !

Holly n'ajouta rien, elle sortit du bureau du professeur, une rage immense l'habitait, elle n'adressa la parole à strictement personne durant le cour qui s'en suivit. Et ses amis, voyant dans quel état elle était, ne lui posèrent aucunes questions.

En sortant du cour une question hâtait toujours ses pensés : Devait-elle ou pas se rendre à la tour d'astronomie ? D'un coté elle avait terriblement honte et ne savais pas quoi faire pour que Remus la croie. Mais il fallait tous de même qu'elle lui dise la vérité ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'elle avait fait ça volontairement ! Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Tous les jours elle rêvait de faire ça ! Oui mais dans ce cas-ci ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait dicter ses actes, elle était formelle à ce sujet ! Et elle trouverait qui lui avait fait ça ! Elle se vengerait ! Mais les secondes s'écoulaient et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait aller à la tour !

Après tout elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien ! Elle avait du courage et elle comptait bien s'en servir ! Elle le pris à deux, (voir même trois mains) et monta les escaliers qui la séparait de Remus.

Elle sentit son odeur et l'entendit parler avant même qu'elle n'arrive au sommet. Mais il ne parlait pas seul il était avec James, Sirius et Peter.

Après tous, le choixpeau s'était peut être tromper, elle ne devait pas être faite pour la maison des courageux. Car elle décida de rebrousser chemin ! Elle fit à peine quelques pas dans l'autre sens que des pas précipités suivit d'éclats de voix se firent entendre :

**- **Holly, non attend !

**- **Remus suivit, avec du retard, des autres Maraudeurs la rattrapèrent.

**- **Je leur ai dit de venir aussi, je me suis déjà vengé sans toi, désolé, et on aimerait tous savoir ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure… Contrairement aux autres je te crois qui tu me dis que tu as fait ça contre ton grès, ça ne te ressemble pas ce genre de choses.

**- **C'est vrai ? Merci. Car c'est la vérité. Et puis je n'aurais pas pu passé des heures à me faire pardonné ou à m'explique car je doit rendre à Mc. Gonagall un parchemin entier où je doit expliquer ce qui a été mal dans ma conduite pour demain ! Après avoir fait perdre quinze points à Gryffondor !

**- **Oh la vache elle a été sévère ! s'étonna Sirius. Moi je ne comprends pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais bon… file faire tes devoirs et ta punition…

**- **Merci beaucoup… De ne pas me prendre pour une menteuse…

Sur ce elle les laissa rentra au dortoir, et ne « vit » aucun de ses amis, ni dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir des filles. Ils devaient sûrement être dans la salle aux plumes.

C'est sûrement parce qu'elle avait encore honte, qu'elle ne descendit pas manger ce soir là. Et se coucha avant même que les autres rentrent de leur dîner. Elle raconta à Dermina tous ce qui c'était passé, la veille et aujourd'hui, toutes deux savait très bien ce qui c'était passé le soir dernier, « le rêve » qu'Holly avait fait n'était pas quelque chose d'inconnu pour l'elfe et sa maîtresse.

C'est le lendemain après-midi, que tout s'éclaircit pour Holly, lors du cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle était d'ailleurs certaine que Mme Turrina (1), avait fait le cour rien que pour elle !

**- **Bonjour à tous.

**- **Bonjour professeur (2).

**- **Aujourd'hui, je compte m'arrêter sur les sortilèges impardonnables. J'aimerai que vous me disiez exactement ce que vous savez dessus et je compléterais. Nous allons les étudier cas de nos jours, certains sorciers uses de ses sortilège pour faire régner la terreur dans les deux mondes. Alors commençons. Que savez vous de ses sortilèges ? (3) Oui Miss Thollet ?

**- **Ce sont des sortilèges interdits par la loi, si un sorcier l'utilise il risque un emprisonnement à Azkaban.

**- **Très bien miss, ça suffira. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui miss Gomez ?

**- **Ils sont au nombre de trois. Celui qui donne la mort, celui qui apporte la souffrance et celui pour contrôler les personnes.

**- **Oui. Qui peux me décrire exactement ce que font ces sorts et la formule qui sert à les exécuter ? Monsieur Balddaci ?

**- **Le sortilège « d'Avada Kedrava », tue instantanément la personne qui reçoit le jet de lumière verte. Personne n'a jamais réussi à neutraliser ce sortilège.

**- **Oui. Monsieur Dycros ?

**- **Le sortilège de « Doloris », est plus ou moins puissant en fonction de la haine que l'on met dedans. La douleur peut être tellement intense que s'il est pratiquer à long terme il peut rendre fou.

**- **Très bien.

Quelle idiote elle avait était pour ne pas s'apercevoir de ça plus tôt ! Elle venait de comprendre qu'on avait pratiqué sur elle le sortilège de « l'Imperium » !

**- **Miss Vaquora ?

**- **Le dernier des trois sortilèges impardonnables est celui de « l'Imperium ». Jeter sur quelqu'un il lui dicte ce qu'il doit faire, et cette personne exécute cet ordre. On peut l'utiliser à des fin plus ou moins mauvaise. Il est aussi facile d'ordonner à quelqu'un de danser le Tango que de tuer son meilleur ami. Mais professeur, y a-t-il un moyen de résister à l'_impero_ ?

**- **Oui il y en a bien un. C'est juste une question de volonté. Une personne très forte d'esprit peut contrer facilement ce sortilège. Pour augmenter sa volonté il suffit de s'entraîner.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Holly resta pour parler avec son professeur.

**- **Oui miss Vaquora ?

**- **J'aimerais discuter avec vous au sujet du cours, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

**- **Non, pas du tout. Passons dans mon bureau.

Une fois dans la pièce, Mme. Turrina proposa à Holly une tasse de thé, Holly accepta et la remercia, puis elle lui demanda enfin :

**- **Professeur est-ce que vous vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'hier midi j'ai subi le sortilège de l'imperium ?

**- **Je ne sais pas Miss, voyez-vous, nous somme dans une école. Les seuls adultes présents ne feraient jamais ce sortilège à l'encontre d'un élève, jamais. Et je doute que les élèves soient capables de l'utiliser, et surtout de le réussir.

**- **Pourtant il faut me croire, je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Et je sais très bien que c'est ce sort qui m'a pousser à… à embrasser M. Lupin. Certain élève de cette école, on des influence envers la magie noire, alors pourquoi pas envers les sortilèges impardonnables ? D'ici quelques années, ils deviendront peut-être même des mangemorts… Et je suis très sérieuse. Mme. Turrina, il faut que vous me croyiez !

**- **Mais pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous, mon avis sur le sujet ?

**- **Parce que je voudrais que vous m'appreniez à augmenter ma volonté.

**- **Mais, enfin Miss, c'est impossible ! Il faudrait que je pratique moi-même le sortilège sur vous !

**- **Je sais et je vous jure de ne jamais le révéler à personne ! Je ne veux plus, en aucun cas, devoir faire quelque chose que je ne souhaites pas !

**- **Je comprends… Je veux bien essayer de vous aider, mais ce sera obligatoirement le vendredi, après notre cours. Car dans la semaine, j'ai trop de devoirs à corriger et le week-end je ne suis pas au château.

**- **Vous n'êtes pas au château ? Vous rentrez cher vous ? Tous les week-ends ?

**- **Effectivement, lui répondit la jeune femme en rigolant. En fait, j'habite à Pré-au-lard.

**- **Ah ! En tous cas merci pour tout ! Vendredi ce sera parfait !

**- **Très bien nous commencerons donc vendredi prochain. Bonne semaine Miss, et surtout n'en parlez à personne.

Holly sorti heureuse de son entretien avec son professeur, mais maintenant elle avait un emplois de temps vraiment très chargé ! Lundi soir, elle entraînait Alice. Mercredi, elle avait entraînement de quiddich. Vendredi, cours particulier avec son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Et le samedi matin, entraînement de quiddich ! En plus de cela, elle se préparait intensément pour la démonstration qu'elle ferait bientôt devant les autres. Et si on ajoute les devoirs, elle se demandait, si elle avait un peu de temps libre quelques fois…

xxx

(1): Juste pour vous rappeler que c'est le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

(2): Oh qu'ils sont polit ! Nous on a jamais fait ça en cour.

(3): Encore un petit rappel (les amis de Holly et leur noms de famille) : Alice Emery, Mélissa Gomez (plus communément appeler sous le pseudonyme de Mione), Morgane Thollet, Johan Morel et Loïc Balddaci.

xxx

**Note de la bêta-readeuse** : alors, alors… LISEZ, C'EST UN ORDRE ! Je vous jure que c'est de la graine de championne ça ! Elle écrit vraiment bien et c'est vraiment un plaisir de corriger ses chapitres et je l'ai lu en premier !

Hahahahha ! Ca vous met les nerfs, hein ?

Bon, reviewez là, et conseillez cette fic aux autres, je vous en supplie !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Menteuse

Merci aux review que vous m'envoyez ! ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

**Thealie **: Je suis super contente que le chapitre t'es plus :-)

**Coweti **: Je le repete de temps en temps, mais c'est pas grave ! Holly, Alice, Morgane, Mélissa (Mione), Johan etLoïc sont en 4eme année ; Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Elvira sont en 5eme année... Sinon je suis contente que ça t'es plus !

**Moi** : Je suis super contente de t'avoir rencontré ! T'es trop sympa et c'est très gentil de me corrigé mes chapitres ! merci ! Je t'adoooooooore !

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni** : Merci beaucoup ! c'est très gentil ! Tout le monde dit que je n'ai pas assez de review ou que j'en merite plus alors moi je prend ça pour un super compliment ! a force de me le dire je vais en avoir beaucoup ;-) lol ! En tous cas merci j'espere que le prochain chap te plaira !

**Deltaplane** :Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aimes ! Sur ce chapitre c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusé ! Maintenant en voici un autre ! J'espere qu'il te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !

xxx

xxx

**Chapitre 10 :**

Oh je n'y crois pas ! Alors c'est pour ça que ce matin… et puis… Oh j'y crois pas il l'a enfin fait !  
- Quoi tu étais au courant Holly ?

D'un coup la jeune fille fut gênée, elle était au courant depuis quelques mois.

Heu… Oui, depuis la fin de l'année dernière.

Les quatre jeunes filles se trouvaient dans leur chambre, les deux autres Gryffondor de quatrième année ne se trouvaient pas là et elles en profitaient pour se raconter plein de trucs de filles, vu que demain elles n'avaient pas cours, ce serait Samedi. Cette soirée était centrée sur le nouveau couple 'Morgane/Loïc'…

Bon raconte moi encore une fois comment il t'a demandé !  
- Non, ça fait trois fois…  
- Oh allez… S'il te plaît… supplia Holly.  
- Moi je vais le faire , lui dit Alice.

Cette fille avait un don pour narrer ou commenter, Holly c'était souvent dit qu'elle ferait une bien meilleure commentatrice pour les matchs de quidditch que celui qui occupait actuellement cette place.

Lors d'un magnifique matin d'automne, au même moment où les oiseaux gazouillaient dans leur nid douillet…  
- Oh c'est pas vrai… Alice…  
- Chut laisse la faire c'est super !  
- Merci Mione… Donc, au même moment ou les oiseaux gazouillaient dans leur nid douillet, une jeune fille sortit de son dortoir comme une tornade… Cette jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre… Son futur petit ami(-qui-n'était-pas-au-courant-qu'elle-avait-des-sentiments-pour-lui-et-qui-se-moquait-éperdument-de-sa-personne), venait de la tromper avec sa meilleure amie(qui à cet instant ne l'était plus). Elle aurait du aller déjeuner, mais elle n'en avait aucun envie. Elle se dirigea donc vers un endroit calme et tranquille où elle pourrait avoir un peu de paix avant le début des cours… Un endroit plein de plumes… Quand la jeune et belle fille entra dans la salle, elle vit tout de suite un garçon perdu dans ses pensées, assit contre le mur d'en face… Le garçon ne la vit même pas s'approcher et lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de la fillette, il crut sortir d'un rêve… Elle était là, seule, sans ses amies, l'occasion parfaite qu'il avait toujours rêvé… La jeune fille quant à elle du avouer que finalement elle préférait sa compagnie qu'un endroit tranquille… (Soit dit en passant, le garçon était vraiment beau et il aurait été dur de refuser sa compagnie tellement il était charmant…) Le garçon se leva en la saluant et lui demanda si elle allait bien… Elle fut étonnée de constater que justement elle se sentait très bien, alors qu'elle devrait être très en colère contre son futur petit ami(-dont-elle-se-demandait-maintenant-si-elle-avait-des-sentiments-pour-lui) et sa meilleure amie(-qui-finalement-l'avait-poussé-à-venir-dans-cet-endroit-où-se-trouvait-justement-un-très-beau-garçon). Elle lui répondit que maintenant elle allait bien contrairement aux cinq minutes précédentes. Il lui demanda poliment ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle eut était mal, et elle lui raconta le peu qu'elle savait : Holly avait passé la nuit avec Remus Lupin… Seulement elle ajouta en le regardant dans les yeux « Le plus bizarre c'est que maintenant que je suis avec toi je m'en contrefiche… ». Une lueur inhabituelle habilla alors les yeux du jeune homme… Il lui demanda si cela voulait dire qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui… La jeune fille baissa alors timidement la tête, et murmura alors le fond de sa pensée « Oh oui et j'aimerais en passer plus… ». Le garçon glissa sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, juste le temps de lui chuchoter un « moi aussi », et il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille… D'abord il les effleura, hésitant il les éloigna, puis doucement il les rapprocha une deuxième fois, pour lui donner du courage la jeune fille approcha les siennes. Quand elles se touchèrent pour la seconde fois, les jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un baiser…  
- Mais dit donc comment tu connais tous ces détails !  
- Eh ! Tu casses tout Morgane ! S'indigna Mione.  
- Non franchement ça s'est passé exactement comme ça ! Comment tu sais tous ça ? Je me souviens plus t'avoir donné tant de détails ! Tous est fidèle à ce qui s'est passé, jusqu'au moindre mot que nous avons prononcé ! ALICE EXPLICATIONS TOUT DE SUITE !  
- C'est bon… c'est bon… calme toi… En fait quand je suis descendue dans la salle commune juste après toi, j'ai rencontré Johan, il se demandait où était Loïc et m'a proposé d'aller voir avec lui à la salle aux plumes s'il y était… Et quand on est arrivés… Il te demandait si tu allais bien, on a fait le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas vous déranger, mais de toute façon même si un troupeau d'hippogriffe serait passé a ce moment vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !  
-Vous nous avez espionné !  
-Non c'était un accident ! Et puis après les deux petits bisous on est parti ! Mais comme c'était romantique… dit-elle en croisant ses mains sur son cœur et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les quatre jeunes filles se mirent à rire.

Donc vous sortez ensemble… Et il t'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui ? demanda Mione.  
- Je crois que c'est quand même un peu tôt, non ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que le bal est dans plus de deux mois…

Mione rougit avant de continuer :

C'est que l'on m'a déjà fait une proposition…  
- Déjà ! Et bien… Mione… C'est qui ? demanda Alice.  
- Moi je te parie n'importe quoi que c'est le grand Serdaigle qui la dévore des yeux à chaque repas ! dit Holly.

Les trois jeune fille regardèrent Holly interloquées, Morgane prit la parole :

Mais enfin Holly, comment tu fais pour savoir ça ? Tu ne peux pas le voir !  
- Comment expliquer… Je les ressens… Je les sais… C'est des sortes d'intuitions… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment me faire comprendre.

En faite c'était un mensonge, elle savait très bien se faire comprendre, mais c'était quand elle disait la vérité… Et elle n'avait jamais avoué à personne, ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle les touchait de sa main. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle pouvait ressentir brièvement la plus forte émotion qui se dégageait d'eux… ça leur aurait fait peur… Et si elle savait que le Serdaigle en question en pinçait pour Mélissa, c'est parce qu'un jours leurs mains c'était croisées pendant qu'elle et ses amies sortait de cours…

Alors c'est lui ou pas ? reprit-elle pour détourner l'attention.  
- Oui… Il m'a demandé hier après les cours…  
- Et alors tu lui as dis quoi ?  
- Que j'allais y réfléchir…  
- C'est lequel de Serdaigle !  
- Il est en sixième année…  
- Ah, oui quand même… Deux ans d'écart c'est pas rien !  
- Bien sur que si c'est rien Morgane ! Il est comment ! Continua Alice.  
- Grand, fort, intelligent, il joue dans l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison à la place d'attrapeur, il est pas super beau mais il me plaît !

Cri général et bataille de coussins sur Mione s'en suivirent ! Une fois le calme retrouvé Mione commença à questionner :

Bon, moi Lundi j'accepte la proposition de mon Serdaigle, Morgane ira sûrement avec son nouvel amoureux, mais vous les filles ? Vous avez quelqu'un en vu ?  
- Eh bien moi… Y a bien un Poufsouffle qui ne me laisse pas indifférente… Et puis en cours commun on échange pleins de regards perdus…  
- C'est qui ! Celui qui traîne avec Matthieu Zirame ? Le blondinet ? Essaya Morgane.  
- Oui…  
- Ah, et bien il va falloir l'obliger à t'inviter celui-là, lui dit Morgane.  
- Si il ne me demande pas dans un mois, je vais le faire moi même.  
- Quoi ? T'en serais capable ?  
- Bien sûr Mione !  
- Et bien moi je ne pourrais jamais ! Et si tu te fais jetée !  
- Tu sais c'est pareil pour les garçons, et si il se font jetés ? Avec cette règle on n'avancera pas… Faut être courageuse dans la vie ! On est pas à Gryffondor pour rien les Miss !  
- Tu sais, des fois je t'admire vraiment ! Tu as un de ces caractères !

Alice rougit. Quand à Holly, elle espérait qu'elle ne se soucierait pas d'elle, car elle aurait était bien incapable de répondre. Mais bon comme à chaque fois, tout n'allait pas dans le sens voulu !

Et toi Holly… Tu as quelqu'un en vu ? Finit par demander Alice.  
- Ou… Enfin NON ! Pas du tout ! Absolument personne !  
- Et tu crois qu'on va te croire ?  
- De tout façon je vous dirai rien !  
- Oh ! Holly, c'est pas juste ! On s'est tout dit … Allez… supplia Morgane.  
- C'est vrai ça.  
- Mais je… c'est pas ça c'est que…  
- Attend on va t'aider à tous nous dire !

Alice se leva, elle s'approcha dangereusement de Holly et enfin cria un « allez-y ! ». Et les trois filles lui sautèrent dessus pour la couvrir de chatouilles ! Bientôt elles en oublièrent la cause et cela fini en bataille générale d'oreillers ! L'un des coussins se déchira et bientôt elles furent couvertes de plumes ! Holly réussi à s'échapper du dortoir et elle descendit dans la salle commune, bientôt suivit des trois autres filles.

Elle se sentit soudain molle, l'odeur de Remus était présente dans la pièce et elle entendit bientôt sa voix. Elle se reprit vite et s'approcha de lui, car il se trouvait avec Johan et Loïc, sans les autres Maraudeurs.

Morgane s'assit timidement sur les genoux de Loïc, Alice, près de Remus et Mione et Holly aux cotés de Johan. Dans leur fauteuil les deux amoureux s'étaient abandonnés à des caresses uniquement au creux de leurs mains et à quelques baisers discrets. Johan, Alice et Mione discutaient. Et Remus et Holly écoutaient sans parler.

Lorsque en fin de soirée, Loïc et Morgane se séparèrent pour aller dormir, Alice et Mione suivirent Morgane, tandis que Johan se levait pour rejoindre Loïc, il adressa un « bonne soirée » à Remus et Holly, qui laissait place à plein de sous-entendu. Holly aurait bien pris un coussin pour lui envoyer dessus, mais -1- Elle n'avait pas de coussin ; -2- Il avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir…

Elle était donc seule avec Remus… Avant hier soir avait était génial. Mais ce moment échangé avec lui, lui paraissait maintenant si lointain… Depuis elle avait perdu connaissance, dormi dans son lit, subi les moqueries de ses amis, subit un Imperium, et elle l'avait embrassé ! Elle l'avait embrassé… Il ne l'en avait même pas empêché… Mais il n'avait pas du avoir trop le temps de s'en rendre compte… Finalement elle aurait peut être du remercier celui qui lui avait fait ça… Même si maintenant elle devait subir les chuchotements sur son passage, même si les personnes la prenaient pour une catin. Après tout elle s'en fichait : elle avait embrassé Remus Lupin !

La jeune fille se pris en train de sourire pensivement, et ce comportement n'échappa pas à Remus :

Holly Vaquora, vous êtes une jeune fille étrange, mystérieuse, et très surprenante…

Holly ne savait comment réagir à cette remarque, mais elle était sûre que c'était un compliment ! Elle ne put donc pas s'empêcher de rougir… ah… que le corps humain avait inventé des choses stupides ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle rougisse sans arrêt !

Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas voulu… enfin que tu ne m'avais pas embrassé volontairement hier… Mais qu'est qui c'est passé ?  
- On m'a lancé un Imperium.  
- Mais, ce sortilège est très dur à faire et interdit, qui ferait ça juste pour te rendre honteuse ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité !  
- Je te crois, mais ce n'est pas bon à savoir que certains élèves de cette école s'amusent à faire ça…  
- Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais déjà vengé de la baignade forcé qu'ils t'ont fait prendre, mais qu'est que tu leur à fait ?  
- Disons simplement qu'il ne remettront pas les pieds à la volière avant quelques temps…  
- Allez ! Soit plus explicite !  
- Je leur ai dit que Laïna, ma chouette, n'allait pas bien et je leur ai demandé de m'accompagner à la volière avant notre cours. Ils sont ressortit plutôt sales… Complètement recouvert de fientes et de plumes…  
- Ah j'aurais bien aimé les voir comme ça, lui dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Crois moi, ça en valait la peine, ils puaient tellement que Flitwick les à envoyé se laver ! Si on n'avait pas rendez-vous après les cours je me serais retrouvé dans le même état que Nick quasi-sans-tête…

La mort… Pourquoi fallait il qu'il parle de ça à cette instant… « Dans ta vie tu aimeras, Mais très tôt tu mourras. » ; « Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait les affronter.  
Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résigner. » ; « Pleurer est une faiblesse, mais pas un mal, si tu as envie de mouiller tes jolies joues, assure toi juste que personne ne te voit » ; Oui, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer maintenant ! Pas devant Remus !

Mais voilà, parler et rire comme Alice Morgane et Mione lui était difficile, elle avait toujours sur ses épaules le lourd poids de son destin incertain… Elle savait qu'elle avait menti, elle mentait toujours… Mais le faire à Dumbledore… Et à Johan juste après… Une prophétie expose un fait qui va se produire, elle ne donne pas deux solutions possibles ! Si elle avait appelé les paroles de sa mère une prophétie, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire réellement aux autres ce qu'il en était.

Holly ça va ?  
- Oh… oui, mais je suis épuisée ! Je vais monter dormir si je ne veux pas finir encore une fois dans ton lit…

Elle sourit gentiment à Remus et monta se coucher après un « Bonne nuit », « Toi aussi ». Demain, entraînement de quiddich, après-demain, veille de la pleine lune, après après-demain… Nuit blanche…

Samedi soir, les quatrièmes années étaient tranquillement au coin du feu de la cheminée des Gryffondors, quand Alice et Mione posèrent la question fatidique, elle baissèrent la voix et lui dirent :

Dis Holly…C'était comment d'embrasser le préfet de Gryffondor ?  
- Je ne m'en souviens pas… j'étais dans un état second…  
- Oh la menteuse !

Contrairement à tous le reste de la salle elle entendit très nettement les murmures qui c'étaient échappés des lèvres de Johan exprès pour elle :

… Elle est amoureuse…

Elle ne se laissa pas perturber par cette phase idiote qui ne cessait de se trémousser dans sa tête… « Oh la menteuse : elle est amoureuse », « Oh la menteuse : elle est amoureuse »…

Non c'est vrai les filles ! Je n'ai pas fait ça volontairement !  
- On s'en doutait, mais ça n'empêche pas : Comment c'était ! Je crois que le beau châtain n'a même jamais eu de petite copine ! Alors dis nous : est-ce que c'est agréable d'embrasser Remus Lupin ?

Elle les laissa en plan monta les escaliers rapidement entendant derrière elle des « houuuu ! » de jeunes filles hystériques. La phase ne cessait pas de hanter ses pensés lorsqu'elle s'endormit, « Oh la menteuse : elle est amoureuse », « Oh la menteuse : elle est amoureuse, Oh la menteuse : elle est a… ».

Quand la lune complètement ronde monta dans le ciel, Holly la maudit, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre… Elle passa la nuit à se morfondre, attendant le lever du soleil… James, Sirius et Peter se trouvaient encore une fois tranquillement dans leur chambre. Mais comment faisaient-ils ! Au milieu de la nuit elle s'était levée pour vérifier et ils dormaient paisiblement ! Leur ami se torturait, il souffrait le martyr, et eux ? Ils dormaient !

Elle décida enfin de se lever, quand les premiers rayons de soleil lui effleurèrent la peau. Elle pris sa douche s'habilla, se lava et descendit. Comme le mois précédents elle arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Dos contre celle-ci elle écouta ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Mme. Pomfresh utilisait quelques une de ses potions pour aider Remus à aller mieux et à cicatriser ses blessures… Puis elle lui dit qu'elle repasserait dans une heure. Elle entendit le souffle de Remus devenir de plus en plus régulier, puis il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

La jeune fille se trouva audacieuse d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Mais elle le fit quand même. A l'autre bout, dans un lit entouré de rideaux, se tenait Remus. Elle s'y dirigea, sans aucun bruit. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se réveille. Elle s'approcha du lit, et doucement écarta l'un des rideaux qui la séparait de lui. Elle se concentrait sur la respiration du jeune homme : au moindre changement, elle s'éclipserai.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur son torse nu (1). Très mauvaise idée, car le contact de leurs peaux lui montra ce que ressentait Remus à cet instant précis. Il souffrait, c'était horrible ! Chaque parcelle de son corps avait mal, tout lui était douloureux, elle s'effondra au sol tellement la douleur était insupportable.

Sa respiration se fit alternative, il allait se réveiller ! Holly referma le rideau et sortit le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle s'enferma dans la première salle qu'elle vit, l'insonorisa, et hurla. Elle cria, puis commença à taper violement le mur de ses poings, l'un après l'autre, avec une force colossale. Quand elle s'arrêta, ses mains tremblaient et elle pleurait. Se faire mal n'avait en rien arrangé les choses, ça avait juste ajouté une douleur physique à son état pitoyable.

Elle passa par les toilettes, sécha ses larmes rinça ses main ensanglantées et partit déjeuner, du moins se mettre à table et afficher un faux sourire à ses lèvres pour ne pas se faire questionner par ses amis. Elle se rendit en cours comme chaque Lundi matin, mais le cœur n'y était pas !

Elle savait très bien qu'il souffrait de ses transformations, elle savait qu'il se mutilait. Mais cette douleur… Si démesurée… Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à rien faire. Elle décida dès le soir même avec Dermina, de se rendre à la bibliothèque, et si nécessaire à la réserve, pour trouver un moyen d'aider Remus.

Peu importait les nuits blanches qu'elle passerait, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas, au moins essayer, d'aider Remus.

xxx

(1) : Mais non c'est pas ce que vous pensez ! (Vous pensez quoi au fait ?) Si elle fait ça c'est parce qu'elle peut pas voir, alors elle essaie de toucher pour se faire créer image… Mais non ! Je vous dis qu'elle ne fait pas ça pour profiter de la situation !

xxx

xxx

**Note de la bêta readeuse :** Comme d'hab super ! Je suis une nouvelle bêta et j'ai re-corrigé le chapitre et j'ai quand même trouver des fautes mais bon ! Si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, lisez là et si vous l'avez déjà lue, relisez là, postez des commentaires et conseillez là aux autres. Elle en vaut vraiment la peine ! A plus !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Marianne

**Merci à tous !**

Alors ce chapitre c'est pas rien :  
1- Je vous ai concocter un texte en rime… Mon premier après la « prophétie »… Donc si c'est pas génial ne m'en voulez pas… (Mais j'en suis assez fière…)  
2- J'ai fait la scène ou Holly fait sa démonstration… Franchement j'espère que vous réussirez à l'imaginer… j'ai essayé de mettre le plus de détails possible pour que vous visualisiez la chose… on verra si ça marche !

Bon week-end à tous ! Et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre…

Les RAR sont en fin de chap' !

Dites moi franchement ce que vous pensé des deux passages cité au dessus ! C'est super important !

Au fait, il y a un truc dans le chapitre qui ne va pas du tout, une erreure quoi... Je ne l'ai pas corrigé, on vera si vous vous en rendez compte.

**Chapitre 12 :**

Maîtresse, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher…  
- Non Dermina, pas tant que je n'ai rien trouvé.  
- Bien maîtresse, mais jurez-moi que si on trouve quelque chose vous arrêterez de veiller, dit l'elfe de sa petite voix couinante.  
- C'est juré Dermina, mais maintenant continus s'il te plaît.  
- Je crois que ceci pourrait vous intéresser maîtresse. C'est un très vieux parchemin, il se trouvait au milieu d'un énorme livre…  
- Un parchemin ? Qu'y a-t-il écrit dessus ?  
- _« Si dans votre cœur l'amour est maître,  
A la suite de ce texte vous verrez apparaître,  
L'histoire de Dame Marianne de Morrel  
Et de son amour immortel.  
A vous maintenant d'être honnête :  
Est-ce que vous aimez à en perdre la tête ? »  
_Et il n'y a rien écrit de plus.  
- C'est parce que tu n'es pas amoureuse. Je me demande ce qu'est « l'histoire de Dame Marianne de Morrel »… Passe moi le parchemin et lis la suite entre mes mains.  
- Tenez… lui dit Dermina en lui présentant l'objet. Oh… Un long texte s'inscrit…  
- Lis le moi Dermina.  
- _« Au cours de ma vie j'ai rencontré un être unique,  
Plein de bonté et d'une beauté fantastique.  
Mais il était mal aimé par tout le monde,  
Car à la pleine lune il se transformait en bête immonde.  
J'en suis quand même tombée amoureuse  
Et au début j'étais heureuse.  
Je l'aimais et c'était réciproque,  
Personne ne pouvait y faire, pas même Moloch (1).  
Seulement les villageois sont arrivés,  
Et ils me l'ont arraché.  
Ils ont même prévenu le roi,  
Qui l'a banni de cet endroit.  
Pour eux c'était impensable,  
Qu'une princesse aime un sauvage…  
Tous étaient loin de s'imaginer,  
Que de lui je portais un bébé.  
La lune ronde c'est élevée dans le ciel,  
Et cet enfant n'a jamais vu le levé du soleil.  
Apprenant que je n'étais plus vierge,  
Ils m'ont allumé un cierge.  
En pleine nuit ils ont voulut me tuer  
Mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés.  
J'ai réussi à m'échapper et me suis enfuie  
Le plus loin possible ce pays maudit.  
J'ai eu beau le chercher de partout,  
Je n'ai pas retrouvé celui qui rendait mon cœur fou.  
Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort,  
Je le sentais dans tous mon corps.  
Alors je l'ai attendu,  
Dans un petit village perdu.  
Chaque nuit je montais au sommet d'une colline  
Pour chanter de très longues comptines.  
Je savais qu'en suivant ma voix,  
Il viendrait directement vers moi.  
J'ai attendu très longtemps  
Et il est arrivé une nuit de printemps.  
Ce que j'ai reconnu le premier,  
C'est sa fourrure et son air gaie.  
Sans arrêter une minute de chanter,  
J'ai passé la nuit à ses côtés.  
Je savais bien que la seule façon,  
Pour que son instinct laisse place à sa raison,  
Etait qu'il entende ma voix,  
Douce et paisible à la fois.  
A partir du moment où nous nous sommes retrouvés,  
Nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés.  
Mon histoire ne finit pas aussi bien qu'on aurait pu le croire,  
Car à la fin intervient le mage noir.  
Il a voulu tuer le loup garou,  
Mais c'est dans mon cœur qu'il y à eu un trou.  
J'ai pis en moi la balle d'argent qui lui était destinée,  
Car je préférais mourir plutôt que de ne pas vivre à ses côtés.  
Malheureusement quelqu'un a écrit cette loi :  
Un loup garou n'aime qu'une seule fois.  
Rien dans sa vie ne l'a plus rendu heureux  
Et il est mort à petit feu… »  
_- Oh Dermina ! C'est ça ! Il faut que celle qu'il aime lui chante des chansons pendant ses transformations… « Je savais bien que la seule façon, Pour que son instinct laisse place à sa raison, Etait qu'il entende ma voix. ».  
- Maintenant que Mademoiselle a trouvé, elle devrait aller se coucher.  
- Mais je…  
- Vous avez promis Mademoiselle.  
- Je garde le parchemin. Même si c'est une manière d'abréger ses souffrances, ça ne change pas le fait que je ne peux rien faire pour lui…  
- Mais nous avons cherché de partout, dans la bibliothèque, dans la réserve…  
- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a un nombre incalculable de livre, on a dû oublier quelque chose…  
- Mademoiselle au lit ! C'était notre arrangement. Vous avez juré. Cela fait trois nuits que nous cherchons, vous n'avez pas dormi non plus la nuit précédant ces sorties nocturnes… Bientôt vous vous effondrerez de sommeil ! Même mes potions ne sont pas suffisantes pour empêcher le corps d'avoir envie de se reposer…  
- Très bien… Excuse moi Dermina, tu dois avoir raison. Je continuerai à faire comme d'habitude lors des pleines lunes…

Holly monta à son dortoir, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Depuis trois jours elle n'avait plus posé sa tête sur son si moelleux oreiller… Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, elle était exténuée, dormir quelques heures n'avait réussi qu'a lui donné un air d'entre les tombes… Quand elle descendit de son dortoir elle croisa James qui lui fit même la remarque :

Holly ? Et bien t'as pas l'air réveillé toi… Tu ressembles à Remus comme ça.  
- Très marrant James. Je te laisse, j'ai cours.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir du champ de vision du garçon, car son visage avait viré à une couleur vermeille. Elle se rendit à son cours de Botanique, puis midi arriva.

Quand les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle, elle sentit l'odeur de Remus l'envahir, et comme à chaque fois, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux… La douleur… Rien ne pouvait l'apaiser, se détruire les points ou hurler n'y avait rien changé… Un jour il lui avait demandé comment elle faisait pour continuer à vivre, elle aurait vraiment voulu lui retourner la question…

A la fin de son cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, elle resta avec son professeur, et pour la première fois, elle oublia Remus quelques instants. Maintenant elle y voyait clair ! L'odeur… Elle était sur de ne pas se tromper, Madame Turrina était…

Holly, avant tout es-tu certaine de vouloir faire ça ? Augmenter sa volonté peu parfois être très douloureux.  
- La douleur m'importe peu.  
- Comme tu voudras, tu as l'air décidé et je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures à essayer de te faire changer d'avis. Commençons, le but est que tu réussisses à repousser mes ordres. Quand je te lancerais le sortilège, fait de ton mieux pour être maître de toi. Il faudra sûrement du temps pour que tu es une volonté assez forte pour résister à de vrai attaques, mais allons-y. Je compte jusqu'à trois : Un… Deux…Trois… Impero !

La sorte d'euphorie dans laquelle Holly avait été plongé quelques semaines auparavant, refit surface en quelques instants. Dans sa tête plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est que la voix qui lui ordonnait de parler espagnol. Holly ne pouvait réfléchir et elle dit alors une phrase dans cette langue qu'elle ne saurait répéter…

Tout redevint normal.

Oh ,c'est pas vrai !  
- Ce n'est rien Holly, il faut juste t'entraîner. Je suis sur que tu en es capable.

Et pendant une heure elles continuèrent l'exercice. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, Holly avait réussi à ne pas danser le rock et avait effectué un drôle d'enchaînement à la place.

Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui, vous progressez à une vitesse folle. D'ici quatre à cinq semaines je suis sûr que votre volonté aura augmenté suffisamment.  
- Merci professeur, bonne soirée, et au fait, félicitations !  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Oh vous ne le savez pas ?  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
- Madame, vous êtes enceinte !  
- Je suis… Mais… Oh mon dieu ! A plus tard Holly ! Il faut que j'aille voir Pompom !

Holly rentra à la tour, elle monta directement à son dortoir, se jeta sur son lit, tira les rideaux qui entouraient son baldaquin, et ne pu s'empêcher de tomber dans un profond sommeil. Dans ses rêves, elle vit une charmante jeune femme qui chantait la nuit au sommet d'une colline…

Holly s'entraînait avec son équipe le mercredi après midi suivant, et pour une fois, il pleuvait ! Holly avait été ravi, en plus c'était le jour où elle avait décidé de faire une petite démonstration à ses amis…

James était un très bon capitaine, il ne vous assommait pas avec ces discours dont on ne voit plus le bout, et dirigeait parfaitement les joueurs. Tous faisaient des exercices spécifiques à leur poste et l'équipe était fin prête au match qui allait se dérouler d'ici peu.

Ce soir-là Holly ne rata carrément aucun souaffle, et ses passes étaient précises quand elle le repassait à ses coéquipiers. L'eau ruisselait le long ne sa natte, devant elle s'étendait le terrain et elle pouvait « voir » les joueurs à l'action. Mais bizarrement, le terrain se remplissait, des groupes de deux ou trois Gryffondors arrivaient régulièrement. Quand des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles entrèrent à leur tour, James siffla la fin de l'entraînement.

Alors que les joueurs l'entouraient dans les airs et que les tribunes continuaient de se remplir James commença :

Très bien joué aujourd'hui ! Je veux que le jour du match tout soit identique. Félicitations à tous ! Vous pouvez aller dans les tribunes.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire James ? Tenta Holly malgré que le garçon ne l'écoutait absolument pas.  
- Bienvenue à tous, on ne pensait pas que vous viendriez si nombreux ! Cria-t-il à travers la pluie en direction des visiteurs. Le spectacle va bientôt commencer ! Holly Vaquora ici présente à mes côtés va …  
- NON MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! Tout ce monde attend que je leur fasse une démonstration !  
- Bien sur ! Regarde, ils sont tous venu te voir !  
- Ah James Potter ! Il n'en est pas questions ! J'ai accepter de vous montrer, à toi, les Maraudeurs, et mes amis ce que je faisais avant, MAIS PAS A UNE TRENTAINE D'INCONUS !  
- Eh Holly c'est pas juste ! Ils sont tous venu parce qu'il avait envie de te voir…  
- Il n'en ai pas question !  
- Tu n'as plus le choix !  
- Oh si crois moi !

La jeune fille descendit en piquer et atterrit sur le sol brusquement. Elle descendit de son balai et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. A peine une ou deux secondes plus tard James volait à sa hauteur.

Allez Holly ! Ne nous lâche pas maintenant ! Ok on a un peu exagéré sur ce coup là, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si le bouche à oreilles se répand si vite dans Poudlard ! Je sais très bien que tu es capable de le faire… Allez Holly ! En plus les conditions météo sont idéales ! Il fait glacial et il pleut des trombes ! Sais-tu ce qu'est le courage ? C'est l'aptitude à affronter sans faiblir le danger, la souffrance, les difficultés… Si tu as été envoyer à Gryffondor c'est que tu ES courageuse, alors prouve-le nous ! Montre-nous comment tu affrontes sans faiblir les difficultés…  
- James Potter je te hais ! Ah non hôte moi vite ce sourire satisfait de tes lèvres ! Je te jure, qu'un jour tu me le payeras très cher !  
- Un jour peut être !

Holly sortit sa baguette de sa poche, arrangea sa tresse en chignon, coinça sa baguette dedans, toujours en « fixant » James dans les yeux (du moins en levant la tête vers lui avec un air menaçant). Holly enleva sa tenu de quiddich complètement mouillée pour laisser place à un pantalon et un haut d'un tissu souple et léger, qui lui collait au corps tellement il était tremper.

Le bruit dans les tribunes se fit de plus en plus fort.

Jette moi un Silencio !  
- Mais… Si je le fais tu ne verras plus rien, lui répondit James maintenant perplexe.  
- Peu importe si je vois ou pas, je me suis assez entraîné, si il y a de bruit, si quelqu'un parle ou même éternue je serais déconcentré. Mon toucher suffira à me guider. Maintenant vas y, je ne veux plus tu voir n'y t'entendre !  
- J'n'ai pas de baguette.  
- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Holly en prenant la seine pour lui donner.  
- Epoustoufle-nous Holly. Silencio !

Holly monta dans les airs tel une flèche. Elle ne pu entendre James lui crier « HOLLY NON ATTEND ! TA BAGUETTE ! Et merde ! ». Arrivé à la hauteur appropriée, elle stoppa son balai et l'immobilisa. Elle se concentra intensément et commença.

Gracieusement, elle passa les deux jambes du même côté du balai, ses mains étaient placées une de chaque côté d'elle et elle les resserra autours du manche. Elle tendit les muscles de ses bras au maximum et se souleva ainsi de son balai. Restant très équilibré et raide, elle leva ses jambes jusqu'à que ses genoux soient au niveau de sa poitrine. Puis délicatement, elle réussit à poser ses pieds sur le manche du balai. Enfin elle relâcha doucement les muscles de ses bras, on aurait dit qu'elle était collée au balai quand elle se leva pour se mettre debout dessus. Elle fit une légère rotation les bras mi-levé de façon à se retrouver les pied dans le même sens que le balai. Un pied après l'autre, elle s'avança tout au bout du balai, là ou les brindilles étaient attachées. Le balai restait suspendu en l'air, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre sous le poids de Holly. Enfin les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer !

En arrière, elle fit latéralement un tour presque complet sur elle-même, en s'appuyant successivement sur la main droite, puis sur la gauche. Elle accrocha alors ses mains au balai, car plus loin c'était le vide, d'une façon inexplicable, elle ramena ses jambes en direction du manche et les agrippa dessus pendant qu'elle lâchait ses mains. Maintenant, elle était en position du « cochon pendu ». Elle fit une pose de quelques secondes avant de se contorsionner pour agripper le balai de ses mains tout en gardant les jambes dessus. Son corps formait presque un rond. Bientôt, elle relâcha ses jambes pour les faire pendre dans le vide et ensuite les monter en grand écart. Par une splendide traction, elle remonta tous son corps en en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire se retrouva assise sur le balais.

Elle entama la dernière partie, elle se remit debout, et s'élança de la même manière qu'au début de l'année. Cette fois-ci elle ne fit pas que tourner autours du balai, elle fit des arrêts lorsqu'elle était perpendiculaire et droite au dessus du balai. Pendant ces poses de quelques secondes elle en profitait pour changer de sens dans ses tours. Au bout de trois, elle arrêta ce petit manège pour recommencer à tourner normalement autour et prendre de la vitesse. Puis, là où elle avait échoué la dernière fois, elle réalisa la splendide figure dont James avait un jours parlé : elle se lâcha, fit une roulade dans les airs, et atterrir debout sur le balai.

A bout de souffle, elle s'assit sur le manche décoinça le balai et fit une pirouette à toute vitesse. Puis elle descendit en piqué sur le sol et atterrit.

Elle sentit plusieurs personnes arriver en courant vers elle. Puis bientôt elle put de nouveau entendre.

Holly c'était fantastique !  
- Tu l'as fait exprès !  
- Voyons de quoi tu parles James ? Lui répondit Holly avec un faut ton innocent.  
- Ah chaque pirouettes ! A chaque roulades ! A chaque tour j'étais mort de peur que tu tombes ! Tu as fait exprès de me laisser ta baguette et de me faire culpabiliser !  
- Ça t'apprendra !

A part ce petit échange, Holly fut écrasée par les compliments…

Quand elle sentit Remus, son cœur chavira… Et quand il lui dit un simple bravo Holly, elle cru qu'il avait explosé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle eut enfin le droit d'aller se changer… Et quand plus personne ne se trouva sur le terrain, elle sortit sous la pluie, s'allongea et pleura…

(1) : un peu de culture : Qui est Moloch ?  
Dans la mythologie, Moloch serait une divinité cananéenne, mentionnée dans la Bible en corrélation avec les sacrifices d'enfant. Son culte serait passé à Israël et on lui aurait sacrifié des victimes humaines. On croit plus généralement aujourd'hui que ce nom est celui d'un sacrifice humain, avec consécration par le feu. On retrouve son culte dans tout le Moyen Orient et notamment dans la ville de Carthage à laquelle il est associé. Les sacrifices qui y étaient organisés pour le plaisir du Dieu sont des plus connus ainsi que les luttes perpétuelles entre les Grecs et Carthage pour le contrôle de la Sicile. Ce Moloch Baal est souvent représenté accompagné d'une divinité féminine.  
On peut voir dans le Moloch de l'épisode un net rapprochement avec le mythique démon, d'une part pour le sacrifice de ses fidèles et pour sa volonté acharnée à vouloir trouver une compagne, et d'autre part avec les séquences montrant des prêtres parlant italien. (Pris sur un site… dont je me souviens plus le nom…)

**Note de la bêta readeuse** : Il n'y avait presque pas de fautes ! Chapeau, je pense que je ne sers plus à rien… Je dois m'en réjouir ou en en pleurer ? Bonne question, mais bon passons ! Alors alors… J'aime toujours autant cette fic mais apparemment il n'y a pas eu d'update à cause de moi… Je pensais que Zofia avait trouvé une autre bêta readeuse alors voilà l'explication… Je m'excuse parce que y'a des tas de gens qui doivent aimer cette fic ! A plus et reviewez !

**Réponses Aux Reviews :**

**La marrade** : Mdr ! Je suis contente que tu portes Holly dans ton coeur ! Pour moi c'est un super compliment ! Merci !

**Coweti **: Comme d'habitude, MERCI ! Et toi, quand nous postes-tu un prochain chapitre ? J'ai hate de lire la suite de tes fics que je suis...

**Stephanie** : Lol ! Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite !

**Thealie** (au fait j'aime bp ton pseudo !):Pauvre Remus, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais pauvre pour quoi ? Parce qu'il est allé se baigner ou parce qu'il s'est fait embrasser par une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard ? ;-)

**Shealine** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! Désolé si la suite a mis tant de temps à arrivé, le chapitre 13 arriveras plus vite je pense !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Match

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite… Je ne vais même pas essayé de vous donner des raison : je suis inexcusable ! Sachez simplement que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Un grand merci a Annissa qui me corrige ;-)

**Reponses aux reviews :**

**La marrade : **Ah je sais bien que c'est pas gentil de rendre Holly malheureuse… Mais que veux-tu ? Par la suite elle va moins pleuré normalement… Lol, pour Remuschounet par contre c'est moins sur mais… Je te laisse lire… Merci pour tes compliments ! Le suite a tardé a venir j'en suis désolé ! Mais encore une fois, ça ne reproduira pas ! (enfin j'espere !)

**Coweti** merci Pour tes compliments ! je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'es plus ! Vraiment ! Pour les faute je sais c'est mon gros défaut… J'espere que pour ce chapitre-ci c'est mieu ! Merci encore une fois pour le poeme ! Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plus !

**bel-o-kiu-kiuni**Coucou ! Merci d'tere là encore une fois ! (parmi mes revieuweurs !) Tu aimes les truc triste ? Super ! Je suis contente que l'histoire de Mariane t'es plus ! Ah la scène que tu me décris est vraiment génial… Je l'imagine bien aussi ! Je le mettrais peut être dans les scenes coupé de la fic… Mais ça c'est pour plus tard ! Merci pour ta review !

**Thealie**Merci pour ta review ! Merci de me lire depuis le début aussi ! Je me répete mais je suis désolé que la suite ai mis tant de temps a venir ! Aller bonne lecture !

**mirtille :** Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! La suite la voici, en esperant qu'elle te plaira aussi ! ;-)

**minnie dj :** Un enorme merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que la fiction te plaise ! Merci pour tout tes compliments ! Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup, ça montre que je n'ecris pas si mal que ça ! lol ! Merci Beaucoup !

**Chapitre 13 :**

Dans le vestiaire, la tension montait, Holly entendait la foule s'installer dans les gradins… Dehors la pluie faisait rage… Dans sa tête, les sons qu'elle entendait, formaient une sorte d'image où chaque point scintillait. Elle pouvait ainsi « voir » le mur du fond de la salle, il donnait vers l'extérieur et la pluie s'abattait dessus…

James venait de finir son discours, il était sûr de lui, rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'image de la coupe dans ses mains s'enlever de sa tête… Holly percevait qu'il était complètement détendu. Elle essayait de suivre son exemple, mais elle avait bien du mal.

Dans les autres maisons, le bruit avait couru que c'était Vaquora l'aveugle qui était le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor. Mais cela paraissait pour tous, une simple rumeur, comment une aveugle pourrait monter sur un balai ? Et encore plus comment pourrait-elle rattraper un souaffle ? Seul les Gryffondors savaient de quoi Holly était capable, et ils avaient tous pris soin de ne pas divulguer cette information… L'effet de surprise restait le meilleur !

C'était la première rencontre de l'année : Serpentard contre Gryffondor, et en ce premier week-end de novembre, toute l'équipe était prête à gagner !

**- **Très bien, je ne vais pas vous faire un discours trop lourd. Le temps est parfait, il pleut énormément dehors et d'une façon naturelle. Dans ces cas là, Holly ne laisse rentrer aucune balle ! Mes poursuiveurs, vos passes sont parfaites et vos feintes splendides ! Tandis que mes batteurs… Aucun commentaire : vous faites du très bon travail… Donc on est bien d'accord, je n'attrape le vif que quand on aura cent points d'avance. Ok ? Bien, maintenant c'est le moment d'y aller.

Les clameurs de la foule s'élevèrent de tout le terrain en voyant arriver l'équipe des Gryffondors, les Serpentards n'avaient pas eu le droit à un tel accueil... C'était sûrement parce que Sirius et James n'étaient pas dans leur équipe…

Holly entendit le commentateur, Gordon Manth, les présenter tour à tour :

**- **Et voici la splendide équipe des Gryffondors ! Le capitaine, James Potter, au poste d'attrapeur ! A présent les poursuiveurs : les jumelles Garland, Wendy et Moira, ainsi que Terry Jordan ! Et les batteurs ! Elvira Costello et Sirius Black ! Et la petite nouvelle du groupe, Miss Holly Vaquora ! (1)

Holly se demandait si c'était ses oreilles qui lui jouaient un tour, ou si la totalité des élèves qui n'étaient pas de Gryffondor s'étaient tus. Mais elle continua à marcher sur le terrain, qui maintenant ressemblait plus à un marécage…

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, elle palpitait d'appréhension… Dans sa tête elle voyait le terrain, les tribunes, les élèves… Devant elle James serrait la main du capitaine adverse, le match pouvait commençait.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les buts. Le commentateur était parfait, il décrivait avec précision ce qui se passait sur le terrain.

**- **Le souaffle est mis en jeu ! Directement intercepté par Wendy, qui passe à Jordan, qui se dirige vers les buts… Non, il le passe à Moira qui tire ! BUT pour Gryffondor ! Dix à zéro ! Le souaffle est maintenant dans les mains de Blondel… Non, il s'est pris un cognard très bien envoyé par Costello ! Moira file vers les buts et… MARQUE ! Vingt à zéro pour les Gryffondor ! Les Serpentards reprennent la balle, Wales la prends de la main droite, un cognard vient de lui frôler l'épaule, il va directement vers les buts…

Enfin, Holly allait pouvoir participer un peu… Postée devant l'anneau centrale, la pluie tapant de partout sur son corps, elle se teint prête à intercepter la balle. Mais plus il arrivait vers elle, plus… Il ralentissait… Maintenant qu'il était à quelques mètres il était complètement arrêté.

**- **Alors comme ça le divin Potter a pris pour gardienne une vulgaire aveugle…

Le garçon du s'arrêter car il venait d'essayer d'éviter un cognard, que lui avait envoyer Sirius. Mais même une douleur à la cuisse ne lui servit pas de leçon et il resta planté là à discuter avec Holly le souaffle dans les mains.

**- **Crois-tu vraiment que es ici parce que tu es forte ? Moi je pense que ce sont d'autres atouts qui t'ont mené à faire parti de l'équipe… Potter a des goût bizarre je dois l'avouer, mais bon…  
**- **Mais tais-toi à la fin ! Tu es la pour jouer alors essaie de mettre un but et on verra ensuite si tu as quelque chose à redire !

Holly était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle savait évidemment que tous ce que disait ce Serpentard n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges pour la déstabiliser, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir assez de toujours devoir prouver sa valeur aux autres…  
**  
-** Comme tu voudras Vaquora !

Sans plus attendre, il tira dans le but de droite avec force. Il était proche des buts et Holly n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à lui, alors au dernier moment elle passa ses deux jambes du même côté et avec son pied donna un violant coup dans le souaffle. Terry réussi à le rattraper avant l'équipe adverse. Grâce à une miraculeuse traction elle remonta sur le balai. Elle entendit alors Gordon Manth annoncer trente à zéro en leur faveur.

Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Holly affronta encore quelques attaques de la part des Serpentards, peu, car les batteurs et les poursuiveurs jouaient à merveille. Les Gryffondors marquèrent encore soixante-dix points. James pouvait enfin attraper le vif d'or. Et il le fit de suite ! Le garçon avait sûrement repéré le vif depuis un moment, mais l'attrapeur adverse n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était et quand James plongea en piquet l'autre garçon fit exactement pareil… Seulement le vif se trouvait beaucoup plus haut et à l'opposé, vers la droite. James sema son opposant d'une façon remarquable (et remarqué par la plupart des supporters féminines) et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la bonne direction.

Tout en suivant les prouesses de James, Holly dû arrêter le troisième souaffle qu'envoyait Blondel dans sa direction.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James tenait la petite boule dorée dans ses mains et le professeur de vol siffla l'arrêt du match. Les exclamations de joie s'élevèrent de tout le terrain. Pendant que les Serpentards retournaient au vestiaire, humiliés, Gordon finissait :

**- **Match magnifique ! Match Fantastique ! Victoire des Gryffondors contre les Serpentard à DEUX-CENTS-CINQUANTE pour ZERO !

La défaite des Serpentards remontait maintenant à deux semaines, et le mois de novembre allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Encore une semaine et demie et enfin décembre arriverait.

Le mercredi qui venait de passé avait était éprouvant pour Holly, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère car il l'avait était encore plus pour Remus. La jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler, elle s'était enfermée dans une salle vide, sans pouvoir se maîtriser elle avait détruit la moitié du mur et une bonne partie des chaises, la violence s'était emparée d'elle comme à chaque fois qu'une personne qu'elle aimait souffrait… Après 1971, elle pensait ne plus jamais s'attacher assez à quelqu'un, mais le sort en avait voulu autrement… Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur un loup garou…

Holly n'était pas allée en cours le jeudi, mais elle n'était pas allée à l'infirmerie non plus. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de sentir Remus. Ses tibias, mains, coudes et pied avaient réussi à cicatriser grâce aux soins miraculeux de Dermina. Mais elle avait encore du mal, même cinq jours après à tenir correctement sa fourchette…

La jeune fille s'étonnait que ses amis ne se rendent pas compte de ses insomnies ou des ses blessures. Il fallait croire qu'elle était bonne actrice. Holly avait eu du mal à faire croire à Mione qu'elle avait les doigts ankylosés pendant le cours de potion l'après-midi même, et encore plus à cacher à Alice que lorsqu'elle frappait cette dernière pendant leur entraînement, elle souffrait trois fois plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître…

Ce même lundi soir, la jeune fille fut confrontée à une situation un peu prématurée à son goût… Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question et lorsque Robin Patil, un élève de Poufsouffle, vint lui demander vers la fin du repas, devant tous les Gryffondors (sauf les Maraudeurs qui étaient absents pour une raison inconnue…), d'aller avec lui au bal, la jeune fille resta sans voix et à court d'arguments !

**- **Et bien… Heu… C'est à dire…

La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie d'aller à ce bal accompagnée d'un inconnu. La seule personne avec qui elle aimerait se retrouver, c'était bien évidemment Remus Lupin… Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il aille au bal, puis qu'il y aille avec une cavalière, et là il faudrait qu'il choisisse Holly parmi toutes les magnifiques filles de Poudlard qui rêvaient de sortir avec lui…

Revenons à notre grand salle : un silence de mort s'était installé à la table des Gryffondors et Holly béni le ciel que Johan soit à ses côtés à ce moment présent ! Si le garçon n'avait pas été là, elle se demandait bien comment elle aurait fait…

**- **Désolé l'ami, mais Holly va déjà au bal avec moi… Répondit Johan en sauvant la mise à la jeune fille.  
**- **Bon dommage. A bientôt Holly.

Sur ce, le garçon partit rejoindre ses amis et Holly gratifia le Johan d'un « merci » silencieux qui en disait beaucoup…

**- **Ah bon ? Vous allez au bal tous les deux ? demanda Loïc.  
**- **Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit Holly ! S'indigna Alice.  
**- **On a décidé ça ce matin, on y va en tant qu'amis, en fait c'est parce que Holly et moi on veut être célibataire pour cette soirée… Pour en profiter encore plus et être apte à toutes propositions…

Holly pensa que jamais elle ne remercierait assez ce garçon ! Il était vraiment super ! Il savait que Holly n'accepterait d'aller avec personne au bal (si ce n'est M. L) et lui épargnait ainsi de se confondre en excuse en refusant les propositions des autres garçons…

Elle pu s'adresser librement à lui lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur repas et le remercia un bon millier de fois…

**- **Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ? Lui répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois…  
**- **Je te dis que non ! La fille avec qui je voulais y aller est déjà accompagnée. J'espère qu'elle passera une très mauvaise soirée avec son cavalier et que je pourrais ainsi la réconforter…  
**- **Oh qu'elle beau geste tu feras… Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?  
**- **Je sais pas…  
**- **Allez !  
**- **Je ne te le dirais pas, comme ça si je me prends un râteau, je ne passerais pas pour un minable…  
**- **Pas juste ! De toute façon je trouverais…

Pendant que Johan et Holly parlaient en recul, les Gryffondors de quatrième année se rendaient à la salle commune. Déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, Holly entendait de grands cris venant de derrière le portrait (2)… Lily Evans s'énervait contre une autre personne qui n'était pas inconnu… Décidément, en même temps que James Potter attirait les cœurs, il encourait les foudres des jeunes filles…

**- **Oh Lily ! Voyons… calme toi. Et puis tu n'as pas refusé… ça avait l'air de te plaire…  
**- **JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER PAR MON PRENOM ! POUR TOI CE SERA ENCORE ET TOUJOURS EVANS ! NE M'ADRESSE JAMAIS, ET JE DIS BIEN JAMAIS, LA PAROLE SI CE N'EST PAS NECESSERE ! TU ES UN ETRE IMMONDE ! INGRAT ! TU ES ARROGANT ! VANITEUX ! JE TE HAIS POTTER !  
**- **Tu m'adores… J'embrasse divinement et…

James ne pu finir sa phrase, car il venait de se prendre une claque qui portait bien son nom… Mais, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il continua :

**- **Oh ma douce… Qui aime bien châtie bien…

On aurait dis que Lily fumait tellement elle bouillonnait de rage… Mais James n'était absolument pas contrarié par cette réaction ! Il semblait même ravi… Pourtant il avait une belle marque rouge sur la joue, même si Holly ne pouvait pas la voir elle en était persuadée.

Lily ne lui répondu pas et monta à son dortoir. A l'autre bout de la salle, des sifflements et des tapements de pieds retentirent, les trois autres Maraudeur, morts de rire, applaudissaient un Potter qui effectuait une révérence magistrale dans leur direction… Il fit de même devant la petite troupe des nouveaux arrivants qui s'installèrent avec eux.

**- **Il c'est passé quoi exactement ? demanda Morgane en s'installant contre Loïc.  
**- **Notre cher James vient de me faire gagner, dix mornilles !  
**- **Quand même j'étais proche moi aussi !  
**- **Oui mais pas assez Lu…pin, renchérit Sirius.  
**- **Ça ne nous explique toujours pas ce qui c'est passé…  
**- **Ah oui, excuse moi Morgane ! Donc, James à vu entrer notre bien aimée Evans, préfète parfaite, qui refuse les avances de notre pauvre James. Nous lui avions dit qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'y aller franchement avec la tigresse, mais il l'a nier et pour nous prouver le contraire il s'est levé et lui a barrer sa route en se mettant devant l'entrée du dortoir. Mais franchement, James tu t'y est très mal pris…

Sirius fit une pose le temps de rire un peu et continua :

**- **Si je me souviens des mots exacte il lui a dis « Lily, j'ai le grand honneur de t'avoir choisi comme cavalière pour le bal », il l'a forcée à reculer vers le mur en même temps qu'elle répondait : « Non mais tu te prends pour qui Potter ? Comme si j'avais envie d'y aller avec toi. Je peux savoir ce qui te fait croire que c'est le cas ? », Et il a enchaîner en se qualifiant d'un grand nombre de louange à son sujet… Puis une fois qu'elle fut collé au mur, il lui a roulé une de ces pelle ! Je vous dit même pas ! Mais la tigresse à commencé à s'énerver et lui à collé une splendide baffe ! Et moi j'ai gagné cinq mornilles de la part de Peter parce qu'il avait parier qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas de baffe et cinq de Remus car lui pensait qu'elle lui en donnerait deux…  
**- **N'empêche, quand elle y va, c'est pas de main morte !  
**- **C'est vrai que t'as une jolie marque… complimenta Alice.  
**- **Lily à raison James, t'es plutôt arrogant, ou plutôt… Prétentieux.  
**- **T'es sur Holly ? Parce que je ne suis pas imbu de moi : tous ce que je dis est justifié…  
**- **Comme tu voudras…

Le soir même Holly monta se coucher tôt. Elle n'eut aucune idée de ce qui l'avait pousser à faire ce geste, car elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée. Elle entendait les rires des autres élèves en bas.

Dans ses draps elle réfléchissait… Pourquoi James, Sirius et Peter passaient autant de temps sans Remus ? il y a longtemps maintenant, lorsqu'elle avait discuter au bord du lac avec le jeune garçon, il lui avait dit exactement : « Ils font… Quelque chose… Et je ne peux pas les aider. ». Quelque chose auquel le dernier des Maraudeurs ne pouvait participer… C'était étrange tout de même… Pourquoi ne c'était pas rendu compte de sa avant ?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après que Morgane, Alice et Mione soient remonté, Holly les interrogea :

**- **Les filles ? Est-ce que depuis quelques temps vous avez trouvé quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement des Maraudeurs ?  
**- **Bizarre pour un garçon ou bizarre pour un Maraudeur ? Précisa Mione.  
**- **Pour un Maraudeur.  
**- **Non rien de particulier, lui dit Morgane.  
**- **Moi non plus, ajouta Alice.  
**- **C'est quand même étrange…  
**- **Qu'es que tu veux dire Mione ! Demanda Holly au tac au tac.  
**- **Eh bien, c'est des Maraudeurs j'en suis consciente, mais James, Sirius et Peter affichent souvent des blessures…  
**- **Je ne comprends pas.  
**- **Holly tu n'as pas remarqu… Oups excuse-moi… Tu es si normale que des fois j'en oublie que tu ne vois pas…

Holly sourit gentiment à Alice, pour elle c'était un compliment…

**-** Ce que je voulais dire c'est que la semaine dernière Peter avait un coquard et depuis hier Sirius affiche une coupure sur la joue droite.  
**- **Ah bon ?  
**- **Oui, ça arrive plus souvent qu'avant…  
**- **Qu'avant ?  
**- **Ils ont toujours, tous les quatre, eu plus ou moins de plais visible… fini Morgane.  
**- **Merci les filles ! Je ne connaissais pas tous ces détails !

Holly était encore plus perdu qu'avant, pour Remus, c'était normal, mais pour les autres… Elle en conclu au fait que les garçons passaient sûrement certaines soirées dans la foret interdite… Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas besoin de Remus…

James, en bon capitaine qu'il était, avait accordé à ses joueurs, de ne pas faire d'entraînement, ni le mercredi, ni le samedi de la semaine qui suivi. Il donna comme excuse qu'il avait fait un match magnifique et qu'ils avaient tous le droit de se reposer un peu. Mais Holly se doutait qu'il se tramait autre chose… Ces blessures devaient en être la preuve…

Quand elle toucha James par une « inadvertance voulue » le jour suivant, elle pu constater qu'il était très fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi plusieurs jours d'affilé… Elle pu même sentir qu'il avait un coup de sabot (!) sur la hanche gauche.

Tous ça commençait à vraiment beaucoup l'intriguer… Elle était malheureusement très curieuse, et se promis de deviner ce que fabriquait les Maraudeurs. Enfin, James, Sirius et Peter, car Remus semblait ne pas faire parti du coup.

Le vendredi suivant, Holly réussi à contrer toutes les attaques de son professeur. Mme Turrina fut très impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle la jeune fille avait réussi à augmenter sa volonté… Holly quand à elle était ravie de pouvoir se défendre. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui fasse faire quelque chose contre son grès, ne pas être maîtresse de ses actes l'insupportait. Elle prit le thé avec son professeur. Toutes deux avait dépassé le stade élève/prof, depuis que Holly lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Bien sur elle avait promit de ne rien dire. Holly continuer tous de même à vouvoyer la jeune femme.

Cette femme attirait Holly, par sa voix, sa carrure, sa puissance. Holly avait apprit qu'elle aussi avait fait ses études à Poudlard et était allée à Gryffondors. La jeune fille aimait le cours de cette femme car elle vous captivait et vous motivait à progresser. Mais elle savait, que comme tous les autres professeurs qu'elle avait connus jusqu'à présente, elle ne resterait pas plus d'une année au château. Elle ne reviendrait pas, pour pouvoir élever son enfant… Dommage.

Le lendemain, Samedi, un week-end à Pré-au-lard était prévu. Les élèves pourraient ainsi acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël, mais aussi choisir des vêtements pour le bal. N'ayant pas était informé avant la rentrée de cet événement, certain c'était fait envoyer leur tenue par leur parent, quand aux autres, ils comptaient bien dégoter la plus belle tenue au village des sorcières.

Holly n'eut pas cette tâche, car ses amies et Dermina l'avaient prévenue à l'avance : il lui était interdit d'entrer dans un magasin de vêtements ou même dans un bijouterie. Quand elle avait demandé pourquoi, elles lui avaient répondue que c'était son cadeau de Noël, qu'elles s'occupaient de sa tenue pour le bal !

C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle guettait la sortit à Pré-au-lard.  
(3)

(1) : Petites infos sur les noms et prénoms (qui sont très rarement choisi au hasard…), ma fic est truffée de clins d'œils surtout au niveau des noms, donc là nous avons : Manth : pris dans Le vent de feu (de William Nicholson) ; Garland : inspiré du livre que je lis en ce moment (Sally Lockhart, de Philip Pullman) (j'aurais voulu mettre Lockhart, mais bon, je me voyais mal inventer des sœurs jumelles à Gilderoy… donc j'ai opté pour le nom d'un autre personnage de l'histoire.) ; Wendy, Moira, Alice, Aurore… (Oups ! Heu… Aurore vous savais pas encore qui c'est ? Et si je vous dit Aurore Turrina…) ; Jordan : un proche parent de Lee ; Costello : Fallait un nom qui ale bien avec Elvira, et j'ai emprunté celui-ci à Cathy Hopkins…  
(2) : à mon avis, les salle communes ainsi que les dortoirs son insonoriser par un sortilège, mais je trouvais que ça faisait mieu de laisser Holly entendre la dispute même dehors…  
(3) : Je sais pour ce chapitre ça va très vite : tout un mois entier. Mais il faut vraiment que j'avance dans l'année.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Défi

Encore une fois un chapitre qui s'est fait attendre… Mais croyez moi cela ne se reproduira plus souvent, j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve maintenant ;-)

Je remercie particulièrement **Thealie** (Tu verras je me suis presque amuser à faire un cours sur les animagis ! Presque parce que c'est –enfin j'espere- pas aussi ennuyeux qu'un cours lol !), **Coweti** (Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien sur ce site ! TU es là depuis le début et tu me ramene même des lecteurs ! j'espère que cette fic te plaira jusqu'à la fin…), **La marrade** (alala… tu sais pas pourtant a quel point j'ai essayé de m'écarter de leur personnage… Par la suite normalement j'ai réussi, tu verras bien, et pour le prénom c'est qu'au départ je me suis inspiré de l'un de mes revieweur « Johar » voilà tu sais tout Pour le vent de feu c'est bien une trilogie, carrément mirifique d'ailleurs…), **minnie dj** (Bon finalement les nouvelles ne st pas arrivé bientôt mais… maintenant que je suis en vacances ce sera plus régulier… enfin normalement bien sur…) **wéthilde** (a lala le secret d'Holly ? vite ? heu… prend la teinte d'une écrevisse je pense qu'il va falloir attendre encore une bonne dizaine de chapitre pour ça… je sais je sais c'est beaucoup… Mais pour le bal il arrive bientôt ! essaie de se rattraper…)

Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté un court résumé : Le bal approche, les couples se mettent en place, Holly y va avec Johan, mais « entre amis » et James s'est pris un râteau de la part de Lily… Notre petite aveugle commence sérieusement à se poser des questions sur les Maraudeurs, pourquoi sont-il étrangement blessé ?

Bonne lecture et encore désolé du retard ! Si je suis motivée, un chapitre Lundi ;-)

**Chapitre 14 : **

Elle décida de ne pas se rendre du tout à Pré-au-lard, elle n'aimait pas vraiment les magasins bondés et l'atmosphère étouffante qui y régnait durant les sorties scolaires. Elle avait besoin d'acheter des cadeaux, mais elle le ferait plus tard… Pour le moment elle avait la chambre à elle toute seule et elle en profita ! Un peu de tranquillité ne lui fit pas de mal, elle avait une décision importante à prendre.

Doucement elle le prit dans ses mains, le caressa, à quoi bon le conserver ? Il ne lui servait à rien, juste à penser au passé et elle ne voulait plus y penser justement !

Sa décision étant prise, elle entreprit de le rendre vierge.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Holly essaya d'observer les Maraudeurs, elle voulait vraiment découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient, mais ça semblait impossible. Par contre elle remarqua qu'ils avaient perdu du service, ils ne s'amusaient plus à faire autant de blagues que ça aux Serpentards, à part ridiculiser certains élèves... Dans le plus souvent des cas c'était à Rogue qu'ils s'en prenaient.

Holly ne connaissait pas Serverus Rogue, elle évitait les Serpentards au maximum, et pour des raisons bien propres à son passé… En tous cas, tous ce qu'elle savait sur le garçon en question, c'était qu'il était d'une laideur assez particulière et que les Maraudeurs le haïssaient, du moins James et Sirius, car Peter ne faisait que suivre leur exemple tandis que Remus se fichait éperdument du personnage.

Bref, cela faisait un certain temps que les quatre garçons n'avaient pas prouvé leurs talents de voleur et de sorciers facétieux. Pourquoi ? Holly aurait bien aimé le savoir ! Mais tous ce qu'ils faisaient c'était se comporter en « élèves models », enfin élèves models pour des Maraudeurs bien sûr… ça laissait entendre qu'ils allaient en cours, faisait leurs devoirs, discutaient avec les quatrièmes années et Holly, et restaient dans leur chambre !

Pourtant, ils continuaient à avoir de nouvelles blessures chaque jour. Et ils étaient souvent fatigués. A part Remus… Remus était bien sur en permanence fatigué, et après les pleine lune il avait des blessures, mais c'était différent, Holly était certaine qu'il ne faisait pas comme ses amis. Mais que faisaient réellement ses amis ?

Holly avait beau se tracasser, elle ne découvrait pas ce que mijotaient les garçons.

Le jeudi de la dernière semaine avant les vacances, Holly fut très distraite en cours, le soir même une nouvelle lune parfaitement ronde s'élèverait dans le ciel…

Alors qu'elle était en cours de métamorphose elle oublia carrément d'essayer de transformer sa plume en écaille. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle était entrain d'élaborer des plans, encore plus fous les uns que les autres… Elle faisait tout pour trouver un moyen de se contrôler le soir même. Mais le hic était qu'elle savait qu'il était pratiquement impossible qu'elle se contrôle, c'était inscrit dans ses gènes depuis qu'on l'avait créée : elle soufrait en même temps que ceux qu'elle aimait.

Mais enfin elle trouva la solution, en cours d'histoire de la magie.

**-** Les Nihiramé sont des êtres de la même famille que les Sirènes, avant qu'il ne leurs soit interdit de chanter hors de l'eau en 1253, elles attiraient les marins pour que leurs bateaux fassent naufrage et elles s'emparaient de leur corps pour se reproduire.  
Les Nihiaramé, étant des êtres maléfiques, ont donc été banni au fond des océans et interdites de remonter à la surfasse. Aujourd'hui, on ignore si ces êtres existent toujours. Beaucoup de sorciers ou même de moldu, se sont un jour venter d'en avoir déjà vu une (les moldus confondent les Nihiramé avec les Sirènes). Mais cela reste impossible.  
Si il y a un nom qui reste à retenir c'est celui de Daniel Golberg, qui, en 1499, a rapporté une authentique écaille d'un de ces êtres. Cette écaille a dépérie en 1526, on suppose que c'est à la date précise où la Nihiramé qui la portait est morte. Car avant le onze juillet 1526, l'écaille ne s'est pas dégradée une seule seconde.  
M. Golberg a disparu la même année et on ne l'a plus jamais revu.  
Dans la mythologie moldu, on retrace l'histoire du seul sorcier qui a réussi à leur résister avec son équipage. Pour les moldus il s'appelle Ulysse, son nom exacte est Ulys Medmayeur, ayant un équipage moldu il n'a pas pu leur jeter un sort pour les rendre sourds, à la place il leur a mis de la cire dans les oreilles, puis s'est fait attacher au mat de son bateau. Quand les Nihiramé ont voulu attirer le bateau, il fut le seul à les entendre et étant attacher…

Holly qui suivait à moitié le cours du fantôme, tressailli tellement c'était évident : si elle s'attachait elle ne pourrait rien casser ou se casser… C'était quand même une idée loufoque… Mais bon, elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Puisqu'elle ne réussissait pas à se retenir par elle même des liens le feraient !

Le soir même, quand toutes les filles furent endormies, Dermina pénétra encore une fois dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit.

**-** Mademoiselle, êtes-vous sur de vouloir faire ça ?  
**-** Dermina, tu sais trop bien que je ne peux pas me contrôler quand une personne que j'aime souffre ! Que veux tu que je fasses ? Je suis à court d'idée ! J'y ai pensé toute la journée ! Oh Dermina la lune ! Oh Dermina c'est atroce il souffre tellement !

Holly se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle serrait ses doigts dans ses points avec une telle force que ses ongles finir par pénétrer dans ses paumes.

**-** Maîtresse il y a un moyen ! Attendez !

Heureusement l'elfe arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle revint avec une potion de sommeil, et aussitôt que Holly la but, elle oublia tout et sombra dans un profond sommeil, paisible et sans rêve. Certes ce moyen était plus doux, mais Holly ne pu s'empêcher d'en vomir le lendemain, elle avait dormi, comme James Sirius et Peter, alors que Remus…

Enfin la semaine se termina et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent ! Les élèves passeraient un dernier week-end ensemble, avant qu'une grande partie rentre chez eux pour les fêtes. Ce dernier week-end accueilli les premières neiges de la saison et un deuxième match de quiddich, Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. Poufsouffle, qui avait gagné la coupe l'année précédente, remporta le match, mais ils furent bien moins brillants que Gryffondor. Le vif d'or fut très vite attrapé et le score final se trouva être 210 à 40.

James avait des raisons d'être enthousiaste, ils étaient bien partis pour gagner la coupe !

De tous ses amis, seulement Johan restait pour Noël, il trouvait cette fête pas vraiment intéressante, pour lui c'était seulement une fête commerciale, et malgré que ses parents furent déçus, il resta au château avec Holly.

Mais la meilleure nouvelle resta de savoir que les Maraudeurs aussi restaient durant cette période. En fait, Sirius détestait sa famille et c'était réciproque il essayait donc de passer le moins de temps possible en leur compagnie et avait réussi à faire passer une entente entre lui et eux : il ne revenait qu'aux vacances d'été.

James était le meilleur ami de Sirius, il n'aurait voulu le laisser seul au château pour rien au monde ! Et les vacances sont une bonne manière de marauder… Peter quant à lui, ne lâchait pratiquement jamais ses amis ! Et Remus, Holly se doutait que c'était sa condition de loup garou qui le forçait à rester au château… quoi que… En tous cas, tous les quatre seraient présent.

Holly doutait qu'il y ai beaucoup d'autres élèves au château durant les fêtes, peut être que enfin il y aurait un peu de calme...

Alors que le mardi était bien entamé, nos six Gryffonds se livraient une bataille sans pitié où filaient les boules de neige. La baguette était interdite et les gants aussi ! Histoire de compliquer un peu les choses…

Holly et Remus semblaient mieux résister au froid que les autres, Peter ne cachait pas qu'il avait les mains gelées et s'en plaignait de temps en temps, Johan se fichait de ce détail malgré que le sang avait du mal à arriver au bout de ses doigts, tandis que Sirius et James s'étaient lancés un petit défi : le premier qui essayait de se réchauffer les mains devaient porter des gants au bal (jusqu'à minuit).

Alors que les boules devenaient de moins en moins nombreuses, Holly commençait à se douter que quelque chose se tramait… Et ses craintes ne furent pas veines car quand quelqu'un s'écria « go ! », ils se jetèrent tous sur elle !

Elle se débattit comme une sauvage, mais au bout de cinq minutes de lute acharnée elle dû capituler, à cinq contre une, ça se comprenait… Elle fut donc soulevée et emmenée de force vers…

**- **Oh non ! NON ! Espèces de fous ! Pas le lac !  
**-** Mais pourquoi petite Holly ? Ca va être drôle !  
**- **NON ! Sirius c'est pas drôle du tout ! Lâchez-moi !  
**-** « Elle va se baigner… Dans l'eau gelée… Alors que nous là-bas, allons la regarder flotter ! Elle va se baigner… Dans l'eau gelée… et quand elle ressortira, elle sera… »

James avait entamé leur chanson préféré de quand ils avaient sept ans. Cette vieille chanson, c'était le père de Holly qui leur avait appris durant une semaine de vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la mer. Ils s'amusaient à la chanter à tue tête en même temps qu'ils entraient dans l'eau froide et salée…

Alors que les garçons la menaient vers le lac, elle réfléchissait déjà à sa vengeance ! Puis une idée lui vint…

**- **« Elle va se baigner… »  
**- **Oh tu vas me le payer cher James Potter ! dit-elle en se forçant de ne pas sourire.  
**-** Tu me fais crédit ? J'ai plus d'argent en ce moment…  
**-** On verra bien qui rira le dernier !

Les garçons avaient maintenant atteint le lac ! Ils avaient choisi un côté du lac où l'eau était directement profonde. Ensemble ils crièrent « A la une… A la deux… A la trois ! » Puis lancèrent Holly dans l'eau sombre.

Elle sentit tous de suite l'eau glacé prendre contact avec sa peau et sa rode de sorcière. Alors que les autres sur la berge étaient morts de rire elle commençait à descendre vers les profondeurs du lac… Holly arrivait à rester immergée pendant un peu plus d'une minute d'affiler…

Sur la rive, Remus s'arrêtait brusquement de sourire pour fixer l'endroit où Holly avait disparu.  
**  
-** Elle ne remonte pas…

Holly devinait plus ce qui se passait en haut qu'elle ne l'entendait.  
**  
-** James ! Ca fait plus de vingt secondes !

Sans plus attendre, Remus plongea dans l'eau et James le suivi de près. Johan hésita quelques secondes mais voyant les deux autres ressortir il pénétra aussi brusquement qu'eux dans le lac, suivit de Sirius.

Holly avait entendu deux 'plouf', puis deux autres, alors elle remonta vers la surface, fière d'elle ! Ce devait être Peter qui était resté sur la berge, et elle était contente d'avoir si facilement berné les quatre autres. Quand elle sentit enfin l'air, elle inspira profondément avant d'exploser de rire devant les quatre garçons horrifiés car ils croyaient avoir noyé leur amie et frigorifié car l'eau devait pas être à plus de dix degrés !

Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux Gryffondors pour comprendre que Holly était volontairement resté sous l'eau pour les forcer à sauter dans le lac… Mais une fois que la nouvelle entra dans leur cerveau, tous éclatèrent de rire avec elle !

**-** Heu... les garçons ? J'ai un petit problème...  
**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Rémus.

Holly se sentit soudain honteuse, devant Remus elle était obligée d'avouer qu'elle était totalement incapable de situer la rive. Que dès qu'elle n'avait pas les pieds sur terre ou dans l'air, elle était complètement perdue... Heureusement pour elle, James avait compris.

**- **Suis ma voix.  
**-** Merci.

Finalement, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir en grelottant. Bizarrement, ils se rendirent compte que Peter était allé se réfugier à une dizaine de mettre d'eux !

**-** Le dernier arrivé au chaud… commença James. J'ai failli dire 'est un hippogriffe mouillé' mais on ressemble tous à des hippogriffes trempés !

De nouveau ils éclatèrent de rires et coururent se réfugier au château. Ils étaient tous congelés ! Et finir vite sous de bonnes douches bien chaudes ! Holly passa environ une heure et demi dans la sienne, rien que ça ! Et lorsqu'elle fut prête elle se rendit directement à la grande salle en sentant que les garçons venaient juste de sortir du dortoir.

Plus le bal approchait, moins elle avait envie d'y aller. Ce n'était pas contre Johan, car il était vraiment super ! Elle savait qu'il faisait un énorme sacrifice en l'accompagnant, et elle doutait que cette jeune fille dont il lui avait parlé soit vraiment prise, elle doutait même jusqu'à son existence… Mais le problème c'était de se dire que Remus irait sûrement au bal avec une autre fille…

Le lendemain, elle laissa Johan seul pour aller faire ses achats de Noël. Et quand elle revint un peu avant midi, les garçons l'attendaient.

**- **Holly, est-ce que ça te branche un petit défi ? lui demanda Sirius sur un ton enrôleur.  
**- **Un défi ? Avec plaisir ! De quoi s'agit-il ?  
**-** Et bien on va tirer les équipes et on t'expliquera après.  
**-** Heu… C'est raisonnable comme défi ?

Les sourires qui se dessinèrent sur les lèvres de ses amis lui en dirent beaucoup.

**-** Bien sur tu nous prends pour qui ?  
**- **Pour des voleurs, blagueurs, idiots… Des Maraudeurs quoi…  
**-** On n'est pas idiot, mais bien des Maraudeurs… Allez met ton nom sur un bout de papier.  
**-** Il doit être écrit de ma main ?

Holly détestait écrire car elle savait que ça donnait quelque chose de vraiment pas très beau…

**- **Oui, sinon ça ne compte pas comme candidature.  
**- **Bon…

Holly prit la plume qu'on lui tendait, à l'odeur, elle repéra l'encrier et l'y trempa, elle fit tant bien que mal les lettres qui formaient son prénom. Cela donna un « Holly » plutôt brouillon, comme si un droitier essayer d'écrire de la main gauche… Elle mit le bout de parchemin dans le chapeau que lui tendait Sirius et rendit la plume à Johan.

**-** Alors voyons les résultats, je tire deux noms et… commença Sirius.  
**- **Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ça soit une main _honnête_, qui fasse le tirage… le coupa Holly  
**-** Une main honnête ? Sous-entendrais-tu que je serais capable de forcer le hasard chère amie ?  
**-** Je ne le sous entend point je l'affirme cher ami.

C'était devenu un jeu entre Holly et Sirius, quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur un point, ils prenaient un air hautain et discuter poliment comme deux personnes civilisées. C'était une sorte de « celui qui rigole le premier a perdu » et aucun des deux ne démordait…

**-** Je ne puis que dire que vous avez tout à fait raison. Et je passe ainsi le flambeau à Johan.  
**-** J'ai précisé une main _honnête_.

Les quatre Maraudeurs jugèrent Johan du regard.

**-** On en apprend chaque jour… Alors c'est à toi que nous devons confier cette tache Holly ?  
**-** C'est à moi de m'interposer, dit alors Johan. J'avoue ne pas avoir la main très « _honnête_ » mais je peux vous garantir que celle d'Holly l'est encore moins !  
**- **Et il a toute à fait raison. Rien qu'en touchant les papiers je pourrais deviner à qui ils appartiennent…  
**-** Bon alors qui ? Il ne reste pas grand monde… ajouta James.  
**-** Peter, coupa Remus. Oui, Peter est le plus _honnête_ de nous tous (1).  
**-** Heu… moi ?  
**-** Non celui de Serpentard ! s'exclama Sirius.  
**-** Bon, alors passez moi le chapeau…

Le jeune garçon paraissait un peu anxieux quand il attrapa les deux premiers noms. Puis avec un sourire aux lèvres il annonça :

**-** James et Peter.  
**- **Ok ! La suite.

Holly semblait perdre tous ses moyens, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Si jamais elle se retrouvait avec Remus elle… Elle quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien ! Elle n'était même pas sûr de vouloir être avec Remus… De toute façon ce n'était pas à elle de décider. Et puis après tout, elle ne savait même pas en quoi consistait le défi…

**-** Sirius et…

Et Remus ! et Remus… et Remus… et Rem…

**-** … et Holly.

Oui, en fait ça lui convenait aussi.

**-** Ce qui nous fait donc Remus avec Johan (2).  
**-** Bon, vous allez peut être vous décider à m'expliquer ce que c'est ce défi !  
**-** A oui ! Heu… Remus tu n'as qu'as lui expliquer pendant qu'on monte chercher les totems !  
**- **Ok.

Pendant que Holly restait seule avec le jeune homme, les autres garçons partirent en direction des dortoirs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer l'odeur du loup… Et pour se changer les idées, elle lui demanda :

**-** Des totems ?  
**- **Oui, enfin… Un objet qui sert d'emblème au groupe… Bon je t'explique. Chaque paire va donner son totem à une autre. Si on suis l'ordre donné par Peter, James et lui donneront leur objet à Sirius et toi, toi et Sirius vous nous le passerez, tandis que Johan et moi on le passera à James et Peter…  
**-** Ok.  
**-** Ensuite, ce sera le premier duo qui attrape le totem porté par groupe qui nous à donné le sien : toi et Sirius vous allez devoir voler celui de Johan et moi qui sera porter par James et Peter. Le totem doit toujours rester avec le groupe, sur un des membres… Aussi le groupe qui le cherche ne sais pas ce qu'est le totem à trouver.  
**- **Ok je te suis. Mais qu'est-ce qui est intéressant dans ce jeu ?  
**-** Et bien qu'il va falloir rester caché pour ne pas se faire prendre l'objet tout en cherchant celui qu'on doit prendre… ça peut durer aussi bien dix minutes que dix jours… Quand un des groupes trouve le totem, le défi est gagné.  
**-** Ça promet d'être intéressant… on commence quand ?  
**-** Ils arrivent on va pouvoir commencé après avoir mangé un peu…

Sirius emmena Holly à l'écart pendant que Johan faisait de même avec Remus.

**-** J'ai choisi un chocoballe (3), c'est les bonbons préféré de Peter. Avec un peu de chance, si ils trouvent le totem avant nous, Peter, croyant le jeu terminé, le mangera et nous on affirmera qu'ils n'ont pas gagné tant qu'il ne nous montre pas le totem !

Holly ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec Sirius.

**-** Et si personne ne réussi à voler un totem avant Noël ? Demanda Peter alors qu'il était dans la grande salle entrain de manger.  
**-** Et bien dans ce cas là, on se débrouille pour aller chercher nos cadeaux sans se faire piquer le Totem. Mais avec Holly on vous attrapera bien avant Noël !  
**- **Et si personne ne réussi à voler un totem avant le bal ?  
**- **Oh Peter t'inquiète pas ! De toute façon si t'en a marre t'aura qu'as nous donner gentiment votre totem !  
**- **Rêves pas trop Sirius !  
**-** On verra James !  
**-** Bon on monte préparer nos affaires et on commence ?  
**-** C'est quand tu veux Remus ! lui répondit James.

Pendant que les gryffonds remontaient à leurs dortoirs, Johan s'approcha de Holly et lui souffla :

**- **Je parie que tu envies ma place !  
**-** Même pas vrai !  
**-** Oh la menteuse ! Elle est amoureuse !  
**-** Chut ! Tais toi on pourrait t'entendre ! Et puis tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !  
**-** Oh la menteuse.

Holly plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de Johan pour l'empêcher de continuer. Johan commençait à faire du bruit car il était mort de rire mais aucun son ne réussissait à sortir correctement de sa bouche. Le résultat était bizarre et il attira les regards des Maraudeurs.

**-** Eh ! Holly interdit d'étouffer les adversaires pour gagner, lui lança Remus.  
**-** Je te lâche mais tu te tais ok ? demanda Holly à Johan pendant qu'il hochait la tête. Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue en sa présence sinon je te jure que…  
**-** Fais moi confiance Holly !

Sirius donna une liste de choses à prendre à Holly. Elle monta dans sa chambre et la suivit scrupuleusement. Elle pris donc une couverture chaude, des vêtements de rechange, sa baguette, de la peau de serpent qu'ils utilisaient en potion (?), des parchemins, et beaucoup d'autres objets…

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle attendit les garçons dans la salle commune avant de se diriger avec eux vers le croisement d'un couloir choisi auparavant.

**-** Je crois qu'on est tous prêt ! Alors on peut commencer ! annonça James. N'oubliez pas le point de rendez-vous quand un des totem est trouvé, interdit d'aller dans la forêt…  
**-** Mais la forêt est déjà… commença Johan avant de comprendre que rien n'était interdit pour les Maraudeur. C'est bon je me tais…  
**-** Heu, James, il faut quand même qu'on mette Johan au courant pour la cape.  
**- **Ah oui c'est vrai… Heu Johan, nous allons te confié quelque chose de vraiment très important ! Si jamais tu le dis à qui que ce soit, nous te jurons, foi d'un Maraudeur, que tu le regretteras très, très, très…  
**-** Allez abrège James le coupa Sirius.  
**- **Bon… Tu le regretteras quoi…  
**- **C'est compris ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc si important ?

James sortit la cape de son sac et la mis sur ses épaules. Le petit cri de surprise de Johan montra à Holly que James était devenu invisible.

**- **Bon on peut y allez maintenant ! bonne chance à tous !

Et chaque groupe pris un chemin différent avec un totem différent…

(1) : ça dépend vraiment à quel âge on parle… parce que par la suite, je doute qu'un traître soit totalement _honnête_…  
(2) : Bon il faut que je vous raconte : J'avais déjà ma ptit idée des couples, mais j'ai eu envie de tiré quand même au sort et deviné ce qu'une VRAI main honnête avait choisi : Sirius/Johan ; James/Peter ; Holly/Remus ! Sans rigolé c'est vrai ! mais j'ai pas garder… sinon le défi n'aurait plus servi à rien ! Remus et Holly auraient gagné tout de suite ! ;-)  
(3) : Si si ! je confond pas avec les chocogrenouilles… C'est J K Rowling qui les a inventé, si vous vous en souvenez plus allez voir page 89 du tome 3.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Gagnants

Merci encore une fois à **Cowéti** (contente que le chapitre t'es plu ! ET au sujet de la bio… Et bien je sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais finalement ça a pas était dure… j'ai juste écrit sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que j'allais mettre après… Juste écrit… ), à **Minnie dj** (je te jure c'est les résultats que j'ai eu ! Sans mentir ! lol ! Bon j'avais dit Lundi, mais lundi j'avais pas de correctrice pour me corriger le chap alors encore une fois je suis en retard !), à **Thealie **(oui je crois qu'on peut appeler ça chasse au trésor ! Enfin… je sais pas trop ! Tandis que le couple Holly Sirius, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! lol !), à **Mlie** ( Heureuse que la fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, moi aussi je sais ce que ça fait de perdre ses gd parent, j'en ai perdu 3, et je peux te certifier que c'est incomparable avec perdre son père… Mais en même temps la perte d'un être cher est tjr incomparable…).

Voilà le chapitre ! Alors qui va remporter le défi ? Les paris sont ouverts !

Un prochain bientôt !

**Chapitre 15**

**-** Oh non c'est pas vrai !  
**- **Je peux pas… c'est trop dur…  
**-** Bon débrouille toi pour les retarder ! Je reviens te chercher le plus vite possible !  
**-** Ils arrivent ! Ils montent les escaliers de la tour !

Mais déjà Sirius n'était plus là.

Cela faisait deux jours que 'la chasse', comme l'appelait Sirius, avait commencé. Holly avait été loin de s'imaginer que cela serait si compliqué et stratégique. Ils n'avaient pas pris de repos depuis maintenant vingt-neuf heures ! La poursuite avait duré toute la nuit et maintenant que le matin s'annonçait fortement, ils allaient se faire attraper ! Johan et Remus approchaient de plus en plus, ils avaient maintenant rejoints le toit eux aussi, et si Sirius ne revenait pas dans les minutes qui allaient se dérouler, Holly aurait deux solutions : -1- Sauter dans le vide pour leur échapper et ne pas leur donner le totem ou -2- Perdre ce jeu/défi/chasse, et donner la photo à ses adversaires.

Avec Sirius, ils avaient été forcé de monter sur le toit du château pour échapper à leurs poursuivants, seulement, Poudlard n'était pas un château tout simple. Arrivé sur le toit il n'y avait pas un espace aussi plat et aussi grand que la surface du château lui même… non… C'était bien plus compliqué que ça… C'était plutôt comparable à un village où toutes les maisons seraient collées entres elles, avec des hauts et des bas tous les trois mètres…

Holly n'avait pas su tenir le rythme très longtemps, dès qu'il fallait se hisser à un 'étage' supérieur ou bien sauter au dessus du vide, ne serait-ce que pour un mètre, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Jusque là, elle avait pris sur elle et Sirius l'aidait au maximum. Mais là, elle était complètement coincée, Sirius avait couru, sauté au dessus du vide, puis s'était agrippé au rebord du mur d'en face et s'était hissé dessus. Mais Holly était restée de l'autre coté et ne pouvait pas faire un seul pas dans sa direction, elle était incapable de faire comme lui !

Trois minutes étaient passées depuis que Sirius était parti. C'est Holly qui avait le totem sur elle et l'équipe qui devait le leur prendre arrivait à grand pas dans sa direction ! Encore quelques mètres et ils pourraient l'apercevoir… Holly réfléchissait à toute allure, comment les ralentir ? En les faisant parler !

**-** Y'a Holly! s'exclama Johan à bout de souffle quand il l'aperçut.  
**-** Elle est seule, constata Remus

Holly fit comme si elle les attendait depuis des lustres… Elle se tenait au bord du vide, debout, l'air passablement ennuyé.

**-** Que tu es perspicace Remus… lui dit Holly sur un ton moqueur.  
**-** Donc Sirius est parti avec le totem et t'a laissé seule… à moins que tu ne l'es sur toi…  
**-** Oh… Je ne m'en souviens plus… Dommage…  
**-** Miss Vaquora, commença Johan, nous pourrions peut être vous débarrasser de votre sac qui paraît si lourd…  
**- **C'est gentil à vous Mister Morel, mais je m'en passerais.  
**-** Ça c'est ce que vous croyez.  
**- **Essaye de m'attraper et je saute dans le vide…

Holly ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle venait de dire ça. Elle n'allait pas se tuer pour gagner un jeu c'était complètement idiot ! Mais bizarrement cela fit réfléchir les deux jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Alors elle continua dans ce jeu.

**- **Et tu crois nous avoir comme ça ? Comme si tu…

En même temps qu'il parlait, Johan avait fait un pas dans ça direction. En même temps que Johan avait avancé, Holly s'était encore rapprochée du bord du toit. Elle ajouta d'un air méchant et plein de sous entendus à Johan :

**-** Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ma vie sera courte… Alors un jour de plus ou de moins…

Johan s'était arrêté immédiatement, Holly devait être carrément effrayante. Elle sentit même Johan blêmir.

**-** Tu ne feras jamais ça !  
**-** En es-tu sûr Johan…

Toujours à reculons, elle se rapprocha du vide, ses talons étaient à quelques centimètres du bord maintenant.

Remus n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il jugeait Holly du regard, et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

**- **Vous voulez mon sac ?

Holly l'ôta de ses épaule et le tendit derrière elle, au dessus du néant…

**- **Et bien allez le chercher !

Et elle le lâcha. Seulement au bout de quelques mètres de chute libre. Holly entendit quelqu'un le rattraper.

**- **Maintenant c'est à mon tour, je vous laisse, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler…  
**-** Tu es folle ! répliqua Johan.  
**- **Non, sacrement courageuse…

Remus venait sûrement de sentir Sirius lui aussi. Holly devait faire vite à présent.

**-** JE SAUTE !

Holly avait une totale confiance en Sirius. Elle sauta en arrière, et s'allongea dans les airs. Après deux mètres de chute, elle atterrit directement dans les bras du garçon.

**-** T'en as mis du temps ! s'indigna Holly  
**-** J'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir mon sortilège d'attraction et le balai ne s'est pas pressé pour venir.  
**-** On vous aura ! leur cria Remus.  
**– **Peut-être dans une autre vie ! lui répondit Sirius qui s'en allait déjà.

Holly s'installa devant Sirius, le balai avait d'abord été un peu pris au dépourvu par le poids qu'on lui infligeait, mais bientôt il reprit de la vitesse.

**-** C'était juste ! commenta Holly.  
**- **Très, mais on est les meilleurs !  
**- **Faut vraiment trouver un endroit pour dormir, je suis épuisée et tu as beau le cacher, je sens que c'est pareil pour toi.  
**-** Bon c'est d'accord, de toutes façons on a perdu la trace de Peter et James. Et puis maintenant Remus et Johan ne seront plus à nos trousses pendant un petit moment…  
**-** Sirius ! Je sais où on peut dormir tranquille en étant certain que personne ne nous dérangera, dit alors Holly excitée comme une puce !  
**- **Ah bon ? Et ça te serait pas venu à l'idée, de dire cette endroit plus tôt ?

Holly lui administra une bonne tape sur l'épaule, avant de rire avec lui.

**-** Bon tu veux savoir ou non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se trouvaient devant la tour des Gryffondors, du côté des dortoirs des filles.

**-** Comment elle est votre chambre ?  
**-** Heu… Je pourrais pas t'en faire une description détaillée… Elle est toujours rangée.  
**-** Ah bon ? je croyais que les filles étaient très bordéliques !  
**-** Tu crois mal ! C'est les garçons qui sont bordéliques !  
**-** Et comment saurais-tu ça Miss Vaquora ?  
**-** Je te retourne la question.  
**-** Moi c'est simple, j'ai visité beaucoup de chambre féminines, lui répondit Sirius d'une voix emplie de sous-entendus…  
**-** Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde.  
**-** Pourquoi ?  
**-** Tu ne peux pas visiter les chambres des filles à Poudlard et en dehors de Poudlard tu restes chez tes parents, les seules chambres féminines que tu aurais pu visiter sont donc celles de tes cousines… Alors si tu te bases seulement sur la famille Black pour juger toutes les filles de la terre, je trouve que c'est un peu léger…

Sirius s'était arrêté dans les airs.

**-** C'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais comment sais-tu tout ça sur moi ?  
**-** Heu… Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire… Lui répondit maladroitement Holly, dont les joues avaient pris une couleur rose vif.  
**- **Comment sais-tu que en dehors de Poudlard je reste tout le temps chez mes parents !  
**- **Oh Sirius il y a des fois ou j'aimerais ne pas entendre ! Mais je ne peux rien contre ça ! Et souvent, les gens discutent de choses personnelles en croyant ne pas être entendu … Je n'y peux absolument rien ! Alors oui je sais que tu détestes tes parents, qu'ils pratiquent de la magie noire, que ton frère est un petit idiot-sournois-qui-se-croit-tout-permi selon tes propres mots… Sirius je sais bien plus de choses sur ce château et sur ses occupants que tu ne peux le croire ! Et ça ne me plaît pas le moins du monde…  
**-** Tu sais bien plus… Alors tu sais que…  
**-** Je sais que Remus est un loup garou.

Après que Holly eut fait cette révélation, elle passa un nombre incalculable d'heures à se demander si cela avait été une bonne chose… Par moments elle regretta amèrement d'avoir dit ça. A d'autres moments elle était contente de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de la condition de Remus. Mais tous ça se passa bien après cette scène :

**- **Tu… Tu sais !  
**- **Depuis ma première année.  
**-** Et tu ne nous l'as… Tu ne _lui_ as jamais dit !  
**-** Non, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il l'apprendra ! Je t'interdis de le dire à qui que ce soit ! Même James ! Fait moi un serment de sorcier !  
**- **Mais pourquoi Holly ? Je ne comprend pas… ça changerait quoi qu'il le sache ?  
**-** Je…

A vrai dire elle n'en savait rien elle même… Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit et elle ne le savait toujours pas… Il y avait une chose dont elle était sûr : elle ne lui dirait pas qu'elle était au courant de sa lycanthropie tant que lui même ne se déciderait pas à le lui dire !

**- **Tu fais le serment un point c'est tout !  
**-** Comme tu voudras…

Lorsque Sirius eut fini ils se remirent en quête de la chambre, mais sans échanger aucune parole, Holly ne put voir l'étrange sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du garçon...

**-** Je crois que c'est celle-ci, c'est la seule qui à six lits.  
**-** Approche toi de la fenêtre, elle est fermée ?  
**- **Oui.

Holly sortit sa baguette de sous sa robe et l'ouvrit grâce à un « _Alohomora _! ». Sirius s'engouffra dedans et atterrit.

**- **Je meurs d'envie de prendre une douche ! ça fait tellement longtemps !  
**-** Moi aussi, ajouta Sirius.  
**-** Ah… Il va falloir qu'on le fasse tour à tour… Vas-y en premier. Tu trouveras tous ce dont tu as besoin dans la salle de bain, sert toi des produits des filles, mais fait attention !  
**-** Vous avez du gel ?  
**- **Sandra en a, mais fait attention ! Tu reposes tout à sa place initiale ensuite ! Je ne veux pas que les autres filles sachent que « le grand Sirius Black » à un jour utilisé leur salle de bain…  
**- **« Le grand Sirius Black »… commença Sirius songeur. Comme tu voudras.

Holly verrouilla la fenêtre. En fait, elle avait été complètement alarmée quand elle s'était rappelée que Noël se déroulait dans deux jours et qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de poster ses cadeaux pour ses amis. Elle s'était donc dit qu'il fallait qu'elle passe les chercher dans sa chambre et ensuite qu'elle pourrait les poster avec les oiseaux de Poudlard. Et cela lui avait fait penser que le seul endroit où ils ne seraient pas 'en danger' était le dortoir des filles vu que aucun garçon ne pouvait y monter…

Quand Holly sortit à son tour de sa douche, elle s'habilla chaudement et s'étendit sur son lit. Sirius s'était installé sur celui de Mélissa, mais n'était pas rentré dans les couettes.

**-** Holly ?  
**-** Oui ?  
**- **Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un pour Remus ?  
**-** T'es la première personne avec qui j'en parle.  
**-** Ça te fait quoi à toi de savoir que chaque mois il se métamorphose ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu essayes de faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? Tu caches tellement de choses que… Enfin…  
**-** A vrai dire… Avant cette année je n'ai rien fait. Mais… J'ai fait des recherches et je n'ai abouti à rien et toi ?

Holly sentait sa voix trembler, elle retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**-** On a un projet, on travaille dessus depuis un bout de temps… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus.

Les garçons devaient eux aussi avoir trouvé le parchemin de Dame Marianne ! Et quel était ce projet ? Ils essayaient de 'caser' Remus ? De lui trouver son grand amour ?

**-** Tu… Holly, tu sais beaucoup d'autres choses indiscrètes sur les Maraudeurs ?  
**-** Pas tellement…Je sais que Peter n'a jamais connu son père, mais ce n'est pas un secret. Et souvent j'entend parler de vos blagues avant qu'elles se réalisent.  
**-** Faudra qu'on fasse un peu plus attention dans l'avenir. Et sur les élèves en général ? Tu dois être la source de beaucoup de ragots !  
**-** NON ! Pas du tout ! Je ne dis jamais rien !  
**-** Eh ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ! C'était pour rire !  
**- **Excuse moi Sirius… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de tout entendre sans pouvoir rien faire contre. D'un côté c'est super gênant, d'un autre c'est super agacent ! T'imagines même pas à quel point les gens sont hypocrites ! Il y a peu de monde qui dit vraiment ce qu'il pense haut et fort… Pff…

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un bon bout de temps, mais s'ils étaient venus ici c'était pour dormir alors Sirius dit à Holly :

**- **Bon c'est pas tout, mais il vaudrait mieux dormir un peu ! Je me demande comment on va réussir à retrouver la trace de James et Peter… Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil… pas de chance on est en pleine matinée ! Bon dors bien !

Mais les deux adolescents ne purent pas rattraper tout le sommeil qu'ils avaient accumulé car après quelques heures seulement…

**-** Holly ! Holly réveille toi !  
**-** Hum… Dermina laisse moi dormir…  
**-** Holly !  
**- **Hein ? Sirius qu'est-ce que… Ah oui pardon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
**- **James et Peter viennent d'entrer dans la salle commune ! Ils sont montés au dortoir !  
**-** Quelle chance ! Ils sont pris ! Prend ton balai et poste toi devant la fenêtre ! Fait les sortir et moi je les piège !  
**- **Ok c'est parti !

A pas de loup, Holly sortit de la chambre et descendit l'escalier. Traversa la pièce et monta doucement les autres marches. Elle se mit face à la porte des garçons et écouta scrupuleusement ce qu'ils disaient…

**- **Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve Remus et Peter ! Je pense savoir comment on pourrait les attirer et…

James n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase car Sirius c'était engouffré dans la chambre. Holly fit de même et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Sirius tenait James en joue, tandis que Holly pointait sa baguette sur la nuque de Peter.

**-** Alors comme ça on complote ? commença Sirius.  
**- **Passez nous le totem.  
**- **Parce que vous croyez qu'on va se laisser faire ? dit James en même temps qu'il sortait sa baguette.  
**- **_Expelliarmus_ !  
**- **Bien dit Holly !

Les deux baguettes des deux garçons leur avaient échappé des mains en même temps, pour rouler un peu plus loin.

**-** Donc, ou en étions nous ?  
**- **Je crois qu'on leur demandait de nous passer le totem.  
**-** Oui tu as raison Sirius, James, Peter, allongez vous par terre.  
**- **Oh non, j'ai pas envie…  
**-** Comme tu préfères James ! _Rictusempra_ !

Pendant que James se tordait de rire, Peter décida qu'il valait mieux se rendre vu que de toutes façons il finirait par être coucher par terre a un moment donné.

**-** _Finite Incantatem_ ! Bon, tu ne veux toujours pas te mettre par terre James ?  
**-** Il n'en est pas question !  
**- **_Petrificus Totalus_ !

Les bras du garçon se collèrent le long de son corps, ses jambes se joignirent et son corps devint rigide. James tomba à terre sur le dos.

**- **Tu l'auras voulu ! Sirius tu te charges de Peter, moi je m'occupe de James.  
**-** Bien chef ! Radicale comme manière !

Holly se mit à califourchon sur James pendant que Sirius entreprenait de trouver le totem sur Peter. La jeune fille lança l'antisort sur le corps pétrifié du Maraudeur et lui saisit fermement les mains lorsqu'il reprit sa forme normale.

**-** Alors monsieur je-fait-le-malin, tu décides de me donner gentiment le totem ou je te fouille ?

James essaya de retourner la situation, mais Holly paraissait bien plus forte que lui. Il n'arriva même pas à se dégager les mains. Holly lui sourit.

Sans que James ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Holly lâcha le bras quelle retenait en même temps que sa baguette et lui lança un « _Adglutino_ ! (1)». L'effet fut immédiat, James se retrouva collé au sol.

**-** Tien je le connaissais pas ce sort !  
**-** Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de m'en servir, lui dit Holly.

Elle chercha alors dans toutes les poches du garçon. Elle en sortit une série d'objets hétéroclites (2). Mais après les avoir palpé, elle était certaine que ni Remus ni Johan ne les avaient touché.

**-** Sirius tu trouves quelque chose ?  
**-** Non, ça m'étonnerais que ce soit bout de parchemin gribouiller, une vulgaire plume ou…  
**-** Une plume !  
**-** Oui, mais pas pour écrire, une simple plume de hibou…  
**-** Passe-la moi !

Quand elle la toucha Holly en fut certaine, elle venait de la salle aux plumes et c'était Johan qui l'avait donnée aux garçons !

**-** C'est ça ! On l'a trouvé Sirius !  
**-** Non c'est vrai ! Géniaaal !  
**- **Comment vous pouvez être sur que c'est ça ? demanda alors James toujours collé au sol.  
**- **Si Holly le dit ça ne peut être que vrai !**  
- **Donc le jeu est terminé ? demanda Peter de sa petite voie.**  
- **Si Remus et Johan confirment que c'est bien le totem, oui, lui répondit James.**  
- **En Parlant de Johan et Remus, comment on leur dit que le jeu est fini ?  
**- **C'est vrai… J'y avais pas pensé, dit Sirius.  
**- **On a négligé ce petit détail… continua James.  
**- **On a qu'a rester bien en vue, il sont censés vous chercher…  
**- **Peter a raison, allons faire une sieste dans la salle commune, et il finiront bien par nous retrouver ! proposa James.  
**- **Bof, nous on sort du lit… moi par contre je mangerais bien un bout !  
**- **Moi aussi j'ai faim, ajouta Sirius. Il est justement l'heure du dîner !  
**- **J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas mis les pied dans la grande salle ! s'exclama Peter.  
**-** Heu… Holly ?  
**- **Ah oui ! Pardon James !

Après avoir annulé le sort, les sorciers descendirent manger normalement, à la grande table des Gryffondors.

Remus et Johan les rejoignirent lorsque la nuit fut déjà tombée depuis un moment. Enfin Sirius et Holly purent fêter dignement leur victoire ! Peter eu le droit de manger sa friandise préférée, tandis que la jeune fille su enfin ce que montrait la photo qu'ils avaient gardé comme totem.

James se fit un plaisir de la décrire à Holly.

**- **C'est un magnifique petit garçon, qui court dans une pièce, du chocolat partout sur les joues et tout nu !  
**- **Allez rend la moi ! s'énerva Remus.  
**- **Mais il n'en ai pas question… C'est à moi que ta chère maman l'a donné ! Si tu la voulait il fallait attraper Sirius et Holly…

Peter et Johan était pliés de rire tandis que Remus se battait avec James…

Ils partirent tous se coucher un peu plus tard, sauf Sirius et Remus, qui devaient apparemment discuter seul à seul…

Holly su de quoi il en retournait, quand Remus vint lui parler le lendemain. Alors que'ils descendaient manger leur petit-déjeuner, il stoppa Holly et s'adressa à elle, embarrassé.

**- **Holly… J'ai un service à te demander…  
**- **Un service ?  
**-** Avec Sirius on avait parié sur la groupe qui remporterait le défi… Et comme j'ai perdu j'ai un gage…  
**-** Tien ça m'étonne de M. Lupin, de faire des paris… Je croyais que c'était plus James et Sirius qui s'abonnait à ce petit jeu.  
**-** Crois moi je ne recommencerais pas de si tôt !  
**-** Et donc qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?  
**-** En fait… Soit tu acceptes de venir avec moi au bal, soit…

Le cœur de Holly avait fait un bon ! Aller au bal avec Remus !

**-** Soit… j'y vais vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon… Je sais que tu vas déjà au bal avec Johan, mais j'espère que tu pourras quand même m'y accompagner…  
**- **Je suis sûr que la plupart des filles de Poudlard seraient ravies que tu n'y ailles pas avec moi… Voir Remus Lupin en caleçon ça doit en faire rêver plus d'une ! (3)  
**-** Allez Holly ! ça me ferait super plaisir d'aller au bal avec toi…  
**-** Je… Je vais essayer de m'arranger.

Holly hésitait entre sauter de joie ou tomber dans les pommes, mais malheureusement elle n'eut pas le choix…

Elle vit la lumière, ça l'éblouissait.  
Des formes bougeaient,  
Elles s'approchaient.  
Elle se sentit tirer,  
Elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds.  
On lui parlait,  
Elle devait les affronter.  
Elle se mit à pleurer,  
Elle était si fatiguée…  
Mais c'était le moment ou jamais,  
Elle avait assez tardé.  
Peu à peu elle voyait  
Les visages s'affiner.  
Devant elle se trouvaient  
Ses ancêtres parfaits,  
Ceux de la longue lignée  
Dont elle était née en dernier.  
Le plus vieux se mit à parler,  
De sa voix grave et feutrée.  
« Cher Espérance tu nous déçois, pourquoi t'es tu enfuie quand nous t'avions convoqué ? »  
« Je n'était pas prête…Ce n'était pas le bon moment…Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours en présence de quelqu'un ?Pourquoi quand je suis avec lui… »  
« Parce que ce sont les seuls moments où tu es vulnérable, où nous pouvons reprendre le dessus sur toi. »  
« Mais enfin, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre ! Vous ne devriez pas m'appeler ! Depuis la dernière fois je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »  
« Oui mais le mal rôde autour de toi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Bientôt le mal deviendra plus fort que toi ! Et il l'emportera ! Nous sommes là pour te prévenir ! Regarde autour de toi Espérance Emendata ! »  
« Mais je suis aveugle ! Je ne vois pas ! »  
« Tu vis dans un monde où le regard ne porte pas… Nous savons très bien ça. Mais ne t'arrête pas aux frontières de ce monde petite Emendata. Tu es capable d'aller bien au-delà. La vision n'est qu'illusion. Un jour tu comprendras… Le mal est là, fait attention à toi ! »

(1) : Coller : ADGLUTINO, AS, ARE, AVI, ATUM  
(2) : Ptit clin d'œil que seul Daphné ou Manon pourra reconnaître.  
(3) : Dont Holly en première place…


	16. Chapitre 16 : Bal

Je voulais juste vous dire que cette fiction a gagné un prix, celui de « meilleur Romance » alors je suis vraiment vraiment très fière…

Merci à tous ceux qui encore une fois m'ont laisser des reviews ! ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci Donc à **Théalie**, à **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni**, à **Cowéti**, à **Minnie dj** et à **Zeeve** ! Vos review me font très plaisir à chaques fois… n'hésitez pas a m'en laisser… Allé je vous laisse lire le chapitre ;-)

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsque Holly revint à elle, Remus la portait dans ses bras avec une facilité inquiétante, pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas sa condition de loup garou… Holly se sentit immédiatement bien dans ces bras forts et confortables, elle eut presque envie de s'endormir bercée par la douce odeur de Remus mais vite elle se reprit ! Pour Remus elle venait de tomber dans les pommes ! Et il l'emmenait quelque part ! Sûrement à l'infirmerie !

**-** Remus… commença Holly d'une voix faible. Remus je vais mieux !  
**- **Et je parie que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie.  
**- **Je croyais que tu ne devais plus parier…  
**- **C'est vrai, mais si je l'avais vraiment fait, aurais-je gagné ?  
**- **Oui. Remus je te promets que ça va !  
**- **Tu tiendras sur tes jambes ?

Holly n'avait pas envie de vérifier, premièrement parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, deuxièmement parce qu'elle devrait se séparer de celui qu'elle chérissait tant…

**-** Je ne crois pas… S'il te plait emmène-moi dans la salle commune… On est juste à côté, je ne te demanderais rien d'autre…  
**-** Comme tu voudras Miss Vaquora !

Holly cala sa tête contre son épaule et mit ses bras autour du cou du garçon, le rythme régulier de ses pas, rendait la scène encore plus agréable…

Finalement Holly s'endormit sur le canapé après un bref « merci Remus ».

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et écouta tranquillement ce qui se passait. Tous les garçons étaient là.

**-** C'est bizarre, c'est quand même la deuxième fois que ça arrive…  
**-** Permet moi de te corriger Remus, 'c'est' pas bizarre, c'est 'Holly' qui est bizarre.

Si seulement Johan savait à quel point elle était « bizarre »…

**-** Et si vous étiez tout les deux… C'est que tu lui as demandé Remus ?  
**-** Demander quoi ? interrogea Johan.

**-** Johan… je sais que Holly va au bal avec toi, mais je lui ai quand même demandé de m'y accompagner… dit alors Remus mal à l'aise.  
**-** C'est vrai ! Mais c'est génial ! Bien sur qu'elle ira au bal avec toi !

Les Maraudeurs restèrent stupéfaits après ce que venait de dire Johan, il était quand même censé aller au bal avec l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard et il était sûrement encore plus enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle y aille avec Remus ! Holly, elle, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le canapé.

**-** Tiens Holly ! Ca va mieux ? demanda James.  
**-** Oui, merci.  
**-** Donc si j'ai tout suivi, Holly est tombée dans les pommes quand Remus lui a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui…

Tous rigolèrent aux paroles de Peter, mais Holly fut malgré tout très gênée... Sous l'influence de Johan, Holly accepta d'aller au bal avec Remus, mais avait-elle besoin d'être influencée pour accepter ?

Le lendemain fut le matin de Noël, et la jeune fille fut réveillée d'une façon peu ordinaire ! L'alarme qui raisonnait lorsqu'un garçon essayait de monter au dortoir des filles l'avait tirée de ses draps… En chemise de nuit elle descendit le long du toboggan qui remplaçait maintenant les escaliers.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée en bas, elle fut envahie par quatre Maraudeurs surexcités ! Non, on ne pouvait pas dire cela de Remus, mais les trois autres sautaient de joie !

**-** Oh Holly ! Merci, merci, merci ! lui dit James.  
**-** Joyeux Noël les garçons !  
**-** Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Il était important pour toi !  
**-** Tu as raison Remus, il _était_ important. A quoi me servait-il ? Je ne pouvais pas le contempler ! Par contre, vous, vous en ferez bon usage !  
**-** C'est vraiment génial Holly ! J'adore le changement que tu as fait !

Il y a un moment déjà, Holly avait rendu vierge le parchemin que lui avait offert son père. Elle avait réussi à changer la formule qui permettait de 'l'ouvrir' par « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et la formule de fermeture par « Méfait accomplit ». Elle avait dicté un petit mot à Dermina, et avait fait en sorte que les garçons trouvent son paquet en se réveillant… Apparemment le cadeau leur avait plu !

Morgane, Alice et Mione lui avait envoyé un mot que Dermina lui avait lu, il lui disait qu'elle aurait son cadeau dès qu'elles se reverraient. Johan lui avait offert un joli paquet avec écrit dessus : « Pour ma petite Plume ». Il contenait cinq petites boites avec dans chacune, du sable fin qui venait d'endroit différents. Il lui avait dit : « Un jour tu m'as dit que tu aurais adoré voyager, peut être qu'en sentant les odeurs de ces sables, tu t'imagineras dans ces lieux qui se trouvent à l'autre bout du monde ! » Holly avait adoré ce cadeau ! Elliana, la mère de James, lui avait envoyé un assortiment de pâtisseries. La jeune fille était comblée !

La semaine qui s'en suivie fut un peu moins mouvementée, les Maraudeurs étaient occupés et passèrent peu de temps avec Johan et Holly. Ce qui permit au deux jeunes gens de se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Johan finit par parler à Holly de la gentille Dorienne, avec qui il aurait adoré aller au bal… Elle était en même année qu'eux à Poufsouffle, Holly n'avait jamais cherché à se faire des amies et donc ne connaissait pas bien la jeune fille. Mais décrite par Johan, elle était parfaite…

Les vacances se passèrent vraiment à une vitesse folle ! Et la veille du bal arriva bien vite ! Les autres élèves devaient arriver le lendemain en fin de matinée. Holly était très impatiente de revoir ses amies !

Quand les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle commune, les retrouvailles furent très joyeuses, sauf pour Alice. On aurait dit que la jeune fille se forçait à paraître heureuse… Mais Holly ne dit rien et bientôt Alice fut de nouveau gaie.

Le bal était dans maintenant quelques heures et après avoir tiré Morgane des griffes de Loïc, elles montèrent se préparer.

**-** Bon Holly on va bien s'occuper de toi ! dit Mione.  
**-** Tout à fait ! C'est pas parce-que tu vas au bal « en amie » avec Johan qu'il ne faut pas te faire belle !  
**-** Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Finalement… Je vais au bal avec Remus !

Cris et embrassades s'en suivirent à cette révélation ! Les trois filles semblaient encore plus heureuses que Holly à cette idée !

**-** Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné il y a encore quelques mois pour aller au bal avec le beau Lupin ! s'exclama Morgane.  
**-** Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut s'y mettre ! Tout le monde à la douche !

Holly ne put même pas se doucher seule ! Alice lui shampouina les cheveux, Mélissa lui mit l'après-shampoing et Morgane la força à se savonner avec un gel douche à base d'essence de rose et de rosée. La suite ne fut pas moins sympathique, les jeunes filles se battaient pour savoir quelle coiffure elles allaient faire à Holly. Holly avait pour seul vêtement sa serviette de bain et commençait vraiment à avoir froid… Finalement c'est Morgane qui trouva la solution :

**-** Et, pourquoi on ne lui laisserait pas tout simplement les cheveux détachés ?  
**-** C'est vrai je ne t'ai jamais vue avec les cheveux détachés Holly ! Compléta Mélissa.  
**-** En plus, tes boucles sont pourtant magnifiques ! dit Alice.  
**-** Si je ne me lâche jamais les cheveux c'est parce que je ne peux pas savoir si c'est présentable ou si je ressemble à une Harpie…  
**-** Moi je te promets qu'on va te rendre plus que présentable ! lui assura Morgane.

Et s'en suivit séance de manucure générale, pouponnage, maquillage. Mariane et Sandra, les deux autres Gryffondors de leur classe, étaient aussi en train de se préparer.

**-** Tu crois que c'est mieux le vernis 'rose fleurette' ou simplement le 'brillant-mille-feux' ?  
**-** On lui met du crayon noir vu qu'elle a les yeux couleur mi-ocre mi-vert…  
**-** Vu que ses cheveux sont châtains on…

Et elles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Holly fut maquillée et coiffée. Les jeunes filles décidèrent de s'occuper des cheveux de Holly avant de lui enfiler sa robe car elles voulaient garder la surprise sur sa tenue de bal… Quand Holly fut prête, elle du attendre en sous-vêtement sur son lit pendant que les filles finissaient de se préparer…

Puis, quand enfin toutes furent prêtes, devant Mariane, Sandra, et Dermina qui les avait rejoint, elles commencèrent à amener leurs cadeaux.

On s'est cotisées, Dermina a déniché une robe magnifique qui appartenait à ta mère, et nous on a acheté des bijoux pour aller avec… lui expliqua Mione.

Alice accrocha à son cou un collier en argent, avec un pendentif de forme complexe avec au centre…

**-** Un très beau rubis !  
**-** Oh ! Les filles il ne fallait pas…  
**-** Attends, mets le bracelet !  
**-** Il est assorti au collier !

Puis finalement elles en vinrent à la robe… Dermina lui expliqua qu'elle avait appartenue à sa mère, qu'elle était bordeaux, et elle l'aida à l'enfiler. Dès que sa peau fut en contact avec le tissu, Holly se plus dedans ! Il était d'un velours d'une douceur magique ! Elle la moulait de la poitrine au bassin, puis devenait de plus en plus ample vers le bas. Le tissu était souple et agréable, quand elle se tenait immobile, le surplus de tissu au bas de la robe ondulait gracieusement. Quand la jeune fille se mit à tourner sur elle même, il se souleva pour l'accompagner. La robe avait des manches courtes qui couvraient à peine ses épaules et la robe abordait ainsi un joli décolleté…

**-** Elle est… elle est vraiment magnifique…  
**-** Holly, dedans tu _es_ vraiment magnifique !  
**-** Allez ! On va être en retard !

Toutes les Gryffondors sortirent du dortoir et descendirent les escaliers, Holly arriva en dernier et fit son effet, Remus l'attendait accompagné de ses trois compères. Elle entendit Sirius souffler à Remus :

**-** Et Lunard, ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober des mouches !

Holly baissa la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Au bas de l'escalier elle laissa glisser le bout de robe qu'elle retenait dans ses mains pour ne pas marcher dessus. Elle se dirigea vers son cavalier et ne sachant que dire elle lui sourit gentiment.

**-** Holly tu es splendide…

Les joues en feu elle répondit au garçon :

**-** C'est grâce aux filles… Elles ne m'ont pas lâchée de l'après-midi…

Sandra était allée retrouver Peter, Morgane était allée voir Loïc tandis que Mione et Alice était sorties pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers respectifs.

**-** Tu es superbe Holly ! Remus fait tâche à côté de toi ! commenta James.  
**-** Nous on vous laisse ! On a des cavalières à aller prendre… dit Sirius.  
**-** On y va ? lui demanda Remus de sa voix éternellement douce et paisible.  
**-** Oui.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle quand Holly et Remus entrèrent. Beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent pour mieux les voir. Mais Holly ne s'en souciait même pas, elle était vraiment heureuse en cet instant et c'est tout ce qui comptait !

Les quatre tables avaient été poussées contre les murs et un buffet froid était disposé dessus. On avait enlevé la table des professeurs et à la place, une scène avait été montée. La moitié de la salle près de la scène était vide, tandis que dans l'autre étaient installées une multitude de tables rondes de différentes tailles. Holly et Remus s'assirent à l'une d'entre elle, assez grande, et attendirent les autres Maraudeurs.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Peter et Sandra, puis James et une Serdaigle de cinquième année du nom de Pénélope Patil. Enfin, Sirius et une certaine Emilie Dubois les rejoignirent. Holly savait qu'Emilie était une joueuse très talentueuse de Quidditch et qu'elle occupait le poste de poursuiveuse chez les Poufsouffles. Elle savait aussi qu'elle et Elvira se détestaient cordialement.

Holly se demandait si Johan avait trouvé une autre cavalière, elle ne manquerait pas de le demander à Remus plus tard. Pour le moment, des assiettes étaient apparues sur la table ainsi que des cartes, pour commander. Comme dès qu'il fallait lire quelque chose Holly se sentit inférieure et mal à l'aise, mais heureusement, Remus avait anticipé ça et lui demanda gentiment :

**-** Tu préfères une escalope à la crème, du saumon au basilic, un steak, ou de blanquette de veau ? De la blanquette de veau… C'est français ça non ?  
**-** Oui, lui répondit Peter. C'est délicieux, j'en ai mangé l'an dernier !  
**-** Alors je vais prendre ça.  
**-** En accompagnement il y a des frites, des haricots, ou du riz.  
**-** Mais comment on fait pour se servir ? demanda Peter.  
**-** T'as juste à le demander à ton assiette regarde.

Pénélope Patil commanda « escalope à la crème, haricot. ». Le plat apparut directement dans son assiette. Tous firent de même et passèrent un excellent repas.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore annonça le groupe qui allait divertir leur soirée, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en suivit. Les Hippogriffeur était un groupe très apprécié, autant par les jeunes que par les plus âgés, leur registre varié de la valse en passant par un bon rock et allant jusque les slows les plus doux… Personne n'égalait les Hippogriffeur !

Holly ne pu voir le changement de lumière, et la brume se former dans la salle, mais quand elle se dissipa, le groupe était présent et enchaînèrent les chansons…

Sirius et James, pour rester dignes de leur statut de tombeurs, entraînèrent leurs cavalières vers la piste. Peter mal à l'aise, proposa lui aussi à Sandra de danser, et il ne resta plus à table que Holly et Remus.

**-** Tu veux aller danser Holly ?  
**-** Je… Je me sens mal à l'aise sur une piste de danse… trop de monde…  
**-** Plus tard peut être. Viens à côté de moi. Si tu veux, je te décris ce qui se passe.  
**-** Oui ça me ferait très plaisir.

Et c'est ainsi que durant plus d'une heure Holly et Remus rirent de bon cœur en observant et critiquant les couples qui dansaient. Le plus amusant fut sûrement la valse entre le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Mc. Gonagall. Remus ne cessait de parler car dans un bal, il y avait beaucoup de chose à observer, et grâce au garçon, Holly se sentait presque vivre normalement…

**-** Et Johan ? Où est-il ? Il est venu avec une cavalière ?  
**-** Non, mais je peux te dire qu'en tout cas il s'en ait trouvé une ! Ca fait trois danses qu'il enchaîne avec une jolie brune. Le cavalier de la jeune fille, je l'ai vu sortir avec une blonde il n'y a pas cinq minutes…  
**-** J'en reviens pas ! T'as des yeux derrière la tête ! C'est la seule explication que je 'vois' !  
**-** Je te rassure, j'ai seulement une bonne vue…

Un morceau venait de se terminer.

**-** Tiens on dirait que James invite Lily à danser…  
**-** Il ne démordra jamais… Il va se prendre un râteau…  
**-** Même pas ! Il ne lui a pas laissé le temps de réfléchir qu'il l'a arraché des bras de son cavalier… Elle va encore pester… En tous cas elle n'arrive pas à se libérer de son emprise…

Bientôt, les Hippogriffeur changèrent de registre encore une fois et entamèrent un rock. Même si Holly détestait se trémousser entourée de plein de gens, cette danse restait sa préférée depuis qu'elle était enfant. Son meilleur ami et elle s'amusait à mettre la musique très fort et à danser dessus devant l'oncle du garçon.

**-** Holly tu sais danser le rock ?  
**-** Un peu…  
**-** Allez viens !

Remus lui prit la main et la força à se lever, il la conduisit alors sur la piste où la foule était moins dense, Remus se mit face à Holly et lui prit la main qui était restée libre, d'un mouvement ils commencèrent. Holly fit exactement le même pas que Remus, mais à l'opposé, tel un miroir, puis peu à peu ils entrèrent dans la danse et leurs mouvements se firent plus fluides. Un tour pas ci… Un tour par là… Jamais Holly n'aurait pensé pouvoir s'amuser de nouveau sur un bon vieux Rock !

Après en avoir enchaîné deux d'affilés, ils retournèrent s'asseoir à la table, où Peter se trouvait en compagnie de Sandra. James arriva quelques minutes après eux, seul.

**-** Tiens, Pénélope n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda Remus.  
**-** Quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais absolument pas sortir avec elle, elle m'a répondu qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle gaspillait alors sa soirée avec moi. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rester, et elle est allée retrouver quelques uns de ses amis de Serdaigle…  
**-** Pfff, James tu es un cas désespéré ! S'exclama Holly.  
**-** Oh, je vois qu'Evans est seule ! Bonne soirée !  
**-** Ça devient du harcèlement moi je dis ! S'exclama Peter.

La musique s'était calmée et le groupe enchaîna avec un slow. Quand Remus lui proposa d'aller danser, Holly crut que son cœur allait exploser…Cette soirée était tellement _parfaite_…

Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la piste une nouvelle fois. Remus posa ses mains sur les reins de la jeune fille tandis que Holly glissa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, elle s'efforça de trembler le moins possible. Elle ne savait que faire… Les autres couples devaient sûrement se regarder dans les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas… Elle baissa la tête.

Remus monta alors sa main pour la mettre sous le menton de la jeune fille et lui releva alors la tête.

Alors que leurs pas les emportaient doucement de partout dans la salle, Holly et Remus se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, Holly entoura alors le cou de garçon de ses bras. La musique se finit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se séparèrent. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de partout dans la salle, mais Holly et Remus restaient enlacés l'un à l'autre.

Merci à vous chers étudiants de Poudlard ! La prochaine chanson nous a été écrite par un inconnu, les paroles étaient très belles et nous avons accepté de la chanter ce soir, elle est dédicacée à « une jeune fille qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de se tracasser car tout s'arrangera pour elle », j'espère que quelqu'un dans cette salle s'est reconnue.

Les lumières s'éteignirent complètement, laissant place à une brume violette dans la salle, mais même si la jeune fille voyait, elle n'aurait pas remarqué le changement. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était Remus…

Holly ne comprit que la chanson s'adressait à elle, uniquement lorsque qu'elle entendit les paroles :

Jolie plume cesse de pleurer,  
Sourit et dis moi tout.  
Je suis prêt à t'écouter,  
Vide ton cœur si doux.

_Dans ta vie tu aimeras,  
Mais très tôt tu mourras._

Jolie plume si tu savais,  
Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit plus tôt  
Que ton cœur aimait  
Celui qui est si beau…

_Dans ta vie tu aimeras,  
Mais très tôt tu mourras._

Tu dis que ton amour te tuera  
Mais sait-il simplement que tu l'aimes ?  
Peut être que ça arrangera  
Ton si grave problème.

_Dans ta vie tu aimeras,  
Mais très tôt tu mourras._

C'est le moment de te montrer courageuse !  
C'est le moment d'être forte et heureuse !  
Pose ta tête sur son épaule et souffle lui a l'oreille,  
Que seul un vrai baiser te sauvera d'un futur mortel…

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, sans se rendre compte de son geste, elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus. Une larme descendit le long de la joue… elle n'arriverait jamais à lui avouer ça, plutôt mourir… la larme s'écrasa contre le tissu de la robe de Remus dans un petit « POC » normalement inaudible. Mais il réveilla Holly, la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, le garçon s'était arrêté de dansé et lui demanda gentiment à l'oreille :

**-** ça ne va pas Holly ?

« Et souffle lui à l'oreille », pourquoi les mots ne voulaient pas sortir ! Ils avait pourtant passé une excellente soirée et c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments ! Il fallait se faire une raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ce serait tricher…

Elle s'écarta du garçon, maintenant c'était une rivière de larmes qui coulait sur ses si jolies joues. Elle partit en courant, le laissant là en plein milieu de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers le parc, elle sortit du château et retrouva l'air glacé d'une nuit d'hiver. Elle sentit que Remus arrivait, elle recommença à courir, toujours tout droit, sans jamais s'arrêter.

**-** Holly !

Toujours tout droit.

**-** HOLLY !

Sans jamais s'arrêter.

Elle entra dans la forêt. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parcouru une telle distance, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, c'était trop dur.

Elle n'eut pas le choix, il s'était élancé et lui avait sauté dessus pour la stopper, mais avant qu'ils aient touché le sol, il s'était glissé sous elle, et elle tomba sur lui au lieu de s'écraser sur la terre gelée de la forêt.

Elle le serra alors de toutes ses forces et éclata en sanglots. Remus l'entoura de ses bras chauds et la laissa pleurer à son grès, ils étaient toujours allongés sur le sol et ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait.

Holly finit par se calmer après un temps indéterminable, elle respira normalement, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Doucement elle s'écarta de Remus, se releva. Il fit de même et lui pris la main. Maintenant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus serrée contre le garçon, elle sentit le froid mordant l'envahir.

Viens on ferait mieux de rentrer.

Jamais Holly n'avait connu de voix si douce et si gentille. Remus lui même était si doux et si gentil… Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Le contact avec sa main lui révélait que le garçon se sentait protecteur. Protecteur… Comme envers une petite sœur, c'était uniquement ça qu'il ressentait pour elle, comme si c'était sa sœur… Non c'était trop dur, elle voulait plus que ça, elle voulait qu'il l'aime ! Mais elle désespérait d'y arriver un jour. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi ! Faire semblant d'être une bonne amie, alors que tout en elle lui criait de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser passionnément. C'était fini. Plutôt mourir que de souffrir encore ! Elle avait essayé désespérément pendant trois long mois de faire partie de sa vie et qu'il la remarque maintenant, elle avait cru qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose pendant le bal, mais maintenant elle savait, tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien, c'était fini !

Holly prit une grave décision ce soir là, elle se résolut à oublier le garçon. Maintenant elle ne ferait plus aucun effort. Elle savait pertinemment que jamais elle n'aimerait un autre, mais peu lui importait l'amour à présent, il était synonyme de souffrance et elle en avait assez de souffrir ! Elle en avait assez ! C'était simple, il suffisait qu'elle accepte deux mots, et tout ce qu'elle ressentait resteraient caché au fond d'elle.

Deux mots…

Adieu Remus.

Ils venaient de sortir de la forêt, elle qui croyait ne plus jamais être capable de pleurer se rendit compte que de nouveau les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Elle les laissa prendre le chemin qu'elles connaissaient tant, ses joues étaient habituées. Elle se tourna vers Remus et le plus calmement possible, et elle dit au garçon :

**-** Merci Remus, merci de m'avoir emmenée au bal, merci d'avoir parlé avec moi, merci d'avoir dansé avec moi, merci de m'avoir réconfortée, mais maintenant je voudrais rester un peu seule…  
**-** Tu es sure que ça va Holly ? Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça…

Il avait rompu le contact de leurs mains.

**-** Je te promets que ça va beaucoup mieux. J'ai les idées très claires maintenant. Je vais allée me balader au bord du lac.  
**-** Comme tu voudras…

Oh ! Si elle l'avait touché à ce moment précis, si seulement elle l'avait fait ! Elle aurait ressenti de la peine, de la tristesse et elle aurait compris qu'il avait le cœur brisé de se séparer d'elle, qu'il aurait aimé la reprendre dans ses bras, qu'il voulait la réconforter !

Mais elle ne l'avait pas touché… Et déjà elle s'en allait…


	17. Chapitre 17 : Parents

**Chapitre 17**

Loin, très loin… Pourtant si près. Holly s'était assise au bord du lac, à l'opposé du château, mais près de Poudlard. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune fille avait quitté l'endroit tranquille où elle se trouvait, elle était bien loin à présent... Elle était à mille lieux d'ici… Plongée dans ses souvenirs…

Elle se concentra sur sa vie… Avant leurs morts, avant de devenir aveugle… Elle se souvint de tous les moments qu'elle a passé avec eux, elle se rappela de leurs sourires, leurs rires, leurs odeurs. Elle se força à ne pas les oublier… Elle revit les vacances à la mer, les cours d'Ashitakan (1), les visites chez les Potter… Puis le dernier instant qu'elle passa en leur compagnie…

_« Quelque soit ton choix mon enfant, nous t'approuvons. » _

L'homme qui se tenait accroupi devant la petite fille la sera dans ses bras.

« Holly, ne pleurs pas. » 

Il s'écarta de la fillette qui commençait à sangloter. A côté de lui, une femme se tenait droite, Holly ne la regarda pas, mais elle entendait qu'elle pleurait elle aussi. L'homme la força à le regarder dans les yeux : 

« Souviens toi que nous t'avons toujours aimé. Que si nous avons choisi de mourir c'est uniquement pour te protéger. Mon enfant, écoute moi, tu es parfaite, ta vie sera dure, et c'est maintenant qu'il faut choisir. Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait du entreprendre de te créer, de créer ton ancêtre, mais il l'a fait et aujourd'hui l'enjeu devient beaucoup trop important, celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort ne doit jamais t'avoir avec lui mon enfant. Tu ne **dois** pas passer du côté du mal ! C'est très important ! Tu es beaucoup trop puissante, tu es la magie même… Le choix que tu vas faire peut paraître simple… Holly, Holly regarde moi. Ma chérie, ce soir, soit tu meurs, soit tu vis. Mais si ton choix se porte sur la vie, tu vivras à jamais cachée, tu vivras dans la peur d'être découverte… Holly tu as seulement huit ans, mais tu peux comprendre, ton avenir risque de changer celui de beaucoup d'autres personnes, si jamais tu te laisses prendre, si jamais tu nous oublis, si tu deviens maléfique, cela bouleversera le monde. Aujourd'hui nous te laissons une chance, en mourant nous gardons ton secret enfouit avec nous. Ainsi, celui qui commence déjà à se faire appeler Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se souciera pas de toi… Si tu choisis de vivre… »

« Pa… Papa… je ne veux pas que tu tue ! Maman… Maman… ».

La jeune femme rit nerveusement. A son tour elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle ne cessait de pleurer.

« Je suis si fière de toi Holly… Je t'aime. Je bénis le ciel d'avoir pu croiser ton chemin… Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu t'élever… Mon enfant, souvient toi que la plus belle chose dans ce monde reste l'amour, que la personne que nous fuyons risque de devenir très puissante, et que cette personne ne connaît pas l'amour… Toi tu sais ce que c'est Holly… Et c'est cela qui fait que même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu es humaine…Sois forte et choisi ce qui te paraît juste… »

« Maman… Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous tuiez ! Maman ! Si je meure maintenant vous pourrez vivre ! »

« Non Holly, ce n'est pas si simple… Et puis comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ma chérie ? ».

La fillette enfouit sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime maman ». 

Doucement, elles se séparèrent. Son père lui caressa la joue et ajouta :

« Rappelles-toi, quoi que tu choisisses, nous serons fière de toi… ». 

Avant de passer la porte qui les séparerait à jamais, la jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois.

« Ashitakan veillera sur toi. ».

Puis elle lui murmura des paroles que seule la fillette pu entendre :

« Vis à notre place Holly… ».

Depuis Holly avait bien grandi…

Elle avait accepté le fait que les deux êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde se soit donné la mort pour elle, elle avait décidé de vivre, parce que ça avait était la dernière volonté de sa _mère_.

Aujourd'hui les paroles de sa mère lui paraissaient fausses. Comment une chose soit disant si belle peut elle faire tant souffrir ? Au loin elle entendait les coqs chanter, puis Hagrid, le garde chasse, sortir de sa cabane. La rosée avait mouillé sa robe, le froid l'avait rendu dure… Dans quel état était maintenant le beau tissu bordeaux ? Sûrement dans un état moins pitoyable que le sien… La jeune fille se leva, elle jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer, qu'il était temps de vivre. En même temps que cette nouvelle année, Holly commençait une nouvelle vie…

Les cours reprirent quelques jours plus tard, en milieu de semaine. Holly le sentait, tout le monde trouvait qu'elle avait changé… Un sourire joyeux hantait ses lèvres et personne n'avait réussi à le déloger. 

Même pas la bande de Serpentard de cinquième année qui l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir alors que Holly se trouvait seule. Ils avaient eu beau essayer de lui faire peur, même leurs menaces n'avaient pas chassé le joli sourire qui trônait au milieu de sa figure. Quand ils lui avaient dit que jamais ils ne gagnerait la coupe de quiddich, Holly avait carrément rit, gorge déployé, devant les mines enragé de Wilkes, Rosier, Lestrange, Black enfin, Bellatrix Black, la chère cousine la plus détestée de Sirius, Avery et Rogue. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas démordu et Wilkes lui assura que cette année encore, la victoire reviendrait aux Poufsouffles.

Holly ne s'était pas préoccupée plus que ça de cette histoire, elle se concentrait à adopter cette nouvelle attitude qu'elle surnommait « plus extraverti qu'à l'ordinaire »…

Seulement une ombre s'incrustait de plus en plus dans le tableau qu'elle s'efforçait de colorer. Alice demeurait de marbre et semblait ne pas être vraiment heureuse… Elle le cachait bien, car à part Holly personne n'avait remarqué. Mais Holly si, et elle comptait bien lui en toucher un mot le lundi suivant, lorsqu'elles reprendraient leur entraînement…

Par deux fois Johan avait tenté de coincer Holly pour discuter, mais à chaque fois la jeune fille l'avait esquivé. Le geste que le garçon avait fait au bal, le fait qu'il ait écrit cette chanson, l'avait touché, mais elle ne voulait pas revenir sur la nuit du bal, elle ne voulait plus penser à Remus…

Pourtant elle dut faire face au garçon. Après le repas, dimanche midi, il l'entraîna dehors, puis vers le lac. Tous deux s'assirent dans la neige et Holly fut contrainte de répondre à Johan.

- Mais enfin Holly que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Holly ! Depuis cinq mois, tu es folle amoureuse de Remus ! Et comme ça, du jour au lendemain, tu te désintéresses de lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au bal ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie en courant ? Pourquoi est-il revenu seul ? Tu lui as dit ? Il ne voulait pas de toi ?  
- Ça fait trop de questions d'un coup.

Johan soupira. Il s'allongea sur le duvet blanc, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis… Qu'on pouvait partager des choses ensembles… Pendant les vacances on s'est rapproché. Mais plus je te connais, plus il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. Holly je ne sais rien de toi, de ton passé, et je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas te confier à moi.

Holly ne su tenir, son beau sourire s'envola… Même si elle le voulait elle ne devait rien révéler… Elle ne pouvait rien dévoiler d'elle… Pas encore…

Le teint lasse, elle décida d'adopter la même position que le garçon, mais choisi son ventre comme cousin.

- Je ne peux pas Johan… Pas pour le moment…  
- J'attendrais. Mais Holly, explique moi ce qui c'est passé le soir du bal.  
- Ta chanson était très belle. Magnifique. Mais quand j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfuit.

La jeune fille se tue, mais Johan n'était pas satisfait.

- ça n'explique pas ton comportement depuis le début de l'année, depuis le début de la semaine. Quand tu passes devant Rémus on dirait que tu te fiches éperdument de lui…  
- C'est le cas. Le soir même je me suis faite à l'idée que je ne l'aurais jamais. Et j'ai décidé de l'oublier !  
- Pff ! N'importe quoi !

Holly lui infligea un petit coup sur les côtes et ils rirent de bon cœur. Holly détourna le sujet et força le garçon à lui parler de la divine Dorienne. Une vrai déesse cette fille ! Rien de plus parfait au monde… (_Rien ?_) Enfin d'après Johan… Il fallait qu'elle la rencontre, ou du moins qu'elle en apprenne un peu plus sur elle, et pas par une personne qui la confond avec Aphrodite… Que c'est mignon un garçon amoureux quand même…(2)

La fin du week-end arriva bien vite et le lundi annonçait un horrible cours de potion… Le cours ne fut pas si affreux que ça, mais rien que de sentir leur professeur répugnait Holly… Puis en sortant, la jeune fille pris Alice par le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle aux plumes.

Comme elles en avaient l'habitude, elles commencèrent leur échauffement, répétèrent quelques enchaînements, et passèrent au corps à corps… Seulement Holly fut surprise par la force et l'entrain que mettait Alice dans ses coups, dans ses mouvements. La jeune fille était folle de rage, mais pourquoi, Holly n'en avait aucune idée. En tous cas Alice se démenait comme une diablesse et la jeune fille du passé au niveau supérieure pour la maîtriser. Jamais Holly n'aurait pensé qu'un sentiment pouvait avoir tant d'influence sur la force et la vivacité d'un coup… En tous cas, Holly était prête pour les explications et Alice avait intérêt à se confier à elle.

Pour le moment elles reprenaient leurs respirations, doucement. Alice était à plat ventre sur le sol, Holly, un genou sur le dos de la jeune fille et la main droite tenant fortement le bras gauche d'Alice, le coinçant dans son propre dos.

- Alice qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin !

Holly lâcha enfin Alice, qui se remit difficilement assise, la jeune fille fut alors secouée de sanglots et Holly la sera dans ses bras.

- Alice… Calmes toi… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune fille se sépara d'Holly, essuya ses dernières larmes, et lui expliqua.

- Ma mère n'est pas moldu…

Holly se tu et écouta tout l'histoire.

- Quand elle a rencontré mon père, c'était dans un lieu moldu, tous deux se sont fait passé comme tel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aiment réellement et qu'ils découvrent chacun la vérité sur l'autre. Ils se sont mariés, on eu une fille… Mais là n'est pas le problème… Le problème en question je ne l'ai moi-même pas saisi. Il se trouve que, ma mère c'est fait passée pour moi comme un être qui n'était pas doué de magie pour me protéger… Elle est Langue-de-plomb Holly ! Elle travail au département des mystères… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents ont jugé nécessaire de me cacher ce détail ! Mais ils l'ont fait ! Ils m'ont menti ! Et maintenant ils sont partis !

La jeune fille éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots, Holly entendait les larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues…

- Alice je ne comprends pas… Ils sont partis ?  
- Ils… Le poste qu'occupait ma mère était dangereux… Apparemment, le seigneur des ténèbres s'intéresse au Département des mystères… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se trouve dedans… Mais en tous cas, ma mère s'est fait agresser… Après avoir reçut plusieurs lettres de menaces… Et ils ont décidé de s'enfuir… De partir… Je voulais aller avec eux ! Je les ai suppliés de m'emmener ! Mais ils n'ont pas voulu… Ils ont dit que le seul endroit ou je serais en sécurité ce serait à Poudlard et que suivre mes études était très important… Holly ils ne reviendront pas ! Pas avant que tout soit calmé ! Et dehors, dans le monde de la magie, la guerre fait rage ! Toutes ces attaques de Mangemorts… Holly ! Si nous perdons la guerre je ne les reverrais jamais !

Holly pris encore une fois Alice dans ses bras. Tous ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit était confus… Mais une chose était sure, combien de famille celui-dont-même-le-nom-fait-peur allait-il encore détruire ?

Les parents avaient des comportements vraiment étranges… Ceux d'Alice abandonnaient leur fille… Ceux de Holly mourraient… Apparemment, la meilleure façon d'être vulnérable, c'est de faire ou d'adopter un enfant…

Tous ce que Holly trouva pour réconforter Alice, ce fut de lui donner les mêmes conseils que sa mère lui avait donné…

- Alice, tes parents sont partis, si j'ai bien compris ils se cachent… Leur vie ne doit pas être facile ! Et la décision qu'ils ont prise encore moins… Alors Alice, _Vis à leur place_… Vis pour eux… Soit heureuse parce qu'ils aimeraient l'être, soit heureuse pour vous trois…  
- Merci Holly…

Même si elles ne se le dirent pas, a ce moment les deux jeunes filles sellèrent un pacte… Plus aucune des deux ne devait être malheureuse…

Holly passait tout sont temps avec ses amis, même si ces derniers, dont Johan, voulaient souvent rester avec les Maraudeurs, Holly les fuyait… Elle ne voulait pas rester trop près de Remus, elle ne voulait pas penser à lui… 

James et Sirius se doutaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose le soir du bal et avaient essayé d'obtenir des renseignements de Remus, mais ce dernier ne leur avait strictement rien dit et avait repris la manie de se plonger dans un livre à tout bout de champs… Histoire d'être un peu tranquille.

Holly se sentait à l'aise dans sa 'nouvelle vie' rien que le fait de ne pas avoir toutes les pensées occupées par un garçon vous libèrent réellement. Mais malgré tous, Holly savait qu'elle n'aimerait que lui… Et le fait que la pleine lune arriverait bientôt ne la réjouissait pas le moins du monde…

Pourtant un événement vint changer les choses…

C'était exactement trois jours avant la pleine lune. Holly se réveilla tôt pour un lundi matin, mais ça ne changeait pas de ses habitudes… Elle se prépara et descendit dans la salle commune, avant même de finir de descendre elle la sentit… Une odeur d'animal. Elle descendit donc à grand pas, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva ce fut un James surexcité !

- Holly salut !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle cherchait en vint une autre présence, mais il n'y avait que James… Par contre elle ne c'était pas tromper ça sentait la bête, ça sentait le mammifère…

- James il n'y a personne avec nous ?  
- Non juste toi et moi !  
- Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ?  
- C'est un interrogatoire Miss Vaquora ?  
- Effectivement !  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ! Et ce matin j'étais tellement content que Remus m'a viré du dortoir !  
- Pourquoi au juste ? Tu étais content ?  
- Oh… c'est très personnel…  
- Bien sur… Je te laisse, je vais déjeuner.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ! Holly en était sure, c'était de James que venait cette odeur ! Il sentait… le cerf !

Si James ne perdit pas son odeur, le plus curieux fut sûrement sa rencontre avec Sirius le mercredi qui suivit ! Holly le croisa dans un couloir désert alors qu'elle allait à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner… Du bout du couloir elle sentit cette odeur animale ! Elle marcha alors à grands pas à la rencontre de la personne en question, elle découvrit que ce n'était qu'un Sirius rayonnant !

- Eh Holly ! Comment tu vas ?

Tout se passa très vite, Holly plaqua Sirius contre le mur, lui tenant fermement les mains contre celui-ci. Elle se mit alors à le sentir, collant son nez contre la nuque du garçon !

- Holly qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Pas que ça me déplaise mais…  
- Tais-toi !

La jeune fille le sentait… et cette odeur… Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle de Sirius, elle était plus virile, plus mature, plus animal… Comme James, sauf que Sirius sentait le chien !

- Tu sens le chien !  
- Je sens… heu…  
- Et James le cerf ! Depuis deux jours ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé !  
- Viens on va trouver un endroit tranquille et je vais t'expliquer…

Le garçon entraîna alors Holly dans la première salle qu'ils trouvèrent et lui raconta :

- Tu te souviens pendant les vacances ? Je t'ai dis qu'avec les garçons nous avions un projet pour aider Remus… Ce projet vient d'aboutir ! Nous sommes des animagus Holly ! Des Animagus non déclarés…  
- Vous… Mais en quoi cela va aider Remus ?  
- Un loup garou n'est pas un loup ordinaire, il n'attaque pas les animaux, uniquement les humains… En tant qu'animaux nous pouvons donc l'approcher, et l'aider à passer des nuits moins pénibles ! On a vérifié de partout ! C'est sur que ça va marcher ! On essaie de devenir animagus depuis notre seconde année ! Et enfin on a réussi…

Holly essayait d'évaluer toutes nouvelles et de les forcer à entrer dans son cerveau ! Sirius et James étaient des animagus, Peter s'entraînait encore pour en devenir un et bientôt Remus ne se mutilerait plus pendant ses transformations… Bien sur il souffrirait toujours de la métamorphose, mais c'était déjà très bien ce que lui apporteraient les garçons…

Sirius fit promettre à Holly de ne pas avouer aux autres qu'il lui avait dit. Et la jeune fille accepta à condition qu'il lui raconte en détail le soir même comment ça se passait pour devenir un animagus…


	18. Chapitre 18 : Animagus

Déjà, je voudrais commencer par remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est un vrai bonheur de savoir que l'on est lu et encore plus de savoir que son histoire est apprécié ! Vraiment merci beaucoup à tous !

Après j'aimerais m'excuser du temps que mettent les chapitres à arriver, avec ma Beta nous sommes mal coordonné et quand je lui envoie mon chapitre à corriger elle est en vacances, et lorsque qu'elle me le rend sans fautes, c'est moi qui le suis… Mais avec un peu de chance vous en aurez un ou deux autres avant la fin Aout ;-)

Aussi dans ce chapitre je vais vous exposer ma façon de voir les animagi et au bout du compte, je crois que je suis un peu déçus… C'est pas aussi bien expliqué que je l'espérais, mais il faudra vous en contenter ! Par contre si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à me la poser ! Ce sera un plaisir d'y répondre ! Bon, je suis un peux anxieuse, j'ai peur que vous n'aimez pas l'invention de toute pièce que je me suis permise d'imaginer… C'est bien sur ma vision totalement personnel et comme vous avez sûrement déjà la votre alors on verra comment elle va être accueilli…

Voilà, c'est a peu près tout, pour les RAR, vous les trouverais en fin de chapitre car elle prennent un peu de place…

Bonnes vacances à tous, et aussi bonne lecture !

Zofia.

**Chapitre 18**

Holly était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour une fois c'était la pleine lune et elle était paisible… Pas de potions, pas de liens, pas de douleurs, juste le temps qui passe…

Il était tard dans la nuit… Ou plutôt tôt dans la journée… Enfin, de toute façon il se trouvait que la tour des Gryffondors était plongée dans le silence le plus complet, et que trois élèves ne se trouvaient pas dedans… Trois Maraudeurs étaient de sortie maintenant entendue comme mensuelle, le quatrième s'efforçait de faire tout les efforts possibles pour pouvoir partir avec eux au prochain rendez-vous…

Le ciel était calme, la brise très fraîche mais parfaite au goût de Holly. Le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte et soulevait les cheveux en bataille de la jeune fille. Un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, elle pensait aux paysages qu'elle avait déjà vus étant petite… Elle revoyait les couleurs, la lumière, ces choses que depuis bien longtemps elle ne pouvait plus admirer…

Puis ses pensées se perdirent dans sa mémoire… Elle finit par se remémorer le moment qu'elle avait passé avec Sirius il y a quelques jours, quand il lui avait proposé de se voir pour tout lui expliquer sur les animagis… Et cette longue conversation qui s'en était suivie…

**Flach Back **

Holly rejoignit le beau Black à l'insu de tous, dans une salle vide du troisième étage…

- J'espère que tu te rends compte Holly, que jamais tu ne dois dire, à personne, que nous sommes des animagus…  
- Je ne le dirai pas, mais toi en retour, c'est pareil ! Tu ne dis à personne que je sais que Remus est un loup garou.  
- Alors ça marche ? Très bien. Installe-toi correctement ça va être long, j'ai trois années à te résumer…

C'est ainsi : Holly assise par terre, adossée contre le mur, Sirius en face, à moitié assis sur une table ; la jeune fille les yeux perdus dans son monde écouta alors le garçon…

« On a compris durant notre seconde année que Remus était un loup garou… à partir de ce moment tout a changé, Remus a enfin saisi qu'on voulait réellement être ses amis, peu importe sa nature… Parce qu'on avait appris à le connaître lui, on avait découvert qu'il était unique et formidable… Avec James, on est comme des frères, avec Remus… C'est tout autre chose… Le simple fait de rester avec lui et de le voir sourire suffit à se sentir bien… ce mec est génial ! Bon un peu trop sérieux par moments il faut l'avouer…

Mais revenons au départ, James a été le premier à se préoccuper de ce que vivait exactement Remus les nuits de pleine lune et on a découvert que c'était carrément horrible. On a voulu l'aider ! On a vraiment cherché partout… On a mis plusieurs mois avant de trouver enfin quelque chose de concret : les morsures d'un loup garou ont uniquement des effets sur les humains… ça veux dire que les animaux ne craignent rien d'un lycanthrope…

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'est né le projet animagus… »

Holly se redressa, comprenant enfin tout…

« Non c'est vrai ! Vous avez réussi ! Toi Sirius, tu te transformes en chien et James… Oh mon dieu c'est fantastique ! Comment avez vous fait ? »

« Si tu me laissais finir, peut être que je pourrais te répondre…

On a fait alors encore plus de recherches sur les animagis, on a surtout eu à faire à la Réserve… Et on a commencé. La procédure est vraiment simple, mais c'est pourtant si compliqué…

En chaque personne se cache un animal, pas n'importe quel animal, celui qu'on est réellement, celui qui nous représente… Cet animal, il faut que tu le trouves, au plus profond de toi, à l'intérieur même de ton être… Alors tu fais une incantation et là, tu es plongé dans un sommeil 'artificiel' (1), Peter nous a dit que ça ressemblait au « coma ». Et c'est à ce moment que commence la 'chasse', tu dois trouver ton animal…

Moi quand je me plongeais dans le coma, je me retrouvais dans un paysage de campagne, avec des montagnes, c'était beau… J'aimais passer du temps là-bas…

Il n'y avait strictement aucun signe de vie en cet endroit et c'était à moi d'essayer de trouver l'animal qui habitait ici… Je m'étais fait une petite idée en faisant des recherches précises sur ma personnalité, j'avais quelques hypothèses sur l'animal que ça serait mais je ne pensais pas au chien…

Autant moi j'étais à la campagne, autant Peter se trouvait dans une ville complètement déserte et James dans une forêt douce et immense… Cet endroit est bien particulier à chacun et on se sentait tous en sécurité dedans…

Seulement voilà, tout ce qui nous arrivait là-bas, quand on se blessait par exemple, ça nous arrivait dans la réalité aussi… Mais ce qui est le plus dangereux reste que si on ne décide pas de partir, personne ne le fait pour nous et on reste coincé là-bas… Si il nous arrivait quelque chose de vraiment grave, si on perdait conscience par exemple, et qu'on n'était plus capable de 'vouloir' sortir de là-bas, personne ne pouvait le faire pour nous.

On allait dans ce coma le plus souvent possible, souvent plusieurs heures d'affilées le soir, et on a quand même mis énormément de temps pour découvrir quel était notre animal. Mais on a fini par le trouver, pas en même temps, d'abord moi, je l'ai vu pour la première fois au milieu de l'année précédente. Puis James, quelques semaines seulement après moi. Et enfin Peter, pendant les vacances.

Avec James, on croyait qu'il fallait l'attraper alors on a fait de notre mieux, mais que veux-tu faire contre un chien, un cerf ou un rat ? On a perdu énormément de temps avec cette idée… Et puis aussi on n'en est pas sorti idem… C'est pas du gâteau de se faire mordre par un chien ! Surtout que ça met du temps à cicatriser ! Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ce qui nous arrivait là-bas, se répétait sur notre corps… Alors plusieurs bleus et morsures, on a beau les cacher, ça passe pas inaperçu…

On a accéléré les choses ces derniers temps et ça se voyait encore plus. Et comme ça ne donnait aucun résultat positif on a arrêté. C'est là que Peter a proposé de les observer… On a passé des heures et des heures, caché par des feuillages, cailloux, à les regarder… On a fini par se familiariser à leurs habitudes… Et finalement, ce sont les animaux qui sont venus vers nous.

Quand mon chien a commencé à me faire confiance, il s'est mis à jouer avec moi, à me laisser le caresser et m'emmener vers des endroits magnifiques. Je parlais avec lui, je lui racontais ce qui se passait dans ma vie… Et lui il m'écoutait.

Arrivés à ce stade, on ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire et c'est James qui a compris le premier quand il a 'fusionné' avec son cerf… Ensuite, sachant la démarche à suivre, j'ai eu envie de fusionner moi aussi avec mon chien, seulement ce n'était pas à moi de décider mais à lui… Quand il comprit à quel point je voulais moi aussi ne faire qu'un avec lui, il a posé ses deux pattes sur mes épaules, m'a regardé dans les yeux, a approché sa truffe de mon nez et comme si il n'était pas matière, il a pénétré en moi !

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut ! J'ai su qu'à partir de maintenant, je pouvais le faire, je pouvais me métamorphoser et j'ai essayé !

Il m'a suffit de penser à lui, à chaque détail de son anatomie, de son museau à ses douces pattes pour me transformer…

Et voilà, maintenant tu sais tout ! »

Alors comme ça, c'était aussi simple que ça de devenir animagus ? Holly savait bien que non, ce n'était pas simple du tout et elle admirait les Gryffondors pour avoir fait tout ça pour leur ami.

Maintenant elle savait qu'elle s'était complètement trompée et que les soirs de pleine lune, ils ne dormaient pas mais étaient plongés dans leurs mondes…

Et à la pleine lune prochaine, qui arrivait dans quelques jours, Remus ne serait pas seul pour sa transformation… Holly n'avait donc rien à craindre ! Bien sûr il souffrirait de sa métamorphose mais ses amis seraient là pour être avec lui durant ce moment pénible… Bon il n'y aurait pas Peter mais le quatrième des Maraudeurs arriverait en temps voulu…

- Dis Holly, pendant les vacances tu m'avais dit que toi aussi tu avais fait quelques recherches pour aider Remus et que tu avais découvert quelque chose mais ça ne semblait pas être la même idée que nous… Alors toi, tu as trouvé quoi ?  
- Oh… Rien de bien concret, juste une vieille histoire d'amour entre une jeune femme et un loup garou… Mais bon, à part le fait que les loups-garous ne supportent pas l'argent, ils ne racontaient pas grand chose…

Pourquoi Holly avait délibérément menti à Sirius ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé du fait que lorsque son amour chantait, le loup devenait inoffensif…

- Il commence à se faire tard ! On devrait rentrer si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis ! remarqua alors Holly.  
- De toute façon, on a dépassé le couvre feu… Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?  
- Si bien sûr…  
- En fait, j'ai dit aux autres que j'avais rendez-vous avec une jolie Poufsouffle alors si je veux paraître crédible, il vaut mieux que je rentre un peu plus tard…

Holly rit doucement. Et par la même occasion se fit curieuse…

- Alors monsieur à rendez-vous avec une Poufsouffle ? C'est la même qu'au bal ? La jolie Emilie Dubois ?  
- Non… Elle a beau être jolie et bien embrasser, elle parle un peu trop… Et puis finalement son frère est trop collant ! Vivement qu'il parte l'année prochaine !  
- Et donc… Monsieur aurait-il une autre jeune fille en vue ?  
- Non… Tu sais je ne suis pas un de ces garçons qui aiment faire le plus de conquêtes possibles ! Plein de gens croient ça de moi mais ils ne me connaissent pas.  
- Oui, en fin de compte tu as raison… Je ne te vois pas souvent avec des filles… Pourtant il y en a beaucoup qui te courent après… ça, ça ne cache qu'une chose ! Tu te réserves pour le grand amour !

Holly éclata de rire devant un Sirius qui faisait tout son possible pour la contredire… Puis elle décida de le tester… Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Je suis sûr que quelqu'un hante tes pensées » et elle lui toucha la main du bout des doigts…

Elle sentit alors la plus grande émotion qui s'emparait en ce moment du jeune Black : elle sut immédiatement qu'il était amoureux ! Sirius Black ? Amoureux ? Rien que ça… ça expliquait bien des choses… Dont le fait qu'il résiste à l'envie de profiter de chaque fille qui veuille bien de lui (2)…

Alors qui pourrait bien être cette fille ? On élimine toutes les Serpentardes, Holly serait prête à vendre sa maison et partir à l'autre bout du monde si on lui apprenait que Sirius Black regardait les Serpentards autrement que comme si c'étaient des monstres ! Bref, si on enlève à la population féminine de Poudlard toutes les Serpentardes, celles qui sont plus âgées que lui et celles qui sont trop jeunes, il ne restait finalement pas grand monde…

Sirius devait se douter qu'Holly réfléchissait à quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire vu qu'elle restait plantée devant lui, la mine songeuse… La jeune fille quand à elle, essayait de se souvenir de détails importants… Pour le peu qu'elle connaissait de Sirius, elle se doutait qu'il n'appréciait pas trop, bien que ce soit flatteur, les filles sans cesse en train de glousser et qui passaient leurs journées à attendre que le beau brun leur offre un misérable regard… Ce qui réduisait donc alors sa liste d'un grand nombre, bien sûr elle aurait pu tout à fait se tromper mais elle s'amusait à ce petit jeu…

Donc continuons, elle imaginait mieux le maraudeur avec une fille au tempérament bien trempé et puis, souvent les garçons aiment ce qu'ils ne peuvent avoir, exemple parfait entre James et Lily… Sirius avait choisi pour le bal Emilie Dubois… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle jouait au quiddich ? Oui pourquoi pas… Mais ce n'était pas Emilie, il lui avait dit plus ou moins qu'il ne l'aimait pas… Alors une joueuse de quidditch ? Pourquoi pas ! Qui restait il qui jouait au quidditch, était en quatrième ou cinquième année, n'était pas à Serpentard, avait un caractère digne de ce nom, ne glousse pas sans arrêt et qui reste plutôt inaccessible ? Qui lui résiste ?

Mais évidemment ! Pourquoi avoir choisi Miss Dubois pour le bal ? Tout simplement parce que c'est l'ennemi jurée de Miss Costello ! Quoi de mieux pour rendre Elvira jalouse que d'inviter Emilie au bal ? Oh oui c'était Elvira ! Sirius était amoureux d'Elvira ! Holly afficha un air narquois et sourit malicieusement au jeune homme en face d'elle…

- Alors monsieur Black ? On me cache que l'on est amoureux…  
C'était bon Sirius rougissait ! Holly risqua le tout pour le tout et continua :  
- Et en plus de ça, on ne me dit pas que son cœur est épris de la belle Elvira ?  
- Mais… Mais… Comment tu sais ça toi ! Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne ! Même James n'est pas au courant !  
- Ah ha ! Déduction mon ami, Déduction ! Alors je ne me trompe pas ?

Pour tout réponse, le jeune homme eu soudainement très chaud au visage, signe qui ne trompe absolument personne…

- Le grand Sirius Black amoureux ! Qui l'eut cru ?  
- Ah toi, tu as intérêt à ne rien dire à personne !  
- Oh si je cours de ce pas le raconter à Bertha Jorkins !

Bertha Jorkins était réputée pour ne pas savoir tenir sa langue et être la plus grande rapporteuse de ragots du moment ! Un peu fouineuse et idiote sur les bords, mais pas méchante… Elle avait quelques années de plus que Holly et Sirius. Après avoir embrassé Remus contre son gré en début d'année, elle l'avait entendu dire que Remus et elle se fichaient de s'embrasser en plein milieu de la grande salle puisque de toute façon, ils dormaient ensemble le soir…

- Oh non ! Alors toi miss Vaquora, si tu tiens à la vie, fais très attention à toi !  
- Mais non je ne dirai rien gros bêta ! Je te donne ma parole !  
- Bon… Très bien… lui répondit Sirius pas vraiment ravi que Holly sache qu'il était fou de la miss Costello.

Puis ils commencèrent à rire tous les deux, parlant de tout et de rien, juste comme ça. Holly lui racontait quelques petites anecdotes sur James et elle quand ils étaient petits, le fait qu'ils voulaient toujours prouver à l'autre lequel était le plus courageux… Tandis que Sirius lui racontait des petites anecdotes sur James quand ils étaient grands et le secret de quelques unes de leurs blagues les plus mémorables… Puis ils reparlèrent de Remus et du fait qu'ils avaient réussi, deux élèves de cinquième année, à devenir animagus…

Et enfin, Sirius lui posa la question qu'elle redoutait tant… Pourquoi lui avait elle dit la vérité ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle avait fait une grossière erreur et laissé échapper encore une fois un détail important à transparaître…

- Toi Holly tu penses que tu te transformerais en quel animal si tu devenais un animagus ?  
- Je ne pourrais jamais devenir un animagus, mais si c'était le cas, quand je me plongerais dans le coma je me retrouverais en compagnie d'une licorne appelé Syana…

**Flach Back**

Holly avait confiance en Sirius, et de toute façon, jamais il ne comprendrait que ses paroles n'étaient pas anodines… Et puis qui pourrait bien faire le rapport ? Elle ne devait pas se tracasser à ce sujet ! Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Finalement ce nouveau mode de vie qu'elle avait adopté lui plaisait ! Ne pas rougir ou perdre tous ses moyens à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Remus était finalement une bonne chose. Elle appréciait être en sa présence, bien sur. Elle pensait souvent à lui, bien sur. Elle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer, bien sur… Mais elle était jeune, et les histoires de cœur on a beau dire que ce n'est pas pour les vieux, ça ne sert pas à grand chose d'en avoir quand on est trop jeunes non plus…

Ainsi, tout autour d'elle prit des couleurs durant ce mois de janvier, Alice supportait sa nouvelle « condition », Morgane et Loïc était toujours ensembles, Mione passait pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque – où se trouvait également un beau Serdaigle, Johan avait fait découvrir la salle aux plumes à Dorienne et ils s'y blottissaient dès qu'ils voulaient passer un peu de temps tranquilles, et Holly elle, était tout simplement heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle avait une chance unique d'avoir des amis pareils et que de les avoir découvert seulement en cette quatrième année était vraiment un peu tard. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, et heureusement pour elle ils avaient été patients…

Dorénavant, Alice et Holly passaient plus de temps ensembles et apprenaient à se connaître encore un peu plus… Les séances d'entraînement au combat étaient un bon moyen de se défouler pour toutes les deux.

Sous le temps frais de janvier, le temps passa très vite et laissa la place à un février bien entamé en un rien de temps…

(1) : Ce mot à plusieurs définitions, ici j'utilise « Qui ne tient pas compte de la nature, de la réalité. »  
(2) : Quand je dis ça allez pas vous imaginer par profiter : coucher avec les filles en question… Pour moi ils sont un peu trop jeunes pour penser trop souvent à ça…

**RAR :**

**Titiloo** : Vraiment merci pour tout tes compliments, on me surnomme l'écrvisse et c'est pas pour rien parce qu'avec tout ça moi je suis aussi rouge que ma robe ! Je suis très heureuse que tu sois fan ! Et bien sur en bon fan il va falloir que tu tienne bon, tu va avoir besoin de courage pour attendre qu'enfin je vous livre le secret d'Holly, parce que normalement, c'est prévu dans dix chapitre ;-) lol ! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu ! Bisous et à très bientôt !

**Minnie dj** : Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre tant de temps a poster, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas prêté à laisser tomber la fiction ! Il y a 28 chapitre de prévu et je m'y tiens ! Peut être es-tu impressionnée de voir de quelle manière j'écris, mais alors tu n'as même pas idée de combien mon cœur a fait de battements en lisant cette phrase ! C'est vraiment une magnifique récompense que de lire ça et j'espère rester a la hauteur tout au long de la fiction…

**Malicia-monny** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Promis la fiction continueras pendant encore quelques chapitre même si je suis un peu longue à poster ! Ils sont fait pour être ensemble dis-tu ? J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison ;-) Merci !

**La Marrade** : Les larmes aux yeux ? Rooo c'est trop gentil ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de lire cette fic ! ça me fait trop plaisir d'avoir une review de toi à chaque chapitres ! Promis je la continu cette fic ! alors à bientôt, au prochain chapitre ;-)

**Coweti** : Alala… je sais c'est un peu triste, mais bon, normalement ça va s'améliore ! enfin… du oins j'espère… avec ses personnages on sait jamais comment ils vont réagir… Mdr ! Merci beaucoup d'être là à chaque chapitres, gros bisous et bonnes vacances !

**Thealie** : Coucou ! Merci de venir reviewer comme a chaques fois ! ça fait trop plaisir ! Tu es heureuse pour Rémus ? que Holly ne l'aime plus ? lol ! Pour la suite je sais bien qu'elle s'est fait attendre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… allé a très bientôt !

**Vinaigrette** : Vraiment désolée d'avoir traîné… faut avouer que c'est dure en pleine vacances d'été ! lol ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil ! je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Pour les description c'est vrai que c'est un peu dure, je dois souvent me reprendre un « _elle vit_ derrière… » ça échappe vite, même quand on est vigilant ! Merci encore ! PS : j'adore ton pseudo ! lol !

**Dragonise **: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise ! bon, la suite se fait attendre, mais elle viendra toujours ! bonne vacances a toi aussi et merci encore !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Baguette

Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai strictement aucune excuse à vous donner pour le retard de ce chapitre… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, parce que savoir que vous lisez cette fiction et la seule chose qui m'a poussé a la continuer dans sa rédaction.

Donc, sachez que « Là où le regard ne porte pas… », est maintenant rédigé en entier, la fiction fait exactement 27 chapitre et je les posterais dès que j'en ai le temps c'est promis. Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes dans les chapitres que je vous proposerez, normalement il sont corrigé, mais en faite je n'en suis pas sur…

Bref, merci à tout les lecteurs qui me soutienne en me laissant a chaque chapitre un ptit commentaire ! ça fait extrêmement plaisir ! Savoir que vous lisez cette fiction et que vous l'appréciez est le plus beau des cadeaux ! Alors merci beaucoup à Minnie DJ, à La Marrade, à Coweti, à elfie (tu as raison, normalement je devais inclure un passage entre Remus et Holly ou ils en parlerez, mais finalement je n'ai pas eut le temps.), à dragonise, à Vinaigrette, à Thealie, à Lisou52, à Kuro-Hagi et à DR Ciboulette. Et bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 19**

Alors que le mardi matin allait se lever, Holly se retenait d'aller rendre visite à Remus… James et Sirius avaient été avec lui encore une fois, tandis que Peter pensait arriver à conclure avec son rat d'ici le mois prochain. Sirius et James lui avait donné plein de conseil et maintenant son rat lui mordillait l'oreille gentiment à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

La jeune fille passa une journée tranquille, malgré une légère fatigue sûrement due à sa nuit blanche… Elle finissait avec sortilèges, enseignés par le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Elle entra dans la salle à la suite de ses amis et alla se placer dans la même rangée qu'eux. C'est alors que la petite voix aiguë de leur professeur s'éleva pour leur annoncer une nouvelle qui ne les réjouit guère…

**-** Bonjours à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cours théorique…  
**-** Oh… dit à l'unisson pratiquement tous les élèves, qui n'étaient pas très enchantés à l'idée que leur professeur leur parle pendant une heure entière…

Le professeur commença alors son cours :  
« Donc, nous travaillons depuis maintenant trois ans passés à vous améliorer dans certains sortilèges… Le fait est que, pour réussir ces sortilèges, vous avez besoin d'une baguette magique. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous intéresser plus précisément à la baguette en question, et discuter un peu d'elle, pour vous améliorer dans le futur je trouve important que vous connaissiez l'objet que vous utilisez.

La construction d'une baguette reste magiquement très dure à faire, peu de sorciers en vendent, un des plus célèbres dans le métier est M. Ollivander, qui tient sa boutique sur le chemin de Traverse depuis énormément de temps, à vrai dire je ne me souviens même plus quel âge a ce sorcier.

Vous savez tous que chaque baguette renferme des substances magiques très puissantes. Entre du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix, des ventricules de dragons, cheveux d'êtres magiques…

On dit toujours que c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier et non le contraire. L'élément magique de la baguette contribue à cette affirmation. La baguette elle-même est créée à partir d'un procédé magique, la substance magique qu'elle renferme lui donne un 'caractère' lorsque le sorcier met au point la baguette.

Comme c'est la magie qui est à la base de la baguette, seulement la magie peut la détruire. Vous l'avez sûrement déjà fait tomber, mis sous l'eau ou bien cogner contre autre chose, pourtant je suis certain que vous n'avez jamais réussi à casser une baguette _'sans le faire exprès'_, mais nous reviendrons sur ce point plus tard…

Passons vers un autre sujet qui se rapprochera au bout du compte à la baguette. Votre être est composé de magie brute, de partout dans votre corps, dans vos veines, circule de la magie, c'est pour cela que vous êtes des sorciers. Les moldus, eux n'ont jamais eut une miette de magie depuis leur naissance. Et les personnes que l'on qualifie de Cracmol, on eu une faible essence magique à leur naissance, mais cette essence s'est épuisée en plus ou moins de temps, souvent quelques jours seulement après la naissance de l'enfant.

L'essence magique qui circule en chacun de nous est toute la base de la magie même, sans elle, c'est le cas des moldus, il est presque impossible de voir les plus grands corps magiques. C'est pour cela que les moldus sont incapable de voir les farfadets, les velanes ou bien les détraqueurs, tous ces êtres sont magie-même et donc trop grand pour entrer dans leur capacité de vision. Par contre la lumière qu'émet un sortilège leur est visible.

Le volume de votre essence magique personnelle n'est pas calculable, mais chacun à en lui à peu près la même quantité de magie que son voisin. Seuls quelques êtres qui sont devenus de très grands sorciers peuvent affirmer avoir plus de magie en eux que la normale. Votre magie s'accroît chaque jours en vous, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à maturité qu'elle cesse d'augmenter.

Vous avez sûrement déjà remarqué, souvent étant enfant ou lorsqu'un puissant sentiment vous submerge, des actes magiques se produisent en votre présence, à cause de vous. C'est la force de votre caractère, mêlée au sentiment qui s'empare de vous en cette instant, qui fait que la magie qui existe en vous produit ce genre d'événement.

Pour contrôler votre magie, vous utilisez une baguette. La baguette canalise la magie qui émane de vous quand vous voulez jeter un sort. Elle transforme cette état brut qui est dans votre corps pour lui donner un aspect réel.

On a souvent exploité le procédé de « magie sans baguette » mais au bout du compte cette technique reste instable et fort épuisante. La magie sans baguette n'est pas vraiment utile et seulement quelques sorciers dont la magie est très élevée, le caractère bien forgé et les sentiments maîtrisés sur le bout des doigts, peuvent réussir à avoir quelques petits résultats lors d'un sort lancé sans baguette.

Passons aux relations être/baguette. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que certaines personnes lancent des sorts, avec leur baguette, sans même prononcer le nom du sortilège. Si ceci est possible, ça reste souvent rare, déjà il faut en avoir envie : les gens préfèrent dire leur sort quand ils les lancent parce que c'est une habitude, mais c'est aussi plus harmonieux en quelque sorte… Ensuite, seuls les personnes dont l'essence magique est stable (arrivée à maturité) et qui sont très 'complice' avec leur baguette peuvent lancer facilement leurs sorts sans prononcer la formule, mais seulement la penser…

Le choix de la baguette est très important, quelqu'un à qui on a donné une baguette qui ne l'a pas choisie pourra bien sur l'utiliser, mais jamais aucune complicité ne se formera entre l'objet et son détenteur. Sans cette complicité, jamais il ne pourra lancer de sort par la pensée et aura même du mal a maîtriser certains sortilèges compliqués…

Aussi, sans un acte magique, on ne peut casser ou même abîmer sa baguette magique. Mis a part le cas d'un sorcier qui n'a strictement aucune complicité avec sa baguette, lui pourra la brisé sans trop de mal… Le fait qu'une baguette ne se brise pas sans magie est du à une loi de physique qui dit : tout être ou matière fait de magie ne peut être détruite que par la magie.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les détraqueurs ne peuvent pas être tuer mais simplement repousser. La personne qui a crée ces êtres est morte en emportant le secret de leur fabrication, et donc de leur destruction, dans sa tombe. Sans connaître le procédé magique, on ne peut pas détruire un être magique, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Pour revenir aux baguettes, quand un sorcier se fait priver de baguette magique, on ressort les dossiers de construction de la baguette en question, (ces dossiers sont rangés dans une salle spéciale au ministère même de la magie) puis on récite l'incantation pour, ou détruire totalement la baguette, ou la briser en deux…

Bien nous avons fait le tours de la question. Et la fin du cours va sonner dans quelques minutes, alors j'ai le temps de répondre à vos questions. Que n'avez-vous pas saisi ? »

Rares étaient les cours théoriques aussi intéressants que celui là, les quatrièmes années avait tous été très attentif aux paroles de leur professeur. Et tous ce couchèrent bien moins bête le soir même.

L'autre événement de la semaine fut le match de quiddich Serpentard versus Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle était bien plus fort que les Serpentards, l'année précédante ils les avait écrasés et les seuls à avoir battu les Poufsouffles étaient les Gryffondors mais de très peu. Donc, même si tous étaient certains de connaître l'équipe qui allait gagner, ils allèrent regarder le match pour le plaisir de voir un bon match de quiddich…

Cette année était la dernière du capitaine Lewen Abbot il voulait absolument remporter la coupe encore une fois et le championnat risquait d'être intéressant… Les favoris pour la coupe étaient bien sur les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, mais ce match changea tout les paris…

Dans les gradins, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était assise près de leur capitaine, il voulait commenter les fautes que faisaient les joueurs pour pouvoir les utiliser à leurs avantage. Alors que Gordon commentait, il annonça les joueurs qui entraient sur le terrain. Quand le nom de Emilie Dubois raisonna dans le stade, Holly tourna instinctivement la tête vers Elvira…

Le vent se faisait fort en ce week-end de février, et Holly était heureuse de ne pas avoir à jouer, elle aurait été incapable de rattraper le moindre souaffle. Les équipes s'étaient élevées dans les airs, le vent empêchait la jeune fille de savoir ce qui se passait sur le terrain, et puis aussi l'odeur de Remus envahissait toutes ses pensées…

Elle écoutait attentivement le commentateur, pour le moment le souaffle venait juste d'être mis en jeu, et était passé dans la mains d'Emilie qui était allée mettre un but directement, le gardien des Serpentards avait à peine bougé pour l'en empêcher… Puis ils avaient eu le souaffle et l'avait perdu bêtement… Emilie avait mis un autre but. Le gardien était vraiment lent pour essayer de rattraper la balle…

A chaques fois qu'un poursuiveur Serpentard prenait le souaffle il le perdait et un but était mis du côté des Poufsouffles…

**-** Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Poufsouffle gagne soixante à zéro ! s'écria James.  
**-** Ils font exprès de perdre… souffla Elvira entre ses dents.  
**-** Tu as dit quelque chose Costello ? Lui demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas pu entendre.  
**-** J'ai dit qu'ils faisaient exprès de perdre !

Le silence se forma autours de la jeune fille. Tous les Gryffondors des tribunes s'intéressaient à la discussion…

**-** Mais enfin ! Ce sont des Serpentards, jamais ils ne perdraient volontairement !  
**-** Pettigrow réfléchi un peu ! Lui expliqua Lily. Elvira à raison, si les Poufsouffles gagnent suffisamment de points ils peuvent s'assurer directement la victoire ! Vous êtes plus fort qu'eux, mais eux sont plus forts que Serdaigle et Serpentard, ils n'ont que quarante points d'écart avec vous ! Et les Serpentard ne font rien qui ne soit pas dans les règles… Tant que personne n'attrape le vif d'or, le match peut continuer…  
**-** Regardez c'est bon ! L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle à vu le vif ! s'exclama Loïc.

Mais a peine le joueur commença à le suivre que les batteurs adverse lui envoyèrent des cognards dessus ! Il eut beau évité le premier, il se pris le second dans l'épaules et abandonna la poursuite. Pendant ce temps les points continuaient d'augmenter pour Poufsouffle. Emilie, le souaffle dans les mains, alla parler à son capitaine qui demanda un temps mort.

Il eut beau essayé, leur professeur de vol ne pouvait pas arrêter le match pour tricherie… Lewen n'aimait pas gagner de cette façon, il voulait que les Serpentards se battent, il avait très bien compris leurs motivations… Emilie était hors d'elle elle aussi, seulement ça ne l'empêchait pas de marquer des buts durant le match…

La décision fut prise chez les Poufsouffle, il fallait absolument que Bondupoid attrape le vif ! Quand il retourna dans les airs et que le match repris, Arnold Bondupoid faisait de son mieu pour arrêter le match… Mais à peine eut il aperçut le vif qu'il se fit suivre par l'attrapeur adverse, quand il se rapprocha dangereusement de la petite balle doré, l'attrapeur lui rentra dedans violemment le faisant presque tomber de son balai…

Le match continua ainsi pendant près d'une heure, les Serpentards obligeaient les Poufsouffle à garder le souaffle, ils avaient changé de tactique… Vu que les Poufsouffle s'efforçaient de ne plus mettre de but, quand ils avaient la balle ils visaient les buts et mettaient des points mais contre leur camp !

Il y avait maintenant 170 à zéro… Holly était au bord de la crise de nerf ! De même que tous les autres Gryffondors ! Le pire était sûrement James… Elle ne savait pas ce que les autres voyait de lui, mais elle, grâce à ses sens, elle savait qu'il se retenait durement de ne pas exploser… Sa respiration était irrégulière, et il devait sûrement retenir des larmes de rage.

Heureusement, Arnold réussi tant bien que mal, même avec tout les Serpentards à dos, à attraper le vif. Gordon annonça d'une voix molle le score finale : 320 à zéro… James, suivit de Sirius Peter et Remus, rentra directement au château, personne n'osait lui parler. Les autres Gryffondors n'avaient même pas la force de quitter les tribunes vides… Ils restèrent assis sans parler, les plus jeunes décidèrent bientôt de rentrer, mais les autres ne pouvaient bouger…

Puis Holly capta l'attention de tous en disant enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…

**-** Ils me l'avaient dit. Wilkes, Rosier, Rogue, Bellatrix Black, Lestrange… Ils étaient venus… Ils m'avaient coincée dans un couloir, ils m'en voulaient d'avoir empêcher tous les souaffles de rentrer… Ils m'ont prévenue et je ne les ai pas pris au sérieux. Ils m'ont dit que jamais nous ne gagnerions le tournoi. Je pensais que c'était des paroles en l'air, comment aurait-il pu rattraper leur retard ? Mais non, ce n'était pas de eux qu'ils parlaient mais des Poufsouffles… J'aurais du le dire… J'aurais du…  
- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire ! Ça ne sert a rien de tout mettre sur ton dos Holly, lui dit Lily. Imagine un peu, même si vous aviez su ce qui allait se passer, comment auriez vous fait pour l'empêcher ?  
- Elle à raison, continua Alice. Mais tout n'est pas perdu ! Vous pouvez encore gagner !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle la mine grave. Personne n'y croyait.

- Alice on a 280 points d'écart avec les Poufsouffles, même si les Serdaigles ne sont pas très fort, on n'arrivera pas a rattraper le retard… lui répondit Loïc.  
- Et puis s'il y a du vent au match… commença Wendy.  
- Holly aura du mal à ne pas laisser entrer le souaffle… termina Moira.  
- On a beau être bien entraîné, on aura du mal à mettre autant de points… dit Terry.  
- Mais enfin ne baissez pas les bras d'avance ! Si vous partez comme ça jamais vous ne réussirez !  
- Alice à raison, moi je suis sur que vous en êtes capable ! fit Lily.  
- Moi aussi !  
- Pareil !  
- Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Vous y arriverez !  
- Moi je crois en vous !

Les encouragements aidèrent beaucoup les joueurs, maintenant ils voulaient gagner ! Et plus que tout ! Ils se battraient pour la victoire et ne donneraient pas raison aux Serpentards ! Le moral rempli à bloc ils allèrent chercher leur capitaine et leurs batteurs pour s'entraîner dès maintenant !

La grande troupe se rendit dans la salle commune et se décida à allez tous les chercher ! Ce fut ainsi que les Maraudeurs virent entrer en ce Samedi de février, la moitié des élèves de Gryffondors dans leur chambre.

- Allez capitaine on va s'entraîner ! Commença Terry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Il faut qu'on soit au point pour le mois prochain ! Lui dit Holly.  
- Il n'est pas question de baisser les bras ! dit Moira.  
- Et puis rien ne peut nous empêcher de gagner la coupe cette année pas vrai ? Repris Wendy.  
- Tu nous l'as dit toi même Potter, on est les meilleurs.  
- Cette année la couple sera pour enfin Gryffondors.  
- Oui, on la gagnera !  
- Ils ont raison James, on ne laissera pas la coupe nous passer sous le nez encore une fois par la faute des Serpentards ! s'exclama Sirius.  
- Vous êtes bien capable de rattraper votre retard James, tu le sais… lui dit Remus.  
- Ils nous manquent à peine quelques centaines de points… C'est vite mis… lui fit Terry.  
- Vous y arriverez, vous êtes les meilleurs ! J'ai bien vu comment vous jouiez, et sous la pluie en plus ! Je sais de quoi je parle James, c'est ma dernière année ici et j'ai commenté les matchs durant quatre ans… dit Gordon.  
- On croit en vous Potter, ne nous donnez pas de faux espoir… fini Lily.

James avait les yeux qui brillaient, même si Holly ne pouvait le voir elle en était sur. Il se racla la gorge, puis fini par retrouver la voix.

- Vous avez raison, on va remporter cette coupe, peut importe ce que feront les Serpentards pour nous en empêcher… Merci…

Il réussit à faire un sourire sincère aux autres puis continua.

- Je sais on va augmenter la fréquence des séances d'entraînement, je vais m'arranger avec Mc Gonagall, elle ne me refusera rien. Mais ne nous entraînons pas aujourd'hui, on commencera plutôt demain.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune car la chambre des cinquièmes années n'était pas vraiment assez grande pour tous les contenir. James retrouva son sourire et se repris, le Maraudeur était de nouveau là et il ne détachait pas les yeux de Lily. Cette dernière était gênée du regard pressant que lui jeter le garçon et s'efforçait de ne pas se tourner vers lui. Holly aimait bien Lily, elle adorait James et elle trouvait qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble, mais James avait des progrès à faire, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il arriverait à la conquérir…

Ils descendirent ensemble à la grande salle pour dîner, et toutes les autres maisons furent vraiment étonnées de les voir si joyeux. Les Serpentards s'étaient carrément arrêter de manger… Leur professeur principale quant à elle, retrouva le sourire en voyant que ses élèves n'avaient pas abandonné d'avance.

Lorsque le dîner fut fini, les quatrièmes années remontèrent en même temps que les Maraudeurs, Loïc et James discutaient de leurs équipe préférée de quiddich, Sirius et Alice parlaient du professeur de potion. Holly n'écoutait pas ce que disait Peter Mione et Morgane, Remus lui avait pris le bras…

Quand les autres partirent à droite pour monté à la tour, lui l'entraîna à gauche… Elle se laissa guidé et il entra dans une salle vide. La jeune fille faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se contrôler. L'avait elle mal jugé le soir du bal (1)? Finalement peut être (2)! Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voire plus tôt dans ce cas (3)? Non ça devait être autre chose (4)…

- Holly… Pourquoi nous fuis-tu depuis le bal ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Les autres me posent pleins de questions, je ne leur ai rien dit sur ce qui c'est passé, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Holly, je voudrais me faire pardonner, mais je ne sais pas de quoi… Et en attendant, moi il y a Sirius qui me fait un discours identique tout les matins comme quoi je suis un imbécile. Tandis que James s'occupe de la parti grand frère en comprenant les regards noirs à chaque fois qu'on se croise pour me rappeler que je dois te parler… Alors Holly, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait…  
- Rien… Tu n'as rien fait Remus…

S'il savait à quel point ces simples mots étaient sérieux pour Holly… Mais il ne devait pas savoir (5).

- Alors pourquoi Holly ?  
- Je… Je n'en sais rien…  
- Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir me dire ce qui se passe… Tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais c'est dommage que tu t'éloignes des autres à cause de moi. Tu ne devrais pas, on t'aime bien tu sais… Un jour peut-être tu te décideras à me dire ce qui se passe en toi, pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction au bal… Ce jour je l'attendrais, mais maintenant n'oublie pas qu'on aime passer du temps avec toi et que tu nous manques… Et puis je ne tiendrais pas un mois de plus comme celui-ci… Tu sais que James te prend vraiment pour sa petit sœur ?

Holly sourit silencieusement, que Remus pouvait être adorable… Il était tout simplement génial. Ils retournèrent à la tour et s'installèrent avec les autres qui discutaient au coin du feu.

Un jour elle lui dirait…

(1) : Oui espèce de débile !  
(2) : Tu sais que t'es vraiment longue à la détente !  
(3) : Rahhhhhhh ! Et voilà tu recommences !  
(4) : Mais j'y crois pas ! Ouvre les yeux c'est pas vrai ça ! (oups…)(°Quel est l'auteur sadique qui l'a rendu aveugle aussi !°)  
(5) : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi… Moi non plus je ne la comprends pas ! Déjà elle veux pas tout lui avouer au bal maintenant Remus ne doit pas savoir… Pf moi j'y comprends plus rien ! Trop compliquer comme personnage… J'abandonne !


	20. Chapitre 20 : Attaques

**Un enorme Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une petite review ;-)**

**Encore une fois je suis désolée de mettre tant de temps pour poster un simple et miserable chapitre, mais je viens de moins en moins sur internet et j'avoue que cette fiction, meme si l'écrire a été une formidable aventure, fait maintenant un peu partie du passé pour moi... Alors je pense que je vais posté le plus de chapitre possible aujourd'hui, et puis j'attendrais que vos commentaire arrivent si vous ne m'avez pas oublié ;-)**

**Joyeuses fêtes à tous et merci d'être ici entrain de lire ces mots...**

**Chapitre 20**

**- **JamesPotter tu es un cas désespéré et désespérant !**  
- **Oh non Holly tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?**  
- **Mais enfin regarde toi ! Même moi qui ne peux pas le voir je l'ai remarqué ! Tu es un imbécile et je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas t'en apercevoir…**  
- **Et bien va rejoindre Evans puisque tu es tant de son avis…**  
- **Justement c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire… Je vais être obligée de réparer les pots cassés et de lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes !**  
- **Oh non il n'en n'est pas question ! Et puis d'abord je n'aime pas du tout Lily… Heu Evans ! Enfin d'où tu sors ça ! Je veux juste sortir avec elle ! Lui dit-il rouge de honte.**  
- **Alors là je sais pas trop… Réfléchissons ensemble tu veux ? Alors commençons par le fait, qui est plus qu'évidant, que tu te transformes en quelqu'un de… disons ça avec des mots simples : débile ; niais ; impudent ; crétin ; présomptueux ; idiot ; inepte ; stupide ; arrogant ; hautain ; borné ; inintelligent ; méprisant ; orgueilleux ; bête ; dédaigneux…**  
- **C'est bon j'ai saisi le sens !**  
- **Attend un peu là Jamesie je n'ai pas encore terminé…

Devant tout la salle commune la petite Holly Vaquora continua à dire ses quatre vérités au capitaine de Quiddich qui était en train de se faire ridiculiser pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes…

**- **Tu m'as demandé où j'étais allée chercher que tu étais amoureux je te rappelle… Et je compte bien te dire le fond de ma pensé ! Dès qu'elle est là tu passes maladroitement ta main dans tes cheveux, tu te transformes en cet être que j'ai bien assez décrit il y a quelques secondes, tu fais tout pour qu'elle te regarde. Mais passons aussi au moment au elle n'est pas là… Quand tu te mets à regarder le feu sans grande raison avec ce sourire niais, quand tu te mets a griffonner le long de tes parchemins, quand tu prends sa défense dès que quelqu'un dit du mal d'elle… et puis meilleur preuve que toutes celles que je viens de citer : tu es plus rouge comme une tomate depuis que j'ai commencé à parler… Sur ce je te laisse avant de me faire égorger…

Holly se dirigea vers les escaliers de son dortoir en quatrième vitesse !

- Attends un peu ! HOLLY REVIENS ICI !

Mais la jeune fille était déjà hors de porté car aucun garçon ne pouvait monter vers le dortoir des filles… Alors qu'elle atteignait le haut, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour écouter ce qui se passait en bas, elle fit le tri entre les éclats de rire qui faisaient rage dans la salle commune et ce que se disaient les autres élèves. Finalement elle réussit à se concentrer sur la conversation qu'avait maintenant Remus et James (Sirius et Peter faisaient parti des 'morts de rire').  
**  
- **Elle dit n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est même pas vrai !**  
- **Non je crois qu'elle a entièrement raison… Et d'ailleurs elle a même un peu trop raison…**  
- **Non c'est pas vrai elle a pas raison ! Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de Lily ! Heu Evans…**  
- **Dis ça à un autre James ! Mais par contre ce que je me demande c'est comment elle fait pour savoir que tu étais de la même couleur qu'une tomate !**  
- **C'est vrai Remus ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé… dit Sirius.**  
- **Des fois je me demande si elle est vraiment aveugle… fit Peter.**  
- **Non mais vous croyez quand même pas tout ce qu'elle a dit ! S'exclama James.**  
- **Tout ? Non…**  
- **Ah merci Sirius !**  
- **Y a juste le point ou elle dit que tu es quelqu'un d'inepte… Là elle exagère un peu, tu es quand même intelligent, finit Sirius un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.**  
- **Pas tellement vu qu'il ne se rend pas compte lui même qu'il est amoureux… compléta Remus.  
**- **Vous alors ! fit James furieux avant de monter à grands pas vers son dortoir.

Holly se dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger et redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle fut tout de suite applaudie par un Sirius hilare et ses amis de quatrièmes années la rejoignirent près du reste des Maraudeurs.

**- **Vous pensez qu'il va me pardonner un jour ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix contrariée.**  
- **Oh d'ici quelques années je pense qu'il aura oublié… la rassura Sirius.**  
- **Merci maintenant je me sens vraiment mieux !  
**- **Peut être que grâce à toi il ouvrira les yeux… Mais j'en doute, il est borné et même avec ses lunettes il ne voit pas l'évidence…**  
- **Sirius a raison, James est décidément buté… assura Johan.**  
- **On dit que l'amour est aveugle que veux-tu faire à ça ? Renchérit Alice.**  
- **C'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard et puis on a des projets de prévus ce soir… j'espère que James sera d'attaque !  
**- **Des projets ?**  
- **Ne mangez pas de bacon demain, mais chut ! Le dites à personne !**  
- **Comptez sur nous ! Lui garantit Morgane.

Puis après un bref baisé entre les deux amoureux, et quelques bonnes nuits, tous montèrent se coucher. Holly tomba raide endormie dans ses draps, la journée avait été très longue… Et surtout son entraînement de Quiddich l'avait épuisée, James leur en demandait beaucoup et elle se sentait plus que inférieure de ne pas être capable de voir… Tout serait tellement simple sinon. Tellement simple mais tellement dangereux, ne l'oublions pas…

Aujourd'hui Peter était devenu un animagus… Un rat…

En ce premier jour de printemps, la tension montait en Holly, elle ne savait dire pourquoi mais elle se sentait de moins en moins sur d'elle… Peut être était-ce le fait que le match contre Serdaigle se déroulerait dans à peine quelques jours ? Peut être était-ce le fait qu'elle était jalouse de ne pas être elle aussi avec Remus durant ses pleines lunes alors que même Peter pouvait maintenant les accompagner ? Peut être était-ce le fait que tout simplement Remus ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il était un loup garou ? Peut être était-ce le fait que plus elle se rapprochait de Johan et Alice, plus elle devait leur mentir ? Peut être était-ce le fait que justement elle en avait assez de mentir ? Peut être était-ce le fait qu'elle voulait être a nouveau normal, enfin, ne plus être aveugle ? Peut être était-ce le fait que les personnes qu'elle avait perdues à jamais lui manquaient ? Où peut être était-ce simplement le fait que tout en elle s'écroulait !

Mais rien n'était terminé, bien au contraire, en ce moment les hiboux entraient dans la grande salle pour annoncer de très mauvaises nouvelles… Alors que certains élèves se levèrent pour s'enfuir les larmes aux yeux, Holly remarqua que Morgane aussi tenait l'une de ces lettres entre ses mains. La voix tremblante elle leur annonça finalement :

**- **Mon oncle et ma tante sont morts… Il y a eu une triple attaque cette nuit… Les Mangemort de… de… enfin vous voyez… Ils ont attaqué simultanément à trois endroits… réussit à dire Morgane avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Loïc.**  
- **Ils ont attaqué les plus grands sorciers directement chez eux… continua Mione qui avait la gazette à la mains.

La jeune fille leur lut alors l'article qui était paru le matin même :

_« Aujourd'hui la gazette à la triste tâche de vous annoncer la mort de certains des plus grand sorciers quel le monde magique avait en réserve… Il se trouve que hier soir, aux environs de dix heures trente du soir, les Mangemorts du sorcier dont-nous-ne-citerons-pas-le-nom se sont rendu en même temps chez les Prewett, les Bones et les McKinnon (1). Tous sont morts cette nuit, en se battant, en héros… »_

Le jeune fille coupa sa lecture devant le silence qui c'était installé à la table des Gryffondors.  
**  
- **Kanéa, la sœur de mon père, s'est marié à Mirfin Prewett… Elle était médicomage et lui Auror… fit Morgane.**  
- **Je connais les McKinnon, ils venaient souvent à la maison… Je pensais que Monsieur McKinnon était lui aussi moldu puisqu'il travaillait avec ma mère, mais non, c'était un langue-de-plomb ! dit Alice rageusement avant de briser sa tasse en l'écrasant contre la table.

Des larmes de rage s'échappèrent de ses yeux et Alice se leva bruyamment de sa chaise pour partir avec une démarche raide vers le parc. Holly était la seule à comprendre réellement pourquoi la jeune fille était tant en colère… Alors elle se leva et la suivit dehors.

Holly retrouva la jeune fille à peine quelques mètres plus loin, tapant contre le mur de l'école de ses poings. Holly n'intervint pas, elle attendit. Alice finit par éclater en sanglot et cesser de donner des coups pour finalement s'effondrer à bout de force contre le mur et se laisser glisser jusqu'à terre. Holly la rejoint enfin, elle s'accroupit et serra près d'elle son amie… Sa meilleure amie…  
**  
- **Je leur en veux d'être parti Holly… Pourtant je sais que c'est la seule façon pour qu'ils gardent la vie… Mais je leur en veux tellement… Holly qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? **  
- **Je sais Alice… Je suis là, et tant que je serais en vie je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je t'en fais le serment Alice, je te protégerais jusqu'à ma mort…

Même si Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi Holly voulait tant l'aider, elle l'en remerciait de tout son cœur. Holly sécha les larmes de son amie qui se força à sourire tristement. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et elle commença à parler de n'importe quel sujet, juste pour changer les idée de la jeune fille. Elles ne se préoccupèrent même pas des cours qui commençaient en leur absence.

**- **Je deviendrais Auror, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire… Je veux empêcher ce Lord de continuer à ruiner des vies, de ruiner _ma_ vie, c'est la seule chose qui importe… Et quand j'aurais réussi, alors mes parents reviendront… Ils seront grands-parents j'en suis sûre ! Oui c'est ça, je me construirais une vie, une vrai, et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'être heureuse… Non, personne…**  
- **Je sais que tu y arriveras Alice… Je sais que tu en es capable…**  
- **Et toi Holly, que deviendras-tu ?

« Je ne serais plus là » fut la seule pensée de Holly. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle baissa la tête et répondit seulement un « on verra bien… »

**- **Pourquoi es-tu si mystérieuse Holly ? N'as tu pas confiance en moi ? Je ne veux plus qu'on me cache la vérité…

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire… Elle non plus ne voulait plus se cacher… Elle en avait assez… Mais dans sa tête raisonnait les inlassables : _« non, non, non, non, non, non, non… » de ses ancêtres parfaits…_  
**  
- **Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le droit… Oh Alice ! Je veux tellement !**  
- **Mais enfin pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit ?**  
- **Je… Ils ne veulent pas… Je…**  
- **Mais enfin Holly de qui parles-tu ?

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas… déjà elle s'en allait…

_Elle vit la lumière, ça l'éblouissait.  
Comme toujours des formes bougeaient,  
Pour peu à peu s'intensifier.  
Elle les voyait s'approcher.  
Elle se fut tirée,  
Encore une fois ils la mirent sur ses pieds.  
Elle savait pourquoi ils l'invoquaient.  
Elle ne cessait de pleurer,  
Pourquoi devait-elle les affronter ?  
Pourquoi devait-elle les respecter ?  
Parce qu'elle faisait partie de la ligné.  
Parce que c'étaient ses ancêtres parfaits…  
Le plus vieux se mit à parler comme à l'accoutumée,  
De sa voix grave et feutrée qui n'avait pas changé.  
«Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas le droit Espérance. Tu ne dois pas te dévoiler… »  
« J'EN AI ASSEZ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS MENTIR ! »  
« Tu laisses passer déjà trop d'informations autour de toi… Dans leurs esprits le doute est né et il cherche à découvrir ton secret… »  
« JE LE SAIS ET JE VAIS LEUR DIRE ! »  
« Non, tu es une Emendata et tu n'en as pas le droit. C'est aussi simple que ça. »  
« Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus ! Je veux être normale ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux recouvrer la vue… Je veux être normale… »  
« Normale quand tu auras respecté le décorum… Pas avant ne l'oublie pas… »  
« Mais je l'ai embrassé ! »  
« Non ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça et tu le sais déjà… Tu auras beau l'embrasser, rien ne changera… Il faut qu'un vrai baiser prouve tes efforts… »  
« Cela est le seul moyen pour que la vie reste en ton sein… Je sais tout ça ! Mais un vrai baiser c'est quoi ! »  
« Lorsqu'il t'embrassera impétueusement, mais vraiment, quand il te montrera son amour pour la première fois… Là tu seras vivante et normal pour la première fois… »  
« Je leur dirais la vérité, que vous le vouliez ou pas… »  
« Tu n'as pas le droit mais nous savons que tu le feras… Seulement pas cette fois-ci, car le mal est bien trop près de toi… Que tu le veuilles ou non tu es en danger, il rôde mais tu ne le sens toujours pas… ça te perdra petite Emendata, ça nous perdra. Fait attention à toi… »  
« Mais qui rôde ? Où est ce mal ! »  
« Tu le saura… Quand tu verras… »_

Holly revint à elle. Elle constata qu'elle était entourée de monde, trop de monde… Tous parlaient en même temps, elle ne distinguait pas qui était là… Elle ne savait pas qui était ce « mal »…

_**-**_ Holly ! Holly enfin ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces peur ! s'exclama Alice.  
_**-**_ Mme Pomfresh va bientôt arriver !

Enfin elle réussit à faire le tri dans sa tête et à voir qui était présent. Des premières année, et quelques cinquièmes de Serpentard et Gryffondor dont Lily et Elvira, mais aussi la bande à Rosier et Wilkes… Décidément que des adeptes du mal… Pas étonnant qu'on l'ait empêché de révéler maintenant ce qu'elle était… Ils avaient raison, elle ne devait pas le faire, mais elle le ferait quand même… Sans vraiment entrer dans les détails… Oui elle le ferait…

On l'emmena à l'infirmerie, contre son grès bien sûr… Et elle dû y rester tout le reste de la journée. James déboula à l'infirmerie un peu plus tard, accompagné de Sirius, dès qu'il avait su qu'Holly n'allait pas bien, il s'était tout de suite inquiété !

**- **Tu m'as fichu une de ces peur Holly ! Lui fit le garçon. On n'a pas de gardien remplaçant et le match contre Serdaigle est ce week-end…

Bien sur James Potter restera toujours James Potter…

**- **C'est gentil de t'être inquiété pour ton gardien. Mais est-ce que Holly aussi t'a fait peur ? Ou seulement sa place dans l'équipe ? Lui répondit-elle d'un air narquois.**  
- **Non, Holly je m'en contrefiche… De toute façon Holly dit que je suis stupide, idiot crétin… Alors elle, je m'en contre fiche !

Sirius et Holly rirent de bon cœur tandis que James prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

**- **Bien sur que je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Et puis hier tu avais… raison…**  
- **IL L'A DIT !**  
- **Non tais toi ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de le dire à qui que ce soit !**  
- **QUOI ? QUOI ? s'écria Sirius.**  
- **Il a dit que…**  
- **_Silencio_ ! s'écria de justesse James.**  
- **EH ! Laisse lui reprendre la parole !**  
- **Il n'en est pas question Sirius !**  
- **Si et immédiatement !**  
- **Que si Holly, tu jures que tu ne diras rien à personne !

La jeune fille mis sa main sur son cœur en signe d'approbation. Elle abordait un magnifique sourire malgré les protestations de Sirius… Plus tard dans la soirée elle put enfin s'échapper de l'infirmerie…

Quand le week-end arriva, tous les joueurs étaient fin prêt pour le match, il ne pleuvait pas mais le temps était quand même idéal… Il faisait glacial et pas un brin de vent ne soufflait… Alors ils avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser le sort. Eux, ils gagneraient à la loyale…

Ils furent prodigieux ! Même si les Serdaigle se défendaient plutôt bien, ils gagnèrent 260 à 30, Holly ne laissa entrer que trois buts en trente-cinq minutes de match (2).

Depuis l'incident avec Alice, cette dernière n'osait plus rien demander à Holly… Un gêne c'était créé entre les deux filles et Holly détestait ça ! Elle lui dirait… Pas tout de suite… Mais bientôt… Oui elle lui dirait, mais pas tout.

(1): Voir page 61 du tome 1, c'est Hagrid qui en parle à Harry pour lui dire a quel point le Lord était noir…  
(2): Bon je sais je vais me faire engueuler par les fan de Quiddich mais même JK Rowling ne décrit pas tout les match de Harry ! Si ? Bon je vérifierais alors… Mais là franchement y avait pas grand chose a dire !


	21. Chapitre 21 : Elye

**Pour Titliloo :** Je m'étais bien douté que vous ne vous souviendrez plus de grand-chose mais je suis contente que tu te sois quand même attardé pour me laisser un ptit commentaire, j'espère que ça ta plu, et voici donc la suite. Oui j'ai tout écris donc c'est un peu plus simple. J'espère que tu seras encore là pour la suite ! Allez bonne lecture ;**-**)

Bon et bien je vais lissé les cheveux de ma sœur pour ce soir et je reviens ensuite avec un chapitre ;**-**)

En attendant : Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, laisser moi un commentaire pour me le dire !

**Chapitre 21**

Avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil, quelle phrase idiote ! En ce week-end d'Avril, la chaleur était particulièrement intenable. Holly et Alice s'entraînaient au combat dans la salle aux plumes, tandis que Johan était tranquillement installé un peu plus loin et les regardaient faire.

Le jeune homme était un jour venu dans la salle pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec Dorienne, et il avait trouvé ses deux amies entrain de se ruer de coups… Il avait trouvé ça intéressant… Et c'était pris un coup de la part de Dorienne en question. Le fait était surtout que Alice et Holly étaient vraiment impressionnante…

Alice savait maintenant comment frapper pour faire mal, pour déboussoler, pour fatiguer, pour achever ou pour tout simplement pour affaiblir son adversaire. Même si elle n'avait jamais réussi à battre son professeur, Alice était vraiment devenue très forte et ses réflexes étaient de plus en plus développés. Si une pauvre personne se trouvait sur son chemin pendant qu'elle était dans une rage intense, Holly ne donnait pas cher des restes de la personne en question…

Johan venait toujours les regarder accompagné d'un petit carnet où il notait beaucoup de choses, mais ni Holly ni Alice n'avaient réussi à lui soustraire la moindre information sur ce qui était écrit dedans… Elles avaient bien essayé de le lui substituer gentiment le carnet, mais le seul effet produit fut la rage folle de Johan et des pages vierges reliées…

Les Gryffondors avaient de plus en plus chaud… Ce temps n'était pas, ou plutôt absolument pas, habituel pour un mois d'avril et si les élèves n'avaient pas peur du lac, tous se jetteraient dedans pour se rafraîchir un peu…

Bien sur si aucun n'osaient, c'était à cause de l'une des mauvaises blagues des Maraudeurs… L'année précédente, Merlin sait comment, ils avaient réussi à passer un accord avec des Strangulos, pour que si un Serpentard ose mettre ses fesses dans l'eau, elles se fassent automatiquement mordre… Seulement voilà, un Strangulo ne fait pas tellement la différence entre un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle, ou même entre un Serdaigle ou un Gryffondor, alors quand arrivait le beau temps, aller dans l'eau restait à vos risques et périls (1)…

Les trois Gryffondors c'étaient considérablement rapprochés durant cette année scolaire, même s'ils n'étaient pas fâchés avec les autres, les choses faisait seulement qu'ils se retrouvaient plus souvent ensemble… C'est ainsi que Alice fini par avouer à Johan pourquoi elle faisait ces entraînements intensifs et que Johan força Holly à confier qu'elle aimait éperdument Remus à Alice… Sans lui parler de la prophétie pour le moment…

Tous attendaient avec envie le week-end prochain, d'abord parce que ce serait pâques, mais surtout parce qu'il annoncerait les prochaines vacances… Alice était forcée de rester à Poudlard, Holly et Johan savaient pourquoi… Holly elle passait toujours ses vacances à Poudlard. Tandis que Johan, n'aimant pas tellement rentrer chez lui, préférait rester avec ses amis. Bien sur les parents de Johan voulait revoir leur fils chéri, parce qu'ils n'avaient déjà pas eu l'occasion de le voir à Noël, mais Johan leur avait fait comprendre que deux mois en une année c'était déjà bien (2)…

Plus tard, ils rentrèrent dans la tour des Gryffonds, et furent accosté par James et Sirius qui faisait un petit recensement des personnes présentes au château durant les vacances. Il apprirent ainsi que les Maraudeurs étaient « aussi soudés qu'un fer à repasser » (« Merci de la comparaison Sirius, mais l'étude des moldus ne te réussi pas… ») et qu'aucuns d'entre eux ne se quittaient pour les vacances, par conséquent Poudlard devrait donc les supporter encore un peu…

- Alors vous restez ! Super, on a quelques projets pour vous… dit Sirius.  
- Et qui d'autre reste alors ? demanda Johan.  
- EVANS !  
- Pauvre Jamesie, il s'en remet pas…  
- Tait toi Sirius ! Elle est derrière toi c'est tout !  
- Quoi encore Potter… fit Lily de la manière la plus ennuyé possible.  
- Et bien je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi…  
- Je n'ai pas voulu hier, je ne veux pas aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais pas demain…  
- Et après-demain ?  
- Non. Adieu Potter.  
- Mais…  
- Pas encore cette fois-ci James. Tu ne lui as pas demandé pour après-après-demain au fait ! le coupa Sirius.  
- Bonne idée j'y vais tout de suite ! répondit James avant de partir en courant vers l'endroit ou avait disparu Lily.  
- Il est misérable… Jamais je n'aurais tenu si longtemps… fit Johan.  
- Ça fait depuis le début de l'année quand même ! Et il ne baisse toujours pas les bras… De plus, au lieu d'arranger leur relation, ça l'empire de plus en plus… Pas de chance le pauvre… compatit Alice.  
- Il y a un proverbe africain qui dit : « Là où l'on s'aime il ne fait jamais nuit ». James lui doit vivre dans le noir…

Bizarrement Holly frémit à cette citation. Johan lui se contenta de laisser dévier le sujet et de regarder Holly… Ses paroles l'avaient sûrement blessée, mais il ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi… C'est à ce moment que James entra la mine défaite, et que tous les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Elle a dit non pour après-après-demain, pour après-après-après-demain, après-après-après-après-demain Et quand j'ai voulu lui demander pour après-après-après-après-après-demain elle c'est énervée: elle m'as dit que le jour où elle sortirait avec moi, serait celui où Dumbledore se tendrait en blond, qu'il mettrait un tutu rose et qu'il danserait la polka avec Mimi Geniarde…  
- Aie ! Pour Dumbledore on pourrait s'arranger, mais pour danser la polka ça va être plus dur…

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf James qui cacha son sourire, Sirius était vraiment bête par moment…

Alors qu'ils retournaient tous vers leurs occupations, Holly entendit James parler à Sirius :

- Dis Patmol ? Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais demander à Dumbledore de te laisser rester dans le château pour les vacances d'été ?  
- Bin ça coûte rien d'essayer, mais à mon avis il ne peut pas faire ça… Et puis mes parents me forceront à rentrer.  
- Patmol ? fit Holly alors que Sirius se retournait très étonné. Patmol… Patemole… Patte molle… Tu sais que ton surnom te va à ravir ?  
- Oui ! Moi aussi je l'adore !

Alors que Holly éclatait de rire, Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la salle commune. Apparemment Remus avait entendu Holly car quand Sirius fut vexé de la soudaine hilarité de Holly, ce fut Remus qui lui en expliqua la cause…

- Une patte molle est dit d'une personne qui n'a pas d'énergie, qui est influençable…  
- Soudainement je l'aime moins mon ptit surnom…  
- Mais il te vas pourtant à merveille mon cher Sirius, ça donne une antiphrase (3) génial ! dit Holly toujours en riant.

Le week-end suivant arriva donc plutôt vite, et peu d'élèves restèrent durant les vacances, au château. Vacances qui seraient sûrement mouvementées pour nos quatrièmes années puisque que les Maraudeurs avaient décidés de les initier au 'maraudage', c'est à dire qu'ils les avaient embarqués avec eux pour leur prochaine blague…

Il c'était trouvé que justement, Lily restait au château pour ces vacances, seulement c'était une des seules à le faire, même Elvira rentrait chez elle. Il y avait bien sur d'autres personnes, mais plutôt peu.

Pour le moment, les Gryffondors se trouvaient tous dans la salle commune, les Maraudeurs et leurs apprentis d'un côté, Lily Evans entrain de lire un livre de l'autre. Holly sentait qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plut et elle avait hâte que l'orage éclate pour pouvoir se balader dehors… Quand soudain Alice se leva précipitamment un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Est-ce que vous voulez faire une partie de bataille explosive ?  
- Bonne idée je commençais à m'ennuyer, admis Sirius.  
- Heu, mince on n'est pas un nombre pair, remarqua Alice.  
- Oh génial ! fit James.  
- Bin non, c'est pas génial : si on est pas assez on peut pas jouer…

Mais James n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot qui était sorti de la bouche de Peter. Il c'était précipité vers le fond de la salle commune pour aller voir Lily.

- Evans ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir faire une bataille explosive avec nous ?  
- Ah parce que maintenant tu as compris que tu n'étais pas seul au monde et qu'il y avait d'autre personne que la tienne sur notre planète ? On dirait que tu es légèrement moins vaniteux qu'habituellement…  
- Mais enfin dis moi ce que je t'ai fait ! Franchement Evans ! Je suis venu gentiment, je t'ai parlé gentiment, il n'y avait rien de méchant dans mes paroles et toi tu m'insultes pour me répondre… Je ne vois même pas le rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit.  
- Ok, excuse-moi Potter de t'avoir répondu ainsi. Je n'avais aucune raison de te dire tout ça. Alors pour répondre à ta question _gentiment_ je te dirais simplement que, non, je ne veux pas jouer avec vous. Vois-tu, rien que le fait de te regarder me met hors de moi, je te hais et je préfère continuer à m'ennuyer tranquillement que d'avoir à te supporter plus des cinq minutes d'affiler… Alors Potter vas-t'en et laisse moi m'emmerder en paix. Ici tu pollues mon espace vital, alors sois _gentil_ ET DEGAGE IMEDIATEMENT !

James retourna furieusement à sa place en renversant au passage une pile de livres qui étaient sur une table. Le visage rouge de rage il s'assit furieusement sur l'un des fauteuils… Holly, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, se leva pour essayer de convaincre Lily de se joindre à eux, pendant ce temps Johan était allé chercher les cartes.

- Lily ?  
- Oui Holly ?  
- J'ai très bien entendu tout ce que tu as dit à James, mais pourquoi ne veux tu pas venir jouer avec nous ? Tu n'es pas forcé de te mettre en face de lui, et puis c'est à peine si tu devras lui adresser la parole… C'est bête de s'ennuyer par sa faute ! En plus on n'est pas assez !  
- Je ne sais pas si…  
- Aller Lily ! Tu viens un point c'est tout !

La jeune fille mis Lily debout en moins de deux secondes et la tira par le bras vers les autres. Après quelques regards noirs échangés avec James, Lily et James durent faire une trêve le temps de jouer, Johan venait de redescendre avec les cartes.

Holly n'avait pas jouée à ce jeu depuis très longtemps, à vrai dire, depuis le décès de ses parents elle n'y avait plus jamais jouée, maintenant qu'elle était aveugle elle ne pouvait pas regarder les carte alors… Alors elle était une vraie idiote !

- Heu… J'avais _oublié_ que je ne pouvais pas jouer… alors vous allez être impaire quand même…  
- Mais enfin pourquoi tu… commença Peter. Ah oui c'est vrai, pardon.  
- Met toi avec l'une des équipes…  
- Non… ça ne changerait rien… c'est pas grave je vais vous écouter jouer… fit elle en essayant de faire un sourire, mais ça ne devait pas être tellement concluant car personne ne voulu la laisser…  
- Mais non c'est une bonne idée ! viens avec moi Holly comme ça à chaque fois que les cartes explosent c'est toi qui te prends tout !  
- Heu, non merci Sirius, c'est vraiment délicat de ta part, mais ça ira…  
- Et bien vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… Je vais vous laissez tranquille.

Dehors le tonnerre se fit entendre, Holly n'eut qu'une envie : sortir !

- Moi je vous laisse ! Je vais faire un tour dehors.  
- Il va bientôt pleuvoir.

Cette vois lui fit chavirer le cœur, pourquoi ressentait elle toujours ça quand Remus lui parlait ? Elle avait beau dit adieu à tout espoir d'avoir un jour Remus pour elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se contrôler totalement en sa présence, et en ce moment, elle commençait à craquer à force d'essayer d'arrêter de penser au beau Gryffondor… Elle se contenta de lui répondre en lui adressant un merveilleux sourire :

- Justement…  
- Je peux t'accompagner ? lui demanda gentiment Lily, la coupant dans ses pensées.  
- Bien sur, va prendre ta cape, je t'attends ici.  
- Et toi tu ne prend ma la tienne Holly ?

Holly fut surprise que Johan lui pose cette question.

- Je ne crains pas le froid, lui dit-elle simplement.

Les deux jeune filles sortirent un peu plus tard de la tour silencieuse, et marchèrent jusque dans le parc. La pluie ne tombait toujours pas, mais elle ne tarderait pas à arriver.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu sortir ? demanda la jeune fille à Lily.  
- Je… Je ne voulais pas rester là-haut. Je ne voulais pas rester avec Potter.  
- Honnêtement, je pense que tu y vas un peu fort… Bien sur il doit être agaçant à toujours te demander de sortir avec lui, mais il ne peut rien y faire s'il est amoureux de toi…  
- Amoureux ? James Potter ? Laisse moi rire ! Ce garçon est dépourvu de sentiments !  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? James est un être humain… Tous les êtres humains ont des sentiments… Même des êtres qui n'ont rien d'humain ont des sentiments ! Alors pourquoi James n'en aurait pas ?  
- Parce que… Car… Et puis ce n'est même pas vrai, tu trouves que ce sorcier qui s'amuse à tuer tant de monde en a, lui, des sentiments ?  
- Voldemort ?

Lily trembla quand Holly prononça le nom du Lord Noir…

- Ou… Oui.  
- Même lui à des sentiments, tu devrais réviser ta définition du mot sentiment Lily… Un sentiment c'est un état affectif qui résulte d'une tendance de l'être et qui marque la personnalité d'une manière durable…  
- On ne parle pas du même mot sentiment, moi je m'intéresse à celui qui a pour définition : étalage d'émotion, de sentimentalité. Et ça Potter en est dépourvu !  
- Mais enfin pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- C'est pas toi qui dois aller consoler Elye à chaque fois que Potter s'amuse avec elle !  
- De quoi est-ce tu parles Lily ?  
- Et voilà ! Comme tous les autres tu ne vois rien ! fit la jeune fille de plus en plus enragée.  
- Je te rappelle que je suis aveugle.  
- Je veux dire que personne ne se rend compte de rien !  
- Se rendre compte de quoi Lily ?  
- Que Potter n'est qu'une pauvre ordure !  
- Tu le juges mais tu ne le connais même pas Lily !  
- J'en sais bien assez sur lui figure toi !  
- J'en sais bien plus que toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui reproches mais…  
- CE N'EST QU'UN SALE GROS PORC ! UN PAUVRE SALAUPARD !  
- CALME TOI ! JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE ! Enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lily !

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot. Holly s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras…

- Je n'avais pas le droit de le dire… je n'ai pas le droit de le dire…  
- Il y a un moyen pour que tu ne trahisse pas ta promesse… Et que je sache ce que tu sais… Lily j'aimerais comprendre…  
- Je ne peux pas le dire…  
- Je ne te demande pas de parler. Lily, il ne faudra que tu ne parles à absolument personne de ce que je vais faire, j'ai confiance en toi Lily, mais si tu racontes ce qui va se passer à qui que ce soit, je peux te promettre que ma vie sera courte… Lily ferme les yeux et pense a ce qui te fait dire de telles choses sur James.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et doucement, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber un peu partout sur le parc de Poudlard, elle ferma les yeux. Holly lui pris les mains, elles mis les siennes face à celles de Lily, exactement dans la même position, elle ferma les yeux à son tour. La pluie faisait se faisait de plus en plus présente, les jeunes filles c'étaient beaucoup écartées du château, Holly pensait qu'elles ne risquaient rien, mais elle aurait du savoir que Johan était là, caché par la cape d'invisibilité de James, qu'il les observait.

Elle ne le su pas et devant lui, elle ne devint que lumière, éblouissant les alentours a des kilomètres à la ronde, pour disparaître, en un éclair…  
__

Lily avait reçu un hibou, on lui adressait un mot en lui signalant qu'une jeune fille était en pleurs, cachée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geniarde, et qu'elle refusait de sortir. Lily était préfète, et elle prenait son rôle très à cœur, alors même si le couvre feu était dépassé, elle partit à la recherche de la jeune fille. Dans les couloirs sombres du château, elle se demandait qui l'avait prévenu, mais en entrant dans les toilettes en question, elle oublia toutes ses interrogations.

Il y avait bien une jeune fille dans les toilettes, mais elle n'était pas enfermé, dès que Lily l'a vu, la jeune fille lui déchira le cœur, jamais elle n'avait connu de visage exprimant tant de douleur. Lily s'approcha d'elle, elle reconnu à travers ses larmes, une Serdaigle de quatrième année, Elye Auster. Heureusement le fantôme qui hantait les toilettes était en vadrouille, et elle n'était pas là pour leur crier dessus… Elle serra Elye dans ses bras, lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille, lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

Elye la regarda alors terrifiée, elle commença à paniquer, jetait des regards dans tous les sens et tordait ses mains pour essayer de se calmer…

« Non… Non… »

« Mais enfin Elye… Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je… C'est James…Il m'a… »

La jeune fille éclata alors en sanglots, en murmurant des « Non… » de temps à autres.

« Potter ? Que t'as fait Potter ? »

« Tu ne le répéteras pas… Promet moi… Tu ne le répéteras pas… »

« Je ne le dirais à personne, c'est juré ! »

« Fait un serment de sorcier, que tu ne pourras pas briser… »

De plus en plus inquiète, Lily fit le serment.

« Il… On c'est vu pendant les vacances… Il était si gentil… Et puis j'ai pas eu le courage de répondre à ses avances… A la rentrée, il est revenu vers moi… Il me donnait des rendez-vous en soirées, en cachette, et puis un jour il a voulu le faire… Mais moi j'étais pas prête… Je voulais pas… Il a dit que il n'y avait alors aucune raison qu'il reste avec moi… Et j'ai pas voulu qu'il parte… Je… J'ai… »

Lily se leva brusquement, bien décidée à parler à James, ou plutôt de lui hurler dessus un fond de sa pensée, ou encore mieux de LUI METTRE SON POINT DANS LA GUEULE ! Mais la main tremblante et les yeux implorants de Elye la rappelèrent à l'ordre.

« T'avais dit que tu dirais rien… T'avais juré… N'y va pas… Lui dit pas… »

« Très… Très bien, comme tu voudras, mais s'il il te retouche ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… Je te jure qu'il ne reviendra pas en cours tellement qu'il sera défiguré ! »

Lily accompagna Elye à l'infirmerie, seule l'infirmière était tenu du secret professionnel et pourrait aider la jeune fille… Elle la laissa devant la porte et rentra à la salle commune. 

Comme ça Potter voulait sortir avec elle ? Jamais une ordure pareil ne l'approcherait…

  
Avait-elle vraiment disparue ? Johan n'en savait rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il revit de nouveau normalement, Holly était face à Lily, les yeux toujours fermés. Il s'en alla, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, heureusement qu'il avait caché son odeur grâce à un sort (4). Il espérait que Holly ne l'avait pas entendu…

Holly quand à elle, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le chant de la pluie qui tombe lui fit le plus grand bien, une fois ses esprits de nouveau en mains, elle pu regarder Lily, qui se tenait face à elle. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt long, sa taille était fine, et la pluie essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Il n'a jamais fait ça !  
- Tu as tout vu alors…  
- James n'est pas comme ça. Jamais…  
- POTTER EST UNE ORDURE ! Mais bon sang rendez-vous en compte à la fin !  
- C'est impossible.  
- Il a détruit la vie de Elye ! Il…  
- C'est faux, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.  
- Il l'a violé !  
- Non, James n'aurait jamais fait ça et puis ce n'est pas ce que cette fille t'as dit, même si elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord ce garçon ne l'a pas forcé.  
- C'EST POTTER QUI LUI A FAIT ÇA IL CACHE BIEN SON JEU C'EST TOUT !  
- Arrête de crier Lily, je t'écoute. Mais toi écoute moi, James est puceau. Il n'est jamais passé à l'acte.  
- Il t'a menti ! Il ment à tout le monde !  
- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit, continua Holly d'une voix tranquille, je le sais. Je ne sais pas qui est cette Elye, mais il est sur qu'elle ne t'a pas dit la vérité.  
- Oses-tu dire qu'elle m'a menti !

Holly ne répondit rien, c'est vrai que la jeune fille en pleurs avait été très convaincante.

- Quand cela c'est il passé ?

- C'était il y a quelques semaines… Mais j'avais déjà trouvé des filles en pleures à cause de Potter ! Et à chaque fois elles ne voulaient que je n'en parle à personne… Mais jamais il n'était allé aussi loin…  
- Tu lui as reparlé depuis, à cette Elye ?  
- Elle m'évite, elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle préférait ne plus me voir…  
- Lily réfléchis… Je suis sur que cette histoire n'est pas nette…

Lily se retourna et partit en courant vers le château. Holly la voyait partir, chaque goûtes d'eau qui lui tombaient dessus émettait une sorte de lueur dans son esprit. Mais un autre mouvement la surprit. Plus loin, une forme indéfinie, comme si une personne c'était entièrement recouverte d'une cape, Lily passa devant mais ne sembla pas la voir…

(1) : Explication : je sais que au cours de l'hiver certaines personnes complètement inconscientes sont allées barboter dans l'eau de notre très cher lac de Poudlard, et vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi eux ne se sont pas fait mordre les fesses… tout simplement parce que lorsqu'il fait froid, les Strangulos ne se baladent pas vers la surface… ça sert à rien, y a personne à mordre…  
(2) : Suis-je obligée de préciser que Johan n'aime pas particulièrement être deux semaines à rien faire, son frère qu'il déteste dans les pattes et les cousins en plus à la maison…  
(3) : Désolée… j'abuse du cours de français…   
(4) : Je vous promet de toucher deux mots sur le sort en question à notre cher Servilus…


	22. Chapitre 22 : Iris de lune

Merci à **Etincellet** pour sa review ! T'as réaction m'a bien fait rire et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçut par le fin mot de cette histoire ;**-**) juste un ptite question : t'es une garçon ou une fille ? je suis toujours curieuse de d'en savoir un peu plus sur mes lecteurs, et j'avoue qu'habituellement je n'ai que des lectrices lol !

Merci aussi à **La Marrade **c'est vrai que tu es la depuis le début et j'espère sincèrement que tu resteras jusqu'à la fin (et qu'elle te plaira pendant qu'on y est !) **_Je me répète, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la fiction en entier, je l'ai déjà terminé dans l'écriture_** (sauf l'épilogue…), donc le seul problème c'est mon bon vouloir a poster un chapitre ou non…. On ne dirait pas vu les fautes d'ortho qui reste, mais je met du temps à me recorriger un peu ;**-**)

**Coweti** je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois toujours là ! Savoir que tu continues à me lire me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Par contre au sujet de ta question sur Emendata j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je peux te répondre… il se trouve que c'est l'un des mystère d'Holly… Pourquoi les anciens l'appellent**- **il de ce nom ? Que signifie**-**t**-**il ? Et je ne me souviens plus si je l'ai, ou non, déjà expliquer… en tous cas vous saurez tout sur Holly un peu plus tard, bien trop tôt à mon goût d'ailleurs :-(

**Théalie**, tu sais que je t'adore dit ! mdr quand les autre on entendu parler du perso de Elye ils ont tous pratiquement réagit de la même façon que Etincelet ! lol tous se sont énerver et du coup ça ma fait douter et j'ai eut très peur de les décevoir avec ma version des faits, mais finalement je vois qu'il y a aussi des lecteurs qui trouve ce perso intéressent grâce a toi ! merciiiii ! lol ! (Et merci pour les fêtes aussi ! j'espère que le 1er sera mieux que le 24 mais ça c'est bien passé quand même ! et toi ? tu as passé de bonne fêtes ?)

**Minnie DJ** merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Tes remarques me touchent enormement ! C'est vraiment gentil tout ce que tu me dis et c'est promis j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette histoire ! Comme je l'ai dit à Théalie je suis heureuse de la réaction que tu as eut face a Elye ! Et puis j'ai adoré le « Holly n'est rien de logique! C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien! » c'est tellement vrai qu'elle n'est pas logique et c'est tellement agréable d'entendre que c'est ce qui vous touche ! Merci !

Merce aussi à Kuro-Hagi, un super cadeau de noel tu dis ? C'est plutot vous qui m'en faites un merveilleux avec toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même jusqu'au bout ! j'ai voulu vous mettre ce chapitre ne ligne hier, mais le site avait un léger problème et m'empechait d'uplaider... Donc vous en aurez surement deux aujourd'hui ;-)

**Je doit vous prévenir d'une petite différence dans ce chapitre : pour une fois on suivra aussi les aventures des autres, il y aura donc des changements de points de vue…  
Chaque point de vue sera séparé des autres par un signe distinctif que vous apprendrez au cours du chapitre par une petite note qui renvoie vers la fin de la page.  
**

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre grâce a la petite case en bas a droite du chapitre, vos commentaires me font tellement plaisir…_

_  
_Sur ce je vous laisse lire…

**Chapitre 22**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Holly n'en avait toujours pas appris plus sur cette Elye. Comment cette fille avait-elle pu faire croire un truc pareil à Lily ? C'était complètement absurde ! James Potter ? Forcer une fille à lui faire l'amour ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Et ce mot ? Qui avait envoyé un mot à Lily pour la prévenir de l'état de Elye ? Holly ne pouvait pas répondre à ces questions pour le moment, peu d'élèves étaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances et cette Elye n'en faisait pas partie !

Finalement, la jeune fille se décida à aller voir l'infirmière pour lui demander au moins si la jeune fille était passée la voir en début d'année.

- Enfin Miss ! Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?  
- Il se trouve que Elye Auster à dit des choses à Lily Evans, et je la soupçonne de lui avoir menti, Lily assure avoir accompagné Elye à l'infirmerie, elle était dans un état moral critique… Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez pu lui dire, juste si cette jeune fille est réellement venue vous voir.  
- Et bien je peux vous certifier que Miss Auster, c'est ça ? N'est pas venue me voir. J'ai une bonne mémoire et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans un moment si 'critique'.  
- Merci Madame, je suis désolée de vous avoir importunée…

Comment Lily avait-elle pu croire une chose pareille ? Enfin, elle n'était pas si naïve que ça ! Mais en tout cas ça expliquait son comportement envers James. C'était vraiment dommage, du beau gâchis ! Holly se promit de trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. Pour le moment, elle devait retrouver Alice. Ce soir les Maraudeurs avaient décidé d'amener les quatrième années en 'excursion'…

Les quatrième années avait bien cru que les Maraudeurs se fichaient d'eux… Ils avaient pris un couloir et étaient passé trois fois dedans en faisant des allers-retours… Mais finalement, comme par magie (quelle ironie..), un porte était apparue dans le mur d'en face. Holly n'avait rien vu, comment aurait-elle pu ? C'est les autres qui la guidèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle était grande, chaleureuse, agréable…

- Où somme nous ? demanda Alice émerveillé.  
- Vous êtes dans le QG des Maraudeurs… fit Peter.  
- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous n'avions pas un coin à nous ? dit Sirius malicieusement.  
- Si bien sûr… Mais c'est… Waouw ! Je ne pensais pas que de telles pièces existaient à Poudlard. On dirait un autre chez nous…  
- En fait, on a mis trois quatre ans à comprendre son fonctionnement… Il faut passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce que l'on veux trouver dedans pour qu'elle s'ouvre, expliqua James.  
- C'est super ! Bien sûr je parie qu'il ne faut le dire à personne…  
- Johan, va pas t'imaginer que tu emmèneras Dorienne ici… Je sais déjà à quoi tu vas penser en passant dans le couloir…  
- Eh Holly ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !  
- A non Johan ! Tu ne viens pas avec la douce Dorienne ici ! Je te vois venir moi aussi ! rajouta Alice.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire tandis que Johan tentait vainement de plaider sa cause… Holly commença une inspection de la pièce, avec ses gestes calculés et délicats, elle se déplaça vers le fond. En chemin elle rencontra le dossier d'un fauteuil de cuir, Remus s'était endormi dessus il y avait peu de temps, peut-être la nuit dernière ? La pleine lune remontait à peine à la semaine précédente…

La pièce était vaste, bien meublée. Dans le fond, brûlait un grand feu dans une cheminé de pierre. Un espace avec de grands fauteuils et canapés l'entourait. Plus loin, il y avait une table et quelques chaises autour et enfin, une immense bibliothèque. Etonnant tout ce qu'on pouvait découvrir rien qu'a l'aide de son touché… Mais malheureusement cela ne remplaçais pas la beauté des formes et des couleurs…

Quand elle eut fini sa visite, elle prit place avec les autres, bien sûr il ne restait qu'une place, sur le canapé, à côté de Remus…

- Bon, on est pas des Maraudeurs pour rien, on a beau faire des blagues, ils nous faut de temps en temps… Chaparder… commença James.  
- Ce soir on a besoin de vous car ça va être légèrement plus compliqué qu'habituellement, compléta Sirius.  
- On va confectionner une potion de mucilage et elle est vraiment compliquée à faire… On ne l'apprend pas en cours d'ailleurs, dit James.  
- Mucilage ? C'est quoi ? demanda Johan.  
- Le mucilage est produit végétal (1), expliqua Remus, on s'en sert comme régulateur intestinal. La potion de mucilage renforce les intestins et y fait passer n'importe quoi…  
- Si on ne veut pas souffrir nous-même de notre prochaine blague, on en a besoin… fit Peter.  
- Et qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué dans cette potion ? demanda Holly à Remus.  
- Plusieurs choses, d'abord parce qu'elle se prépare dans un conge…  
- Un conge ? Mais ce récipient en cuivre ne sert pas à préparer les liqueurs ?  
- Si… Mais aussi certaines potions, dit Remus de sa voix si mélancolique qu'Holly aimait tant, il y a aussi les ingrédients et la préparation qui sont compliqués.  
- On a besoin, bien sûr, de mucilage mais nous l'avons déjà, d'argile rouge, qui est aussi en notre possession mais surtout d'Iris-de-lune et d'eau-de-vie. La potion se fait en une heure, mais l'Iris doit être mise dedans exactement trente minutes après avoir été cueillie et seize minutes après le début de la potion… Seulement L'Iris-de-lune éclot à minuit trente précise…  
- En gros, c'est un peu serré question temps… dit Sirius en coupant James.  
- Ok, si j'ai bien compris on va se rendre dans la forêt interdite, voler un récipient à Povince (3) et faire la potion être entre minuit et deux heures du matin, tout ça en sachant pertinemment que c'est interdit et qu'on risque gros si on se fait prendre…  
- Tout à fait Alice ! Sauf que tu as oublié l'eau de vie dans le bureau de Pomfresh !  
- Je pensais pas que c'était si dure d'être un Maraudeur… fit Alice la mine défaite, ce qui provoqua des rires dans toute la pièce… moi qui croyais qu'il suffisait de se pavaner comme des dieux et être beau à en mourir… continua-t-elle pas gênée le moins du monde par ses compliments (quoi que… peut-on dire que se pavaner comme des dieux est un compliment ?).  
- Ah que veux-tu… La vie n'est pas si simple… finit par lâcher James.  
- Bref ! Donc, on va se séparer en quatre groupes : Celui qui ira dans la forêt, celui qui volera le conge, celui qui s'introduira à l'infirmerie et celui qui préparera la potion…  
- On sait que Johan est vraiment très bon en potion… Alors est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'occuper de ça ? l'interrogea Peter.  
- Heu… et bien… C'est vrai que je suis plutôt fort en potion…  
- Tu parles ! C'est le meilleur de tous les quatrièmes années ! Son père n'est pas apothicaire pour rien ! s'exclama Holly.  
- Donc les rumeurs sont vraies… Très bien Johan ! Donc est-ce que tu accepterais de faire la potion pendant que nous, on s'occupera des ingrédients ? demanda James.  
- D'accord… Mais c'est pas juste, vous allez vous amuser comme des fous et moi je resterai tout seul à préparer la potion, céda Johan.  
- Non, je vais rester avec toi, lui fit Peter. C'est moi qui superviserai les opérations et ferai le gué…  
- Oui, ça fait donc Peter et Johan ici, pour la suite, on a pensé que Alice et Sirius pourraient aller chercher l'eau-de-vie dans le bureau personnelle de Pomfresh et que Holly et Remus iraient dans la forêt cueillir les iris. Moi donc, je me rendrai dans le bureau de notre _chère_ professeur de potions…  
- Quatre groupes, quatre Maraudeurs, on a besoin de vous pour nous aider… Alice, on compte sur tes talents de comédienne, Johan bien sûr pour la potion, et Holly, protège au mieux notre ptit Remus !  
- Bien sûr Sirius… A mon avis, dans la forêt, c'est plutôt Holly qui aura besoin d'être protégée… fit Peter.  
- Eh ! Même pas vrai !  
- Mais non Holly ils dissent n'importe quoi. Si on a besoin de toi c'est parce qu'on pense qu'avec ton odorat très développé, tu pourras facilement repérer la fleur… corrigea Remus.

**- **Mais je ne connais pas son odeur.

**- **Crois moi, quand tu sentiras son parfum délicat, tu sauras inconsciemment que c'est l'Iris…

**- **Bon c'est pas tout ça… Mais on a encore plein de chose à mettre au point… conclut James.

Tous étaient prêts, tous étaient au point, chacun connaissait parfaitement sa mission et tous savaient les risques qu'ils prenaient, Johan était déçu de ne pas pouvoir participer à la partie 'active' de la chose mais il était heureux qu'on lui fasse confiance au point de lui faire faire la potion. James partit avant les autres, s'il ne ramenait pas le récipient, ils ne pourraient pas faire la potion… Ensuite, ce fut Remus et Holly qui partirent… Heureusement les Maraudeurs étaient déjà allés chercher un coin où l'on trouvait des iris-de-lune, par conséquent, il leur suffisait de se rendre en ce lieu, de cueillir la plante à un moment très précis et de la ramener en une demi-heure exactement. Tandis que Alice et Sirius devaient se rendre à l'infirmerie, Alice arriverait seule, réveillerait l'infirmière et l'occuperait pendant que Sirius, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, se rendrait dans le bureau de cette dernière pour lui substituer un peu d'eau-de-vie pure…

Plan parfait supervisé par Peter qui surveillerait l'heure et vérifierait que tout se passe à merveille grâce à un moyen de communication digne des Maraudeurs… Ils se parleraient dans des miroirs…

C'est ainsi que chacun partit de son coté… (4)

#James partit en premier, il était très exactement minuit moins vingt-cinq minutes. A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers les cachots… Essayant de discerner le moindre bruit suspect, sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine que celle de Remus, ni celle aussi développée que celle de Holly…

Heureusement, il parcourut le château sans se faire prendre…#

&&&Holly et Remus partirent précisément sept minutes après James, ils avaient trois quarts d'heure pour trouver la clairière où poussaient les Iris-de-lune.

Plus ils avançaient dans le château, plus Holly était nerveuse… C'était peut être dû au fait qu'elle faisait équipe avec Remus ? Ou peut être parce qu'elle était complètement envoûtée par son odeur ? Ou bien parce que la respiration du garçon la hantait… Elle ne savait plus trop… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus !

Eux aussi se déplacèrent dans le château sans encombre.&&&

James se trouvait maintenant devant le bureau de la directrice des Serpentards… Il vérifia pour la énième fois que personne n'était dans les alentours puis sortit de sa poche le précieux couteau de Sirius, aucune serrure ne résistait au couteau et ce ne fut pas ce jour-là que les choses changèrent. Dans un léger cliquetis, la porte s'ouvrit et James pénétra dans la pièce. Il chercha alors sur les étagères où pouvait bien ce trouve le conge…

"""""Dans la Salle sur demande il ne restait que Johan, Peter, Sirius et Alice. Johan ne perdit pas de temps et commença directement la potion. La potion en elle-même était plutôt compliquée mais tout était une question de temps.

Le garçon entama alors la première étape qui consistait à faire gonfler le mucilage avec de l'eau. Ensuite, bien remuer pour obtenir une sorte de gélatine…"""""

&&&Si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de regarder, peu avant minuit et d'une tour orientée vers l'est, dans le parc, il aurait alors remarquer deux ombre qui filaient discrètement vers la forêt interdite… Seulement personne ne prit cette peine et Remus, suivi de près par Holly, se rapprochait de plus en plus de la dense forêt noire…

Aucun des deux adolescents ne s'avisait de prononcer le moindre mot… Faute de troubler le silence qui régnait en Poudlard…

Holly était si concentrée à suivre Remus et à contrôler ses gestes qu'elle fut surprise quand ce dernier lui prit vivement la main et la tira vers les arbres les plus proches pour se réfugier derrière… Quelques instant plus tard, elle entendit le pas lourd du garde-chasse passer à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils restaient tous deux collés au tronc du saule qui les avait sauvé, la respiration haletante, la main de Remus posé sur le ventre d'Holly pour la collé à lui et lui éviter de bouger, en attendant que Hagrid soit assez loin pour continuer à pénétrer dans la forêt… &&&

"""""Johan entama la seconde étape de la potion, il incorpora dans sa 'gélatine' de l'argile en poudre rouge. Quand à Peter, il donna le départ à Alice et Sirius : il était minuit. Johan devait maintenant laisser reposer son mélange pendant minimum vingt-cinq minutes et pour la suite, il aurait besoin du conge… Ils devaient donc attendre le retour de James. Peter tripotait nerveusement le petit miroir qu'il tenait dans ses mains et Johan entama la conversation sur les meilleurs blagues des Maraudeurs…"""""

----- Alice et Sirius s'étaient engagés dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard sous la grande cape de James. Mais si on ne les voyait pas, on aurait par contre eu du mal à ne pas les entendre. Les deux jeunes faisaient les pitres et étaient littéralement mort de rire ! Mais quand quelqu'un fit « Qui est ici ? », bizarrement plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Rusard tourna et se trouva face à eux, au bout du couloir, heureusement il ne pouvait pas les voir… Doucement, Alice et Sirius se collèrent au mur, Rusard toujours sur ses gardes marchait en vitesse vers un couloir adjacent. De cette façon, il passa devant les jeunes sans les remarquer…

Sans un mot mais avec chacun un sourire en coin, ils finirent par arriver à l'infirmerie. Alice sortit de la protection de la cape, fit un clin d'œil à Sirius, lui tourna le dos, et quand elle lui refit face à nouveau, sa respiration était haletante et ses yeux emplis de larmes… Un « Impressionnant ! » se fit entendre sorti de nul part, la jeune fille y répondit par un discret « Merci ! » et un grand sourire. Puis elle reprit sa figure de jeune fille terrifiée et peinée…

Elle frappa avec force sur la porte de l'infirmerie… -----

#James avait trouvé le conge et se dépêchait de remonter vers le haut du château, les cachots étaient l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus… Il arrivait presque vers le hall quand il entendit un « Je vous trouverai… Ou que vous vous cachiez je vous trouverai... ». Habituellement, James se fichait pas mal de rencontrer Rusard dans les couloirs, mais habituellement James avait sa cape d'invisibilité… Là ce n'était pas la même chose et il se dépêcha de prendre l'escalier de pierre qui était le plus près de lui…

Il atterrit dans un couloir qu'il connaissait plutôt bien… Au bout, il y avait la salle commune des Poufsouffles… Mais pour le moment, le jeune garçon venait de rentrer violemment dans quelqu'un !

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai cherché toi et tes amis toute la soirée ! lui cracha Lily.  
- On ne te demandait pas tant d'attention Evans, mais ça fait plaisir que tu aies envie de me voir ! lui rendit James tout sourire.  
- Oh toi ! Je vais dès maintenant t'amener chez Mc Gonagall !  
- Comme tu voudras Evans mais ce serait lui dire que te baladais dans les couloirs en pleine nuit…  
- Je… hésita Lily. Je ne me baladais pas… Je vous cherchais ! Et dois-je te rappeler que je suis préfète !  
- Et dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en vacances et que ton titre ne vaut donc rien ?

Lily ne pu répliquer car des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier… James lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers un grand tableau qui ornait le mur, il représentait une énorme coupe en argent débordante de fruits. Sans hésitation il chatouilla la poire, cette dernière se mit à rigoler et se métamorphosa en poignée de porte de couleur verte.

La jeune fille avait le souffle coupé, ce n'était pas son genre de se promener dans les couloirs et encore moins de se faire prendre avec un garçon en pleine nuit. Elle ne dit pas le moindre mot… Quand elle vit la poignée de porte, elle se dit que ce garçon connaissait vraiment le château comme sa poche… D'un côté elle l'enviait… Ils se précipitèrent tous deux à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Lily n'était jamais venue dans les cuisines du château et fut éblouie par l'impressionnant endroit…#

"""""Minuit et quinze minutes… Toujours pas de nouvelle de James… Peter ne pouvait pas utilisé le miroir pour le contacter lui-même, de peur de le faire découvrir dans un moment gênant… Johan et le garçon attendaient donc que James arrive, de plus en plus inquiets par son retard… Sans le conge, même pas besoin de continuer les autres expéditions : on ne pouvait pas faire la potion…

Heureusement James arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le récipient de cuivre à la main… Mais pas seul !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec toi ? s'étonna Peter.  
- On s'est croisés dans les couloirs alors que Rusard passait dans le coin… J'ai été obligé de la couvrir…  
- Bien sûr, tout le mérite revient au grand et merveilleux James Potter ! Je m'en serais très bien sortie seule !  
- Mais bien sûr… fit James un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le même qui énervait considérablement Lily…  
- Je vais tout de suite prévenir Mc Gonagall ! Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse trafiquer des choses une seconde de plus !

Mais le fait que trois garçons se mirent entre elle et la porte la fit revoir ses capacités… Elle était bien capable d'envoyer un bon vieux sort à James mais pour les autres… Dans un soupir, elle abandonna la partie et ausculta la pièce…

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- En Angleterre pourquoi ?  
- Potter la ferme !  
- Alors ne pose pas de question, prend un bon vieux livre qui traîne sur les étagères du fond et laisse nous travailler en paix !

La jeune fille se dirigea alors furieusement vers l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, s'assit rageusement dedans et bouda quelques instants. Mais elle ne tenu pas plus de dix minutes et pendant que Johan s'occupait de remuer la potion maintenant dans le conge, elle se leva prendre un des livres, elle en choisit un du nom de « _Pourquoi avons nous toujours pris les loups-garous pour des bêtes et non des hommes ?_ » et retourna s'asseoir. Du fond de la salle, James, lui, était occupé à contempler la magnifique Gryffondor vers qui toutes ses pensées étaient tournées…"""""

&&&Ils marchaient déjà dans la forêt depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Remus savait où il emmenait Holly et cette dernière se doutait que en fait il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle… Mais après tout, elle s'en fichait, elle était seule avec lui… Seulement voilà, se déplacer dans les airs c'est facile, se déplacer dans un château aussi, se déplacer dans l'herbe de même, mais se déplacer au beau milieu d'une forêt l'est moins et elle perdait l'équilibre toutes les deux minutes en trébuchant contre des racines…

Finalement, toujours sans un mot, Remus lui prit délicatement la main, la rapprocha de lui et passa son bras autours de sa fine taille. Elle frémit légèrement au contact de la main du garçon, Merlin qu'elle aimait être si près de lui… Il prit son allure et la guida à travers les sombres sentiers.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la clairière, la lune l'éclairait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et le résultat était magnifique… Mais seul Remus pouvait le contempler… Il sortit le petit miroir et prévint Peter qu'ils étaient en place. La potion avançait bien et ils devraient cueillir la fleur dès qu'elle éclorait…

Ils s'assirent donc en attendant patiemment l'heure. Bizarrement, le garçon n'avait pas enlevé son bras et tenait toujours Holly près de lui… Cette dernière en profita pour se caler contre son torse… Timidement, il la rapprocha encore de lui… L'installa entre ses jambes et enroula ses bras autours de ses hanches… Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prononçait la moindre parole… Il y avait tant de tendresse dans chacun de leurs gestes que cela dépassait n'importe quel mot…&&&

_hum.._

_oui ? _

_ah c'est le moment de parler c'est ça ? _

_hum.. _

_je pense... _

_alors : _

_L'auteur vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire, elle vous quitte maintenant car elle n'a plus envie d'écrire la suite… _

_C'est si bon de s'arrêter sur un moment pareil... _

_rêve les yeux ouvert... _

_mais.. _

_L'auteur est incapable de vous priver de la suite... _

----- Sirius venait de lui faire le signal, il avait donc trouvé l'eau-de-vie, c'était le moment de s'éclipser…

Elle était devant l'infirmière, en pleurs, lui racontant que depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité au début du mois elle était hantée par l'idée de n'avoir pas assez pris de précautions et n'arrivait plus à dormir… Elle avait appuyé son récit en éclatant en gros sanglots de temps à autres, et l'infirmière était complètement déboussolée, ne sachant que faire : une potion de sommeil, ou un test pour vérifier immédiatement si la jeune élève était enceinte ?

Alice sécha alors ses larmes et fit un timide sourire qui ferait craquer n'importe quel être humain.

- Ca m'a fait énormément de bien de discuter avec vous… Je me sens si apaisée maintenant… J'ai l'impression d'être légère… Et je suis fatiguée… Je crois que je vais rentrer au dortoir.  
- Miss, je pense que vous feriez mieux de passer la nuit ici… Demain, nous pourrions faire des examens appropriés.  
- Je serais incapable de dormir autre part que dans mon lit… C'est tellement gentil à vous, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que je ne l'aie déjà fait… Je passerai demain sans faute, j'aurais du passer plus tôt…  
- Attendez quelques minutes Miss ! Je vais vous faire un mot au cas où on vous surprendrait dans les couloirs.  
- Merci beaucoup…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Alice étaient de nouveau dans les couloirs, Sirius la félicitant de sa si réaliste comédie !

- Jamais vu une aussi bonne actrice !  
- Merci, merci ! fit elle avec des gestes amples des bras.  
- Mais tu seras obligée de passer demain… Et si elle voit qu'en réalité tu es vierge ? Tu vas lui expliquer comment ?  
- Je ne vois pas tellement comment elle pourrait voir ça…  
- Et bien si elle te fait une formule de revelitas de grossesse, elle verra aussi bien que tu n'es pas enceinte mais que tu es aussi vierge.  
- Mais Sirius, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis vierge ? (5) -----

&&&La fleur venait de s'ouvrir… Mais ni Remus, ni Holly ne voulaient se détacher l'un de l'autre… Pourquoi les meilleurs moments avaient-ils tous une fin ? Ils se détachèrent mais se tenaient toujours la main… Comme si ce simple geste avouait l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient… Et pour Holly c'était le cas, le contact avec la main de Remus lui montrait le sentiment le plus intense qui l'envahissait… L'amour…&&&

"""""Alice et Sirius étaient rentrés à temps, avaient apporté l'avant-dernier ingrédient et Johan l'avait ajouté à la potion, maintenant il devait remuer en huit jusqu'au moment où ils mettraient l'Iris-de-lune.  
« Ok Remus bien reçu ! Mais courrez bon sang ! Sinon on n'aura jamais la fleur dans trente minutes ! » Avait dit Peter à travers le miroir, Remus et Holly avaient trouvé la fleur et arriveraient s'il se dépêchaient dans très exactement vingt quatre minutes…

La présence de Lily dans la pièce en avait choqué plus d'un mais finalement, Lily se montra gentille et promit de ne rien révéler à personne sur ce qu'elle avait vu et appris ce soir là…

Et puis à force de discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que Remus et Holly arrivent, les trois Maraudeurs restants finirent par révéler aux autres qu'ils espéraient que ce soir, il se passerait quelque chose entre ces deux là… Que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils les avaient mis ensemble… Les garçons étaient certains que Remus aimait Holly et l'immense sourire de Johan et Alice révélait qu'ils étaient sûrs que c'était réciproque…

Ils en vinrent donc à parler d'eux… Ou plutôt de la mystérieuse Holly Vaquora… Et tout dérapa… Ils finirent par monter une propre enquête en soulignant tous les points étranges de la jeune fille…"""""

&&&Holly et Remus couraient dans les couloirs du château, essayant en même temps de faire le moins de bruit possible… Holly était dans un état second… Elle était si bien…

Seulement, les bruits d'une discussion la ramenèrent à la réalité…

- C'est tellement étrange, Holly n'a jamais été malade, elle n'a jamais eu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie à part quand elle fait ses 'malaises'…  
- Oui c'est vrai… Et puis je ne me souviens pas qu'un jour elle ait été blessée, en y repensant elle ne s'est jamais coupée, écorchée, fait un bleu ou le moindre bobo…  
- Heu… Je ne sais pas si ça rentre en ligne de compte mais… Je suis dans son dortoir et je peux vous affirmer que Holly n'a pas encore ses règles… Ses trucs de femme quoi… On les a toutes et Holly elle n'en parle jamais…  
- Aussi… enfin… L'autre jour, il s'est passé une chose étrange… c'est comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées…  
- Et puis il y a une chose dont je me souviens très bien… Quand elle n'était pas aveugle, quand elle voyait… Et bien je la connaissais déjà et pendant les vacances on se voyait souvent… Elle portait toujours des lunettes de soleil noires et quand elle les enlevait –ce qui était rare- elle ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux… De plus, ses yeux était vert pomme et non vert-marron…

Holly s'était arrêtée dans le couloir, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'en regroupant toutes les informations qu'ils avaient d'elle, ils en auraient tant…

- Holly ça va ? lui demanda paisiblement Remus.  
- Je te laisse leur amener la fleur, dépêche toi où ils ne pourront pas continuer la potion… Moi je rentre au dortoir, je suis épuisée, bonne nuit Remus !

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire le moindre mot, elle courut le plus loin possible d'eux… Il fallait qu'elle parle à Dermina au plus vite…&&&

(1) : ça existe le mucilage, je l'ai pas inventé ;-)  
**Mucilage** : Produit végétal à consistance de gelée, formé de polymères de sucres en partie acides et estérifiés, dépourvu de protéines ou en renfermant peu. Les mucilages sont utilisés en thérapeutique comme régulateur du transit intestinal.  
Pendant qu'on y est je vous met la définition de conge :  
**Conge** : Récipient de cuivre servant à préparer des liqueurs.  
(2) : Sur un autre site j'avais mis une jolie image d'iris, ms ici les images ne passent pas :**- **(  
(3) : Rappel : Povince est la prof de potion de Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs.  
(4) : Voici donc les moments ou l'on va changer de points de vue, ce qui se passera avec :  
James, sera encadré de '#'  
Sirius et Alice sera encadré de '-----'  
Johan et Peter sera encadré de '"""""'  
Holly et Remus sera encadré de '&&&'  
Si vous saviez comme j'ai eut du mal avec ces fichus notations ne voulait pas les prendre en compte !  
Allez, Bonne lecture ;-)  
(5) : Alice annonce a ses amies qu'elle n'est plus vierge dans le chapitre 2.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Source

**Chapitre 23**

Ce soir là, elle n'avait pas réussi à pleurer… Au fond d'elle, elle voulait qu'ils sachent tout, qu'ils découvrent qui elle était vraiment… Mais à quoi bon espérer ? Personne ne saurait jamais, personne ne devait savoir… Tous ces détails qu'ils avaient remarqué sur elle, n'étaient qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle cachait réellement…

Pourtant, quelqu'un perçait ses secrets… Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle était rentrée directement, sans croiser personne… Mais une fois devant sa chambre, elle ne savait plus quoi faire… A quoi bon être ici ? Pourquoi fuir les autres ? Elle entra et appela Dermina. Holly raconta sa soirée à la petite elfe, elle lui fit part de ses craintes, de ses peurs, mais ne pleura pas…

Elle lui parla aussi de Remus, de ses mains chaudes, de son torse musclé, de sa façon de marcher, du balancement de ses bras, du rythme de sa respiration, de ses gestes doux, de son odeur bestiale, du bruit de ses yeux lorsqu'ils se ferment, de sa façon de lui tenir la main et plus encore… Mais il y a une chose que Holly ne lui dit pas, la jeune fille gardait en elle le fait que le garçon l'aimait…

Alice n'était toujours pas rentrée, Holly s'endormit peu de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Le lendemain, comme toujours, Holly se réveilla très tôt, après sa toilette elle descendit dans la salle commune déserte. Elle sentit que Remus était déjà levé, sans savoir pourquoi elle eut l'envie subite de s'envoler… Elle remonta chercher son balai, et sans réveiller Alice, repartit une nouvelle fois pour la salle commune.

Elle alla directement vers le stade, ne passa même pas par la grande salle pour déjeuner. Le terrain de quiddich était vide, il n'y avait absolument personne. Elle monta sur son balai fit quelques acrobaties, en prenant pour repère son sens de l'orientation et en comptant les mètres qui la séparaient du sol. Puis elle redescendit au sol, pour mieux monter en flèche à plus de quarante mètres de haut…

L'air était frais, humide, il pénétra en elle lui faisant fermer les yeux de bonheur, se propagea dans tout son corps et lui donna la force de faire un peu de gymnastique… Elle bloqua son balais, et s'élança, mélangeant équilibre, pirouette, vitesse et agilité. Rien ne lui faisait peur, son corps passait tout autour du balai dans des positions inimaginables.

Elle allait de plus en plus vite, enchaînait figures après figures… Son soleil, des tours droites autours du balai, ainsi que ses rondades, était parfait, elle maîtrisait son corps mieux que personne, chacun de ses membres lui obéissait. Mais même l'être le plus pur ne peut être parfait, et elle finit par tomber… Elle ferma les yeux. À ce moment là, elle aurait dû avoir peur… Elle aurait dû…

&&&

&&&

&&&

Habituellement, quand quelqu'un reprend conscience, il voit flou autour de lui. Il se relève et peu à peu reconnaît l'endroit ou il se trouve. Bien souvent ce sont les murs d'un blanc éclatant, le lit fait au carré, puis une infirmière affolée qui vient directement vers vous et vous force a avaler une quantité de médicament ou potion infecte, qui vous prouve que vous vous trouvez à l'infirmerie…

Habituellement ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire de Holly Vaquora..

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux - geste systématique qui ne sert absolument a rien à une aveugle -, elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, l'infirmerie a une odeur bien particulière… Puis vient la respiration lente de quelqu'un qui dort à son chevet… Non deux ! L'odeur animale de James, puis celle d'amende douce de Alice.

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent, l'infirmière arrive dans la salle, elle vit que Holly s'était réveillée.

- Miss, vous voilà enfin parmi nous !  
- Depuis quand suis-je ici ? demanda poliment Holly.  
- Les cours reprennent demain. Les élèves reviennent ce soir de vacances.  
- Tant que ça ?  
- Justement Miss… Venez dans mon bureau si vous arrivez à vous lever. Quand à vous, fit la vieille femme en secouant fermement James et Alice, dehors !  
- Hein ? Holly ! S'exclama James.  
- Holly ? HOLLY ! lui dit Alice avant de lui sauter littéralement dessus…  
- Un peu de tenue avec une malade Miss ! Je vous demanderais de sortir, j'ai besoin de vérifier la santé de votre camarade avant que vous ne l'étouffiez !  
- On repasse te voir avec les autres dès que possible, lui dit gentiment James.

Peu de temps plus tard, Holly entrait dans le bureau de l'infirmière. S'assit sur une chaise puis attendit que l'interrogatoire commence…

- Je vais être franche avec vous Miss, je ne comprend absolument pas ce qui vous est arrivé ! J'aimerais que vous m'éclaircissiez sur le sujet ! Mais avant, j'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions pour voir si vous n'avez subi aucun traumatisme… Quel est votre nom ?  
_Espérance Emendata…_ pensa Holly.  
- Holly Vaquora.  
- Quel âge avez vous ?  
_971 ans exactement…_ lui murmura son esprit.  
- Quatorze ans.  
- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?  
_La sensation d'être libre, sans limite, en train de tomber de plus de quarante mètres de haut…_  
- J'étais entrain de volé sur mon balai et… et… Je ne me souviens plus…  
- Très bien, apparemment vous n'avez rien de grave au niveau psychologique, pas vraiment de choc crânien. Mais j'aimerais quand même faire quelques examens supplémentaires…  
- J'ai juste chuté de mon balais madame, je me sens très bien maintenant.  
- Moi j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous est réellement arrivé Miss ! J'ai diagnostiqué un coma peu profond… Mais après une chute, je ne sais pas de combien de mètres, on a forcement un bleu, une égratignure, un membre cassé… Or vous n'aviez strictement rien lorsque vous êtes entrée dans mon infirmerie ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Jamais vous ne venez dans mon infirmerie alors qu'avec votre infirmité vous devriez au moins…  
- _Oubliette_ !

Holly n'avait pas eu d'autre choix… Elle avait prononcé le sort et effacé partiellement la mémoire de Madame Pomfresh… Cette dernière, repris conscience quelques secondes plus tard.

- Miss ? Excusez moi… Vous disiez ?  
- Je vous remerciais de m'avoir soigné après ma chute.  
- Oui… Oui… Bien sur… Excusez moi encore une fois, mais je me sens épuisée…  
- Alors je m'en vais, merci beaucoup.

Holly sortit du bureau, puis s'habilla brièvement, et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quiddich. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre qui l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie, si on avait récupéré son balai et si oui pourquoi avoir menti sur la hauteur de sa chute…

Mais à peine arrivé sur le terrain, des applaudissements se firent entendre, puis quelqu'un descendit des gradins pour la rejoindre, ce quelqu'un, c'était Johan.

- Alors Miss Vaquora on revient sur le lieu du crime ?

La voix du garçon ne laissait passer aucun amusement, mais elle n'était pas méchante pour autant. Holly ne savait pas comment réagir, quelle attitude adopter, elle se contenta de l'écouter.

- Ça fait un bail qu'on c'est pas vu dit moi… Je me posais quelques questions d'ailleurs… Par exemple, pourquoi tu es encore en vie ?

Plus de doute, c'était Johan qui l'avait découverte, ou du moins, qui était allé récupérer son balai…

- Tiens tu ne dis plus rien ? En plus d'aveugle serais-tu muette ? Continua-t-il toujours sans méchanceté, sur un ton qui était pourtant déstabilisant. A croire que oui, où plutôt tu nous fais croire que oui… Et puis aussi, aurais-tu embrassé un garçon en mon absence ? Parce que pour le moment ta vie n'a pas l'air tant en danger que ça… T'as même l'air plutôt solide petite Holly ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais je te jure de le découvrir, que tu le veuilles, ou non ! Je pensais que tu avais confiance en nous Holly, je croyais que tu nous faisais des confidences mais nous as-tu jamais dis la vérité ? J'aimerais t'en vouloir Holly, j'aimerais réellement te détester car tu le mérites –Elle n'y tient pas et versa une larme- mais je n'y arrive pas… Au fond de moi je veux te protéger… Je serais là même si tu ne veux pas de moi… Et même dans la mort tu pourras compter sur moi. Aller vient là ! Arrête de pleurer espèce de veracrasse !  
- Sale veracrasse toi même, fit-elle en un sanglot.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle était enlacée fortement à lui, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'elle pleurait de désespoir… Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que jamais il ne découvrirait… Elle ne leur mentait pas toujours, elle oubliait simplement de leur révéler la vérité sur quelques points… Et cela la faisait souffrir plus qu'autre chose…

Plus loin, à l'entrée du stade, sans que les deux adolescents ne s'en rendent compte, un autre garçon s'en allait… L'esprit humain est si stupide qu'avec lui un simple geste devient une preuve suffisante pour une imagination un peu trop développée… Pourtant cet humain-là ne l'était qu'à moitié, mais une bête peut elle analyser les choses comme l'esprit humain ? Voici la preuve que non. A moins que l'humain-bête ne soit tout simplement un imbécile ?

En attendant Remus s'en allait vers la forêt interdite… Il retourna vers ce champ où il avait passé de si courts moments de bonheur maintenant révolus… Il l'avait vu avec Johan et c'était juste ce qui comptait. Elle était si fragile, si douce, si belle… Elle méritait quelqu'un comme Johan, elle méritait quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer et la rendre heureuse…

Holly avait passé la moitié de ses vacances allongée dans un lit, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passe, donc pour elle la rentrée arriva plus vite que prévue… Surtout que c'était le premier Mai…

Habituellement elle préparait son départ un peu en avance, là, elle dû tout faire à la sortie des cours. D'abord elle demanda à sa directrice à avoir un entretien avec le barbe blanche et lunettes demi-lune le plus rapidement possible, et le directeur la reçue dans l'heure qui suivit.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait fourni le mot de passe, qui était identique que celui du début de l'année, et elle pu donc se rendre dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous pouvez entrer Miss. Asseyez vous, je vous en pris. Un bonbon au citron ?  
- Non merci professeur.  
- Comme vous voudrez. Je pense connaître le sujet de votre visite, et comme les autres années j'accepte que vous partiez.  
- Merci Monsieur. Seulement, je voulais vous demander l'autorisation d'emmener avec moi une amie cette année. J'aimerais partager ce moment avec elle, et je suis sure que ça lui ferait du bien…  
- Vous parlez sûrement de Miss Emery ?  
- Oui j'aimerais que Alice vienne avec moi, vous êtes sûrement au courant de l'exil de ses parents ?  
- Effectivement je suis au 'courant'. Et je pense que vous avez raison de vouloir amener Miss Emery avec vous. Si elle a envie de vous accompagner, elle en a le droit ses parents ne pouvant signer d'autorisation de sortie on oubliera simplement qu'elle était avec vous.  
- Merci professeur ! Je m'occuperais de ses frais.

- Par contre Miss, je vais vous demandez de bien vouloir passer dans mon bureau avant de partir. Cette sortie vous tient beaucoup à cœur et j'en suis conscient, c'est pourquoi j'accepte que vous partiez. Mais en dehors de Poudlard, vous n'êtes plus protégé des attaques dont est accablé notre monde. C'est pourquoi je compte vous infliger moi-même quelques sort de protection, bien que Dermina vous accompagne dans cette aventure. Je sais bien que votre petite elfe est dotée de capacité magique très puissante et qu'elle vous protègera elle même quoi qu'il arrive, mais je préfère prendre cette précaution tout de même.

- Très bien professeur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les Gryffondors de quatrième année se racontaient leurs vacances et que Morgane et Loïc s'embrassaient discrètement, Holly força Alice à venir se coucher en même temps qu'elle.

- Demain on se lève tôt toutes les deux. Je t'emmène quelque part, lui fit Holly alors qu'elles rentraient dans la chambre où dormaient déjà Marianne et Sandra.  
- Comment ça tu m'emmènes quelque part ? On va sécher les cours ?  
- Pas exactement 's'écher' vu que le directeur est au courant.

- Dumbledore est au courant qu'on sèche les cours demain !  
- Alice ! Arrête de poser des questions tu verras bien demain !

- Non ! Allez, mais qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ? Je veux savoir !  
- Chaque année le deux mai je vais en Indonésie, à Medan, pour la journée, et cette année tu viens avec moi.

Alice su qu'elle n'apprendrait rien d'autre dans la soirée et eut bien du mal à s'endormir. Mais le pire resta le réveil, à quatre heures trente du matin… Le visage d'Holly était tiré, sans expression, vide, Alice en resta sans voix et tout le long où les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent, elles ne dirent mots.

Accompagnées de Dermina, elles sortirent du château après être passé chez le directeur. Alice avait une bonne centaine de question à poser, mais, devant l'air sérieux de Holly, n'osait pas. Elles arrivèrent dans les rues de Prè-au-lard, vers la sortie du village, en dehors des rues marchandes. L'elfe de maison tendit le bras vers la route et claqua des doigts, environ dix minutes passèrent avant que le Magicobus n'apparaisse devant eux comme par magie dans un énorme coup de frein.

Un homme à la voix passablement fatigué leur souhaita la bienvenu d'un ton nonchalant. Il se proposa de prendre leurs bagages, mais Alice n'en avait pas tandis que Dermina avait réduit ceux de Holly et elle les portaient elle même. Alors il invita les jeunes filles à monter dans le bus qu'un drôle de sorcier du nom de Ernie conduisait.

On pouvait dire de Alice qu'elle était bavarde et, même si elle ne le montrait pas, mature, mais pour le moment elle ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait, pourquoi Holly affichait un air si grave, et pourquoi elle ne lui disait rien… Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'emmenait en terre inconnue… Elle ne se trompait pas !

Elles arrivèrent à la gare sorcière de Londres quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. La gare n'était pas si effervescente, tous le monde était rentré de vacances la veille, du coup elle n'eurent pas de mal a trouver le bon portoloin, Dermina donna leur billet au contrôleur qui leur indiqua l'objet à toucher, une rampe circulaire permettant à beaucoup de monde de partir en même temps. Mais sur les sièges disposés pour l'attente, il n'y avait qu'un vieux couple d'origine asiatique.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le contrôleur annonça enfin le départ. Dermina laissa toutes ses affaires à Holly, un sac de sport. Elle leur souhaita une bonne journée et les laissa partir. Les deux jeunes filles touchèrent la rampe et quelques minutes plus tard leurs nombrils se faisaient attirer par une sorte de crochet… Toujours désagréables ces voyages en portoloin, mais indispensables pour les longues distances, comme par exemple pour traverser les océans…

Une fois arrivées à destination, tous ce passa plus vite. Mécaniquement Holly traversa la petite gare où elles avaient atterries. Une fois dans la rue elle interpella un pousse-pousse dans le langage local. Alice bien sur ne comprenait pas ce dialecte. Mais cette ville, bien que petite par sa taille, l'impressionnait. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds si loin de chez elle et ici tout était si différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, de sa culture.

Holly reparla dans sa langue pour dire à Alice de monter dans le véhicule. Puis elle se retourna vers le conducteur et échangea encore quelques mots avec lui. Holly savait parfaitement ou elle allait et pourquoi elle emmenait Alice.

Ne sachant pourquoi, elle savait que plus le temps passait plus ses minutes étaient comptées… Seulement combien de temps lui restait-il ? Aussi bien une heure qu'une année, aussi bien dix semaines que dix ans… C'est pourquoi elle voulait que si il lui arrive quelque chose, elle soit sure qu'il n'arrive rien à Alice pour autant… Elle tenait à la jeune fille et elle savait que cette dernière accomplirait de grandes choses.

Peu à peu elles s'écartèrent de la ville, partant loin de tout, traversant un pays en pleine moisson. Alice était trop occupée à contempler le paysage pour poser les nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête… Holly quant à elle restait impassible, droite, attendant simplement. Mais en elle tout était différent, tous ses sentiments se bousculaient, joie, peine, regret, anxiété, bonheur…

Le pousse-pousse arriva à destination une heure plus tard, les jeunes filles descendirent, Holly paya l'asiatique qui leur avait fait faire le voyage avec la monnaie locale et lui promis le double s'il revenait les chercher plus tard.

Elles étaient dans une forêt, sur un chemin de terre bâti, à leur droite un distinguait vaguement un sentier qui s'enfonçait parmi les arbres. Holly s'approcha des arbres, toucha le tronc du premier, baissa légèrement la tête, puis la releva et s'en alla vers l'arbre qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ainsi de suite, sous le regard septique de Alice, elle continua. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'arbre qu'elle cherchait, celui qui lui disait où était le sentier. Alors elle s'enfonça dans le bois, en disant à Alice de la suivre.

Une fois le bon chemin trouvé, Holly connaissait la route par cœur, elle mena Alice entre les arbres, sans baisser l'allure. Au bout d'une demi heure, la jeune aveugle s'arrêta enfin, Alice quand à elle commençait à fatiguer, elle regarda face à elle et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. L'endroit était magnifique, elles étaient sur une falaise et au loin s'étendait la mer à perte de vue. Alice s'approcha encore plus près du gouffre, elles étaient une dizaine de mètres au dessus d'une longue plage de sable… Ce paysage était vraiment étrange, mais pourtant si magnifique !

- Alice, ce lieu est protégé par un sortilège de fidelitas. C'est moi qui suis la gardienne du secret.  
- Mais… Ce sortilège est d'une grande complexité…  
-Oui, et je sais le faire. Comme je maîtrise parfaitement la magie sans baguette (2)… Mais il y a bien plus que ça Alice… Ce lieu est particulier, il est protégé par le fidelitas comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais aussi, il… _Il est source de magie_…  
- Mais où veux-tu aller Holly… Face à nous c'est le vide !  
- Non…

Holly dit un nom dans la langue qu'elle avait parlé précédemment. Elle dit à Alice de le répéter en fermant les yeux. Ce que fit la jeune fille, puis elle les rouvrit… Holly se tenait dos à elle, quelques mètres plus loin… Mais il n'y avait plus de gouffre, plus de vide, seulement une pente recouvert d'herbes hautes, qui arrivaient presque à la taille de Holly…

Espérance avançait vers la mer, elle descendait lentement, les mains frôlant le haut de l'herbe dans laquelle elle se faisait un chemin… Ici elle n'était plus Holly, mais seulement Espérance, dernière de la lignée des Emendata.

Alice qui s'était perdue à la contemplation de ce lieu magique revint a elle et courut en direction de Holly en l'appelant. Holly ne lui répondit seulement quand elle arriva a quelques mètres d'elle…

- Arrête toi Alice.  
- Pardon ?  
- Reste où tu es…  
- Mais…  
- Alice ce lieu est source de magie. Ici… tout ce qui est de source primaire s'annule… Si tu te fais une teinture magique et que tu viens ici, on verra la couleur réel de tes cheveux…  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Lentement, Espérance se tourna, la tête basse, quand elle fut face à la jeune fille, elle la regarda alors dans les yeux… Elle la regarda…

Alice voulut reculer, sans savoir pourquoi elle voulut s'écarter, s'éloigner… Mais elle avait oublié qu'elle était dans une pente et ne réussit qu'à tomber sur ses fesses. Elle continuait d'observer Holly à travers la végétation verte qui l'entourait, debout, la jeune fille souriait, en l'espace d'un instant Alice vit quelque chose briller au coin de l'œil de sa camarade, mais vite Holly essuya l'œil en question et mis la main dans sa poche.

Espérance détaillait son amie, enfin elle voyait à quoi la petite Alice ressemblait, mais elle était loin d'être petite, elle la voyait, ses cheveux fins et noirs coupés en dégradé, ses yeux marrons, ses lèvres fines et joliment dessinées de couleur prononcée… Puis Espérance se retourna pour contempler le paysage, le seul qu'elle pouvait voir depuis 1969, le plus beau en ce monde…

- Pourquoi tous ces secrets Holly ? Que cherches-tu à cacher ?  
- Je dois cacher mes origines, pour protéger ma vie.

De la part d'Holly, Alice n'attendait aucune réponse… Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que la jeune fille ne disait jamais rien. Seulement, en cet endroit impénétrable Holly avait disparu.

- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?  
- Je n'ai le droit d'avoir confiance en personne… Mais… Je veux avoir confiance en toi… Viens.

Arrivée en bas, là où l'herbe laissait place au sable, Espérance se dirigea vers trois plaques de marbre posé sur le sable. Dessus une inscription inconnue à Alice était gravée.

« Ici repose en paix Ashitakan Shigeru. Qu'il trouve le chemin du paradis derrière le voile. » « Ici dors Kilitian Shigeru. Qu'il trouve le chemin du paradis derrière le voile. »  
« Ici sommeillent les derniers Vaquora. Qu'ils trouvent le chemin du paradis derrière le voile. »

- Ils sont tous morts pour me permettre de vivre… Ashitakan était mon parrain, tandis que Kilitian, son neveu. C'est mon père, adoptif, qui l'a rencontré lors d'un voyage d'affaire. Il sont devenus proches en très peu de temps, et quand enfin je suis née, ils ont tout fait pour que Ashitakan ait la nationalité anglaise. Quand enfin ils ont réussi, le frère d'Ashitakan est mort, alors ce dernier a du repartir dans son pays pour élever son neveu. Finalement la situation en Angleterre est devenue beaucoup trop dangereuse. Mes parents se sont suicidés pour me permettre de vivre. Et c'est Ashitakan qui m'a apprit à me débrouiller seule et à me battre. Je n'ait pas été placé en orphelina parce que personne n'est au courant de la mort d' Ashitakan et Kilitian, tous les croient ici et donc ma garde n'importe peronne. Leurs cendres, à tous, reposent en cet endroit…

Alice ne comprenait rien… Parrain, parents adoptifs, neveu, suicide… Cela devenait trop compliqué… Et Holly voyait…

- Si aujourd'hui je t'ai amenée ici, c'est pour finir ton entraînement.  
- Mon… Entraînement ?  
- Je veux que tu sois prête à affronter le monde, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Qui sait si demain ne sera pas trop tard… Nous sommes jeunes Alice, mais pendant cette époque sombre, nous n'en avons même pas la permission. On doit grandir, vite, pour ne pas se perdre plus tard. Tu as des ambitions, ne les perd jamais.  
- Holly mais…

Espérance regardait Alice dans les yeux tout en lui parlant, cela déstabilisait Alice, elle avait un regard pénétrant et… Quand Holly la regardait de ses yeux verts… Elle sentait en elle comme un océan de papillons lui voleter dans le ventre et se propager de partout dans son corps… Comme si chacun de ses membres vivaient pour la première fois…

Espérance rompit le contact visuel.

- Aujourd'hui on va faire comme si tu défendais ta vie… Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups et je vais utiliser la magie dans mes mouvements… Je compte que tu fasses pareil, maintenant que tu sais te battre, fait le vraiment. Et je commence maintenant !

Alice se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la propulsa directement au sol, lui coupant la respiration.

- Toujours faire attention à son adversaire, ne jamais se laisser surprendre.

La jeune fille a terre n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer…

- Lève toi !

Une bouffée d'air, une… Puis deux… Alice avait du mal à respirer.

- LEVE TOI ! Trouve la force en toi de dépasser la douleur ! Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté ! Tu es une sorcière ! Utilise ta magie pour te lever ! Maintenant DEBOUT !

Alice ne reconnaissait pas Holly… Elle ne voulait pas laisser la personne face à elle avoir le dessus, comme indiqué elle puisa tout sa volonté et sans savoir comment autre chose se mêla a cette volonté, de la magie ? Elle réussi a respirer, parce qu'elle le voulait. Et difficilement elle se releva.

-Frappe moi.

Espérance donnait des ordres simples, sèchement. Elle était fière de Alice, mais ne montrait pas la moindre parcelle de sa fierté. Alice hésitait à la frapper, alors, prenant de l'élan en tournant sur elle-même, Espérance lui octroya un coup de pied non retenu dans la tête. Le choc fut encore une fois violent et Alice tomba lourdement sur le sable. La douleur était intenable…

- Debout !

Alice avait mal, elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de déferler sur ses joues, en elle montait la colère…

- DEBOUT !

S'appuyant au sol, elle se releva… La colère montait en elle, elle accentuait sa volonté, et en ce lieu magique elle sentait la sienne se répandre dans son corps, lui donnant la force de continuer et diminuant la douleur.

- Frappe moi. Mais fait attention à te défendre.

Alors Alice concentra toute sa force dans un coup de point vers l'arcade sourcilière droite de Holly, mais elle n'atteint jamais sa cible… Espérance s'était penchée vers la gauche, d'un geste rapide est précis elle attrapa la bras d'Alice, elle plaça son autre main derrière sa hanche en faisant contre poids elle fit faire un tour en l'air à Alice, la faisant tomber une nouvelle fois à même le sol.

Alice n'avait même pas compris comment elle s'était de nouveau retrouvée sur le sable. Mais une chose était sure, en manger n'était pas ragoûtant… Elle se releva immédiatement, essayant de frapper une nouvelle fois Holly.

- Tu es en colère, c'est bien. Mais ne laisse pas la colère diriger tes gestes ! Sers-toi en pour augmenter ta puissance ! Sers-toi en pour concentrer ta magie ! Guide ta colère pour me frapper ! Ne te laisse pas guider par elle !

Et Espérance continua, elle battait Alice sans aucun mal, mais peu à peu cette dernière commençait à se défendre… Au bout de presque trois quart d'heure, Alice n'arriva plus a se relever, elle avait mal de partout, son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir. Elle était complètement épuisée, vidée de toute énergie et magie, et sa volonté en avait pris un sacret coup… Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir continuer… Le sable chaud sur lequel elle reposait était bien plus confortable…

Espérance savait qu'Alice était à bout, et cette dernière avait énormément travaillé, elle le savait déjà mais Espérance le constatait encore une fois : Alice était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… Elle la laissa sur le sol, et admira encore une fois le paysage… Elle s'assit dans le sable le regard perdu sur la mer… Les couleurs étaient magnifiques, irréelles, le son si doux et mélodieux, l'odeur ainsi que le goût de la mer, chaque année elle vivait rien que pour le plaisir de revenir…

Elle regarda alors son amie étendue sur le sol, qui même maintenant avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration… Elle sortit de sa poche le sac avec leurs bagages que Dermina avait réduit pour lui permettre de ne pas se charger. Elle lui redonna sa taille réelle et en sortit des fioles, elle fit s'asseoir Alice et lui fit boire la première, une potion d'énergie. Puis elle appliqua un onguent sur les très nombreux bleus et plaies de la jeune fille.

Grâce à son touché elle pu savoir où Alice avait mal, et donc elle lui évitait de parler. Elle vit aussi qu'Alice s'était cassé un petit os de la main en essayant de lui taper dessus (3). Elle passa un long quart d'heure à la soigner. Alice n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot…

Une fois fini, elle fit encore avaler une potion au goût affreux à Alice, cette fois ci la jeune fille était vraiment sur pied, malgré sa main qui la faisait toujours souffrir. Alors Espérance lui proposa de manger un peu. Affamée, Alice hocha la tête. Et devant le spectacle magnifique d'une mer qui s'écrase contre le sable, elles partagèrent leurs maigres sandwichs…

Puis Holly parla, pendant longtemps, de rien d'important, de l'odeur du sable, de la douceur de l'écume, de la délicatesse d'une fleur, du chant d'un oiseau… A travers les paroles d'Holly, Alice voyait un monde où le regard ne portait pas, un monde beau pas simplement pour ses couleurs et ses formes, un monde simplement merveilleux…

------------------------------------

( 1 ) : Et les filles vous fâchez pas ! Personne n'est parfait (c'est ma devise et ma moral !)

( 2 ) : Souvenez vous du début de chapitre, Holly lance le sortilège d'oubliette a l'infirmière, mais ou est-il dit qu'elle avait une baguette ? ;-)

( 3 ) : Y a des os de la main qui sont super fragiles, j'ai un ami qui s'en est cassé un en donnant un coup a sa sœur… (mdrrr ! rien qu'en pensant a l'anecdote je me marre !)

Merci pour vos reviews ! Toutes m'ont fait extremement plaisir et dite merci à nat qui avec son gentil geste de m'en envoyer une alors qu'il n'aimait pas le faire, ma pousser à terminer la recorrection de ce chapitre-ci qui j'espere vous a plus !

Dès que j'ai compris comment marche le systeme de réponces aux review je m'occuperais de vous faire des remerciements tout particulier en attendant, je m'excuse d'avance du temps que je met a poster et espere que vous ne m'oublier pas pour autant !

A très bientot !


	24. Chapitre 24 : Voix

**Oyé Oyé, j'appelle votre attention, ici Zofia, peut être déjà oublié de tous vu le temps phénoménale qu'elle met pour poster ses chapitres… Elle voulait juste vous dire qu'elle était réellement désolée d'avoir négligé ses lecteurs de fanfiction aussi longtemps, et même si elle pense que pas la moitié reviendra poser ses yeux sur cette fiction, elle se doit de la poster tout de même, pour que ce soit vous qui ayez le choix de lire la suite ou non…**

**Bon j'arrête de parler a la 3eme personne ça le fait pas… c'est plus facile pour ne pas prendre les pierre en pleine tête, mais après tout je les mérites !! En plus il y a ici beaucoup de lecteurs que j'apprécie, Coweti, Théalie et tous ceux qui me suive depuis longtemps...**

**Enfin... je ne sais même pas si vous vous souvenez de l'histoire : une jeune aveugle, un peu trop forte pour être réelle, qui a réussi à se faire plus que des amis cette année, autours d'elle s'avance plein de mystère que personne ne pourra jamais résoudre, y a aussi Elye une fille dont James a profité mais enfin ! qui croirait ça a part Lily Evans ? Et surtout Holly... Espérance... enfin on sait plus trop qui, aime un loup garou, par contre comme vous elle a oublié le parchemin de Dame Marianne rappelez vous il disait ça : _Je savais bien que la seule façon, ; Pour que son instinct laisse place à sa raison, ; Etait qu'il entende ma voix. _Enfin bref si vous voulez plutôt un meilleur résumé relisez les dernières lignes du chapitre 22 ça résume bien la situation et rappelez-vous de ce qui se passe dans le 23.**

**A part ça je tenais aussi a vous dire que d'ici la fin du mois, du week-end ou encore mieux de la journée vous aurez la fin de cette fanfiction vous le méritez bien.**

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

**Chapitre 24 :**

Elles avaient parlé, longtemps, mais de rien de bien concret. Puis elles étaient rentrées, Espérance avait disparu pour laisser place à Holly, mais en Alice, elle ne s'en irait jamais. Elle avait reperdu sa vue juste après être sortie du lieu de source de magie.

C'était les ondes magiques qui vibraient en ce lieu, qui créaient des interférences entre le sort qu'on lui avait jeté lorsqu'elle était jeune et son état. Il n'y avait jamais eu de problème avec ses nerfs optiques, avec une brûlure de la rétine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… ça remontait à l'époque ou ses parents s'étaient donné la mort.

Cacher Holly devenait de plus en plus dangereux, bientôt on la percerait à jour. Alors il fallait aviser… Ils connaissaient les risques en adoptant l'enfant, et des les premiers jours où ils la prirent dans leur bras, ils savaient qu'ils donneraient leur vie pour cet être. Alors quand ils ne purent plus se déplacer à travers le monde, ils choisirent une magnifique petite maison, et ils essayèrent de vivre normalement.

Pendant quelques années ils vécurent heureux, ils virent Holly s'épanouir, elle était tout pour eux. La menace d'un mage aux pouvoirs et ambitions démesurées se fit alors connaître. Bien sur, des mages aux idées folles il y en avait eu beaucoup, mais celui là était bien trop puissant, même s'il ne le montrait pas encore. L'avenir incertain qui s'ouvrait aux Vaquora leur faisait peur, de plus en plus de monde se posait des questions sur ce mage, pourtant le Lord noir faisait à peine parler de lui…

Alors les gens commencèrent à se poser des questions, qui suivait ce mage qui promettait un avenir si noir ? Qui était assez fou pour avoir les mêmes idées ? Puis on se méfia des autres, de ses voisins, chacun se renfermait sur lui même… Avant même que la guerre commence, la terreur était installée.

Les gens se faisaient de plus en plus curieux, une famille qui renfermait un secret tel que les Vaquora était la proie de beaucoup de ragots. De plus que cette famille était connue, le statut de championne du monde de la mère d'Holly attirait l'attention… Il fallait que tout cela cesse, c'était la seule façon de donner un avenir à Holly. Elle était l'Espérance de toute une lignée… Alors ils se tuèrent, pour se faire oublier…

Le tuteur direct de Holly était M Shigeru, il vivait en Angleterre depuis à peine quelques mois. Quelques mois bien calculés pour Ashitakan et les Vaquora. Lors de la soirée où les Vaquora moururent, Holly du faire un choix, continuer à vivre cachée et essayer d'avoir une vie normale, ou mourir maintenant pour s'éviter bien des peines… Seulement elle voulu suivre ce que sa mère lui avait dit ce soir là… Elle voulu vivre pour eux…

Mais comment faire pour que l'on ne la découvre pas ? Elle était bien trop différente et cela se voyait dans ses yeux… Alors Ashitakan parla, « Parfois, s'exposer aux regards est plus discret que n'être l'intérêt d'aucunes vues. ». Et il avait raison. Holly le compris parfaitement, c'était ses yeux qui la trahiraient, alors elle n'avait qu'à plus en avoir. Elle voulait être discrète, mais ce que l'on vois le plus est souvent ce que l'on regarde le moins…

Une aveugle ne passait jamais inaperçue, mais qui en regardant une aveugle s'imaginerait un être si puissant ? Ashitakan lui lança le sortilège, puis partit. Holly quand à elle, joua le rôle de la petite fille qui vient de perdre ses parents, qui est profondément choquée et qui ne veut pas parler de ce qui s'est passé. 'L'accident' ne fut pas ébruité. Tout le monde connaissait maintenant la petite aveugle, mais plus personne ne se soucia d'elle…

Depuis la jeune fille avait bien grandi ! Elle vivait bien dans le noir et elle appréciait la vie pour autre chose que ses couleurs… Mais Holly était en danger… On lui avait dit et redit que le mal rodait autour d'elle, mais en avait-elle réellement conscience. Quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir… Comment un baiser pourrait-il empêcher cela ?

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis le début de l'année… Elle s'était rapprochée des personnes de sa classe, avait découvert l'amitié. Elle avait rencontré des sentiments étranges… Tel l'amour… Elle avait repris en mémoire son passé, avait accepté des choses qu'elle avait toujours essayé d'oublier. Elle avait pris sous son aile la gentille Alice, avait vu chaque jour la jeune fille grandir un peu plus, dans la peine comme dans la joie. Elle avait eu à faire au plus consciencieux des élèves de Poudlard, avait dû mentir a Johan…

Aujourd'hui la fin de l'année approchait grandement, la finale de la coupe de quiddich aussi… C'est ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard, sous un temps pluvieux, se rendaient au stade, pour acclamer les Serpentard et les Serdaigle…

Les filles allaient au match ensemble, Mione, Morgane, Alice et Holly, comme au début de l'année. Elles traversaient le parc de Poudlard, sous cette fine pluie presque tiède, délicate. Holly avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, elle ne suivait plus la discussion des filles, elle écoutait l'eau…

Elle entendait chaque goutte, chaque groupement d'eau, s'écraser contre de la matière. Alors elle centrait chaque bruit, pour dans son esprit en faire une tache de lumière. Sauf que des gouttes, il y en a des milliers… Alors dans sa tête se formaient des milliers de taches, ces taches des formes, ces formes une réalité… Ou plutôt une vue… Elle savourait la mélodie de l'eau, elle observait, les yeux fermés, le monde qui l'entourait.

A sa droite, elle voyait la silhouette mince et les gestes sensuels d'Alice, ses cheveux remontés sur la nuque, riant sans se soucier de l'eau qui l'inondait carrément. Plus loin dans la même direction, elle apercevait Mione et Morgane, mais seulement la cape qu'elles avaient mis sur leur tête, se serrant dessous, pour éviter de se mouiller. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir des amis pareils, Holly entendit quelque chose qui la sortit de ses pensées…

- Elye ! Elye attend moi !!!

Holly se concentra sur l'endroit d'où venait la voie… Le chant de la pluie lui permit de voir deux jeunes filles, à dix mètres devant elle, courir vers le stade. Avec tous ses problèmes, Holly avait oublié cette Elye… Il fallait toujours qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'était passé, et aujourd'hui… Elle allait retrouver cette fille a la fin du match et lui poser quelques questions…

La jeune fille ne suivit pas grand chose au match, elle se concentrait entièrement vers le rang qui était au dessus d'elle, elle se concentrait sur la présence de Elye. Les Serpentard gagnèrent le match de peu, mais Holly s'en fichait plus que tout, maintenant la victoire était ou pour Poufsouffle, ou pour eux.

Holly dit aux filles de partir sans elle, elles étaient toutes plutôt pressées : Morgane avait décidé qu'elle allait casser avec Loïc et elle comptait le faire après le match, Mione devait aller aider une amie à elle de Serdaigle qui avait du mal en travaux pratiques de métamorphose tandis qu'Alice, elle, n'avait rien dit à personne, juste qu'elle était prise tout l'après-midi…

Donc Holly resta assise sur le banc, heureusement, Elye et son amie aussi. Quand elles firent un mouvement pour se lever, Holly fit de même, et toutes allèrent vers le même escalier et au moment de descendre, en sentant que personne d'autre n'était ici, elle fit semblant de rater une marche…

- He ! ça va ? lui demanda l'amie d'Elye.

- Non… non… Ma cheville…

Sa voie était saccadée, elle s'agrippait fermement à la robe de Elye. Son amie se proposa aussitôt pour aller chercher l'infirmière, et une fois qu'elle fut loin, Holly se releva lentement.

- Euh… Tu n'as plus mal ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu mal _Elye_.

- Mais…

- Pourquoi as-tu dis à Lily Evans que James t'avait forcé à faire l'amour ?

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Tu ne lui as jamais dis ça ?

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?!

La jeune fille commençait à avoir peur de cette aveugle folle lorsque cette dernière l'amena de force sous la pluie. Holly écoutait, les yeux fermés, les 'pocks' inlassable de l'eau qui tombe, pour ce concentré sur ceux qui formaient l'anatomie gracieuse de la jeune fille. Elle était identique à celle qu'elle avait surprise dans la tête de Lily. Exactement pareille… C'était bien elle, mais en la tenant par les mains elle sentait que la jeune fille ne lui mentait pas, elle le savait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Tu es complètement folle !

- J'essaie de comprendre ! Tu as dis à Lily, alors que tu étais bouleversée que…

- Non mais tu es complètement folle ! Je ne sais même pas qui est ta Lily ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Elle ne mentait toujours pas, elle laissa filer Elye qui courut jusqu'à son amie. Heureusement cette dernière n'était pas encore parvenue à l'infirmerie. Et elles passèrent la journée enfermées dans la tour des Serdaigle à discuter de cette étrange rencontre…

Holly quand à elle était déçue de n'avoir toujours pas avancé… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle ne savait plus où chercher… Elle aurait dû penser à demander à Johan qui lui progressait étonnamment vite dans la quête de la vérité, mais elle n'en savait rien… Et puis elle était là, près de la rampe qui la séparait du terrain, sous la pluie, bien…

Holly continuait de donner des cours à Alice, mais depuis l'épreuve à la source, Alice s'était considérablement améliorée… Maintenant elle maitrisait mieux son endurance face aux coups, son énergie dans le combat et sa rage de réussir. La finesse de ses attaques, sa souplesse et son agilité, sa force, ses réflexes… s'étaient énormément amplifiés. Mais surtout, même si Alice avait gagné grâce à beaucoup d'entraînement, des compétences physiques exceptionnelles, elle venait d'acquérir une plus grande confiance en elle et forger un peu plus son caractère…

Ainsi lorsque arriva la fin de la semaine suivant Holly reçut un choc…

Elle s'était couchée en même temps que les autres filles, mais en ce samedi soir n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ne sachant pourquoi… Finalement l'arrivée de Dermina dans la chambre lui rappela ce qui lui échappait depuis tant de temps… C'était la pleine lune… Dermina lui tendait un gobelet, mais Holly n'y fit même pas attention !

Elle sortit de la chambre comme une tornade, ne prenant ni le temps de mettre un vêtement plus chaud ou des chaussures, elle avait attrapé sa baguette par pur réflexe et maintenant déboulait les escaliers qui la mèneraient vers la sortie. Arrivée dehors, l'air frais ne lui fit pas plus d'effet que la rosée qui s'accrochait au bas de sa chemise de nuit…

Elle n'eut pas peur lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la sombre forêt dite interdite, elle pris le seul chemin qu'elle connaissait, celui qui la menait au champ d'Iris-de-lune. Enfin elle se stoppa pour réfléchir…

_« Sans arrêter une minute de chanter, _

J'ai passé la nuit à ses côtés.

Je savais bien que la seule façon,

Pour que son instinct laisse place à sa raison,

Etait qu'il entende ma voix,

Douce et paisible à la fois. »

Pendant tout ce temps où Holly avait su que Remus l'aimait, elle en avait oublié le principal… Elle avait oublié l'histoire de Dame Marianne… Elle savait que James, Peter et Sirius faisaient sortir le loup garou lorsqu'il était transformé, Sirius le lui avait rapporté, alors pour voir si Dame Marianne avait raison elle avait juste à l'appeler…

Mais si il y avait un problème ? Si ça ne marchait pas ? Si Remus ne maîtrisait pas le loup ? S'il la mordait et qu'il voyait qu'elle… Bref ! Il fallait qu'elle prenne des précautions… Elle s'approcha d'un des arbres, posa sa main sur le tronc, son touché était si développé que rien qu'avec ce geste, elle sentait la sève couler à l'intérieur de lui, elle la vit bifurquer pour se déployer dans une branche à un endroit qu'elle estima être à cinq mètres au dessus d'elle…

Il y une chose que Holly était incapable de faire… Une… C'était bien de quitter les pieds du sol et pendant une fraction de seconde ou plus n'être plus raccrocher à rien qu'à l'attraction terrestre (1)… Elle ne pouvait pas monter sur une barrière, sauter au dessus du vide ça lui était physiquement impossible car elle perdait tout ses moyens face à un tel obstacle.

Aussi, en cet instant, elle était complètement terrorisée… Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, là n'était pas la question, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à franchir le pas… Puis au loin elle entendit un hurlement… Un loup qui criait son malheur à la lune… Elle respira, puis sauta…

Le reste, la façon dont elle fit pour réussir à se hisser sur la branche ou bien tout simplement le bond de cinq mètres qu'elle fit gracieusement, rien ne peut l'expliquer, mais Holly n'était-elle pas capable de n'importe quoi ?

Une fois en haut elle se colla au tronc, les jambes sur la branche, elle était quand même bien épaisse, en hauteur il y en aurait un moment pour atteindre le sommet… Mais Holly restait sur la première branche de l'arbre et se fondait avec le décor, elle s'était faite oublier de l'arbre, de l'écureuil qui dormait dans son tronc, du renard qui dormait pas loin de l'endroit et qui un instant avait tendu l'oreille, et de la nature en général… Elle faisait réellement partie du décor…

Puis une seconde fois elle entendit les cris déchirants du loup garou… Il était plus près… Il fallait qu'il entende sa voix… Mais… Elle ne connaissait aucunes chansons ! Pas de comptine non plus ! Rien ! Elle n'avait jamais pris goût à la musique à part pour danser le rock…

En même temps ses sens étaient concentrés vers l'endroit où arrivait le loup, il était accompagné d'un chien et d'un cerf et en cherchant plus loin elle sentit aussi la présence d'un rat. Aussi pendant un instant elle se dit que ce loup était entouré de ses amis, il était heureux et n'avais pas besoin d'elle.

Mais le loup était arrivé dans la clairière et après s'être amuser un moment avec ses compères, il sentit une odeur… Différentes de ce qu'il connaissait… Et la suivit jusqu'à l'arbre. Le cœur de Holly battait à la chamade ! Il l'avait reconnu ! Il était venu à elle ! Et quand il gratta contre le tronc et gémit bruyamment, elle ne sut retenir sa voix…

Comme sortit du cœur de l'arbre elle s'éleva et puis plus rien ne bougea…

Puis dans la nuit, une note, juste une, s'éleva de sa gorge pour enchanter toute la forêt. Elle répéta le son « A » à l'infini juste pour qu'il entende sa voix… (2)

_Le loup garou revenait chaque nuit de pleine lune au même endroit, une magnifique clairière légèrement en pente bordée d'arbres somptueux. La lune éclairait l'endroit en laissant des reflets argentée sur l'herbe verte. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de la cabane, il venait ici suivit de ses sbires. _

En arrivant il avait reconnu cette odeur mirifique qu'elle dégageait, mais… Elle ne pouvait être là ! Et pourtant, alors qu'il s'amusait avec ses compères, il la sentit encore une fois… Suivant son flair, il arriva au pied d'un arbre, il était si sur qu'elle était en haut qu'il se mit à gémir… Et là…

La voix la plus exquise, sensuelle, douce, pénétrante, belle, extraordinaire, harmonieuse, gracieuse… La plus parfaite, se fit entendre… Elle chantait pour lui…

Il était si bien… Au comble du bonheur… Il aurait pu mourir en cet instant ça ne l'aurait pas déranger. Il s'allongea à terre, l'écoutait c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Le temps bercé par cette voix envoûtante passa sans qu'il s'en rende compte et finalement, quand Cornedrue et patmol entreprirent de le ramener à la cabane, il se défendit comme la plus féroce des bêtes pour rester auprès de la voix, mais rien n'y fit et, le cerf et le chient réunis réussissaient à maîtriser le loup…

Tout au long du chemin vers la cabane il l'écouta s'éloigner de lui…

Quand il reprit connaissance après sa si douloureuse transformation, il n'eut qu'une idée en tête, maintenant qu'il le pouvait grimper dans l'arbre et la trouver…

Mais même une fois dans l'arbre, il ne la trouva pas, il ne trouva pas non plus de trace de son odeur, ou bien il était trop fatiguer pour s'en rendre compte, ses amis lui crièrent de redescendre, que c'était l'arbre qui était enchanté et qui lui avait fait un effet pareil… Il se persuada de cette raison, mais au fin fond de lui, il savait que cette nuit elle avait été là…

A peine rentrée, Holly pris soin de capturer un extrait non épuisable de sa voix, elle bu une potion spécifique, puis, ce fut comme si des mains imaginaires s'accrochaient à sa gorge et lui arrachaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de parler… Une boule lumineuse s'échappa de sa bouche et rapidement elle la captura pour la mettre dans un sachet qu'elle rangea soigneusement. Quelques minutes plus tard elle retrouvait peu à peu sa voix…

Suite à cet événement, ne sachant pourquoi, elle évitait volontairement les Maraudeurs… Et passait d'autant plus de temps avec Alice, Mione et Morgane. Johan lui étant occupé la plupart du temps ne restait pas avec elles. Tandis qu'un froid s'était installé entre Morgane et Loïc depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de se séparer.

En dehors du château, la pluie et le soleil se disputaient la place et le temps passant réussi à convaincre la pluie à se retirer pour de bon, laissant toutes libertés à une chaleur enivrante…

Pour Holly les jours se ressemblaient tous et pourtant elle les appréciait chacun un peu plus que l'autre… En même temps la vie au château évoluait…

Comme la période des révisions était entamée, il allait de soit que les Maraudeurs fassent parler d'eux en jouant les perturbateurs… C'était donc assez fréquent de voir des Serpentard aux cheveux roses, un professeur tomber de sa chaise en essayant de s'asseoir dessus ou encore des portraits rester bloqué par dizaines dans un cadre sans pouvoir sortir (le résultat était hilarant !).

Les confrontations dans les couloirs augmentèrent elles aussi, mais ça, à part un changement brusque dans les comportements de tous les élèves du collège, rien ne pouvait y faire…

Aussi, en quelques semaines, Alice Morgane, Mione et Holly apprirent à mieux connaître Lily Evans et Elvira Costello. Les jeunes filles étaient toujours toutes les deux à l'écart et avait finalement aimer discuter avec les quatre quatrièmes années qu'avec les propres filles de leur promotion. Et quand les deux jeunes filles ne s'abandonnaient pas à leurs révisions, elles retrouvaient les quatrièmes années dans leurs chambres, pour discuter de tout et de rien, faire des soirées entre filles quoi !

Depuis le mois dernier Holly comme Remus n'attendaient plus qu'une chose… Chacun de leur côté, pour la première et dernière fois, attendait la pleine lune avec une impatiente impressionnante… Pourtant Holly avait peur, elle avait comme un étrange pressentiment, elle se disait que Remus ne l'aimais pas, c'était idiot, elle avait vu son comportement au pied de l'arbre, et pourtant elle avait peur et se confondait dans ses propres sentiments pour lui…

Alors en ce dimanche après midi, en sachant que la lune se lèverait dans quelques heures seulement, Holly essayait de se changer les idées en entraînant comme toujours Alice…

Depuis le début de la semaine, elles travaillaient sur un nouveau projet qu'avait adoré Alice, Holly l'entraînait à se battre les yeux fermés, ou plutôt avec un sortilège rendant temporairement la jeune fille aveugle. Alice avait encore beaucoup de mal à deviner par où arriverait le coup, il fallait qu'elle utilise la magie qu'elle avait en elle lui avait dit Holly, mais bon comme toujours c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alice persévérait et Holly se contentait de balancer les bras et pieds un peu de partout, car toute son attention était tournée vers le garçon de ses pensées…

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

(1) : Attention n'oubliez pas que quand Holly est sur un balais elle est raccrochée au balais, pas à rien, donc c'est pour ça que cet handicape n'a pas effet lorsqu'elle vole…

(2) : Je voulais juste vous dire que moi j'imagine la voix d'Holly comme celle d'Ariel dans la petite sirène quand elle vend sa voix à Ursula lol ! On est fan de Walt Disney ou on l'est pas ;-)


	25. Chapitre 25 : Finale

**Coucou me revoici donc comme promis, j'ai mis un temps fou à corriger le chapitre et j'en ai profité pour refaire une partie de la partie de quiddich, donc ça me mettrerais vraiment du baume au coeur si vous me laissez une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette finale !!! Et de ce qui se passe autours aussi bien sur... **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

**Chapitre 25 :**

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

C'est souvent au moment ou vous croyez que tout va bien… Que tout va mal…

Holly avait attendu impatiemment ce jour, tout un mois entier, elle c'était enfin décider à dire à Remus qu'elle l'aimait, lui révéler qu'elle savait pour sa lycanthropie et encore une fois chanter pour lui…

Cette fois-ci elle s'habilla, les autres filles du dortoir étaient dans la chambre des cinquièmes années, féminine bien évidemment… Lily et Elvira avait organisé une petite fête pour décontracter les filles en ce mois de révision, Lily étant préfète et bonne élève, avait réussi à se faire accordé ça de leur professeur principal.

Holly revêtit une tenue simple… Mais elle lâcha ses cheveux, exceptionnellement elle les laissa tomber sur ses épaules. Elle s'enveloppa d'un châle et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors. D'après ses calcules, les Maraudeurs devaient être sortit depuis cinq minutes précisément et Remus depuis vingt-deux…

Elle sortit, comme à chaques fois, sans encombres du château. Elle se rendit à la forêt… Elle savait qu'il viendrait, ou plutôt qu'ils viendraient.

Elle se cacha derrière l'arbre qu'elle avait monté la dernière fois. Et sa voix s'éleva de partout autours d'elle, tel le chant d'une sirène qui attire un marin… Il arriva quelques minutes après elle se frottant à ses jambes, rien chez ce loup ne paraissait effrayant, pourtant ses crocs étaient acérés à souhait…

Elle s'assit à côté du loup et lui caressa sa fourrure tout en continuant de chanter… Plus loin, un gros chien noir, un jeune cerf et, entre les fourrés, un rat, regardaient la scène silencieusement. Puis le chien s'allongea posant sa tête sur une racine qui dépassait, le cerf s'installa aussi à terre, laissant le rat monter sur son dos et se mettre entre ses cornes encore peu formées…

Qui aurait pu passé des nuits entières à chanter à part Holly ? Qui mis à part elle pouvait éprouver de la tristesse dans un moment si parfait, magnifique, que celui ou elle chante à son amour ? Mais Holly savait, ou plutôt sentait… C'était pourtant si évident, elle le sentait depuis longtemps, mais elle avait tout fait pour se le cacher à elle même, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas s'en persuader… Alors qu'elle aurait du ouvrir les yeux, regarder la réalité… Seulement le fait de ne pas pouvoir le faire au sens propre lui avait fait oublier le sens figuré…

Un peu avant que l'aube ne se lève, les jeunes animaux qui c'était mis à l'écart les laissèrent, seuls, ils avaient veillé la nuit entière, de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la jeune fille, mais rien ne c'étaient produit et ils avaient maintenant confiance en elle… Ils les laissèrent pour aller chercher les vêtements de Remus dans la cabane et revirent avant le levé du soleil.

Ils déposèrent une robe de sorcier pas très loin du corps du loup, la métamorphose commença… Si il y avait encore quelques mois elle s'était brisé les mains en sachant ce que Remus ressentait à cet instant, cette fois ci, la magie qui l'unissait à lui avait disparu… Elle se contenta de serrer les dents et même si cela ne changeait rien, de fermer les yeux… Devant elle, à quelques mètres, le corps de Remus subissait des spasmes impressionnant, le tordant de douleur, tandis que chacun de ses muscles, de ses os, se transformaient, rapetissaient, reprenaient une forme humaine…

Remus s'évanouit sous la douleur, mais il avait l'habitude de souffrir. Plus loin, un cerf, un chien et un rat prenaient forme humaine eux aussi. Le jeune homme était étendu par terre, Mme Pomfresh ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher… Il avait peu de temps… Sirius et James entreprenaient de le faire revenir à lui et une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, il ne les quitta plus d'Holly…

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Holly se tenait plus loin et était gêné par la présence des autres garçons. La jeune fille avait les yeux clos, il ne savait pourquoi, mis même s'il avait des vêtements en cet instant, il se serait senti nu… Sa présence était si… Pénétrante ? Il n'en savait rien, mais Holly le troublait. Il se vêtit et enfin se décida à parler…

- Tu le savais…

- Je passerais te voir à l'infirmerie.

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'ils prononcèrent. A côté, le reste des Maraudeur était mué et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il était tard quand Holly vint enfin lui rendre visite… Jamais l'infirmière n'aurait accepté qu'un patient reçoive quelqu'un à une heure si indécente, mais bien sur elle n'en savait rien… Elle vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Pomfresh me soigne toujours à merveille. Demain je retournerais en cours.

- Tu…

- Comment ! Comment est-ce possible Holly ? Pourquoi quand j'entendais ta voix, j'étais conscient de mes actes et je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ?

Holly aurait pu lui dire simplement « parce que tu m'aimes », mais ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte, alors elle préféra lui montrer le parchemin de Dame Marianne. Elle le tient dans ses mains pour lui permettre de le lire, car des deux, elle était la seule à aimer à en perdre la tête.

- Alors c'est vrai… fit-il une fois sa lecture fini. Alors ça marche. Mais Holly il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation, et elle le savait. (1)

- Non… Enfin...

- Mais le loup qui est en toi, lui…

- T'aimes. Quand je suis avec toi, il devient présent, mes sens sont à vifs et il tremble de bien être… Seulement il n'est plus la bête féroce que j'ai toujours connu. Il devint passif et profite simplement de ta présence à travers moi… Quand tu es là, je me sens en paix. Au début je pensais réellement t'aimer, être avec toi c'était différent qu'avec les autres, c'était magique. Je suis retournée plusieurs fois penser dans la clairière. J'ai même était jaloux de Johan pendant un moment. Mais aimer me faisait peur, et James tenait trop à toi pour que je risque de le perdre en te faisant du mal. Et je voualis pas que tu sache pour le loup garou, j'avais honte de cette partie de moi, je ne voulais pas que tu me voie en tant que bête féroce et sans pitié. Je pense qu'en réalité si j'aimais être avec toi, c'est parce que j'aimais que le garou se sente bien. Aimer quelqu'un parce qu'une partie de sois l'aime n'est pas réellement l'idée que je me fais de l'amour et je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse à cause de ça… (2).

- Je comprends. J'ai quelque chose à te remettre, lui dit elle en lui remettant une enveloppe. Dedans il y à un échantillon de ma voix, un jour peu être que quelqu'un réussira à exploiter cette voix de façon à ce que tu l'entendes les nuits de pleine lune où je ne serais pas là.

Elle commença à se lever, elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire, mais il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

Alors elle se pencha vers lui et comme si c'était un secret, elle lui susurra à l'oreille « Tu sens le loup… ».

Après cette nuit, Holly recommença à sourire. Tout cela ne lui faisait pas plus de mal que ça, parce que même si elle aimait réellement Remus, au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais jamais elle ne se l'était avouée à elle même. L'amour l'avait rendu aveugle…

Ainsi l'histoire d'Holly Vaquora pourrait se terminer. Mais elle était l'espérance de toute une lignée et son histoire n'était pas tout à fait finie. L'événement qui marqua ce mois de juin fut la finale de la coupe de quiddich, mais juste avant il y eu un autre événement…

Le samedi matin, jours DU match de l'année, une étrange fumé s'éleva dans la grande salle, puis sortit dans les couloirs adjacents, puis se propagea dans tout le château sans que personnes ne puissent rien y faire… Et disparut aussi subitement qu'elle fut apparut.

Les seuls à ne pas être touché furent les quatorze élèves qui disputeraient le match l'après-midi même et le commentateur. Ah non ! Il y avait aussi quatre personnes de Gryffondor qui n'avait pas non plus était touché par la fumé… Remus, Peter, Johan et Alice avaient - soit disant - été déjeuné dans le parc ce matin là et donc non touché par la fumée.

Mais qu'avait fait cette fumée dont on ne fait que parler ?

Pour vous expliquer plus précisément, il est nécessaire de prendre un exemple. Tout le monde sait que des aimant s'attire ? Et que dans le cas contraire ils se repoussent ? Oui ? Et bien imaginez vous tout les élèves de Poudlard, professeurs, animaux (et non Miss Teigne n'y avait pas échappé !), ne pouvant, physiquement, pas s'approcher à plus de cinquante centimètres d'une autre chose ! Quel qu'elle soit ! C'est à dire, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas approcher quelqu'un d'autre, mais aussi le sol, une chaise oui même un couvert ! Personne ne pouvait prendre sa baguette ! Et si pas malheur l'un d'eux essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose, il s'en éloignait encore plus !

Ainsi, tous, flottaient maladroitement dans l'air ! Sauf bien sur les épargnés… Chacun d'entre eux avaient reçut une lettre la veille avec dedans une petite fiole contenant une potion de mucilage. Bien sur, quand vous recevaient un mot non signé vous disant de boire ce qui se trouve dans une fiole inconnue pour ne pas flotter dans l'air le lendemain, est-ce que vous le feriez ? Bien sur que non ! Et si on avait mis du poison dans la fiole ? Ou encore si elle vous rendez transparent, ou si c'était de la bave de crapaud non dilué ? Bref ça pouvait être n'importe quoi…

Alors la lettre expliquer, que lorsqu'ils verraient une étrange fumé se propager dans tout Poudlard le lendemain, ce serait leur dernière chance de ne pas être sujet de la nouvelle blague des Maraudeurs et surtout leurs dernières chances de boire la potion à temps…

Il y avait autre chose de vraiment comique à cette blague, c'est que les professeurs aussi étaient touchés ! Et si Dumbledore était entrain de rire il en n'était pas de même pour Mc Gonagall qui essayer tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à sa chaise !

Si certains élèves appréciaient, les autres étaient verts de rage… Par exemple la plus part des Serdaigles, travailleurs né, qui voulait profiter du week-end pour réviser une dernière fois leur Buses ou encore leur Aspic oraux, mais aussi une jeune Gryffondor au fort tempérament dont un certain Maraudeur était éperdument amoureux.

Il semblait depuis quelques jours que la jeune Evans était moins méchante dans ses propos envers James, mais elle n'en restait pas moins froide et distante avec lui. Souvent Lily et Elvira traînaient avec Alice, Morgane, Mione et Holly, les cinquièmes années se mélangeant à la bonne humeur des filles. Et Holly avait finalement réussi à faire comprendre à Lily que cette histoire à propos de Elye était un coup monté, même si elle même ne savait pas exactement ce qui c'était passé. Bien sur cela ne changeait pas les sentiments de Lily pour Potter, mais avec le temps peut être qu'elle apprendrait à le connaître ? Le temps…

En tous cas à cet instant, Lily Evans était verte de rage !

- POTTER ! Si je mets la main sur toi je peux t'assurer que tu seras dans l'incapacité de jouer le match de cet après-midi !

La jeune fille qui avait tant bien que mal réussi à sa mettre debout sur ses pieds – mais pas sur le sol- hurlait contre un Potter hilare !

- Tu sais que tu es franchement belle dans cette position peu gracieuse Evans ??

- TOI ! TOI !!! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient mais…

- Peut être parce que lorsque tu veux t'approcher de moi…

Mêlant geste avec parole il se rapprocha de plus en plus de Lily qui recommençait vraiment à tanguer.

- Tu repars encore plus loin !

La jeune fille reculait malgré elle perdant définitivement l'équilibre et se retrouvant sur les fesses à vingt centimètres du sol !

- A tu veux jouer au malin Potter !

- Non ce que je veux c'est sortir avec toi…

- Je te hais !

- Je suis sur que non, fit l'être haï avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Pauvre idiot !

- Allez vient Lily on commence à aller au terrain sinon tu n'y seras jamais avant la nuit ! intervint Elvira qui forte morte de rire qui tendait les bras près de la jeune fille, c'était une très bonne façon de la pousser sans la toucher…

Holly soupira tristement, elle aurait adoré pouvoir contempler le spectacle… Mais l'idée de disputer un match, que dis-je, une Finale ! juste après, la réconfortait.

Presque tout le monde réussi à se rendre au terrain, les élèves et professeurs flottant d'une manier gauche au dessus des gradins essayer de ne pas s'approcher trop les uns des autres et si au début la blague avait bien fait rire elle commençait à être épuisante pour les concerné…

Le match se déroula sous des conditions parfaites. Et les deux équipes s'affrontèrent avec force. Holly suivait le mouvement du ballon en écoutant sa trajectoire durant les échanges. Et se concentra uniquement à son rôle, ne s'attardant pas à l'attrapeur et aux batteurs. Quand elle renvoyait le souaffle à ses coéquipiers, elle faisait des passes précises et fortes.

Mais vite les Poufsouffles comprirent son point faible : elle avait bien plus de mal a rattraper la balle lorsqu'ils tiraient plus près des buts !

Le match dura près d'une heure durant laquelle les deux équipes s'affrontaient avec férocité. Les Gryffondors étaient en tête avec 160 contre 110, mais cela ne suffisait pas à remporter la coupe et James attendait encore avant d'attraper le vif…

Les deux équipes étant de force quasiment égale, les rouge et or avait du mal à maintenir un fort écart pour leur permettre de remporter la victoire. James abandonna alors la recherche de vif quelques minutes pour partir en vitesse chuchoter quelque chose à Sirius. Sirius fit alors un signe à Elvira et à eux deux, ils commencèrent à se faire des passes avec l'un des cognard ! Surprenant la plus part des supporters.

Quand les poursuiveurs adverses voulurent se faire une passe avec souaffle, un cognard envoyé droit par Elvira vint percuter violemment la balle et la fit déjouer de sa trajectoire ! Alors Wendy le rattrapa, qui fit la passa à sa sœur Moira, qui marqua droit dans les but adverse !

Un tonnerre d'encoragement, (faute de pouvoir frapper des mains ou de taper de pieds) s'éleva des tribunes des Gryffonds ! A partir de ce moment là, ils prirent l'avantage pour de bon, Sirius ou Elvira répétant plus d'une fois cet exploit ! Les Poufsouffles qui c'était entraîné depuis longtemps sur l'attaque furent pris de cours et ne tenir pas tête à l'équipe souder des Gryffondors ! Bientôt ils les distancèrent d'une centaine de points et James pu chercher pour de vrai le vif !

Holly s'ennuya presque durant cette seconde partie de match, mais elle était fier de faire partit de l'équipe ! Mais son ennui fut de courte duré car James piqua adroitement sur le sol ! Malheureusement pas suivit comme il le désirait par son adversaire ! Le Poufsouffle fonça lui en haut a droite. Sa feinte repérée l'avait mis en retard et risquait bel et bien de leur faire perdre la partie, mais Holly l'entendit partir dans la même direction que l'autre plusieurs mètres plus bas. Elle était si concentrée sur James qu'elle en oublia la partie et Ellana la percuta violemment lorsqu'elle se mit entre elle et un cognard ! Il lui fallut même quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits tant le choque entre leurs deux tête lui fut douloureux.

Mais déjà les deux jeunes filles se retrouvaient suspendu à ce qui se passait entre les attrapeurs. Wendy lança le souaffle vers les cages plus pour s'en débarrasser que pour marquer. Le gardien l'attrapa sans même le relancer. Toute l'attention était dirigée vers le vif car si l'un des deux attrapeurs ne changeait pas vite sa direction ils allaient se percuter brutalement ! Le vif même semblait en avoir prit conscience puisqu'il ne bougea plus étant à égale distance du Poufsouffle qui se dirigeait obliquement tout doigt vers James !

Mais les attrapeurs semblaient au moins aussi fou l'un que l'autre, c'était la dernière année de Thésée Macmillan et James lui n'aurait cédé la coupe pour rien au monde. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre lorsque James redressa brusquement son balai sans perdre de vitesse. Une explosion de joie s'éleva des gradins des Pouffsoufles, James était trop bas pour attraper le vif, pourtant ce dernier monta ses deux pied sur son balai, sur un équilibre fragile il prit appui et sauta de son balai au moment même où Thésée dirigeait sa main vers le vif. Ce fut James qui l'attrapa, il s'agrippa de justesse au manche du balai de Macmillan. James se tenait au bout du manche et empêchait Macmillan de le redresser.

Thésée avait beau tirer de toute ses forces ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du sol. Leurs coéquipiers se précipitaient vers eux mais aucun n'allaient arriver à temps. Ce fut à peu près cinq mètres que James cria un « Désolé d'avoir gagner la coup Macmillan » et qu'il lâcha le manche du Poufsouffle. Sous la force et le manque de poids le balai se redressa rapidement tandis que James se relevait en tendant au devant de la foule le vif.

Lorsque les deux coup de sifflet annonçant la fin du match retentirent, une explosion de cris s'éleva de partout autour du terrain ! On aurait pu croire que cela venait de l'enthousiasme des supporters mais surtout de douleur que les gens dans les gradins crièrent car ils venaient tous de s'écraser sur leur ban ou sur le sol ! La bonne blague des Maraudeurs avait pris fin et, déstabilisés, tous les élèves et professeurs venaient de tomber lourdement sur quelque chose de dure…

Sirius ramenait le balai de James quand tous les Giffondors sautèrent sur James, ce fut d'ailleurs une mauvaise idée il semblait s'être casser au moins une cheville. Mais ce qui toucha le plus Holly lorsqu'elle rejoint le terrain, c'est que les deux personnes à qui elle tenait le plus n'était même pas là pour les acclamer avec les autres… Où donc étaient Alice et Johan ?

Depuis quelques temps elle se retrouvait souvent avec Mione et Morgane sans ses deux autres compagnons, sans raisons apparentes. Elle se demandait ce que les deux jeunes gens faisait tout les deux, il avait le droit de passer leur temps ensemble, mais qu'il la laisse tomber dans un moment pareil…

Elle les chercha tant bien que mal, mais avec toute cette effervescence et ce monde, impossible d'y sentir claire ! Finalement elle capta quelque chose qui l'étonna au plus haut point… Dans la foule, elle reconnu deux personne rire ensemble et s'embrasser discrètement… Le fait qu'un poursuiveur Poufsouffle puisse sortir avec une fille ne la dérangeait pas, elle s'en fichait même pas mal, mais le fait qu'il sorte avec Dorienne c'était autre chose !

- Morgane !

- Holly bravo !!! C'était splendide ! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs !

- Morgane dis moi, derrière toi sur la droite, le couple entrain de s'embrasser c'est qui ?

- Le plus beau des poursuiveur de…

- Oui lui j'ai reconnu mais la fille ?

- C'est l'ex de Johan, tu sais…

- L'EX ? Comment ça ?

- Tu ne savais pas que Johan ne sortait plus avec Dorienne depuis plus d'un mois ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Ah bon… Et bien ils ne sortent plus ensemble !

- Mais… S'il ne sort plus avec elle, ou Johan passe-t-il toute ses soirées depuis justement plus d'un mois ?

Morgane haussa mollement les épaules et elles furent séparées par l'équipe gagnante qui venait faire une ovation à Holly ! Ensemble ils reçurent la coupe de quiddich devant une Mc Gonagall presque aux larmes et un James plus fou que jamais !

Une fois que la cheville de James fut soignée on organisa une fête dans la salle commune qui se continua jusque tard sans que les préfets ni le professeur principale n'interviennent. Lily y comprit car elle avait décidé d'ignorer James, qui malheureusement tentait tant bien que mal de se faire remarquer.

Holly quand à elle attendait toujours Johan et Alice qui ne revenait pas… Elle se demanda si elle était jalouse, finalement les savoirs seuls ensembles la préoccupait de plus en plus. Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit qu'elle les entendit arriver près du portrait elle s'apprêtait à les accueillir mais la conversation la surpris et la coupa dans son élan…

- Johan je suis sur que c'est faut ! C'est impossible !

- Tait toi on arrive, imagine qu'elle nous entende !

- Mais tu deviens carrément parano ! Je suis sur que tu es complètement à coté de la plaque ! Holly…

- Espérance !

- Non ! Holly ! Holly n'est pas comme ça ! N'est pas ça ! C'est impossible…

- Alice au fond de toi je suis sur que tu sais que j'ai raison…

- Ce livre on ne sait même pas d'où il vient ! ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une énorme farce…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait qui les séparait de la salle commune.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui rien de tout ça n'est une farce ! Tout laisse croire que c'est vrai ! Et Holly… Non Espérance ! Ne nous a jamais dit qu'elle s'était fait adopter ! C'était uniquement pour cacher qu'elle est l'une des Parfaits !

- Ce n'est qu'une légende Johan ! Met toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute…

- Au fond je la comprends… C'est normal qu'elle ne nous ait rien dit…

- Johan tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher… Et demain d'aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te conseil un bonne hôpital psychiatrique…

- Je te prouverais que c'est vrai Alice et je suis certain que Holly finira par nous dire elle même ses secrets. En attendant qu'elle se décide, je retrouverais le parchemin et si mes souvenirs sont bons, je sais qui le détient.

- Bonne nuit Johan…

- Tu verras…

Mais Alice n'était plus là pour l'écouter, elle avait regagné la salle commune puis son dortoir sans apercevoir Holly. Johan monta à son tour. Holly elle resta longtemps accroupie, dans l'ombre, ne bougeant pas de sa cachette. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait… Tout en elle était mélangé. Alors ils savaient, ils n'y avait plus de doutes ils avaient trouvé. Cela dépassait le miracle, Holly n'en revenait pas elle même. Mais en y repensant Johan avait parler d'un livre…

Le seul livre qui aurait pu les aider était à des milliers de kilomètre de Poudlard et une seule personne pouvait l'avoir pris et ramener ici… Une seule… Il fallait impérativement qu'elle parle avec Dermina (3)!

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

(1): C'est qui l'auteur qui va se faire décapiter ?

(2): C'est qui le personnage qui va avoir recourt à l'euthanasie ?

(3): Au cas ou vous ne vous souviendrez pas, Dermina est l'elfe de maison d'Holly…


	26. Chapitre 26 : Lumière

**Et l'avant dernier chapitre…**

**Là où tout se précipite...**

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

**Chapitre 26 : Lumière**

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

La meilleure chose qu'elle savait faire… C'était fuir… Toujours fuir plutôt qu'affronter… Etait-ce dans ses gènes ? Elle n'en savait rien… Mais encore une fois elle fuyait.

Quelle ironie de savoir qu'elle était allée à Gryffondor ! La maison des courageux ! Oui elle était courageuse… Mais en apparences… Il y a plusieurs sortes de courage, et Holly était loin de toutes les posséder.

Se lever chaque matin, dans le noir, c'est courageux. Affronter le regard des autres, chaque jour, c'est courageux. Prendre des décisions, et les appliquer même si elles font souffrir, c'est courageux. Affronter toujours plus de danger, braver les interdits, c'est courageux ! Mais fuir ses amis, c'est lâche…

Pourtant depuis quelques temps elle ne savait plus tellement où elle en était… Ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Depuis le début elle aurait aimé leur dire la vérité, mais on le lui avait toujours empêché. Toutes les fois où elle aurait voulu, où elle avait été faible, ses ancêtres l'avait appelé pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, c'était ainsi. Et maintenant qu'ils savaient, pourquoi les fuir au lieu de tout leur dire. Pourquoi ?

Elle était sortie de la tour une fois qu'elle fut sûre que ni Alice ni Johan ne redescendrait. Holly parcourait les couloirs, sans savoir lequel elle empruntait… Pour la première fois depuis des années elle arrêta de réfléchir pour s'orienter. Pour se diriger elle posait sa main contre l'un des murs et le suivait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la même question, pourquoi ne leur disait-elle pas toute la vérité ?

Un gémissement lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité, quatre couloirs plus loin, quelqu'un souffrait le martyre. Holly se mit à courir dans cette direction, la personne poussait un cri déchirant…

L'odeur du sang et de la sueur la prit au nez, le souffle déréglé et bruyant d'une femme s'élevait un peu plus loin, son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était adossée contre l'un des murs, elle était en train de mettre au monde son enfant.

- Mme Turrina !

Pour réponse Holly eut l'un des cris les plus déchirants qu'il lui fut donnée d'entendre.

- Infirmerie… Il faut que j'aille… Infirmerie… Ce n'est pas l'heure… Pas encore le moment…

D'autres pas se firent entendre, puis bientôt Holly reconnu Elvira, l'amie de Lily, arriver près d'elle.

- C'est répugnant.  
- Elvira ! Va chercher l'infirmière ! Vite !!!

Leur professeur cria encore une fois à s'en déchirer les poumons… Elvira était partie, et si Holly n'avait pas eu les pensées ailleurs elle aurait remarqué que c'était dans le sens inverse de l'infirmerie.

- Madame Turrina ? Madame écoutez moi…  
- Holly… Appelle-moi Aurore voyons…

Sa phrase ne fut pas terminée car elle poussa encore une fois un hurlement, la pauvre femme essayait en vain de se changer les pensées.

Pourquoi l'infirmière n'arrivait-elle pas ??? Où était passée Elvira ? L'avait-elle rêvée ? Elle ne pouvait pas aider son professeur car elle ne voyait rien ! Si seulement… Si seulement…

Son professeur cria une nouvelle fois… Les contractions étaient bien trop rapprochées, ce n'était pas normal, il devait y avoir un problème… Holly n'eut plus le choix. Elle récita le contre sort, puis se mit elle aussi à transpirer, elle commença à trembler… Puis ne ressentit plus rien du tout.

Soudain elle émergea, reprenant son souffle coupé pendant un court instant et… Elle rouvrît les yeux… Elle voyait. Son professeur était juste devant elle, elle voyait des tâches blanches de partout, elle ne se faisait pas au noir alors qu'elle avait vécu avec durant…

Son professeur cria une nouvelle fois, la faisant revenir à la réalité. Aurore était en sueur, ses cheveux noirs étaient collés le long de son visage, elle était habillé d'une chemise de nuit blanche mais du rouge avait recouvert tout le bas de sa robe… Il y avait un problème… Un gros problème… Elle voyait, mais ce quel observait était… Elle préférait ne pas se le décrire elle-même.

Dans un moment pareil, qu'aurait-il fallu qu'elle fasse ? Holly ne pouvait rien faire. Mais elle avait recouvré sa vue dans le but d'aider son professeur et en cet instant Holly avait disparut, Espérance devait aider son professeur, il le fallait, et elle n'avait plus rien à perdre… Une amitié peut être, mais quoi d'autre ? Si l'amour est immortel, l'amitié, elle, est éphémère. C'est ce qu'elle pensait du moins. Alors elle était prête à se dévoiler. De toute façon Johan et Alice savaient tout.

Elle posa ses mains sur le ventre rond de son professeur.

La magie est quelque chose de beau, réel, et surtout pleine de possibilités. La magie est à la base de tout, mais aussi, est un tout. Il suffit de contrôler ce tout, et tout ce que l'on veut devient une base. Si on maîtrise la magie, alors on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut…(1). On veut un vase, on utilise un sort de métamorphose. Faire oublier quelque chose à quelqu'un par la magie, on utilise le sortilège _oubliettes_. Pour contrôler les autres, il suffit d'un _impero_. Les hommes voulaient voler, ils ont créé les balais magiques. On avait besoin de remonter le temps, on l'avait fait magiquement grâce aux retourneurs de temps. Devenir immortel, Nicolas Flamel l'avait fait avec la pierre philosophale. Créer le mal, la douleur, la tristesse, avait été facile pour celui qui avait conçut les Détraqueurs. Repousser la mort magiquement, Voldemort en était capable, il le ferait dans quelques années. Et celle qui était le plus à même de prendre conscience que l'on pouvait avoir ou faire ce que l'on voulait par la magie… C'était bien Espérance Emendata.

Lumière… Lumière… Lumière…

Ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête plus qu'elle n'en prenait conscience.

Mouvement… Ombre… Tout était éblouissant… Blanc…

Elle revenait à elle, elle émergeait petit à petit. Ses idées étaient loin d'être claires, mais quand elle prit conscience qu'elle voyait et que deux personnes l'entouraient elle ferma aussitôt ses paupières.

- Mme Pomfresh ! Mme Pomfresh ! Elle revient à elle s'écria Alice.  
- Holly est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Johan.  
- Miss Vaquora ! Enfin ! J'ai eu beau faire tout les examens que j'ai pu, je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal chez vous… Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?  
- Oui tout va très bien merci. Je crois que j'ai eu un choc en voyant…

Elle se reprit au dernier moment et se corrigea aussitôt.

- En sentant Mme Turrina accoucher.  
- En sentant ? Vous n'avez donc rien fait pour l'aider ?  
- Non, comment aurais-je pu ? Je l'ai trouvée dans un couloir et j'ai sentit beaucoup de sang et… Je ne me souviens plus de rien.  
- Ah… Très bien… Alors… Je… Je ne comprends absolument rien, fit l'infirmière d'un ton perdu avant de laisser sa patiente pour retourner voir les autres occupants de l'infirmerie.  
- Alice, je peux te demander un service ? fit la jeune convalescente.  
- Bien sûr ! Que veux-tu ?  
- Une paire de lunette de soleil… celle qui est dans ma malle.

Holly la sentit trembler à côté d'elle. Sa discussion avec Johan devait être bien fraîche dans sa mémoire… Et avant même de lui demander ce service, elle l'avait sentit tendue.

- Comme tu voudras. A toute suite, fit Alice difficilement.  
- Pompom !! Si je te dis que je vais très bien ! Thomas ! Aide-moi voyons !

Quelques lits plus loin, Aurore se battait contre l'infirmière. Elle finit par avoir le dessus et son mari, Thomas Turrina tentait de retenir l'infirmière le temps que sa femme puisse venir parler à Holly.

Espérance gardait difficilement les yeux fermés, comme si la lumière qui l'entourait la brûlait, lui priait d'ouvrir les yeux…

Enfin son professeur arriva au bord de son lit, une magnifique petite fille dans les bras, sage et endormie. La jeune femme s'approcha et se mit à genoux pour être plus près d'elle. Holly sentait l'odeur salée des larmes qui s'étendaient le long de ses joues, elle serrait son bébé comme le plus précieux des biens, tout droit sur son cœur. Elle, elle faisait tout pour se retenir de lever ses paupières, se retenir de contempler…

- Merci… Merci, merci, merci, merci… sanglotait la jeune femme sans arrêt.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, de regarder cette femme et son nouveau né, de voir qu'elle l'avait rendue heureuse, d'observer le tout petit être à qui elle avait aidé à donner la vie. Ses yeux scintillaient sous l'émotion, tandis que la lumière partout dans la pièce l'éblouissait.

Elle voyait la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, quelques tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur le visage, une drôle de lueur dans son regard embrumé… Elle était radieuse et irradiait de bonheur, si Espérance la voyait heureuse, Holly elle la sentait comblée et rayonnante de bien-être. En cet instant, elle aurait cru n'importe qui si on lui aurait certifié qu'Aurore Turrina ne rencontrerait plus jamais le malheur.

Finalement la jeune mère cessa ses pleurs, dans ses bras, le petit être gigotait. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille d'Holly pour lui chuchoter ce qu'elle voulait que personne n'entende…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Holly… Je ne dirai à personne que tu es un ange…  
- Aurore je ne suis pas…  
- Chut… Ne dis rien. Grâce à toi Mira vit, jamais rien ne comptera plus pour moi. Merci.

Elle s'était redressée sur son lit blanc, son regard croisa celui d'Aurore et cette dernière frissonna de vitalité. Holly tendit la main et effleura la peau douce du petit être qui se présentait à elle. Aurore l'observait et souriait. Holly l'avait aidée à donner la vie, et aujourd'hui rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que de vivre. Aurore ne croisa plus son regard, elle était captivée par ça fille, elle rayonnait… Elle retourna voir son mari qui ne s'en sortait plus avec l'infirmière, mais avant elle posa pour la dernière fois le regard sur Holly, un dernier merci put se lire au fond de ses yeux.

Au même moment Alice revint. Elle était essoufflée et quand elle vit Holly voir (2), elle s'arrêta et laissa tomber les lunettes sur le sol. Espérance se tourna vers Johan, évitant de croiser son regard, il avait suivit tout l'échange entre elle et son professeur.

- Dumbledore va bientôt arriver, il est temps de sortir en cachette.

Johan avait raison, elle se dépêcha de sortir du lit, tandis qu'Alice reprenait ses esprits et ramassait le précieux objet.

Dans le couloir tout était plus sombre, Alice ne la quittait pas des yeux tandis que Johan, lui, avançait devant sans se retourner. Holly ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi dire, ce silence devenait gênant et tous étaient mal à l'aise. Mais quelque chose les sortirent de leurs pensées, des élèvent arrivaient dans leur direction ! Sûrement pour se rendre dans la grande salle, les examens des cinquièmes débutaient aujourd'hui. Holly prit la paire de lunettes teintées et les mit le plus rapidement possible.

Johan se retourna une seule fois…

- On devrait aller à la tour d'astronomie, personne n'aura l'idée d'aller nous chercher là-haut.

Il aurait dit « Il faut qu'on parle » (3) personne n'aurait distingué de différences.

Le chemin fut long, un silence pesant s'était installé entre les trois amis.

Quand elle arriva en haut, une fois sûre que personne n'était dissimulé dans les parages, la première chose qu'elle fit ce fut enlever la paire de lunette. Tout était si beau… Magnifique…

C'est Alice qui brisa ce long silence.

- Holly… Je ne comprends plus… depuis mai, je ne t'ai posé aucune question, mais maintenant il faut que je sache… Pourquoi es-tu aveugle ?  
- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

Johan devança Alice :

- Oui, je crois que maintenant on aimerait bien la vérité ! ça fait un moment que tu nous mens n'est-ce pas ? Alors pour une fois est-ce que tu pourrais être honnête ?

Le ton de sa voix blessa la jeune fille, c'était le moment des révélations, mais pourquoi Johan était-il si froid avec elle ?

- Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, ma seule façon de ne pas être découverte était de les cacher, de les condamner à rester fermés.  
- Bien sûr.. se cacher. Mais miss Emendata est découverte maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
- On dirait.  
- Alors Johan avait raison ? intervint Alice. Toutes ces choses qu'il m'a dites… Ce n'étaient pas des histoires ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce que Johan t'as dit Alice.  
- Il a dit que…  
- La vérité ! tout simplement la vérité !

La vérité… Alors soi-disant ils la connaissaient… Mais il fallait la raconter encore une fois, qu'ils l'entendent par sa voix. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de parler, d'en parler ! Alors elle leur pris la main à tous deux et leur montra des bouts de souvenir. Pas les sien, pas ceux de ses ancêtres, mais les souvenirs de leur créateur.

"°""°""°""°"

"°""°""°""°""°""°"

"°""°""°""°"

_Tout avait commencé avec la folie d'un seul homme, cet homme, aussi sombre que puissant, avait recherché tout au long de sa vie la perfection. Etant jeune, il avait été naïf, il avait cru qu'il pouvait l'élever, cette… Perfection. Il avait cru en l'humanité et il avait voulu l'élever. Mais dans cette dure tache il n'était pas seul, étaient avec lui ses trois amis, ensemble ils auraient bâti un monde irréprochable, mais le grand Serpentard ne pouvait concevoir cette perfection avec des personnes dont le sang aurait était impur. On ne pouvait pas élever des bâtards, on ne pouvait pas les mélanger avec des futurs parfaits ! C'était inconcevable ! Inimaginable ! Pourtant ses fidèles compagnons n'étaient pas de son avis. Alors il partit mais laissa derrière lui de quoi anéantir ces sang-de-bourbe en cas de besoin… _

Ce fut le début d'une autre vie pour le grand Serpentard, il prit femme pour assurer sa descendance et durant tout le reste de sa vie il se consacra au plus noir de tout ses projet, de tous ses rêves.

Il l'avait cherché longtemps sans jamais le trouver, l'Etre Parfait. Alors il avait essayé de l'éduquer, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors il s'épuisa à le créer. Personne n'y serait jamais parvenu, c'était une idée chimérique, irréalisable, mais il comprit vite qu'avec la magie tout était possible, il comprit qu'il pouvait le faire. Son être était devenu plus noir que les ténèbres, sa magie de même.

Il créa cet être à l'image qu'il avait de la perfection, il lui donna la beauté d'une apparence humaine, le rendit invulnérable, concentra en lui toutes les qualités possibles et imaginables. Mais comment le rendre humain ? Longtemps Salazar ne sut comment faire, mais finalement il trouva une solution, il lui donna des sentiments. Il lui apprit aussi la douleur et, quand quelqu'un auquel l'Etre portait un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour ou l'amitié souffrait, il le ferait partager sa douleur. Il consacra jusqu'à ses dernières forces à la création de la perfection, ce fut l'œuvre de toute sa vie. Il lui donna des dons magiques : si cet Etre si parfait décidait de pleurer de joie, alors ses larmes se transformeraient en diamants ; si cet Etre décidait d'offrir un regard à quelqu'un, alors ce dernier se sentirait vivre, vivre comme il n'avait jamais vécu, vivre comme chacun devrait vivre chaque jour, juste vivre avec bonheur.

C'est au plus sombre de son être, qu'enfin le grand Serpentard acheva l'Etre Parfait, mais dans son œuvre il oublia la seule chose qui aurait pu rendre cet être réel, il oublia de lui donner une âme.

"°""°""°""°"

"°""°""°""°""°""°"

"°""°""°""°"

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

(1) : Chui gentille, je vous résume d'une manière compréhensible les deux phrases compliquées qui sont juste avant… mdr !  
(2) : ça me fait trop rire cette phrase… Faut pas chercher a comprendre parfois…  
(3) : depuis quelques jours, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la même PUB dans la tête… Alors j'avais envie de placer la « maman faut qu'on parle » quelque part… désolée que ce soit tomber sur la fic lol !

**Oh fait !**

**Je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un voulait avoir le dernier chapitre d'ici ce soir... **

**Sinon je peux attendre la fin du mois...**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Un

**Coucou à tous… Alors me voilà, enfin, avec la fin de cette fiction, le tout dernier chapitre… **

**Je vais essayer (j'ai bien dit essayer) de faire court, ce chapitre est un chapitre qui termine l'Histoire d'Holly (que j'ai mis une année entière à écrire) et vous révèle enfin qui elle est vraiment, J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Pas par manque d'inspiration, non, ma fin je l'ai en tête depuis le 3eme chapitre de la fiction pour vous dire ;-) Si ça a été si long, c'est parce que conclure c'est le plus dure de tout… j'espère que les mots, les termes, les phrases, les paragraphes, en fait j'espère que le chapitre entier vous plaira, parce que c'est incontestablement celui qui a été le plus dure a rédiger… Et parce qu'aussi c'est l'un de mes préférés… J'aimerais ajouter que sans vos commentaires et votre soutiens, autant sur le net, que dans la « vrai vie » pour certain, m'ont énormément apporter tout au long de cette année, cette histoire m'a permis de rencontrer des personnes auxquelles je tiens beaucoup maintenant, mais m'ont aussi appris certaine chose sur moi, tel que le fait que j'adore écrire et être lu…**

**Aussi sachez qu'une amie a moi, en qui j'ai beaucoup d'estime et dont le style d'écriture est superbe a commencé une fiction (4 chapitre pr le moment) sur l'Histoire de Dame Mariane de Morrel (vous vous souvenez, le texte en vers avec le loup-garou et la princesse ???) Vous n'avez qu'à me demander le lien en review puisqu'il m'est impossible de le mettre sur cette page, et puis peut-être que si vous l'encouragez un peu ça l'aidera à écrire la suite…**

**_J'avais promis à plusieurs personnes un épilogue mais l'écrire est vraiment trop difficile, il devrait raconter tous les évènements important, de la fin de la fic, à la mort de Lily et James… Peut être que je le ferais… Je ne sais pas, plus, on verra ce que vous pensez de la fiction, et si cela en vaut la peine… Reviewer moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez..._**

**Pour une fois les parenthèses sont au début Histoire de bien vous laisser sur votre fin… Enfin façon de parler !  
**

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

**  
**(_1) : C'est pour casser la « magie du moment » que vous interrompe, je veux mettre les choses bien au point, c'est Alice qui parle et elle n'est pas « amoureuse » d'Holly. Alice c'est une hétéro pur de dur ;-)  
(2) : Emandate en latin veux dire : correctement, sans fautes, conformément aux règles. Comment ça vous ne saviez même pas ????_

...HV...

...HV/EE...

...EE...

**Chapitre 27 : Un**

Tout aurait du marcher comme prévu. Quel est le mot qui manque à cette phrase ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? Pourtant c'est plus qu'évident ! Ce petit mot amplifie tout, oui, celui qui fait la différence… Parce que lorsque l'on dit : « _Normalement_, tout aurait du marcher comme prévu. », c'est que l'on sait pertinemment que rien ne s'est passé comme il en était convenu. Parfois un simple mot peut donner encore plus de sens au subjonctif… Et c'est sur ces pensées fort regrettables qu'elle tira ses longs cheveux noirs en couette haute.

Et maintenant que tout avait complètement foiré il fallait qu'elle s'occupe vite, très vite, de réparer les dégats. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Empoisonner son professeur avait été aussi simple que se lier d'amitié avec une sang-de-bourbe, mais il avait fallu qu'entre temps elle fasse une grave, très grave, erreur de jugement. Elle s'était laissée prendre, comme tous les imbéciles qui peuplent cette école.

Dans son esprit, idées farfelues ou plans impossibles étaient entrain de germer. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tuer son professeur, encore moins juste avant que cette dernière ne mette au monde un enfant, mais on lui avait interdit d'avoir de la volonté, interdit de pouvoir choisir sa voix, interdit de vivre. _Il_ dirigeait sa vie, _Il_ ordonnait, elle, elle obéissait. La souffrance était quelque chose de terriblement convainquant, mais on s'y habituait au bout d'une dizaine d'années. Mais une fois qu'il a comprit qu'il n'a plus d'autorité sur vous, il trouve autre chose d'encore plus épouvantable pour vous faire obéir.

La peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime est encore plus épouvantable que la souffrance. Elle le savait et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait essayé de ne jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Mais encore une fois elle avait suivi l'un de ses ordres et s'était liée d'amitié avec une sang-de-bourbe.

Pourquoi le maître des ténèbres, l'homme le plus craint, celui-que-l'on-ne-nomme-même-plus, avait-il ordonné que la plus fidèle de tous ses fidèles choisisse pour amie la chose qui le répugne le plus au monde (mis a part les moldus) ? La réponse à cette question est très simple, pour mieux les espionner et apprendre à les démolir intérieurement encore plus facilement.

Elle, elle avait tiré de cet enseignement quelque chose de complètement diffèrent. Elle avait comprit en observant le monde qui l'entourait et en l'observant elle, la seule amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eut, qu'_Il_ était complètement fou et que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire n'était que mensonge.

Seulement, elle s'était attachée à son amie, avec elle… Plus rien de ce qu'elle pourrait endurer ailleurs n'importait car elle savait que quelqu'un tenait à elle… Car elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule… Mais bien sur elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur sa vraie vie et sur toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait déjà faites…

Maintenant que faire ? Jamais _Il_ ne lui pardonnerait la catastrophe de sa mission. Et elle n'était pas en mesure de réessayer de tuer Mme Turrina, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été capable de faire une deuxième tentative, la première avait était bien assez éprouvante.

Il y avait bien quelque chose pour se faire pardonner, lui offrir sur un plateau d'agent le plus pur, le plus parfait de tous les êtres qui habite cette terre. Mais encore une fois elle était incapable de faire ça. _Il_ l'avait cherché toute sa vie, cet être inestimable dont parlait les légendes. S'_Il_ l'avait entre ses mains, il serait capable de tout, la source de pouvoir que cet être représentait était inestimable.

Elle préférait mourir que de lui offrir la conquête du monde, il était bien capable de partir vaillamment s'offrir le monde sans aide ! Alors s'était décidée, elle n'essaierait pas de se faire pardonner, mais que faire alors ? Fuir.

Bien évidemment, _Il_ la retrouverait où qu'elle soit, mais qu'importe, si elle n'arrivait pas à fuir elle pourrait toujours mourir… Mais avant de fuir, mourir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle devait déjà passer ce fichu examen de défenses contre les forces du mal ! La pause qu'elle avait eut entre midi et deux avait été bien trop courte à son goût. Elle n'avait eut le temps de rien… Et puis après il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation avec Lily… La dernière de toutes sûrement. Rien qu'en pensant à ça quelques larmes tombèrent le long de ses joues.

- Elvira ? Eh la Miss ! ça ne va pas ?  
- Oh… Si, si tout va superbement bien, je vais réussir ces examens avec une grande facilité et passer une journée formidable !  
- Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- J'ai… Une poussière dans l'œil…  
- Bien sur, et moi je suis amoureuse de Potter !  
- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Voici une information fort précieuse dit moi !

En quelques secondes, elle avait essuyé ses larmes et retrouvé le sourire grâce à son amie. Elle était prête à tout affronter. Même à détruire l'image parfaite de la race humaine pour sauver le monde…

Elle regardait à l'horizon, plus aucune peur à l'esprit, juste de la douleur. Elle savait qu'Alice la fixait, qu'elle ne comprenait rien, qu'elle n'assimilait pas tous les éléments qu'elle avait. Elle savait que Johan évitait de la regarder, que s'il le faisait, il verrait un monstre dans ce vêtement de quiddich qu'elle n'avait toujours pas changer. Depuis toujours la seule chose qu'elle avait apprit de l'humanité c'était la douleur qu'elle représentait… Et là ces amis souffraient. Tout ces mensonges, ces secrets, que personne n'aurait jamais dû sortir de l'oubli, que jamais personne n'aurait du mettre à jour, s'étalaient devant les jeunes adolescents, et bizarrement cela ne se passait pas comme Holly aurait pu l'espérer…

Ils avaient mangé en silence ce midi là, ils n'avaient pas eut le goût de rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle et avait préféré l'intimité de la cuisine… Rares étaient les personnes à en connaître l'endroit et ils avaient été tranquilles.

Personne ne trouvait plus sa place et si Alice restait mitigée, Johan lui était emplit de rage. Holly ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que bientôt il allait explosait. Entre les blancs et les longs récits, la matinée avait été bien remplie et l'après-midi s'annonçait explosif.

Après toutes les explications qu'on lui avait donné Alice avait essayé tant bien que mal de comprendre et assimilé tout ce qu'on lui disait, mais Holly et Johan avait du lui réexpliquer de nombreuses fois sous différents points de vue l'état des choses.

Ce qui avait été le plus dur à comprendre était sans doute le fait qu'Holly n'avait pas d'âme. Rien n'était plus horrible que de vivre sans âme et ça le créateur des Détraqueurs l'avait compris puisqu'il leur avait donné le pouvoir le plus affreux de ce monde, celui d'aspirer les âmes… Pour Espérance c'était pourtant simple, comme son créateur n'avait pas pu en ajouter, il avait imaginé une façon magique d'avoir une âme… Il fallait que l'être parfait se façonne une âme à son image, et puis il fallait qu'il la mérite. Cela était un concept bien étrange puisque à la base, c'est l'âme qui anime tout ce qui vit… Mais c'était pourtant une réalité, à chaque nouvel être une âme naissait, vierge et neutre, puis se construisait en même temps que l'être grandissait et pour aboutir et passer dans la réalité il fallait que le Parfait passe une sorte épreuve…

- Quand j'ai compris qui tu étais… Espérance…

Dans la bouche de Johan, ce prénom devenait méprisant et dans son regard, sa personne était répugnante, plus le temps passait et plus elle avait du mal à supporter d'être avec lui.

- Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose que tu m'as dit il y a longtemps… C'était ça, mot pour mot : « _Dans ta vie tu aimeras, Mais très tôt tu mourras. Si tu es réellement aimée Avant la mort, Il faut qu'un vrai baiser Prouve tes efforts. Cela est le seul moyen Pour que la vie reste en ton sein. _». Est-ce que maintenant Alice, tu comprends mieux quel est l'épreuve d'Holly ? Se faire aimer et embrasser…

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, s'en était trop ! Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ! Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne ! Jamais voulu de cette vie ! Et encore moins être détestée par lui, le seul qui avait toujours était là pour elle, le seul à qui elle tenait plus que tout…

Elle prit alors la parole d'une voix tremblante et douloureuse.

- Vas-y… Dit moi ce que tu me reproches vraiment… Parce que pour le moment j'avoue que je ne comprends rien ! RIEN ! A ton attitude envers moi !  
- Tu ne nous as rien dit… à nous… On était cessé être amis ! Tu nous as menti pendant tous ce temps !  
- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'AVAIS LE CHOIX ?!

Alice n'en pouvait plus ! On n'était pas censé avoir une discussion pareille dans un couloir ! Elle poussa les deux protagonistes d'urgence dans une salle inutilisée, elle ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Holly s'effondra par terre, le dos contre le mur les mains sur le visage… Elle aurait préféré rester dans le noir dans un moment pareil, mais des couleurs magnifiques s'imposaient à ces yeux…

- Tu aurais du nous dire depuis le début que tu étais maudites, ça nous aurait à tous évité de se rapprocher de souffrir…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, alors il la haïssait vraiment ! Pourquoi cela lui faisait tant mal au cœur, pourquoi avait elle l'impression qu'il était écrasé contre sa poitrine là tuant à petit feu ?

- TU ES DEVENU COMPLETEMENT FOU JOHAN !!! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES !!!  
- Ah, dans toutes nos explications on avait omit de te spécifier ce détail Alice ? s'étonna Johan de manière fausse et amère. Enfin Holly, dit lui qui à raison.

La jeune fille essaya bien de parler, mais les mots lui manquaient… elle était complètement bouleversée par cette situation et les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

- Tu ne dis rien, très bien, je vais m'en charger… Vois-tu Alice, un être parfait et pur ça ne se métamorphose pas comme ça devant toi… Il faut savoir que Serpentard n'a pas fait que se servir de la magie noire, il a aussi commit des actes horribles. Et le pire de tous fut de tuer une licorne, tout le monde sais que quelqu'un qui bois du sang de cette bête fantastique devient… devient maudit. Lui il n'a pas bu de son sang, il l'a récupéré et en a emplit les veines du premier des Emendata (2). La licorne tuée s'appelait Syana selon la légende. La lignée des Parfaits ne se termine jamais, parce qu'une fois qu'un Emendata gagne son âme il devient presque humain. Et si cet humain artificiel vient à mourir, il devient cendre et il renaît, grâce au sang de phénix qui se mélange lui aussi dans ses veines…

Les mains sur la bouche, Alice attendait désespérément qu'Holly se lève et contredise le jeune homme. Qu'elle redevienne la puissante fille qu'elle connaît et qu'elle défende son honneur avec un bon coup de point dans la gueule de cet abruti !

Mais elle était simplement assise sur le sol, les genoux contre son cœur, les joues mouillées et le regard perdu dans un coin de la salle.

- C'EST FAUX !!! VOUS MENTEZ !!! VOUS DELIREZ COMPLET… rien de tout ça n'est ni possible… ni vrai… vous mentez… c'est complètement faux… ce n'est pas possible… vous délirez complet….

Plus elle parlait, plus sa voix se mourait dans sa gorge…

Par terre, la jeune fille était effondrée, mais elle trouva la force de se relever. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour s'aider, puis leva les yeux vers Alice qui chuchotait encore des choses incompréhensibles pour se convaincre elle même que rien de tout ça n'était la réalité…

Yeux dans les yeux comme pour un dernier au revoir, Espérance posa sa main sur le mur, à plat. Elle rentra son majeur à l'intérieur de sa main, sans quitter le mur avec ses quatre autres doigts. Puis lentement, très lentement, elle leva son annulaire.

Si Alice n'y comprenait rien, Johan, lui détournait du regard…

- ça… ça veux dire quoi ça ?  
- ça confirme tout ce qu'on te dit depuis le début Alice. Ça conclu tout. Tu peux essayer de faire le geste qu'elle a fait, mais pour nous, humains, cela est impossible : l'un de nos os bloque ce mouvement. Les Parfaits sont génétiquement parfaits et magiques, il leur est possible de faire des choses qu'il nous est même impensable d'essayer sans magie. Son ouïe est si développée qu'elle s'est construite une façon de voir virtuellement. Son odorat est au moins dix fois supérieur au notre. Pour son goût c'est identique. Tandis que son touché, lui, est tellement puissant qu'elle ressent des actions passés sur des objets, ou les sentiments qui nous submerge sur nous, humain. Pour terminer cet exposé il reste sa vue… Non seulement elle voit bien mieux que nous, mais son champs de vision est tellement élargi qu'elle peut même apercevoir les ultras violets et infrarouges… Enfin elle a d'autre dons, des simples tels une agilité remarquable, ou encore de pouvoir rester autant de temps qu'elle le veut sous l'eau, il y a aussi le fait que qui conque croise son regard se sent submergé de vie et doté d'une force nouvelle, ou encore lorsqu'elle pleure de bonheur ses larmes se transforment en diamant… Après bien sur, il reste à dire que tant qu'elle n'aura pas _gagné_ son âme, il lui est physiquement impossible de mourir… Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, pas vrai Espérance ?  
- Tu oublies une dernière chose Johan, le fait que cet _être, si parfait soit-il_, est complètement raté en tous points… En tous points…

Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues trahissaient l'allure hautaine qu'elle essayait de se donner. Elle voulu, juste une fois, l'unique de toutes, croiser le regard de Johan. Mais ses yeux marron étaient plus que sombres en cet instant, et surtout, il trouvait bien plus intéressant de fixer un point invisible sur sa droite, que la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui.

Elle s'en alla, tout simplement, partit en direction de couloir, mais avant qu'elle ait l'occasion d'ouvrir la porte, Alice s'était interposée. Ses yeux étaient mouillés eux aussi et la détermination enflait dans son regard. Sa main prit de l'élan vers l'arrière pour mieux venir s'écraser sur la joue d'Holly. Leurs regards se croisèrent juste une seconde, la suivante Alice entourait Holly de deux bras forts et la serrait tant qu'elle pouvait.

- Tu… Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eut. Peu importe qui tu sois en fait, parce que seuls tes actes comptent Holly. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bon, ça me suffi. Tu m'as aidé quand j'avais besoin de toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Bien sur, je ne supporte pas qu'on se fiche de moi, qu'on me mente, mes parents l'on bien assez fait avant toi. Mais là, maintenant, je sais que ça devait se passer ainsi, je sais que toutes ces années tu as bien fait de ne rien nous dire. Même si au fond cette journée me montre que toute ta personne est ce que je hais le plus au monde, je t'aime Holly. Je tiens plus à toi que quiconque d'autre. Tu m'as appris énormément de choses en cette minuscule année et je t'en remercie. Je veux passer les années prochaines à en apprendre encore plus et ainsi pouvoir me rapprocher de toi. Holly tu ne peux pas dire que tu es ratée parce que tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais eut l'occasion de voir. Et même s'il y a très longtemps quelqu'un a maudit ta personne et tous ceux avant toi, je m'en fiche ! Avec toi je me sens forte, avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un et ça Holly c'est encore plus puissant que de l'amitié !

Que peut-on répondre à ça ? Holly n'en savait rien et aucun mot ne venait à elle, alors elle la sera simplement dans ses bras à son tour, laissant ainsi son corps se secouer de sanglots violents qu'elle avait contenus si longtemps…

Plus loin elle ne vit ni sentit la larme que venait d'essuyer Johan.

- Une dernière chose Holly, où est le parchemin où l'on peut lire toute ta vie ? Parce que dans le texte en rimes que nous connaissons il n'y a que le début…  
- Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse, vraiment tout savoir en détail des Parfaits ? Et bien vois-tu Johan, il n'est plus en ma possession des amis à moi l'utiliseront pour des choses bien plus intéressantes que pour lire ma vulgaire existence. Je l'ai offert aux Maraudeurs à Noël. Ce texte dont tu parles, personne ne le lira jamais, car qui de nos jours aurait l'idée de le lire ce vieux parchemin devant une bougie de cire ? Et oui, le citron est un ingrédient presque magique, il permet de faire des choses très discrètes… Mais à quoi bon continuer cette conversation ! Tu sais tout ce que tu voulais savoir, et maintenant ? Maintenant que fait-on ? Où tout cela nous mène-t-il ? Que va-t-il se passer après ? Tu vas continuer à me regarder avec dégoût ? Me reprocher d'être quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du exister ? Me dire à moi qu'un être parfait ne mérite pas de vivre ? Je sais bien assez qui je suis ! Même si depuis toutes ces années où j'étais seule je n'ai fait qu'enterrer en moi ces secrets et ces dons, je n'ai pas pu le faire indéfiniment. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Johan ?! Parce que moi, je ne peux vivre en lisant de la haine envers moi, dans ton cœur…

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Holly n'utilisait même plus sa baguette pour faire de la magie. Elle sortit de la pièce et courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus contenir la nouvelle crise de sanglots qui s'emparait d'elle…

_Pourquoi ?_

Johan la haïssait.

_Pourquoi ?_

La question n'était pas pourquoi Johan la haïssait-il, ça elle avait des milliers de réponses à donner. Mais plutôt pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son cœur devenait si chaud à l'intérieur d'elle ? Pourquoi se consumait-il à petit feu ? Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'il n'était plus que cendre ? Pourquoi cette douleur était si dure à décrire et si insupportable ?

Elle entendit des voix au bout du couloir, des voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Mione et Morgane se rendait dehors, si les cinquièmes années avaient des examens, les quatrième eux avaient la journée de libre, elle avait oublié ce détail. Qu'allait-on dire si on la voyait ? Mais surtout que dirait-elle, elle ? Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil, la seule façon qu'elle avait de cacher la couleur de ses yeux et son regard… Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Pas rester à Poudlard, c'était bien trop dangereux. Et puis ici elle n'avait plus confiance en personne à part Alice…

Alice…

Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Pas maintenant ! Alice, sans le savoir avait fait beaucoup pour Holly et en plus, maintenant, elle l'acceptait vraiment ! Espérance ou Holly, peu lui importait et ça, ça comptait énormément ! Mais comment rester près d'Alice tout en étant loin de tout ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer une chose pareille.

Tout ça n'avait pas de solution… Elle, qui avait vécu moins d'une quinzaine d'années, était perdue. C'était normal. Et les centaines d'autres personnes qui avaient vécu avant elle, auraient-elles une aide à lui fournir ?

Cet examen avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, elle l'avait terminé depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment était pour elle bien plus dur. Elle était entrain d'essayer d'écrire une lettre à Lily…

Par moment elle levait la tête pour l'apercevoir, elle relisait son devoir accoudé sur la table. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait regarder Lily elle voyait aussi une idiote qui observait Black d'un œil plein d'espoir… Si seulement elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ! Comme _Il_ voulait l'héritier des Black de son côté, Elvira avait pour mission de l'amener vers les ténèbres et pour s'aider elle l'avait forcé à tomber amoureux d'elle. C'était si simple de glisser une très légère dose de philtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille une fois par mois…

Sirius était tellement puéril ! Ses blagues débiles et son amitié tout feu tout flamme avec Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow en était la preuve. Pourtant elle avait beau le couvrir de reproche, au fond d'elle, elle l'admirait. Lui, il avait des idéaux et assez de volonté pour faire des choix, pour diriger sa vie. Lui il avait du caractère, une personnalité, on avait essayé de se servir de lui, mais il avait refusé, il avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait, pour preuve : il était à Gryffondor…

Elle, elle était un pantin, un point qu'on dirige et dont on se serre pour espionner, convertir ou tuer des gens. Et ça elle n'en pouvait plus…

C'est ce qu'elle essayait d'écrire à Lily tant bien que mal et en si peu de temps. Elle dû s'arrêter quand la voix couinante du professeur Flitwick leur demanda de poser leurs plumes. Elle eut juste le temps de signer le petit mot de son nom de code avec Lily, celui qu'elles seules connaissaient : R.A.B.

Ensuite elle se força à poser un sourire sur ses lèvres… C'était dur de sourire, et encore plus de rire, mais ça Lily le lui avait apprit, comme beaucoup d'autre choses. Pourquoi encore une fois les larmes lui venait aux yeux ? Était-ce ça, être nostalgique ? Pourquoi ça faisait mal au cœur de penser aux moments heureux ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne s'attendait plus à en ravoir.

Elle retint ses larmes, c'était complètement idiot de se mettre dans un état pareil juste pour des souvenirs… Elle se remit à sourire pour que Lily ne lui pose pas de questions, sa gorge lui brûlait tant elle se contenait. Enfin elle arriva près d'elle et Lily-la-pipelette fit éruption, signe qu'elle était anxieuse pour ses résultats… Une perte de temps, puisse qu'elle restait la meilleure sorcière qu'Elvira avait jamais connue.

Devant elles, Morgane et Mélissa les attendaient, mais Holly et Alice n'étaient pas avec elles. Alors que faisaient-elles ? Peu importait, Elvira verrait Holly bien assez tôt à son goût, pourquoi gâcher cette si belle journée ? La passer auprès du lac serrait bien plus intéressant…

- Faudra que tu m'expliques ! Parce que franchement là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas plus qu'Holly ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête !  
- Tu ne comprends pas Alice ? Depuis tous ce temps elle nous ment ! Elle se sert de nous ! Elle…  
- Elle se sert de nous ?? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette invention ! T'as complètement pété les plombs ! Par Merlin, reprend toi ! Et vite ! Je n'ai pas compris toute votre histoire, j'ai encore du mal à croire tous ce que vous m'avez dit, mais moi au moins je ne lui tourne pas le dos pour rien !  
- _Pour rien ?? _Alice elle…  
- Elle nous a menti ? Elle est maudite ? ET ALORS !!! Bordel ouvre les yeux Johan ! Regarde une bonne fois pour toute autour de toi et regarde la, elle… Vous êtes encore dans le noir, tout les deux… Pourtant vous n'avez pas d'excuses, vos yeux fonctionnent comme il le faut, _tous les deux_… Elle nous a menti ? Tu lui mens aussi, Johan… Je sais ce qui se passe moi, je sais pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi. Tu as peur…  
- C'EST FAUX !!! Je suis à Gryffondor et je suis courageux, je ne lui mens pas moi ! Je ne lui cache pas qui je suis…  
- Johan… Si tu es si courageux et véridique que tu l'affirmes, pourquoi tu lui tournes le dos au moment où tu pourrais lui avouer que tu es fou d'elle ?

James raya brusquement les lettres « L. E. » qu'il avait griffonné sur son parchemin, puis se hâta de ranger ses affaires dans son sac en se levant d'un bond. Il balança son sac sur son épaule et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse de penser à cette fille… ça devenait vraiment obsessionnelle, et il n'y avait jamais aucun retour, à croire qu'elle le haïssait vraiment, comme elle s'efforçait de lui cracher à la figure à chacune de leurs altercations… Pourtant il ne voulait pas croire tel fait… Elle ne pouvait pas le détester, il n'avait rien fait pour ! A part insisté sur le fait qu'il était le meilleur, le plus drôle, le plus beau, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich… Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et soit elle l'ignorait soit elle lui hurlait dessus. Pourtant il faisait tout pour être attirant, pour qu'elle le remarque… Mais bien sur elle ne voyait pas ça dans le bon sens. La vérité c'est qu'il ne savait pas séduire la seule fille qui lui plaisait, la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimé…

- ça ta plus, la question dix, Lunard ? demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.  
- J'ai adoré, répondit vivement Lupin. _Donner cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. _Excellente question.  
- Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? Demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet.  
- Je pense que oui… Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

Queudver, qui les avait rejoints, fut le seul à ne pas rire.

James les adorait, tous les trois, jamais il n'avait vécus d'années plus heureuses que cette cinquième, maintenant, ils pouvaient accompagner Lunard au cours de ses transformations. Ils étaient encore plus complices qu'avant, si cela était possible… Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur eux et que aucuns ne trahirait jamais ce lien qui les liait si fortement, ce lien qu'on appelait aussi « amitié »…

_  
Elle était avec les Parfaits,  
Elle n'avait pas pleuré,  
Elle l'avait voulu et ici s'était retrouvée.  
Au plus profond de son être ou personne ne les chercherait,  
S'étaient installées toutes ces âmes fabriquées.  
Elle aurait pu venir plus tôt pour leur parler,  
Mais elle les détestait,  
Eux et tous ce qu'ils représentaient… _

Ils s'étaient mis près d'un hêtre fasse au lac. Il avait sorti un livre et ne se préoccupait pas des autres, mais il avait beau avoir un livre dans les mains et le fixer intensément, il n'arrivait pas à lire. Trop occupé à penser…

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il ressentait des choses étranges dans l'école… Où peut être en lui ? Il posait trop de questions. Il se compliquait la vie sans cesse. Ses pensées touchait à tous les sujets et venaient en nombre, mais c'était étonnant de se rendre compte qu'au bout du compte, elles revenaient toutes au même sujet…

Tient, ce lac par exemple ! Ce lac… Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier le moment où il avait convainque les Strangulos de mordre les Serpentard qui s'y baignait, et comment cela avait dégénéré en poussant les Strangulos à faire fuir finalement les Serpentards mais aussi tous ceux qui essayaient de s'y baignait… Ce même lac, où, le Noël dernier ils avaient poussé Holly alors qu'il était carrément gelé… Quand ils avaient même cru qu'elle y avait laissé la vie sur le coup… Où ils avaient tous plongé pour la ramener et failli finir gelés eux aussi ! Et comment il les avait tous accompagné à l'infirmerie… Johan, James et Sirius avait attrapé un rhum d'enfer au moment même ou ils étaient sortis ! Lui y avait échappé grâce aux gênes du loup en lui… Mais au fait comment Holly avait-elle fait elle ? Elle était restée si longtemps sous l'eau et pourtant n'était même pas passé à l'infirmerie… Holly… S'il savait ce qu'était aimer, vraiment aimer, peut-être se rendrait-il compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle… Mais ça lui faisait pourtant si peur d'être seul avec elle… Le loup était si calme en sa présence… Il était complètement inoffensif et ça lui faisait peur… S'il baissait la surveillance et que le loup soit assez fort pour prendre le contrôle dans un moment où il aurait pu se trouver avec elle… Il avait simplement peur, de ce qu'il ressentait et de ce qui pourrait arriver…

- Je m'ennuie, dit Sirius. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.  
- Espère toujours. Fit-il d'un ton grave. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens…

Mais Sirius était loin d'avoir envie de travailler. Et ce que lui proposa James lui plu bien plus…

Mione et Morgane se trempaient les pieds dans le lac, sans se risquer d'aller plus loin. Elvira regardait le lointain. Elle avait le regard voilé par quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter depuis quelques jours… Lily savait que la jeune fille lui cachait beaucoup de choses, mais ce lien qui les unissait était tellement fort qu'elle s'en fichait ! Elle savait que lorsqu'Elvira était près d'elle, cette dernière était bien, c'était quelque chose que Lily sentait. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait, lorsqu'Elvira retournait dans sa famille ou qu'elle partait en expédition la nuit, Lily savait que ce n'était plus la même fille que celle qu'elle connaissait…

C'était terrible de se dire que sa meilleure amie ne vous dise rien, mais Lily respectait ça, et elle savait qu'un jour viendrait ou Elvira déciderait enfin de tout lui dire…

Mais Lily ne put continuer à penser en paix au soleil. Cet imbécile de Potter faisait encore son malin… S'en était trop ! Ils s'en prenaient encore à Rogue ! Elle se dirigea vers le lieu de l'altercation pour forcer ces gamins à en finir !

Des bulles de savons roses s'échappaient de la bouche de Rogue. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié…

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. Elle détestait ça…

- ça va, Evans ? demanda James de sa voix de don Juan à la noix…  
- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta-t-elle, en le regardant avec la plus grande répugnance. Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait ?  
- Eh bien voilà, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est simplement le fait qu'il existe, si tu voix ce que je veux dire…

Bien sur tout le petit monde qui s'était rassemblé autours des _Maraudeurs_ éclata de rire… Ils étaient tous si puérils…

- Tu te crois très drôle, fit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_ !  
- C'est d'accord…

Ah, enfin il allait être sérieux, c'était tant…

- à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment le gros nigaud !

Mais quel imbécile il n'avait toujours rien compris… Holly avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait ce type était un cas désespéré !

- Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calamar géant, fit-elle.  
- Pas de chance Cornedrue, dit Sirius qui se tourna vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !

Mais c'était trop tard, Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut su la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, Peter et James rugissait de rire.

- Fais-le descendre !  
- Mais certainement.

Rogue tomba par terre, se rhabilla en vitesse mais n'eut pas le temps de se venger, Sirius s'était chargé de lui lancer un petit sort…

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Lily.

S'en était trop, elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil de méfiant de James et Sirius.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.  
- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

James poussa un profond soupir puis se retourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.

- Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe comme elle !

Lily cligna des yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas ! La traiter de cette façon alors qu'il était entrain de se faire humilier devant tant de monde…

- Très bien, dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_.  
- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.  
- Quoi ? JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !  
- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balais, tu te pavane avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… ça m'étonne que ton balais arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle lui tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Evans ! EVANS !

Il avait beau crier, elle ne regarda pas en arrière. Elle le haïssait ! De tout son être elle le détestait ! Il croyait qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait ? Et bien elle, il ne l'aurait pas !

Ces résolutions étaient simples, elle les avait toujours eut, mais pourtant quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi se posait-elle tant de questions ? Elle voyait de ses yeux chaque jour à quel point Potter était cruel et immature… Alors pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de se demander si tout cela avait un sens…

Holly disait qu'il était bon, l'avait-il corrompu elle aussi ? Pourtant ses paroles semblaient si justes… C'est vrai que James était immature, mais pouvait-elle dire qu'il était cruel ? Il avait fait en sorte qu'Elye fasse l'amour avec lui, même si elle n'en avait pas envie ! Bien sur qu'il était cruel !! Mais Holly affirmait que c'était faux… que jamais James n'était passé à l'acte…

Pourtant… Qui croire ?? Ceci n'avait ni queue ni tête… Mais elle était sure d'une chose, elle haïssait Potter !!! Alors pourquoi, si elle le détestait, le fait qu'il soit si immature et arrogant la perturbait tant ?

- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, répondit Sirius.  
- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien…

Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds dans l'air.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?  
- Pitié Potter, épargne-nous ça ! répondit Elvira.

D'un mouvement de baguette elle défit le sort de James.

- Alors toi aussi tu sais faire de la magie sans formule, je te savais forte mais être aussi intime avec sa baguette, bravo. Quel était le sort ? fit Sirius.  
- Un sort que tu n'es pas prêt de connaître, fit la jeune fille en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de Sirius.

Elle se tourna alors vers James pour ajouter :

- Potter, t'es vraiment pitoyable… Tant que tu ne grandiras pas un peu, tu n'as aucune chance avec une fille aussi bien que Lily. Tu ne la mérites pas alors, ne cherche pas à l'avoir.  
- Alors c'est toi qui décides qui Lily doit fréquenter ? Je pensais qu'elle avait plus de personnalité que ça… fit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Fais ton malin Potter, mais avec Lily, être le capitaine d'une équipe de quiddich, faire des farces en tous genre, ou encore être le meilleur en tout, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Elle lui tourna le dos à son tour et partit à la recherche de son amie.

_« Nous ne pouvons te guider jeune Emendata. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Ce qui va arriver devait arriver. Tu es prévenue depuis longtemps. Quoi qu'il se passe, ton destin est tracé, ne te souviens tu pas ? »  
« Dans ta vie tu aimeras, Mais très tôt tu mourras. »_

Alice l'avait laissé seul. Et maintenant, que faire ? Il savait bien, au plus profond de lui, qu'Alice avait raison. Il savait que la seule chose qui le poussait à haïr Holly n'était ni le fait qu'elle leur ait menti, ni pour ce qu'elle est, ni parce qu'elle était maudite. Alice avait raison, il avait peur… Peur de ses sentiments et peur de ce que cela engageait. Si Holly était découverte, elle serait en danger ! Et il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était la perdre.

« _Si tu es réellement aimée  
Avant la mort,  
Il faut qu'un vrai baiser  
Prouve tes efforts. _»

Ils ne lui avaient rien apporté de nouveau. A quoi sa vie rimait elle ? Le monde était beau, mais les personnes, celles qu'on appelle humains, s'amuse à s'entre tuer et se détruire les uns avec les autres. Ils savent blesser les autres et s'en servent à longueur de journée… Ils suivent chacun leurs propre idée et se battent pour les imposer. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

Elle croyait l'avoir trouvé dans les bras de son loup, mais elle s'était trompée, et cela ne lui avait pas tant fait mal que ça. Elle croyais savoir ce qu'était aimer, mais en elle tout se mélangeait. Elle était perdue… Elle ne savait plus où aller. Alors elle errait dans les couloirs de ce château qu'elle aimait tant. Elle découvrait son architecture magnifique et admirait les tableaux parler entre eux.

Elle ne savait où aller. Advienne que pourra, c'était son choix.

Elvira aurait du rejoindre directement Lily ce jour. Peut être que si elle n'avait pas essayé de raisonner Potter, elle ne se serait pas tromper de chemin en entrant dans le hall. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas pris celui qui passe par le deuxième étage et qu'elle aurait filé droit vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais bien sur, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Rien ne prouve scientifiquement qu'elle n'aurait pas rencontré Holly aussi sur l'autre chemin. Le fait est que ces deux là se sont retrouvées dans le même couloir. Le fait est que tout était tracé.

Elle ne l'avait pas _senti_ arriver, elle l'avait vu venir vers elle. _Vu_.

Mais quand elle la sentit, son odeur, sa présence, elle se souvenue d'autre chose. La nuit dernière, dans un couloir sombre, elle avait trouvé son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal entrain d'accoucher, à ce moment là elle avait aussi sentit une autre personne. Cette personne elle avait ensuite cru l'avoir imaginé, mais ses sens ne la trompaient jamais… Elle n'était pas parfaite pour rien.

C'est elle qui l'interpella.

- Elvira… Elvira !

- Holly…

Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi pas dans quelques heures ? Juste lui laisser encore un peu plus de temps… Du temps pour être avec Lily, du temps pour finir sa lettre, pour lui expliquer. Juste du temps, c'était beaucoup demander ? Trop apparemment, car devant elle droite et méfiante, se tenait celle que son _maître_ avait tant cherché.

On ne se battait pas contre quelqu'un de parfait, c'était impossible de gagner. Mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et elle se devait de faire quelque chose de bien, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

- Hier soir, tu étais là pas vrai ? Tu étais là et tu nous as vus !  
- Hier soir ? demanda Elvira de façon innocente. Oui effectivement c'est possible que je me sois égarée dans les couloirs…  
- Alors pourquoi n'as tu rien fait ?!! Il fallait aller chercher du secours !!!  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
- Tu… tu me demande si je veux vraiment savoir ? fit Holly indigné. Mais bien sur que je veux savoir ! Enfin… Notre professeur était entrain de perdre son bébé !  
- Pourquoi l'aurais-je aidé alors que c'est moi qui l'ai empoisonnée ?

_« Cela est le seul moyen  
Pour que la vie reste en ton sein. _»

Il arriva dans la salle commune au moment où Alice descendait du dortoir des filles.

- Où est-elle ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de spécifier qui, l'un et l'autre cherchait la même personne. Mais quand Alice lui fit non de la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, il su qu'il lui fallait maintenant se dépêcher pour la retrouver…

Espérance n'avait d'abord pas répondu, scrutant le moindre fait ou geste de la jeune fille face à elle, mais elle avait bien vite compris que ce qu'Elvira venait de lui dire n'était pas une farce mais bel et bien la vérité.

Sur son visage on put lire alors une série d'expressions, l'incompréhension fit place la colère, puis fut suivit par la haine.

- ça t'étonne ? Pourtant je pensais que tu m'aurais découverte avant que je ne te trouve, Emendata !  
- _« Le mal rode autours de toi, plus près que tu ne le crois. »_ Alors c'était toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens ça, mais me qualifier de « mal » me correspond assez…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux !  
- Je veux te tuer. Tout simplement. Pour que personne ne puisse jamais utiliser ta magie, ou te recréer…  
- Je ne peux pas mourir, c'est bien dommage pour toi, fit Espérance pour conclure la discussion.  
- J'en sais bien plus sur les Parfaits que tu ne le crois, Emendata…  
- Si tu penses me faire peur, c'est raté, fit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes.  
- Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt… Maintenant, en voyant la couleur de tes yeux, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es faite passée pour aveugle… J'avoue que j'avais déjà des doutes en début d'année, mais il me semblait impensable qu'un Parfait ne sache contrer un simple _Impero_…  
- Alors… En début d'année… C'était toi ?? Mais pourquoi m'avoir obligé d'embrasser Remus !  
- Obligé ? je ne dirais pas ça… aidé plutôt… Mais là n'es pas la question ! C'était juste pour te tester. Et aussi parce que c'était bien drôle ! Tu aurais vu la tête de tes amis ! Eux qui te baratinaient depuis une demi-heure avec leurs histoires de mariages… On aurait dit Noël !  
- Tu es complètement folle !  
- Pense ce que tu veux, mais le fait est, que tu n'aurais jamais du avoir le droit de connaître la vie. Tu es une erreur et les erreurs, on les efface, fit Elvira en pointant sa baguette sur Holly.

_« Mais quelques soient tes choix  
Ta vie n'est point à toi »_

Ils l'avaient déjà cherché dans la plus haute moitié du château, pas en détail, le château était bien trop grand, mais juste les lieux les plus importants.

Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Ils continuèrent en silence, comme auparavant. Ils s'étaient déjà tout dits et gaspiller sa salive en paroles inutiles ne servait à rien, chacun était occupé dans ses pensées et ça suffisait.

Elvira n'avait pas la moindre chance en essayant d'utiliser la magie contre Holly. Espérance était bien plus forte qu'elle, avant qu'Elvira n'ait pu lancer le moindre sort un Expeliarmus l'avait atteint de plein fouet l'envoyant valser à travers le couloir.

Elle se releva.

Les deux adolescentes étaient face à face, le couloir était étrangement vide, chacune scrutait l'autre pour savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire…

Elvira était bien moins patiente, elle essaya de se battre contre Holly. Mais même si elle était puissante, sur ce domaine là encore elle était bien moins forte…

Alors qu'ils prenaient un couloir adjacent, Alice et Johan entendirent des bruits de coup. Sans réfléchir tout deux se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'ou venait ce bruit de bataille. Tous les deux étaient fatigués, ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis plus d'une trentaine d'heures et étaient épuisés physiquement, tandis que leur moral était à chacun exténué.

Cet état explique sûrement le manque de réaction dont les deux adolescents ont fait preuve face au combat qui se déroulait face à eux.

Holly non plus n'avait pas dormi, mais elle, elle restait parfaite en tous point. Aucune cerne sous ses yeux, aucune fatigue ou courbature dans ses muscles. Elle sauta même en l'air pour porter un coup de pied qui éjecta Elvira deux mètres plus loin. Ses cheveux bouclées lui tombaient devant le visage et elle avait enlever son vêtement de quiddich qu'elle avait lancé plus loin, son chemisier avait deux bouton arrachés et son pantalon n'était pas assez souple pour les coups qu'elle voulait porter à son adversaire, mais même coiffée et vêtue ainsi, elle battait Elvira à plate couture et faisait fondre le cœur de glace de Johan.

La brune se releva encore une fois, lentement, prenant le temps de s'arrêter à sa cheville.

Espérance avait sentit Johan et Alice. Puis elle les avait vus. Pour la toute première fois elle regarda Johan dans les yeux, pour la toute première fois il soutint son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans leurs regards que le simple fait de se voir, même pour la première fois. C'était comme un lien magique qui les unissait en cet instant. Pas celui qui procurait à Johan une ivresse indescriptible, un pétillement de partout dans son corps, une joie inexplicable mais enivrante et reposante. Non pas ça. Ce lien là, il était magique au sens propre. Le second lui, il était éphémère. Il était simplement sincère. Ce lien qui les unissait en cet instant, il était différant de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu avant. Si fort et pourtant si frêle… Si beau et pourtant si terrifiant… Ce lien là, il était fragile, ce lien là il était magique… Mais ce lien là, il n'exista qu'une seule et unique fois…

Elvira se releva encore une fois, lentement, prenant le temps de s'arrêter à sa cheville. Elle perdait peu à peu ses forces, il était tant de finir toute cette mascarade. Tenant un fin et long poignard de la main droite, elle s'élança vers Holly le point gauche en avant.

C'est elle qui brisa le contact de leurs yeux.

Elle avait été surprise par l'attaque de son adversaire, même si elle l'avait senti venir. Alors lorsque point d'Elvira menaça son arcade gauche, elle le temps de le rembarrer avec son avant bras. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait ni vu, ni senti, ce fut le poignard qui essaya de lui transpercer le ventre, ce même poignard qui s'écrasa juste au dessus de son nombril…

Alice vit Holly s'écouler à terre. Elle comprit alors que l'éclat de lumière qu'elle avait aperçut était un poignard, et qu'Elvira avait forcé Holly à négliger sa défense en l'attaquant à l'opposé de sa cible prévu.

Alors elle courut dans sa direction, pas celle d'Holly, non, celle d'Elvira, pour lui fracasser les os, la tuer à petit feu, lui faire payer…

Elvira ne s'attendait pas à un autre combat et se prit le point d'Alice en pleine face, elle en encaissa un second qui failli lui démettre la mâchoire. Enfin elle se protégea d'un troisième, puis essaya de s'écarter d'elle, mais c'est Holly qui se chargea de le faire.

Elle se releva difficilement, le coup porté ne lui avait bien sur rien fait, rien ne pouvait la tuer, elle ne pouvait pas physiquement mourir. Après quelques secondes elle avait assez puisé de magie en elle pour se remettre en forme et bien sur durant ce laps de temps elle n'avait été victime d'aucunes blessures visibles même si elle en avait eut la douleur.

Alors elle empêcha Alice de continuer à dévisager Elvira. D'un sort elle la fit léviter plus loin et la bloqua en l'air, juste le temps d'en finir avec Elvira, de faire cesser toute cette mascarade…

C'était le moment d'être héroïque, de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, et puis de toute façon, s'il avait essayé de s'interposer entre Elvira et Holly, elle l'aurait sûrement évincé, comme elle l'avait fait avec Alice.

Elle n'avait eut aucune marque, même pas la moindre trace de sang, il y avait une seule raison à ça…

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'as donc pas encore d'âme ? Mais cela fait plus de quinze ans que tu es dans ce monde ! Tu es à ce point insociable et renfermée ? D'habitude les Emendata ne mettent pas tant de temps à la gagner.  
- Comment en sais-tu autant sur les Parfaits ??  
- Crois-tu que Serpentard en ai seulement fait un livre ? Non votre histoire s'est aussi transmise de Génération en génération… Et si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te recherche… _Il_ m'a pratiquement élevé pour ça…  
- Tu es l'une de ses fidèles…  
- Comme si j'en avais eut le choix…  
- Mais pourquoi essaies-tu de me tuer ? Ne devrais-tu pas me ramener à lui plutôt ?  
- Comme si j'adhérais à ses idées… Non moi vois-tu je préfère mourir que de voir le monde sombrer de son côté… Tu n'imagines rien de ce qu'il serait capable… dit-elle un frisson dans sa voix. Tu n'imagines rien de ce qu'il serait capable s'il avait entre ses mains ta magie, et donc la possibilité de décupler la sienne… Tu ne dois pas vivre, et je me sacrifierais pour ça…  
- NON ! s'écria Johan, s'interposant pour de bon entre les deux jeunes filles. Tu ne lui feras rien ! De toute façon elle ne peut pas mourir.  
- Tu as raison, l'être parfait, sans âme, ne peut mourir ou être tuer… Tu as raison… Et jamais tu ne la verras mourir Johan. Mais il y a des choses pires que la mort… Et disparaître est l'une d'elle…

Il cria encore une fois un « non » déchirant, mais il ne pu répondre à son envie de sauter sur Elvira et la tuer à main nue, car une force magique le força à se tourner vers Holly.

Derrière lui, Elvira répétait _la_ phrase.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi _Il_ lui avait dit _la_ phrase. L'incantation que Serpentard avait créée pour détruire les êtres parfaits. Mais c'était pourtant simple, cette phrase qui avait était traduite années après années, on se la répétait de pères en fils, et Jeudusort, lui, mis à part Elvira, n'avait aucun descendant, personne à qui donner un héritage. Et c'est à elle, celle qu'_Il_ avait 'éduquée' depuis toujours, qu'_Il_ avait décidé de confier ce secret comme beaucoup d'autres. Et si Elvira n'avait jamais compris ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris qu'_Il_ avait, pour elle, des projets plus grand encore que ceux qu'il se réservait à lui… Il l'avait adopté, pas seulement pour qu'elle soit l'un de ses fidèles, mais pour avoir une descendance qu'il pourrait contrôler parfaitement…

Elle, elle le haïssait, et de savoir qu'en ce moment même elle détruisait ce en quoi il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir en sa possession, c'était la plus grande des récompenses qu'elle pouvait s'offrir.

Alors elle répétait sans cesse en donnant toujours plus d'intensité à cette unique phrase, ces simples mots pourtant si puissants.

Bientôt Holly s'effacerait, et elle, elle fuirait.

C'est étrange que de ce dire qu'en cet instant, la pensée qu'eut Elvira fut pour Lily. Oui Lily. Tout en répétant la phrase, toute en entendant Alice se débattre dans les aires et crier, tout en voyant Holly et Johan s'échanger, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des dernières paroles, en même temps que tout ça, elle, elle pensa à Lily et pris dans sa poche, la lettre qu'elle avait commencé à lui écrire, cette même lettre qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer, cette lettre là, et elle savait que cette lettre, Lily la trouverait, peu importe ou qu'elle soit. Et elle savait que Lily en connaîtrait l'expéditeur, parce qu'il y avait une chose que jamais personnes n'avait su à part elles deux, c'était les surnoms qu'elles se donnaient.

Mais aussi amère que cela puisse paraître, dans cette lettre une chose manquait, une chose qu'Elvira avait décidé d'omettre. Pas qu'elle avait obligé, grâce à un sortilège interdit, à Elye de lui dire des choses horribles sur James, non ça elle lui avait avoué, mais plutôt que si elle se liait à James comme son cœur le lui criait, _Il_ les pourchasserait et les tuerait, parce qu'_il_ savait tout ce qu'Elvira savait et que c'était le destin qu'il réservait à tout ceux qui n'était pas de son côté. Si Lily s'échapé seule elle avait encore une chance, mais si elle fondait une famille, elle savait _Il_ la retrouverait. Ça elle n'avait pas eut le temps de le lui dire, et maintenant qu'elle voyait Holly et Johan dans leurs derniers instants ensembles, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait. Maintenant elle comprenait que l'amour méritait que l'on lui fasse des sacrifices, car en ce jour elle voyait comme c'était beau d'aimer quelqu'un et de le lui dire…

« Au delà des lois tu es née, et comme tel tu disparaîtras, car même Parfait, jamais tu n'existeras, maintenant disparaît, Emendata…. Au delà des lois tu es née, et comme tel tu disparaîtras, car même Parfait, jamais tu n'existeras, maintenant disparaît, Emendata… Au delà des lois tu es née, et comme tel tu disparaîtras, car même Parfait, jamais tu n'existeras, maintenant disparaît, Emendata… »

La magie opérait, tout simplement elle disparaissait, elle s'effaçait, peu à peu, de la réalité. Comme de l'eau elle devenait pure, limpide, et comme de l'air, immatérielle. Petit à petit, elle s'estompait comme un sentiment expiré…

Johan lui la serrait plus fort que jamais, ils étaient au milieu du couloir, à genoux, ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

- Non… Je ne veux pas te perdre…  
- Je le sais…

Puis il s'écarta, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'elle reste, ce baiser, c'était tout simplement un baiser qu'il fallait lui donné. Mais quand elle comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire elle regarda ses lèvres rouges et pleines et posa deux doigts dessus.

- Non Johan, tu n'as donc pas compris ? C'est comme cela que ça doit se terminer… Elle a raison et je le sais depuis trop longtemps. Tu verras, tu vivras bien sans moi.  
- Non… Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Sous ses doigts, il ne sentait même plus la douceur de sa peau, et même le nez plongé dans son cou son odeur s'effaçait peu à peu, alors il regarda une dernière fois son visage, sa bouche délicate son petit nez et ses yeux vert incomparable, mais même les couleurs s'effaçaient d'elle…

Alors d'une voix rauque il lui avoua… « Je t'aime ». Puis continua… « Oui je t'aime Holly Vaquora, ou Espérance Emendata, qui que tu sois, je t'aime toi. »

Il vit alors quelque chose de magnifique perler au coin de l'un de ses yeux, puis emplir son œil, et enfin s'en séparer pour glisser le long de sa joue pâle, cette petite pierre étincelante qu'il recueilla d'un doigt, l'unique chose qu'il resta d'Holly, d'Espérance, d'Emendata, cette magnifique pierre, une larme de joie.

« Je t'aime moi aussi… »

Dans ta vie tu aimeras,  
Mais très tôt tu mourras.  
Si tu es réellement aimée  
Avant la mort,  
Il faut qu'un vrai baiser  
Prouve tes efforts.  
Cela est le seul moyen  
Pour que la vie reste en ton sein.  
Mais quelques soient tes choix  
Ta vie n'est point à toi  
De la lignée des parfaits tu es née  
Et jamais tu ne pourras t'en séparer  
Ta légende, elle, demeurera  
A jamais elle restera  
Dans les cœurs de chacun  
Pour que vie et chimère ne fassent qu'un…

**Fin**


End file.
